Free Fall
by Spirix
Summary: The Gate has sent Edward to Ancient Rome. He has to survive Ten Years before he can go home but that much time can change a person, it can also change a home....EdAlter!Roy....Edvy...ultimately ED x ROY
1. Prologue Lost

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M because it's gory.  
**Pairing:** [EdxAlter!Roy [Edvy [EDxROY

**Spoilers:** A lot: Manga, Anime, Insane Imagination

**Summary:** Ed goes back in time to Ancient Rome.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

**Special Thanks:** Cuylerjade, Abarai Sasami, Cheerios Freak and Marylover. You all helped in massively great ways.

**BETA: **The wonderful and marvelous Kikiko.

* * *

Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

Prologue  
Lost

* * *

_Lost in the darkness…_

The irony almost hurt. Edward looked around with complacent eyes. He was finally back at the Gate of Truth, and this time he wouldn't leave without what he came for. Al would be fifteen next week, and that was far too old to be without a body. Edward cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner. He spent too much time trying to find a loop-hole outside of killing hundreds of people to make a stone. His inability to submit to the rules cost Al most of his time growing up and that was something Ed could never give him back. He spent so many years being torn between the two options that when a third came his way, he almost literally pounced on in.

_Hoping for a sign…_

The ominous archway loomed over him. He tried so hard to get his brother back without having to come here but now its simplicity mocked him. Equivalent exchange. The world really seemed to think it was funny to toy with him this way. It didn't matter anymore.

"Hey! I'm here! This is what you wanted right? It was never about paying a toll; you just wanted me to keep coming back. Well, here I am! Show yourself!"

_Instead there is only silence…_

The Gate seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Edward let out a small cry and dug his heels into the non-existent floor. His last hope would not get away. Gaining speed he flung off his black coat in desperation. No matter how fast the blonde ran the Gate was never any closer. The brightness of the void that surrounded him became even more blinding. Not even that could stop Edward when he was focused. He skid to a stop, almost falling over and bellowed ahead.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU KEEP HIM HERE ANYMORE!"

_Can't you hear my screams…?_

The light was searing his flesh. He cried out only to have his breath taken away. An immense pressure forced him to the ground, pressing hard on his back. Golden eyes flicked around but as far as he could see, there was nothing above him. Edward could feel his ribs groan under the added weight. It was too painful to bear for much longer. This was the end, and he hadn't even accomplished anything. What was on him? Was it some final test or did the Gate really plan on killing him with some sick and twisted game? Whatever is was, it didn't have a touch or texture, just weight. His eyes were shifting in and out of focus. He grasped onto his goal in his mind. It was a photograph of him and Al coming back from one of their many missions. More pictures sprang forth from the dusty corners of his mind.

They weren't actual pictures, but memories of when photos were taken. Ed saw the first day he wore his blue uniform. Hughes had taken that picture claiming it was a celebratory event. The colonel and Havoc were in the back ground trying not to laugh at his scowl. The next memory was his promotion to lieutenant colonel. Edward tried to remember why he had decided to start wearing a uniform when in Central. He was a field agent after all, but something about being a part of a consistent group made him want to stay at a desk more often. Ed still went on missions, but was eager to return and see all the familiar faces he worked with. He would admit on cold days to a small, shadowed corner of his heart that he missed Mustang and his crew when he left. But that was a very small corner. Ed even began wanting to help the colonel create his new world.

_Never stop hoping…_

Edward saw a scene with Al. They had been visiting Gracia and Elysia. After Hughes died they made an extra effort to visit his family. In the picture Al was being painted into a mermaid. Al had become more active also, but in his own way. Ed, not wanting his baby brother to be a state alchemist, was thrilled Al found his own path somewhere else. Alphonse completely immersed himself into his studies, finding new ways to manipulate arrays and broaden their uses. He quickly became a useful consultant for the military research department. Al never tried to enlist again but Edward thought that sometimes he could see the forlorn look in that helmet that he had found a calling that did not include him.

Edward felt a part of him rise up. He wasn't defeated yet. Al wanted to be a part of something but denied himself because he was in that armour. Ed was going to strip that excuse away regardless of what it cost. He'd known about Al's feelings for Winry for what felt like years, and additionally, knew Al purposely distanced himself so he wouldn't hurt her. His brother knew he couldn't give her what she needed. It broke Edwards's heart. Al shouldn't have to suffer more on top of his original tin encased suffering.

_Need to know where you are…_

He clenched his eyes shut with a growl. He was here for Al and that meant he needed to get up NOW! As if sensing his newfound determination, the mass pushed down harder. Ed groaned and managed to move his arms into a push up position. His automail creaked and threatened to snap under the strain but Ed wouldn't hear of it. He slowly gained one painful inch at a time. The edges of his vision blurred. It was just too much. Edward couldn't do it. He was shoved back down onto the unforgiving ground, his face grinded into the nothing that supported him. Was this his end?

Edward moved his eyes. He could see the small black speck in the distance. The only things visible in that dismal place had finally stopped moving. It was waiting for him.

_Are you afraid of the dark?_

Nothing around him uttered those words. They were in his head from a distant memory. It was no picture but a dream that played for him. Al was sitting in a corner of their night swept childhood bedroom with a candle. He was always afraid of the dark. But there was nothing to fear. To fear the dark was to fear the unknown.

Ed opened his eyes wide. His ribs were on the verge of breaking but he let his thoughts travel. Was he afraid too? He couldn't afford to be. He was Edward Elric. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist!

"I am the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm afraid of nothing! GOT THAT?"

Each word was filled with force and bile. He would not be beaten. He just had to do this, one breath at a time. To take a breath was to defy death. All he could manage were shallow pants.

_Pant._

Edward bared his teeth.

_Pant._

He braced his arm at his sides.

_Pant._

He clenched his eyes shut.

_Pant._

The only way to expel the fear was to eliminate the unknown.

_Pant._

Edward used all the strength he had left to roll over. With a yell he pushed.

"FUCK THIS!"

He landed flat on his back without resistance. Ed gave a startled yelp and looked up. There was nothing there. He marvelled momentarily at his he could now sit up freely. So it really was a test? He didn't waste another thought. The alchemist sprang to his mismatched feet and sprinted. The Gate was waiting. More moments in time flashed as he ran full tilt.

In this one Breda was flipping burgers at a barbeque while Black Hayate quivered with anticipation, but at a safe distance. Al was in the far corner with Fuery talking about a book they had both just read. Havoc was trying to teach Hawkeye how to fly a kite, and Falman was setting up the picnic blankets. Edward was the one who took the picture under Hughes's supervision. The colonel, well Brigadier General at this point was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until after the photo was taken that he jumped down from a nearby tree, and nearly launched Edward out of his skin.

Beads of sweat glistened on Edwards's forehead, but he ignored them. Another minute and he would be there. Another picture moment came to mind. This time it was one of Winry. She was standing by a train waving one of her many goodbyes. She had told him she loved him when he was sixteen. Edward had turned her down at the time without much of an explanation. He had always felt bad for that, but in truth she was like a sister to him. But that was not the complete reason. Edward also didn't want to take her away from Al.

_But one thing is for sure…_

That was his fate, the ever sacrificing older brother. Why else would he have been born first but to look after Al? Despite what everyone thought, Al was better than him at everything. His baby brother could always beat him in sparring. Ed could clap his hands and make transmutations but Al was a brilliant theorist. Most of all though, was that Al got along with everyone. He was such a good person. Edward never resented it. He had something Al could never have, a little brother to look after him. On a world scale, Al was more useful to everyone than he was. Al would contribute and be a part of it all. He wanted his brother to have the house, the family and the happy life that was stolen from the both of them too soon.

Panting he skidded to a halt in front of his goal. The Gate towered from above and cast no shadow. Edward even looked behind him to confirm that. When he turned back there was something else there, the gatekeeper. The figure was made out of light. Edward could not figure out how that was possible. Light did not have substance yet here before him was an entire person made of purely that. It spoke in a hollow, sexless voice.

"_You're here, at long last _Edward Elric_. I have a gift for you."_

The gatekeeper said his name with a mocking tone. A fleeting image of a half starved teen appeared before him with sandy hair. Ed looked into those grey eyes for a moment before the figure disappeared again.

"Bring him back!"

"_No."_

"But I came here for him!"

A large evil grin depicted itself upon the formless face.

"_I will let him go back to your world, but you are not going with him. That is the price. I get you and your skills, and that armour gets his body."_

Edward blinked. He knew it would come down to this, but to hear it was like having ice water poured down his back. He put his hands in his pockets and he tried not to think of the kind of things that would happen to him after his moment of choice. Could he live with whatever hell came next? If he walked away and went home, a life of living as a suit of armour awaited Al. If he made the choice to give it all up, he would never see his baby brother again, or anyone else. He would be too dead to see.

The thought of his mortal end paralyzed Edward for a moment. He then became angry with his own cowardice. He shoved his hands in his pockets in frustration. A cool piece of metal brushed against his flesh hand. It caught his attention as he held the object in his palm without removing it from his pocket. It was a key. Gripping it in defiance, the key's bite filled him with courage. He pointed at the grinning apparition with his auto-mail hand and yelled in a strong voice.

_You're always in my heart…_

"Fine! Let's do this!"

* * *

Al opened his eyes to see nothing but blurry figures hovering over him. He reached his hand up to rub the sleep out of his silvery blue eyes when a wave of recognition splashed over him. His eyes opened? His hand? He slept? 

Sitting up in one quick jerking motion, he fell back down. His muscles ached as if he hadn't used them in years. His sight cleared slowly, and he saw Winry and Pinako blinking back with both sad and joyous smiles. The old woman touched his arm and simply said.

"Welcome back."

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul_

* * *

End

* * *


	2. Sleep Canary

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M because it's gory.  
**Pairing:** [EdxAlter!Roy ... [Edvy ... [EDxROY

**Spoilers:** A lot: Manga, Anime, Insane Imagination

**Summary:** Ed finds Alternate!Roy and builds a life.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To Marylover who makes me want to write this on the hard days.

**BETA: **The wonderful and marvelous Kikiko.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

Chapter One  
Canary

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Edward awoke with a start. The lush smells of green and healthy trees fill his senses. He squinted as the bright sun peered through the canopy making warm spots on his face and body. The light moved and swayed in a casual breeze. Edward could only hear the sounds of moving branches and happy birds chirping in the distance. He made to move but his body ached to an alarming degree. He only managed to squirm slightly, gravel shifting under his back. He was lying in the middle of a forest road or path from what he could gather.

The blonde knew that it should bother him, but he was too pleased to feel the warmth of the sun after so long, to care. Three years of nothing but infinity was all the Gate had to offer in terms of scenery. Edward shuddered and thought of his sole companion there, the Gatekeeper. He felt uncreative in the term he chose to name the soulless creature but it served its purpose. The cold memory made his skin crawl in uneasiness. Even after those three long years, he would never be used to the place where the Gate stood. It was unnatural and constantly bearing down on him with its ominous presence.

In his time there, Edward learned a lot, more than any other alchemist alive but that didn't give him any reason for pride. He preformed well, but still could feel the tug of his figurative puppet strings. He wasn't really released from that plane. Edward thought of the deal he made, and the game he was forced to play now. The blonde cursed mentally to himself in frustration. He was fucking tired of being toyed with, even if the result was worth it. That thought softened his aggravation to a dull and mellow discontentment. Al's life was worth being a rat in a complex maze any day.

He had been without a body for so long, Edward half wondered if he still knew how to use it. His curiosity was peaked; the blonde wiggled his left fingers experimentally. They were in working order. He let himself smirk and found that to be easy also. One step at a time was the only way to go.

It occurred to the alchemist that he was nineteen now. Edward immediately wanted to get up to see the differences time would have wrought on his aged body. He better be taller, otherwise someone, and by someone he meant anyone, would pay. He tried to lift his flesh arm, but found it hurt too much. Finger wiggling was his limit it seemed. Edward tried to lift his automail, but then remembered, he didn't have automail anymore. He was excited momentarily before sobering. Having two hands and legs were required to play the game in a world without mechanical limbs. He only had a vague idea as to what he could expect from this place. The Gatekeeper never gave away information for free.

A breeze brushed by and he could feel the hitchhiking leaves move against his legs. It was almost sinful how much joy he got out of such a simple thing. He closed his eyes and let the wind tickle and caress his new limbs. Edward didn't even hear the sound of approaching hooves. A surprised voice broke his bliss. "Hey, are you alright there?"

Startled, Edward looked into familiar onyx eyes that peered down at him. He had thought he was alone. The cool, dark pools washed over him, looking both curious and concerned. It was Mustang! Edward almost wanted jumped for joy at a familiar face, any familiar face, but he recalled his body didn't work properly. It remained one big ache. Instead he looked deeply into the other's eyes. There was a sad twist in his stomach as he saw that there was no recognition within those midnight orbs. This wasn't the man he knew, but Edward had to make sure, for his own peace of mind.

"Mustang?" he inquired, but it came out as a half strangled rasp. Edward tried to sit up while speaking but could not. To be honest, he wasn't trying hard. His mind was going over the small bits of information he knew about the new place. It stopped abruptly at the part about _doubles_. He was becoming really tired, and he could feel the blood draining from his head. Unable to speak further or even move, Edward passed out cold.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The blonde awoke a second time not knowing where he was. His eyes struggled to make out the dark shapes around him. It must be night. Sitting up, he was able to make out more of his surroundings. Edward could discern the lingering aromas of jasmine and sandalwood incense all around him. The musical sounds outside pulled at his curiosity. He hoisted himself up with a bit of difficulty, using a bedside, collapsible table. He could move, but his body was still needed rest. That could wait until later.

Edward opened the tent flap and was engulfed in a pungent breeze that smelled like sizzling pork. With the new found light from a bonfire a couple rows of tents over, he was able to see the interior of his temporary dwelling. The tent was filled with fine rugs and draperies of many bright colours. The grumbling sounds of his neglected stomach called him back to reality. It was time to hunt down the delicious meat that teased his senses.

Fabric brushing against his right arm made him smile before frowning. He looked down at himself to see what he was wearing. A large, yellow shirt with wide sleeves that gathered at his wrists was draped over his shoulders. It was tucked into a pair of big tan pants with a green sash around his trim hips. The length was fine but the waist was too wide. They barely clung to his form. What the hell was he wearing? He glared at all the flashy material. Grumbling, Edward made silent remarks about how he looked like a fruit basket. He needed to go give the person who dressed him a piece of his mind.

The blonde shoved the tent flap further to the side, and stomped out into the crisp night. He was not impressed with the thought of strangers making him into a dress-up doll. He stopped and watched the cool soil pushed itself between his baretoes in curiosity. It quickly pacified his growing agitation. Edward was so caught up in the sensation, that he was unaware of the other people's presence. Someone bumped into him, carelessly laughing about something another said. About to yell, he finally looked around and analyzed his surroundings. All the well used and large tents meant that he was among people who traveled a lot, probably criminal exiles, or merchants. Everything was adorned with bells and sashes; he decided they defiantly were not running from the law in any case. There was no indication they wanted to be hidden. Edward followed the gathering people around him until he reached the center of a very gaudy camp. The lavish colours and scents were almost too much and made him squint. What type pf people had he found himself amongst?

"You must be the one the Flameseer was talking about!"

He jumped foolishly at the abrupt voice. There was a same girl at his side. Where did she come from? She was a small with a frilly dress and a tanned complexion. Her dark hair was worn long but with two braids hugging her pretty face, she looked no older than seven. Ed blinked at the girl and snickered inwardly at thinking of her as a girl when he at that age considered himself more than just a boy. This caused him to stir slightly. He was nineteen now. It was a surreal feeling, to finally be the grown-up he always claimed to be. His thoughts crashed to a sudden halt as they rammed into his memories of his brother. He was alive, and within a flesh body of his own. Gate had let him see that at least, Hughes too. Both of them were living again thanks to his sacrifice and genius but that's all he knew. He wasn't allowed to see more. Gate had strict rules.

She punctured his thought bubbles with another greeting. "Hello?" she asked him in a chipper voice.

Edward found his voice and addressed the beaming face. "Oh," Edward responded slowly. "I must have drifted off…"

"That's okay. I'm supposed to bring you to The Dawning. Flameseer wants you to see it before you both talk. It's really, really amazing. Did you know he can see anything, all kinds of things in the fire? Even other worlds, and the future. I am his special helper sometimes, when Mum lets me." The girl squeaked this out with barely contained excitement.

She tugged at his arm in an urgent need for him to believe it was just as amazing as she claimed. Edward widened his eyes slightly before pelting toward the warmth of what must be the dawning ceremony the girl mentioned. The Flameseer could only be one person, and Edward had a lot of questions to ask him. He cast his eyes around for a familiar face framed in elegant black bangs.

There were people dancing around the roaring bonfire. They looked much like a misplaced rainbow with their colourful clothes whirling about and jiggling with little bells. He saw an opening in their frantic dance that lead to the centre. When he tried to pass through, a woman with rather large breasts pulled him into the chaos of skin and bells. She spun him around while wiggling her hips, causing her musical belt to jingle. Half dazed, and very warm from the intense bonfire, Ed tried to twist, and bolt away, but she was insistent. Claiming him as her own, she turned her back on him, and rubbed against his front suggestively. Ed's face burned as hot as the flames in a poorly concealed blush. Once again, what kind of people was he around?

It wasn't long before his was pulled into the dancing fray by another luscious individual. This one was shirtless man with tanned skin much like the girl from earlier. His long black hair was in many braids, and he also adorned bells about his body in various places. Ed was twirled, and shoved into person after person. He couldn't escape the dancing around him. Before long, he figured the only way out would be to dance out.

The motions helped loosen his cramped muscles and it felt good to be using them again after so long. Edward really did enjoy being fit and looked forward to building back up his muscle strength. Now it was him this time that reeled, and twisted people out of his way. He finally reached the edge of the dancing group when he noticed none of them were moving anymore.

The roaring blaze filled his vision when he turned to see what had stopped everyone else. In it, he could see a stampede of fiery horses charging towards him. Edward ducked as the loud claps of hooves passed over head. The apparitions pranced around before turning into butterflies. The insects scattered and fluttered all around the group, landing and perching on different individuals. Edward noticed he was the only one still standing as he spun around to look for more flame creatures. He quickly sat on the dirt. He personally had three flaming butterflies on him, two in his hair and one on his nose, but it was cool to touch despite its warm glow.

A booming voice broke the comfortable silence. "Welcome!"

Edward recognized that it was the same man from before passing out sanding upon a tree stump. He had a massive grin, and his arms were wide in welcome. He wondered how he had mistaken this man for Mustang earlier; his clothing alone should have given him away. The dark-haired man had on a pair of suspiciously familiar tan pants but they came to below his knees. Edward twitched in annoyance as he realized he must be wearing the man's short pants and they came to Edward's ankles…that bastard! Edward touched his shirt in distain. It did look like the orange shirt that man was wearing, but his wasn't tucked in like his was, and it was open at the chest, where Edward's was closed with a string laced though its loops. The other man didn't even have a sash, allowing the shirt to float around him dramatically. His raven locks swayed across his forehead as their eyes met. Edward's breath caught as he felt himself being read like a book. The man was looking into his soul, and smiling. The ebony eyes flicked red momentarily as they fixed on him as the man addressed the crowd again. He tried in vain to suppress a shiver. Why was he looking at him so…deeply?

"Tonight is quite a special night! Never have we had a guest with such a story! His tale begins on a simple hillside where our hero grew up. He and his brother frolicked in the fields of gold and emerald until one fateful day their mother was snatched away by death himself."

Edward blushed slightly and turned away, the man was still watching him, and now he realized his hair was down _in public_. He was so distracted by all the events around him that he didn't notice that simple fact. He felt too casual. His bangs were long enough to touch his shoulders and the rest went to his mid back. The Mustang, who wasn't the Mustang he knew… well, his voice boomed with the air of someone about to command the attention of a great number of people, like an army, or in this case, a crowd. Edward noticed how the man's eyes didn't leave his even as children came from seemingly nowhere to sit at his feet, their eager faces alive with smiles. He made an over exaggerated grabbing motions to which the children took deep breaths in shock. The butterflies had disappeared, except for one in Edward's hair. He could feel it move his bangs. Edward turned his attention back

"This golden hero then traveled far and wide, searching far and wide to save his dying brother whose soul he trapped in mundane armour. It was the only way to fend of the greedy claws of fate who wished to claim the younger of the two. He sought a deep and powerful magic that was forbidden by his people, but the bonds of brotherhood were too strong to break. With the devil on his heels, our hero plunged into hell to bring back his brother's body. Knee deep in sins, he was able to accomplish his goal. Our hero restored his young brother and sent him home, now complete."

Ed blinked. This was a strange interpretation of his story. He was disturbed by how much this man knew without even having a conversation with him. How did he know so much? Was he linked to the bastard he left at home or was this something new? He didn't know what that new thing would be, but it was not alchemy. Ed wondered why he was listening to his own tale, and he couldn't help but appreciate how well it was told it.

Those onyx eyes kept him in place, almost against his will. Mustang smiled and concluded his tale. "And so my little ankle biters, thus ends our tale. Nothing is more important than family, so do your mums and dads a favour and head off to bed."

"Aww!" The sounds of disapproving children awoke him to his predicament.

Ed still didn't even know where he was, when he was, and only barely how he got there. He was wearing someone else's clothes, had no food, and there wasn't a person around to demand answers from! Suddenly a bowl was placed in his hands as the little tanned girl from earlier sat with him. Her blue eyes were wide and searching, as if she was trying to figure out his name without him telling her. Edward looked down to see that fabulous meat he smelled earlier. Forgetting his manners in his hunger, he attacked his food in a very wolf-like fashion, making his young guest snicker.

"My name is Gabriel, but I think it's too long. You're Edward, right? That's a long name too. I'm gonna call you Eddie!" She giggled and grinned at him with big white teeth. Edward was reminded of a shark and almost backed away.

Then it occurred to him. She knew his name. How? He decided to vocalize his inner thoughts. "How—"

"Mummy told me. I'm sorry about leaving you, I was supposed to bring you around so you could see the camp before Roy told tonight's story. He does it every week. I love his stories!" She almost spoke too fast for him to keep up.

Edward looked her over more carefully this time. He ignored the smudges of tasty oil he could feel around his mouth as he took in every detail about her. She was looking at him with such energy, and curiosity that he felt uncomfortable. She became so excited she began shaking and giggling. Maybe he should go somewhere else? Surely whatever disease she had to make her shake was contagious, or at least bad for him in some way. He wiped his face on the napkin that was placed under his bowl.

"Are you ok? Listen you're freaking me out Brie." He shortened her name simply because that's what he did with kids. He rarely called his little brother Alphonse. At the sound of her name on his lips she took off. He saw a quick flash of what looked like a tear on her cheek. Had he said something offending?

"Don't worry. Her mother used to tell her about someone who called her that."

Edward turned to see the storyteller talking, and sitting next him. He was greeted with a familiar smirk before the man lay back, looking up at the night sky. The casual gesture threw Ed for a loop. This was defiantly another person, even if they looked the same. The Flameseer spoke again.

"I remind you of someone else too, don't I? A man in blue… Don't mistake me, squirt. I don't know him."

Ed widened his eyes then he glared as he felt the rage bubble and boil within him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T UNDERSTAND OR HEAR FROM ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE! YOU'RE THE ONE LYING DOWN! You don't even know me!" he yelled, somehow finding himself on his feet as he glared accusingly. The horizontal man merely smirked again, but with a faint chuckle.

"I know your name is Edward. Mine is Roy, by the way." His matter-of-fact tone was grating Ed's nerves.

"How?" Edward screwed up his face in a mixture between confusion and disgust. He really hated smartasses, and showed his opinion by glaring down from his vantage point.

"Well, my mother was fond of the name—"

"No!" Edward interrupted. "How do you know _my_ name?" He voice couldn't hide his suspicion or his surprise.

Roy reached into his belt pouch, and withdrew a well worn leather pouch. He rummaged in it for a few second before taking out a key. His key! Edward made a grab for it and exclaimed, "Hey! That's mine!"

"I know. It was the only thing you had on your person when I found you. You know, it's dangerous for someone as pretty as you to be lying in the middle of nowhere naked. What if I had been a less honourable man?"

Edward blushed, and glared at the lounging man. Even in his yelling, the dark haired man hadn't moved. Tired of being mocked by a stranger, he lunged at Roy in an attempt to retrieve his key. It was in vain though for the bastard had rolled over, making the blonde stumble, and fall into the grass. Edward made an odd animalistic noise before recovering, and pouncing again. Roy rolled again, tucking his legs under him. The dark haired man jumped up at the right moment and landed on mid-air Ed. It a few motions Ed couldn't follow he found the man sitting smartly on his back. How did he get himself pinned? Ed glared and remembered how weak he was now. As soon as humanly possible, he had to build back up his strength. The shorter man tried to rise but couldn't shift the weight off his back.

"Well, aren't you feisty. I was just about to return your trinket, but now I think I'll keep it until you tell me more about yourself. It isn't every day a man of my prestige graces another with precious time, and patience. Now I will hear your story, else we stay like this all night." The man's voice practically oozed smugness.

Ed grumbled, and attempted to get up again but the other wouldn't let him, tapping him on the head expectantly. They were strangely alone. Edward guessed everyone had gone to bed after the dancing, and story telling. This didn't do well for his growing foul mood. At least when others were around him he had some kind of control over his temper… maybe not. Who did this _stranger_ think he was? You just can't sit on people. Edward glared and spoke. "I'm Edward Elric. I don't know where I am, or who all of you are. And I don't like people sitting on me!"

Roy merely rolled off to lie back down beside him. Ed thought about rolling back on just to strangle him but found he was too tired. Blinding rage took up way too much energy. Roy kept his eyes on the dark clouds as Ed rolled over onto his back too. What felt like hours passed before either of them spoke. Ed was the one to break the silence. "So, how did you know all that?"

"The girl you met earlier, Gabriel. Her mother can read minds through touching people. Not many know that. When I brought you in, she thought you were her dead husband. You do look almost exactly like him, but your eyes are different. His were blue. I have to apologize for everything, though. I thought you were her Ed, who I've never met, but after she hugged you she learned everything. Can you really use that weird _Equivalent Exchange_ magic?"

The dark eyes shifted to the side to take him in without turning his head. Ed couldn't help but smirk. It saved a lot of time to have someone know your whole life already. Ed didn't know if he could tell it properly anyways. He felt himself relaxing as he stared at the stars. He found comfort in the consistent constellations he learned from text books when he and Al were little. He drew a small breath and wondered how his brother was doing.

"No… it's called alchemy. It's a science but, I guess you could call it magic. I'm an alchemist," Ed said this with a strained detachment. Could he really call himself that anymore?

Roy replied, "Like your brother, and the one who looks like me?"

"Yes... Aren't you confused, or scared, or something? You are taking the fact I know another you very well." Ed finished speaking and watched in silence as Roy sat up, looking his way. Ed gazed back, and couldn't help but notice how striking the man was as the embers of a dying bonfire reflected on his face. Pushing the thought away he turned his gaze back upwards to wait for a reply.

"I never knew the other you. I met Noah shortly after his death. She was wondering in the rain clutching a small child to her chest. Almost as small as you, now that I think about it."

Roy rolled onto his side, and turned away from him. His twitching looked suspiciously like concealed laughter. Ed merely glared at the curled form. This was almost a serious conversation, yet the man still mocked him! Ed picked up the bowl he ate from earlier, and threw it at Roy in dull hopes to cause some damage. The man groaned, and held his head in his hands while trying not to laugh. The bastard couldn't even be in pain without mocking him in some way.

Roy sat up and smirked at him. "Well, aren't you feisty."

"You've already said that," Ed sighed with a dirty look.

Roy stretched his hands behind his head and leaned back. Without looking at Edward he replied, "Did I? Well, you must be _really_ feisty then."

Ed huffed, "Stop saying that."

Roy winked, "Why?" he asked slyly.

Ed huffed again, and wished he had his bowl back. With a glare he retorted, "Because it's annoying, much like you are. Speaking of which, you haven't answered my question. Why are you taking this so well?"

"I knew you were coming. Gabriel told you I could see things in the flames, well it's true. I saw you coming here. Now it's my turn. You are also taking this well… almost. That bowl hurt." Roy rubbed his head from his lying down position and acted offended. Ed glared and Roy continued without noticing. "Why aren't you more scared, or confused."

Edward turned away from the smug look he was getting. He didn't like his words turned back on him. Truth was that he was just content for now to be talking, and eating. He had missed the simple things. For three years all he knew were his "lessons" in the place between worlds, and now it was like he forgot what living, and interacting felt like.

"I…I'm just happy to have a conversation… with anyone. It's been awhile." Edward sighed and looked up at the dark sky. The stars were a better view than that face to his side.

Roy turned his concerned face into a smug one. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sure you didn't want just anyone, especially when you could have someone as magnificent as me."

Ed laughed when the man dodged when he thought he would be victim to another round of attacks. It was hilarious to watch the man roll away so quickly. He sat back up and looked confusedly at Edward, but Edward just kept on laughing. It didn't matter who this man was or looked like, he was entertaining.

"I expected something different," Roy confessed in a small voice. "But I guess since I have your artillery you have lost the will to pummel me with dinnerware?"

Ed smiled his first real smile in years. Sure he laughed, but they always had a bitter, or sarcastic edge. He could even hear his own smile when he said, "Yeah. I'm all out. Can I have my key back?"

Roy looked at it thoughtfully then returned it stating, "It isn't even your key. Why do you keep it?"

"Because one day, I'll return it, just like I promised." Ed held the piece of metal between two fingers, regarding it thoughtfully. He wondered if its owner even noticed his small theft.

Ed stood, and dusted himself off. A butter-flame fell out of his golden locks and gracefully did a single swoop around his head before disappearing. He stretched out his limbs and spine before turning to the dark haired man. Edward thought for a moment, and decided he would help the man up. Roy had arranged for him to have food after all. It felt weird to think of him as Roy instead of Mustang, but it wasn't hard. The two were so different.

Roy smiled at his outstretched hand, and took it. He hoisted himself up and stood, brushing the bits of grass from his shirt. The fire had finally died, and Ed could tell by the moon they were well into the wee hours of the morning. Ed turned to the man who found him and asked a simple question.

"So… where do I sleep?"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

It had only been three weeks but he was starting to feel at home. It felt different to have a home without Al, but Edward knew his brother was alive, safe and that was all that mattered. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him he didn't belong here, but he sourly replied he didn't belong anywhere, so this would do.

"Eddie!"

That must be Gabriel. That girl was on him like stink on a monkey. Edward learned he was living with what was a group of entertainers and merchants that traveled across an ancient world called Europe, through her. Edward loved to be with people who had such a lust for life. They taught him how to dance and play cards better. He was never much for dancing, it being too pointless to concern him, but Ed appreciated how quickly it added to his pervious lack of strength. He had his steam back and could run a great distance easily. It also helped him learn how to use his feet again. After years of automail he had a lopsided habit of putting more effort into lifting his left leg, it was strictly in his head, but he worked on getting rid of that notion. That left him with a predicament of over compensating for his flesh leg and he ended up falling over on steps more often then he cared to admit. These people loved to dance so much, he was dragged into the family group within the first week, everyone taking an active interest in showing him how and now he was confident in his body again, knowing its limits and strengths.

That wasn't the only thing the eager troupe members showed him. He had a wide variety of interesting skills now that would be anywhere between useless and useful on applicably. He could now pick pockets and climb a wall without a ladder or a parallel wall. These weren't exactly acting skills, but everyone had to be someone before they became performers. Putting on shows of great heroes and evil villains, dancing in complex patterns and singing were just some of the central bread winning occupations the group had to offer. Edward was adamant about earning his keep. He refused to be a burden.

So that's how he found himself being their personal handy-man. He wasn't very fond of being a performer, but working behind the scenes was fine. Edward smiled to himself as he heard muffled giggles coming from a firewood pile behind him. He was currently being useful by chopping said wood. Noah would be by shortly to scold her bubbly daughter, and ignore his existence. He was a bit taken aback by her attitude towards him, but Roy assured him she would get used to his appearance in time. She just never had the chance to morn properly.

Speaking of Roy, It was difficult at times to think of him as 'Roy the bard and magician', instead of 'Mustang the colonel and bastard'. He was so different, so unlike Mustang. Roy was always smiling and laughing genuinely. The first time it had left Ed feeling almost uncomfortable to see the man so unguarded and free. He still, at times, was uncertain how to act. Unfortunately, he would always get caught in these moments and teased. Some things never changed, he was still being picked on, but it was in a different way. Just before he had started on his wood pile, Roy had winked at him. He blushed at the memory… the insufferable bastard. He chopped a log clean in half with one swing. He placed the axe down to wipe his forehead.

"Eddie!" his stalker taunted. The giggling monster in a skirt pounced on him, distracting him from his… distracting thoughts. Taking a quick look around to make certain her disapproving mother was nowhere in sight, Edward picked her up and twirled her around. Ed was beginning to think very fondly of the girl, regardless of what Noah thought of him. She always managed to sneak away to find him, harassing him for stories, or to teach her something, like how to whistle. Roy had told him that Gabriel's Dad called her Brie too. The irony almost hurt. Edward thought it explained why she bolted that first night. Hearing her pet name by her long lost father must be hard.

"Hey Brie," Edward greeted her then asked, "Where's your mom?"

"She's out in the clearing with Michael," she informed him proudly. "They have to practice for the show next week. I get to watch!"

Ed snickered at the untamed excitement as the girl bounced and danced around him. Noah and Michael were the lead singers for the theatre group. Roy had explained to him how it worked. They traveled from town to town, performing various dancing and singing acts to establish a name for their group. They also worked as merchants and delivered mail some of the time. All the money went towards the group's dream of owning a playhouse in Rome, the superpower capital. Roy adamantly supported this seemingly unreachable goal by joining the small group of around twenty. His flare for theatrics was quite an asset. He was, naturally, the unofficial man in charge. Some things were just so similar it made Edward sick.

But on a plus note, he always had some helpful chore to take up his day. Edward hated having nothing to do. Today, he was given the mundane tasks like wood chopping and laundry due to everyone prepping for their performances in a week's time. Edward was almost excited but maintained his cool appearance—well…it was childlike to be excited. He hadn't felt so involved with something in ages and Roy was determined to integrate him into the big family. Edward often wondered about this but he let it pass. He would stand out too much if it didn't look like he belonged, that must be it.

Gabriel poked his arm and asked, "So, Eddie, what are you doin' for the big show?"

"Me?" he responded stupidly.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed in her high pitched voice. "You going to sing?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He didn't sing for people and wasn't into the whole acting and prancing thing.

A causal voice cut into his thoughts. "You should sing something, Edward. You're quite good."

He turned to see Roy adding more logs to his pile of to-be-cuts. How long had that man been standing there? Edward ignored his own question to pick up the shards of wood that had flown off in his last chopping session. Roy had chosen to sit by the small fire Ed was using to boil water for washing clothes. The tongues of flames reached out and caressed the man's bare arms. His red shirt was collected at his waist with a black belt. Edward thought it looked strangely like a tunic, but then frowned. Roy always wore blue… no that was Colonel Mustang and besides, why did he care what the man was wearing? He turned his attention to the flames instead with a grumpy expression. They were wrapped around Roy's elegant fingers like fiery snakes.

"How do you do that?" Edward practically spat out. He was so tired of mixing the two men up in his head. When would he stop comparing one to the other?

Roy looked highly amused by his reaction. "Hmm?" was all he said. That just pissed Edward off more; he knew the man heard him the first time.

Edward tried again, saying it slowly while taking down the volume in his voice. "The flames, how do you make them look so alive?"

Roy laughed and stood up. He put his hand into the log-cabin fire to pull out a handful of flames like they were flowers. Roy held them out before him in silent offering with a small smirk. Curious, Ed tentatively reached out a hand and lightly brushed the wiggling orange source of heat. He still couldn't figure out how the flames emit warmth, but not burn his fingers. They actually felt cool and refreshing when Roy was performing his magic. At first Edward had thought it was alchemy, but quickly learned how wrong he was after a week in this strange new world.

Roy was looking into his palms. A small, almost innocent smile spread on his lips and his eyes met Edward's. He smirked and said, "It's love."

Ed choked and withdrew his hand with a start. Roy laughed whole heartedly before returning his handful back to the pit. Edward knew he was blushing, and tried to stopping his heating cheeks by pure will power. It didn't work at all so he turned away.

"Not that kind of love. Most people think of me as this majestic manipulator, who controls the elements but truth be told, there is no controlling. The fire is my friend and family. We look after each other. It is much like your equivalent exchange. I do things for the fire and she does things for me. We share our lives and our abilities."

A wistful look passed over Roy's face as he caressed the fire like one might a lover. Edward was still convinced it was more like having an exotic pet. He stood up and let his hand fall to the side, thinking of what Roy just said about it being family. The word, 'family', brought Al's face to mind and that he was lonely without his brother, his family. Edward made his face look deep in calculating thought to hide his pain. It worked because he could hear a faint chuckle. Edward looked back at Roy to see that he was standing right in front of him—dammit that man made no noise when he moved. Edward leaned away from Roy but the man's fast reflexes caused Edward's hand to be captured, and furthermore prevented his escape.

"Would you like to learn how?" Roy smiled and caressed Edward's palm with his thumb.

"What?" choked Edward. His blush was returning judging by the heat of his face and on top of that, the man still had his hand. Edward tried to take his hand back but the effort was useless. A part of him didn't even want to move the hand. That thought made him scowl. Why did these things keep coming to mind?

"Would you like to learn how to become close with an element or object? I could teach you. Everyone has some form of magic," Roy said and gave Ed's hand a gentle squeeze.

All thoughts of trying to reclaim the hostage hand vanished.

"Really?" Edward squeaked and looked into those onyx eyes. Magic would be a real challenge, like alchemy. He craved a good challenge and soon. His mind would waste away from sheer monotony. He liked chopping wood, but some days he just wished there was more than one way to do it. Edward was practically starving for new knowledge… That and magic looked really cool.

"Yes, but on one condition." Roy looked at him squarely and smirked. That expression was much too familiar for Edward except now it made him feel different. Edward's stomach fluttered and he didn't like it. He tried again to withdraw his hand with a jerk and failed. There was a mischievous twinkle in those onyx eyes. When Roy looked up towards the noon sun, Ed noticed his eyes were actually very dark blue. "You have to sing for me."

"What?" Edward exclaimed. His brain came to a halt. Try as he might, Ed could not process those six simple words. Roy just continued smirking. Did he ever stop?

"You heard me Edward. A tic for a tack," Roy tapped Edward's wrist twice, his smirk turning into a wide grin. "You have to sing for me."

"No way, you bastard! That's not equivalent!" Edward yelled without thinking. He was flustered and turned away. Gabriel was chasing butterflies off to the side. She came back and he noticed a flower in her hair and a smile on her face. Edward made a fresh attempt at taking back his hand, realising that the chatty girl would notice their hands. Edward thought it was bad enough this man kept setting him off balance; he didn't want everyone to know the details.

"I guess you're right, Edward. You probably can't sing well enough in order for it to be an equal exchange. I guess you'd just fall _short _of that skill. Perhaps with practice you could _grow _to new _heights_…" Roy let go of his hand and gave Edward a wink.

The blond roared at him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT TO HIT A NOTE HE WOULD NEED A BOOST!"

"I never said anything of the sort. I was just pointing out the facts," Roy stated.

Edward glared at Roy's simplistic dismissal of his rant. "I can sing, dammit. I just don't appreciate being someone's canary!"

"Well you do look like one." Roy said like it was common knowledge. "With that golden plume of yours, I can see how you'd be mistaken for a bird. That, and how much you resemble them in size."

Edward could feel the steam coming out of his ears. He didn't know if it was from rage or sheer embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. He settled for trying to burn a hole through the man's head but it didn't faze the taller man. Edward huffed and sat back down with a thump on the grass to stare moodily at his feet.

Edward was older now dammit, by three years, yet he still felt like a child when people made him have tantrums. Edward turned his head to the side and made a decision. He was tired of people always thinking of him as hot-headed and immature. He had a new start here, a new life. Perhaps it was time he actually started _living_ here instead of just _being_ here. A small voice in the back of his mind kept saying that _here_ was temporary but Edward ignored it. Maybe it was time he learned something new. It would make his ten years fly faster.

"So, if I sing for you, you'll teach me magic? Just like that? I don't believe you." Edward sounded more disgruntled than he intended too. There was something fishy about this deal.

Roy laughed and said, "Yes, sweet Canary, that's it. I'm frightfully curious ever since I heard you that one time you were washing the costumes in the river. Do you know you sing little tunes when you think you're alone?"

Edward stuttered clumsily, not managing actual words. This caused Roy to laugh again and offer his hand. "So, what do you say, Edward? Is it a deal?"

Edward weighed the pros and cons of the situation, staring at Roy's hand. It couldn't be that bad, could it? And to learn magic was too much of an opportunity for Edward to let slip, even if it meant spending more time with the insufferably smug bastard grinning at him, or… was spending time with him more of a perk? He frowned. Where did these thoughts keep coming from?

Roy took his hand again, crouching to be eye level with Edward, making Ed's stomach flop again causing him to blush. The blond thought idly about whipping his hand back and saying no, but something in him was immensely curious. About what, he was still uncertain. Edward was tired of constantly being embarrassed and shoved the man half heartedly back.

"Do it, Eddie! Then you can make pretty flame bugs for me!!" Gabriel yelled from the tree line. Edward had forgotten about her. Where did she keep coming from? She was like a small ghost, drifting in and out of conversation. This made him smile. He couldn't do alchemy as he had found out in a hurry, but that didn't mean he was useless. Slapping on a confident smile that was borderline mischievous, he looked back into those dark eyes, daring them to call him something stupid and fluffy.

"I'll do it," Edward said simply.

He was reward with a very pleased grin. Edward found it was really infectious as he returned the gesture.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

It was way too hot to do anything productive. Edward lay on a nearby hill in hopes that he could find a breeze outside the congestion of trees. He could see the village where they were setting up for that evening's performances. He should be down there too, but Roy sent him away for a break. Edward didn't mind. As much as he enjoyed working with these people, he savoured the time he got to himself. They were all nice people but sometimes he felt alone, even when surrounded. Edward knew it was his own fault, but he couldn't seem to cross that line between being around them to being a part of them. In his mind he kept thinking that when he left, it would just be harder if he got too close.

The faint sounds of people practicing their musical pieces and sheep bleating moulded together in the distance. The air smelled fresh as he watched cloud after cloud pass overhead. It was peaceful. It lulled Edward into a dull haze, sleep seeking to claim him but the sound of a body sitting in the grass beside him made him look over bleary eyed.

"Don't tell me you plan to sleep on such a fine day. My, my, Edward, you are truly lazy," Roy chided while observing the clouds. He had one hand resting on a bent knee while the other mindlessly caressed the grass with his palm.

Edward stopped looking at him and sighed tiredly, "You told me to take a break so, shut up, Bastard." He went back to watching this one cloud that reminded him of a sandwich.

Roy looked down at him and leaned slightly forward so he blocked Edward's skyward view with his stupidly grinning face. "I would like to see you make me from down there."

Edward would have shouted if it weren't for the hand placed over his mouth. The blond looked away and shoved the man back half-heartedly. His face was far too close. Ed rolled away decisively but was caught and turned back.

"Why do you insist on fighting me all the time?" Roy asked flatly. He had a hand on each of Edward's shoulders, effectively pinning him. Edward struggled to wiggle out of the hold upon him weakly. "Is it because when you see me, it isn't me you see?"

Edward didn't like where this train of thought was going. Why was he being so close? Edward could feel Roy's warm breath on his face as the man leaned closer to him. For a moment, Edward thought he was going to kiss him but Roy pulled back. Roy rolled away from him to sag limply onto the grass. The blond couldn't look at him; his heart was beating too fast.

This was too much. It wasn't a part of the deal he made with the Gate. Ten years from the age of sixteen meant he was seven closer to being able to go home. But the more he thought about it, the more Edward realized that going back to Amestris wasn't a part of the deal. That part had been hinted at…but never confirmed!

"Ed?" Roy inquired from beside him.

Edward sat up and looked at the sheep down in the valley to his far side. What if this was another tick and he really may be stuck here? That wouldn't be so bad. It echoed in his mind.

_Not so bad…_

_Not so bad…_

_Not so bad…_

Maybe it was alright for him to let himself get more involved. Edward looked at the man with him. Roy was watching him with a confused and worried look. Edward could almost see a faint glint of hurt in his eyes that the colonel would never allow another too see. There was the difference that broke through to Edward's mind. They were two separate people and Edward was in a completely new world. He wasn't certain if he was in the past or just in another world with parallel features. Both of them sounded too outrageous to be true.

The words came out of his mouth without much thought, "You are you but that doesn't matter. I don't belong here." Edward hugged his knees to his chest and looked back at the sheep. He was drawn back by a hand on top of his right one, bringing it down to lie on the grass between them. It always gave him a small start to feel with that hand, after so long with automail.

"Says who?" Roy replied with a gentle squeeze.

Edward faintly thought of taking his hand away, to put back his barriers but couldn't. The gesture was comforting. He admitted to himself that he even liked it. Edward watched a larger thumb than his own trace patterns on the back of his hand for a brief moment then let his head sink back onto the grass. They watched the clouds silently together for a while, only moving to shift into more comfortable positions. Roy never moved his hand and Edward didn't push it away.

The sun made its journey across the sky and it wasn't until it was near the trees that Roy spoke.

"Did you know that a true mage knows his own death?"

Ed looked at Roy squarely for the first time since he came to the hill. Roy's eyes, turned toward the sunset horizon, caught the orange and pink glints of the clouds. It looked like his eyes were on fire. Edward felt the hand on his grip him slightly. Then it retreated. Roy wrapped both his arms together in a casual hug around his left knee. He looked like his was deep in a memory or dream.

"We see our own death when we look into the future. It's the only way. Once you look at that death all other futures become…unlocked," he commented causally. Edward watched his face as a shadow passed over it. The wind was picking up and a more clouds were forming between them and the sun.

"How do you die?" Edward asked. He hadn't meant to ask, but the words spilled out. Damn curiosity, it kills more than just cats. Luckily this earned him a soft chuckle.

"The best kind," Roy said softly. "I die protecting the one I love." Roy finally looked at him and Edward's breath caught. The intensity was pulling Edward into those dark eyes that were twinkling in the amber light. He tried to look away to at least hide his crimson blush, but Edward's body was no longer listening. He thought about yelling at the bastard for being so forward but didn't. That was something the child version of him would do. An adult would handle things differently.

"So, did you get to see the one you will love?" Edward asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

Edward asked his second question without hesitation. He hated beating around the bush. "Was it me?"

"Yes," Roy said again, not shifting his gaze.

There was a long pause where they did nothing but look at each other. Edward snapped and spoke first.

"But you don't even know me," he said in frustration and louder than he intended. "I'm a complete stranger!"

"I'd like to change that," Roy whispered with a smile. "I'm not asking for anything, really, only the chance to get to know you."

Edward frowned. Try as he might, Edward couldn't think of something to say. What if he had to leave suddenly? What if the Gate said game over and he had to go back to that void of a hell? What if, what if, what if? He toyed with the fringes on his sash. It was blue and used to keep his thigh length white shirt in check. What if he wanted to get to know Roy better too?

"Listen," Roy interrupted his thoughts. "Nothing will change except that you will stop hiding in that shell of yours. Well actually, that's a big change considering how small you are in comparison to that massive shell... Maybe you're actually a snail instead of an alchemist. They have little bodies too."

Edward turned red and yelled, "Fuck you! This is a serious moment you bastard! I am not SMALL!"

"See that one Edward?" Roy ignored him and pointed to one of the clouds. "It looks like a pony."

"Don't change the subject!" Edward snarled.

"But I'm starving," Roy whined and made a pathetic face. "You've kept me up here with your nonsense for so long that I missed a meal. Jecht slaved away all day to make his special stew. You know he's probably crying now. That poor man just wants to feed us all. God, Edward, you are so selfish and heartless, making an old man like that cry. You could have at least made an appearance."

Roy got up and brushed off his long loose pants. Edward blinked. He forgot about the stew! His stomach growled and all his other problems vanished. A hand was offered in front of his face. Edward glared at the standing man and took it. He was hoisted to his feet easily as they walked silently back towards the commotion near the village's edge. All the tents were set up and the campfires were flickering not too far ahead. One of the dancers made her sash glow as she twirled. It was bright enough to illuminate a tent she was near by. It made Edwards stop walking.

"Are you going to still teach me magic?" he asked Roy's back. Roy paused, turned around and put on a playfully thoughtful face, stroking his chin.

"That depends on you," Roy said seriously, closing the gap between them to about an arms length, before breaking out into a grin. "You still haven't given into your part of our _equivalent exchange_." He stressed the end two words with his voice, making them sound longer than they should.

"I said I would," Edward glared. "And that means I will."

"Then I don't see why not. I am going to say this though. You can't spend your life thinking about the long term and neglecting the short term. If you don't live life today, tomorrow will never really come. Think about it, Canary." Roy tapped him on the nose with his finger, giving him a wink. Before Edward could respond the older man was walking back to camp, whistling.

Live life today…it made sense but Edward would never admit it. Instead he countered with the only thing he could think of.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THEY COULD LIVE OFF BIRD SEEDS! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"What! How did this happen? Our next show is in less than a day and you're backing out?" Edward could hear Noah's strained yell from inside of his tent.

He was still going over some arcane symbols trying to find one that "called out" to him. Roy said the best way was to run his fingers over symbols and when his fingers tingled, that would most likely be the one. Edward had figured it would be metal but he was wrong. Steel and copper among others, did not even acknowledge him. Roy was just as puzzled as Edward. He was not 'pillar' like Roy, so finding his gift would be a different route than Roy's. Edward wasn't even certain if he knew what being a pillar meant. He guessed it was one of those things that in order to understand it meant being it. He put down the table and walked to the tent entrance.

He had been travelling with the group now for a quite few months. In that time Edward had become a steady and supporting member of the troupe. He was trying his best to live for now. He refused to let his whole life go by while he did nothing. He helped build props and set up the various unique stages. Edward was proud of how well he got along with everyone. The only one who refused to accept him was Noah. She still didn't even look at him. He tried very hard to make amends even though he knew it wasn't his fault but his efforts went unnoticed, or that's what Edward kept telling himself. Being unnoticed was less harsh then being ignored.

"I can't sing a lover's ballad alone! And it is the climax of our play, how can you be leaving?" she said loudly, sounding very confused and angry.

Edward could barely hear Michael's tortured voice as he explained why he was leaving them. "I met a girl a couple of towns back, the one we stayed in for the whole festival season last year, she said she loved me before I left and ever since I haven't been able to even sleep. You don't need me for this play. I don't even sing that much, it's only an echo and I think you sound better without me. You can do it solo. I'm sorry Noah but I have to go… Can't you understand? I love her too. Please don't be angry."

"But- but…" Noah stuttered. Edward thought about their duet number. The words came to mind without his bidding.

"_When I feel blue  
I think of you  
Cause you're true  
Wherever you are  
Near or far  
You still are my shining star."_

Edward didn't now what possessed him. Here he was listening to a spat, and he was singing softly to himself. Even though bizarre, he knew it was right. The two stopped their arguing to look in his direction. Fuck, they could hear him. Edward looked into Noah's eyes for the first time and decided to continue. He knew the off by heart, hearing her sing it constantly in practice. Edward didn't even notice the others that gathered as he sang the next verse and then the one after that.

Edward was not aiming the song at anyone in particular but he noticed a dark haired man in the corner of his vision, he smiled without realizing it. In the past months he had come to enjoy his magic lessons and even their price. The man was just so easy to sing to and with. Edward's crystal, slightly deep voice was clear with each note he hit. The melody was supposed to be fast but he sang it slowly, letting each syllable roll off his tongue, savouring the sound.

"_Because our love is big  
Bigger than the two of us—"_

"Stop! Please stop!" Noah called out, clutching her elbows with tear rimmed eyes. Gabriel was at her side, passing her mother a handkerchief that looked suspiciously like his. Edward searched his pockets and wondered when the girl had taken it. She was a sneaky one.

Noah looked at him one last time before getting up and leaving the practice areas by the fire. He made to follow, but strong hands wrapped themselves around his trim waist. Roy pulled him close to his chest, which caused an awkward yelp to be emitted by the blonde. Roy hadn't touched him in any way other than professional since that day in the field.

"Don't. She will come back," Roy said softly into his ear, "When she is ready. I think she finally realised that you aren't him. Noah and her husband wrote that song before he died. I think on some level, she still thought you were him, but he couldn't sing so I guess that was the final proof. You are not that man."

Edward stiffened as he felt the warm breath move his stray hairs. Blushing he tried to push away but was held captive, both by the taller man and his rebellious feet. Edward's attempt to escape was half-hearted. How was he supposed to fight it when deep down it felt right? The circling thumbs on his stomach made him close his eyes half way.

Roy breathed onto his neck, "You sounded wonderful, Canary."

Edward shuddered involuntarily. He used to try and convince the other man to not call him that, but Edward had long since given up. Fighting fire with fire rarely worked. So he just accepted the pet name like many of the other quirks that made up Roy.

Edward began to lean into the chest that was lightly pressed against his back. He smiled at Roy's wide-eyed expression. Edward could only see some it out of the corner of his eye. He obviously caught Roy off guard, but that didn't last long. Roy turned him around slowly. There was a thunder crack overhead. A storm was brewing. The other performers left to their respective tents, not wanting to get caught in the coming downpour that inevitable. They were alone.

They stood silently for a long time. Edward could almost smell the incoming rain. He turned around and looked at Roy, wondering when their friendship changed. A hand traced the side of face softly and Edward knew, they were never really friends. He leaned into the touch. He was going to live life today.

Edward thought the words over and over as he placed a hand on top of the one on his face. He turned his face downwards, leaning into the hand further and unable to maintain the intensity being stared back at him. It was making his inside turn to mush and his pulse race. Roy drew closer and pressed their foreheads together lightly. Edward tried desperately to regain his composure and steady his breathing but found instead that he was memorizing the man's scent.

Instincts told Edward to run, to hide, to touch back and to kiss him. He was so confused. Edward closed his eyes a paid close attention to ever caress Roy mapped out over his neck. He tried not to think and only to feel. The overly large neck to his shirt was pushed to one side to expose his right shoulder. Feather light touches traced Edwards pulse.

"Ed..?" he questioned in a raspy tone like Roy couldn't believe what was happening.

The rain began to pour; easily soaking the two fools who didn't want to move. The water made Edward's thin shirt cling and Roy's thicker one to become darker. The blonde decided he was done with standing around. Edward Elric was never one to be coy and hesitant. He gripped the front of Roy's shirt and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

At first they remained still with lips pressed, and then Roy began to move his slowly, massaging his lips into Edward's. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to pull him closer, making the kiss more demanding and rough. Roy gripped his back with both hands and closed the gap between their bodies. Edward felt Roy's tongue slide across his lower lip and open up his mouth to it. Roy bent forward more to deepen the kiss, Edward eagerly meeting him, tongue for tongue.

Edward needed breathe desperately. Roy, sensing this, moved to trail wet kisses along Edward's jaw. The blonde kept his eyes closed and rain his hands through black, dry hair. Then the kisses stopped. Roy stood frozen and Edward opened his eyes to ask what was wrong. The he realised something, it was raining everywhere but on them. Their clothing was dry too.

Edward located the source of their waterless clothing. They were enclosed in a gentle twister of water beads that circled like fish. Roy reached out to touch the water barrier and his hand passed through with ease. He kept Edward in a one armed embrace as his wiggled his fingers in the water. Edward let go of him and turned around slowly. The droplets changed direction and turned with him. Edward made a confused face and scratched the back of his head. His blonde pony gave Edward a shock. Roy laughed and hugged him joyously, lifting him slightly off the ground. Edward let him and inspected his statically charged hair.

"You found your magic. You're a pillar just like me! I can't believe it, you're a water mage and with a secondary magic in lightning. This is amazing!" Roy exclaimed and buried his face in Edward's shoulder. He laughed and spun Edward around.

"What? I'm a pillar? What does that even mean?" Edward asked in shock.

Roy put him back on the ground and held Edward's face in two hands.

"It means I have a lot to teach you," Roy kissed him lightly and pulled back, "and I think we should start now. But not with a lesson in magic."

Roy pulled their bodies flush together and licked the shell of Edward's ear. The blonde shiver and clutched the man's shirt. He was going to live life today was all he thought as he allowed Roy to lead him to his tent.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Eddie, Uncle Eddie! Mummy wants you!" Gabriel yelled from some behind him.

Ed looked up from the basin he was trying to see into. He couldn't seem to master seeing images in the water like Roy did with fire. He knew that their abilities were different, but Edward couldn't help but compare what he could do with Roy's skills. Edward knew he had to potential to do so much more but kept it to himself. He enjoyed the man's teachings and respected his skills. It was now seven months after that kiss that ignited his magical awareness.

Magic was peculiar at first. He could hear the voice of every bit of static and every water droplet. The hardest part was trying to sort through all the noise. Now that he could block it out, he was able to function and hear only what he wanted to. Making the rain dance was the easiest. All he had to do was dance himself and the rain joined in, a willing partner. An interesting side effect was that his eyes turned blue whenever he used magic. Roy's turned red so he wasn't worried, just inquisitive. Speaking of partners, Edward looked over to find that Roy was holding a piece of wood so the carpenter could nail it in place.

They finally had it, their theatre house. Edward smiled to think that they had the money to actually build the superb building before him. All the finery Roy kept in his tent wasn't him being a hog, but the troupe's savings. Roy had said it was easier to travel with expensive rugs then the rug's worth; gold was heavy and noisy.

Roy looked very handsome, working so hard that his skin glistened. His bangs stuck to his forehead and several times Edward had to resist the urge to just slam Roy up against the wall he was building and have his way with the man.

But just as his will was about to break again, Gabriel had called him regretfully back to reality. "Come on. Mom wants to work on the song you wrote for her to sing at the big opening. She doesn't get a part."

Edward signed and put down his basin, so much for his break. Wiping the sweat from his face, he made his way in-between all the hard working men. The place was due to open up at the end of the month, and their dead-line was approaching fast. They still hadn't picked out a name but Roy said he was working on it. He was the unofficial leader of their group which no one saw fit to argue with. Edward didn't want to admit he was right for the job, Roy was just a natural leader everywhere.

Seeing Noah on the makeshift stage out in the back, he smiled. Ever since they had come to terms with on another, life had become a lot easier. She taught him how to cook, sing and dance better; skills she deemed very important. With her mother's approval, Gabriel had even started to call him and Roy, Uncle. The four shared their meals constantly, and Edward was beginning to think being here wasn't so bad.

Al would always pop up in his head at times like this, but he didn't mind. He would go to his brother one day, when the Gate's game was done. He was almost half done, the fourth year's end approaching in a matter of weeks. Edward smiled. The game was simple but he feared it wouldn't always be. All he had to do was survive tens years in this foreign land. Even if he had to do it all without alchemy and his real family, he wasn't in torment.

"Ed, I don't get the tempo of this song. Is it fast or slow?" Noah interrupted his thoughts and handed him a sheet of music.

He sat down beside the exasperated singer and looked over what song she was attempting to understand. His breath caught; this wasn't the song he wrote. It was Roy's handwriting. Edward curiously looked over the notes and lyrics. It had started out as a game. Roy knew Ed liked riddles and codes, so he taught Ed how to read and write music. It passes the time and gave Ed the skill to help out more. Being good at it was a pleasant surprise. Edward mused over the page and decided it would probably sound better slow. He could feel a cold chill run down his spin as he read the actual words. Why would Roy right such a sad love song about parting? Did he know something?

Ed was filled with a sudden urge to see his lover. "Noah, I think slowly would be best. Try it out, I have to go!"

He got up and ran to the last place he saw Roy, but the man was no longer there. Where was Roy now?

Edward looked high and low before a young boy from their troupe caught his attention. "Edward, if you're looking for Roy, he said he would be back opening night. He said he had some stuff to take care of, and didn't want you to waste construction time looking for him."

Ed didn't like the fact the man had slipped away but guessed that was all that could be done. He didn't know his way around Rome yet so he didn't want to get lost. Besides, it was almost night-time. Edward was too tired to be angry. He would just go home and sleep; maybe even try out some of his magical theories.

Exiting the almost completely erected building he failed to notice the new sign hanging over the entrance. It read "Canary" much to his distasted and embarrassment. Roy named the theatre, that bastard!

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Noah was very nervous. Edward tried to pacify her but she just continued to shake, his own worry wasn't helping. It was opening night and Roy still had not shown. Edward was beside himself trying not to think about his absent lover. He knew man could take care of himself but that didn't mean he was unstoppable. Loosening the muscles in Noah's tense neck he looked around. Where was Gabriel?

"Listen Noah," Edward said softly, "you are going to be excellent, okay? No one can sing this better than you. Go out there and do you best."

She nodded solemnly before she heard her music start. There was a long musical intro to give the singer a chance to get her voice. She held her head up high and walked out onto the stage through the think red curtains. Edward watched her for a moment before dashing about trying to find her daughter, the girl would be heartbroken if she missed her mom sing. He made his way into the basement when a huge wave of heat pressed against his face. Apprehensively he opened the door to what should have been a cold room. It was full of flames.

Edward dashed in and grabbed a large cloth to try and beat back large red tongues of flames. Some of the fire rubbed against the back of his hand and he realized it was cool to touch. Roy?

Walking into the under stage, or hell, as theatres called it, he could heard the music of Noah's song. She must still be dancing because he couldn't hear her voice yet. The flames whirled around him in familiarity. Even though Edward was not one with fire, it recognized him as a friend. Roy had always said fire was like a woman but Edward still thought of it as a cat. The man in question was kneeling on the floor. Edward stepped cautiously to see what the man was drawing before realizing it was an array!

"Roy… what?" Edward said in a small voice. He had this ominous feeling about what was happening that he couldn't shake.

Roy didn't look up but continue to draw precise chalk lines. "I found a way to send you home Edward, but we don't have much time. The soldiers should be coming any moment and I want to make sure you're gone by then."

Ed looked with wide eyes as he studied the array. It wasn't any one he knew but strangely enough he understood it. It was a magical array fashioned after an alchemic one. Roy was going to use magic and alchemy to send him home, but he wasn't ready.

"Roy," Edward heard himself plead but it sounded so distant to his own ears, "listen, I don't want to go home yet. I have a life here, with you."

The dark haired man smiled at him sadly. "I know you want to stay with me, but you don't belong here. You belong in your world."

"But—" Edward stammered out but was interrupted.

Roy sat back and looked at Edward with solemn eyes. "I know the other me. When I sleep I have dreams of being a soldier and walking amongst flames. The more magic I learned, the closer those dreams became until one day I almost felt like I was the other me. You are not in another world Edward; you are in the past of your own. Something happens a long time from now that causes reality to split in two, a world with alchemy and a world without. I thought you were from another world but… I can see your future, Edward, and I know that if you don't go back to your own time, the world will become a bad place. Every person shifts how the energy of this lifetime flows and your absence is causing distress in your own time. You need to go back."

Edward fell to his knees in front of the small array. It was only big enough for one person to kneel in, but that was all that was needed. He made sure he didn't disrupt the intricate pattern and confessed, "Roy, I don't want to leave you—"

"Ed, I die tonight."

Roy's words drew his attention away from the array. "…What?" That's all Ed could think to say.

"I told you a long time ago that I knew, and it is tonight. I want this to be my last gift to you before I go. The Roman soldiers are coming for me, and you need to hurry before they burn down the theatre." Roy quickly finished off his array.

Edward could only watch. He felt as if he were existing outside of time. The chalk grinding on the wood boomed yet he couldn't hear his own heart beat.

Done, Roy sighed and turned his sweat glistening face towards Edward. "Please let me do this… I don't want to see those happen to you. You don't have to stay here anymore."

Edward noticed his tone of voice. Roy knew more than he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"You are only here to save your family. I know, it some game you are playing with God, but this is an alternative. Edward, if you continue playing this game, you will change. It will be horrific and you will change into someone you are not." Roy was sweating and very pale. Roy began to topple to the side when Edward reached over the array to catch him. His lover looked at him with glazed blank eyes. "They poisoned me when I refused to let the empire use me for my magic. They thought giving me this theatre house would win me over, but I can't be that kind of man. I refuse to kill with my magic for my country. Now they will burn us to the ground. That's why you shouldn't stay. I am dying, so there is no reason for you to stay."

Roy cut his finger with a small dagger he pulled from his boot and began tracing the perimeter of the circle with his own blood. Edward clutched him close but couldn't take his eyes off the foreboding red lone forming.

"_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try."_

Noah's voice leaked in from above them. They were under the stage after all.

Ed could feel the man laugh lightly against his chest. "That's the song I wrote for you. I wanted you to have something to remember me by. I have only one thing to ask of you to do though."

Roy weakly pulled out the key from his neck pouch. Edward had always been surprised that no matter where he put it, Roy would always end up with the key in his pouch. Maybe Roy just liked it. There was no way he would know where it came from.

Roy leaned his head against Edward's chest and spoke in a broken voice. "Take this to the other me. I…wanted to give him something of myself when you see him. Think of it as a magical diary. Tell him, 'thank you' and I know he'll understand."

"Roy, don't talk that way. Everything will be fine." Edward wrapped his arms around Roy and pulled him to Edward's side of the array. "After Noah is done her song we'll bring her down here. She knows a lot of herb lore…and shit like that."

Edward hugged Roy's head to his heart, running his right fingers through the fine black bangs. This wasn't happening… but it was. Edward's eyes burned with tears he tried to hold back. He kissed the top of Roy's head and whispered, "Please don't leave me."

He heard shouting and screaming over head as Noah tried in vain to complete her song. The attack was beginning. Edward couldn't find it in him to care. Roy's breathing sounded wet and sickly.

"_When you find  
that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me,"_

Gabriel screamed, and ran into the room. She ducked behind Edward and Roy with a small whimper. Behind her were soldiers clad in shining brass breast plates. Their matching helms had red horse hair mohawks. Edward stared dully at the soldiers. For a moment he thought they saw him but then he realized that he was hidden behind a table and some other props. They did a quick scan of the room before one mutter, "He's not here." They left to continue their search.

"Yo-you have to go Edward, please." Roy rasped into Edward's shirt.

"_Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned."_

Edward let a tear escape, after one fell, the rest followed. This couldn't be happening. "Not without you. How can you think I would fucking leave you here?" His voice was small and lacked conviction. Edward wanted to be mad at Roy. He wanted to yell, rant and rave, then Roy to kiss him, making things right again. This was all one big show, a production, just like their plays.

Edward hazarded looking at Roy's face could tell he only had seconds left. Roy's eyes had lost all focus, and he was almost certain the man couldn't see anymore. The poison worked quickly.

"_Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind."_

"I can't feel you…hold me closer, I need to feel you." Roy's voice was almost indubitable. Edward sat down so he could wrap his legs around Roy's back. Roy snuggled into Edward's shirt and whispered again. "Don't forget me…I love you."

"_Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . ."_

"Shut up, Roy. I won't forget, ever." Edward bent down and brushed his lips against cold ones. He could hear the soldiers regrouping to do a proper search. He pressed his forehead against his lover's, and whispered to him. "I love you too."

"_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!" _

Edward sat still, frozen and unable to react. Roy was held tightly to his chest, but so very far away. The skin under his finger tips, the head pressed into his shirt, these things were just that now, things. Edward bowed his head and smelled Roy's hair. It smelled the same. How could the man be gone? He was right fucking there in Ed's arms. Edward closed his eyes and willed the flames all around him to resurrect Roy like a phoenix. It seemed only fitting.

Moments passed and nothing happened.

"Of course fucking not. Why would anything happen?" Edward spoke to no one really, not even himself.

The fire roared, as if answering him. Without Roy's magic, it savagely began to devour the room. Gabriel ran to his side and buried her face in his coat. The flames reached the ceiling, but Edward didn't care. He just hugged Roy's body close to him, and waited. He knew nothing would happen but somewhere deep inside he prayed. Not to a god or deity, but to the lonely pit in bottom of his soul that was once again void of companionship. Still, Roy did not stir.

Edward looked blankly at Gabriel pulling at his sleeve. Her thick round tears were spilling without restrain. Something clicked in his head and Edward took in his surroundings. The key was firmly pressed into his palm as he clutched his hands into fist in Roy's shirt. It burned his skin with the surging magical heat coursing through it. The pain made Edward see the truth. It wasn't over yet. He was Edward fucking Elric and that meant nothing was over until he said so dammit!

The trap door above them busted opened and Noah fell through. She landed on an safely placed sponge mat used for just that purpose. She was ash covered, and breathing heavily. She looked at the three of them with a horrified expression.

"Ed? Ed?! What happened?" she said frantically. When Ed didn't answer she hurried over, speaking along the way. "What happened to him?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Come on, we need to go. The Canary is burning! We have to leave!" Noah was distraught now. Ed could tell by her voice that she new without even checking. Roy was gone…

Edward looked at Gabriel who was still pulling at his shirt. Roy was gone but these two were still here. "Noah, I am getting you out of here. Stand on that circle."

"What—" Noah tried to say but was interrupted.

"Just get on the circle, Noah." Edward looked at the chalky lines just in front of him. He gave Gabriel a small push to join her mother within the white ring on the floor.

The magical key became instantly cold in his hand, as if it were telling him something.

"Wait," Ed told the girl. "Brie, give this to Roy."

He held out the key, reluctant to give up this small thing that meant so much, but he had to. Roy wanted it to go to his other self and this was the only way. Edward was nothing going back to Amestris just yet.

"Ed," Noah said quietly as Gabriel plucked the small key, "Roy is dead."

Ed ignored Noah and addressed Brie. "Gabriel, this is very important and I want you to listen carefully."

Gabriel sniffed and replied, "Okay."

He spoke slowly so she could absorb the information. "You and your mom are going away now and I have to stay."

"You going to stay with Uncle Roy," she said with innocent tone. She didn't realise he was dead yet.

"Yes." Edward swallowed hard and hugged the man closer. "You are going to a special place. When you get there, give that to Roy." He pointed at the key. "He is another Roy, like a twin brother. He will look after you and Noah once you tell him that key is from me. Can you do all that?"

Gabriel put the chain with the key around her neck and nodded with fierce intensity, tears streaming down her face. Edward turned to Noah next and reached out his hand. She took it without hesitation. Edward pulled her down and did something shocking. He kissed her cheek. The contact sparked a stream of images. Edward concentrated on each on as he sent them to Noah.

There was Al and Ed as boys. Another one of the array on the floor and finally he tried to impress the date of that day into her mind.

"Noah, find my brother, Alphonse Elric. The array and time of year are the keys to sending me home. Show him the array and he will get it."

Edward watch her looked puzzled for a moment then nod. "What will you do here alone?" she asked.

"Equivalent Exchange. They took from me, so I will take back." Edward clapped his hands around Roy's body and touched the array.

It sparked and flickered before promptly dying. He forgot, it was a magical array. Magic arrays required sacrifice to work. Give and take, just another way Equivalent Exchange never changed.

Edward reached for the dagger on the floor; the one Roy had used to cut his finger. Edward used it to slice a clean line across his forearm. He watched the blood drip to the floor before running a finger down the diagonal slit. He knelt by the circle and completed the red ring around the chalk design with his own blood.

"Edward, just come with us," Noah pleaded.

She was crying now too, Gabriel was still in her arms. The door behind Edward flew open as he activated the array a second time. Now it worked and flared in a raging blue torrent of light. The only thing Edward heard as he felt something stab him in the back was Noah screaming his name. "Ed! EDWARD!!—"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Winry looked at her workshop in panic. Some crazy alchemy thing was taking place. She feared the worse for her tools. When Al came back her tool bench was destroying in the process. She didn't even uunderstand how, only that it was alchemy's damn fault she had to build a new one.

An array materialized on the floor and glowed dangerously. What was Al up to? He knew better than to try his little tricks where she worked!

"Al—" Winry started to yell but the rest of it was cut off when a flash of flames the engulfed her bench. Winry backed away as a small tsunami of water then smothered everything, and put out the fires. The floor was now covered with almost 10cm of water. Winry was glad her workshop was below the house floor level, needing a small stair case to enter it. She went down as many steps as she could without getting wet. Winry gazed in horror directly by her feet and the water just below them and was nearly knocked into the small lake by Al who came pelting in behind her.

He caught her around the waist and grabbed the railing, saved them from the small plunge. Winry heard sobbing. She and Al, still tangled on the steps found the source of the noise. There was a woman in the middle of the water, cry heavily. sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Winry asked and pushed Al away. She waded into the water and noticed the woman had a child with her, a small. The girl looked more startled than Winry felt.

Al close came in close behind Winry. She could hear her grandmother shouting somewhere in the house, but was too distracted to answer her. Where had this pair come from?

"He stayed… he stayed… I can't believe…Roy's dead…and he stayed behind. Edward, why…why did you…stay?" The woman, probably mother wept.

Winry could barely hear the woman through her sobs. Al was the first to say anything in response; his nineteen year old voice shook slightly. "Did you…did you say Edward?"

The dark haired woman looked up at him slowly, and then her faced changed. It was like she just realised they were there. She spoke in a strong voice, but it was laced with sorrow. "Are you Alphonse, Edward's brother?"

"Yes!" Al came right to the woman's side and looked at her desperately. "Do you know where my brother is? Is he alive? Where can I find him?"

It was then that the strange woman took a deep breath. Winry reached out to put her hand on Al's shoulder but was frozen halfway by the woman's words. "Give me your hand. I have to show you something from your brother. He needs you to help him get home."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Chapter One End

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Someone shoot me. That chapter it 15,000 fucking words, give or take 200 hundred. Why did it grow when I edited it? Because I'm an idiot who decided to tweak the hell out of it. I can hear you laughing Silky! (silkendreammaid)

I am going to go eat now.

-rix

(Sorry about the rush. I did a "no food untill you post" self motivation thinger... :D )


	3. Sleep Pride

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream that he could no longer have.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

Chapter Two  
Pride

* * *

Edward woke up with a start. He could hear voices as he fell back into darkness. His entire body ached and screamed for attention. Was he dead? No, he hurt too much to be dead but not enough for him to be in hell. A place between would have to be the other world he currently lived in, but what for. Anyone he cared for here was gone. He was alone, again. 

"_Fullmetal Shrimp?"_

The familiar voice washed over his flushed face. He couldn't open his eyes or even think. The bed he was in was bumping and jostling his very being. Edward could not seem to cool down. A second voiced boomed above him.

"_He and you are to be sold as a set. I have a buyer in mind already. Fix him up for shipment of felt the grind of my whip!"_

Ed tried to understand what that meant but was suddenly distracted by the cool gentle touch on his forehead. His bangs were pushed aside but Ed could still feel hair against his face. The only coherent explanation was that it was not his. The first voice spoke again.

"_Even if you aren't him, it's nice to see a familiar face in this hell. It is still better than where I came from though. I wonder, you look like him but will you act like him? I haven't had fun in a long time."_

The cool hand began to warm but was then replaced with a cold cloth. In absolute bliss Edward signed in relief as he could feel the steam release from his ears. He opened his eyes to see purple ones staring back at him. The abyss swallowed him once again but not before he heard one last word.

"_Chibi?"_

* * *

Edward was tired of constantly waking up in odd and alien places. He supposed it was an occupational hazard of one who travelled but it seemed he was doing a lot of involuntary travelling as of late. He shifted through his mind to try and remember what happened before the black velvet curtain took him. There were flames, shouts and a poison… Roy! 

Ed sat bolt upright.

"Roy?! ROY?!"

He gazed around blindly. A part of Ed's mind told him his lover was dead but he needed to see it. Strong hands pushed him back against his firm flat bed. If he were in a calmer state he would have noticed it was but a sheet on the floor.

"Pipe down Chibi! You're going to make yourself sick! AGAIN!"

The voice punched through his panic. He knew that voice.

"…Envy?"

Knowing purple eyes trapped his. It was Envy! Not just a look alike but the one he knew from before. Edward didn't know whether to be happy of distressed. He still felt less than up to par and the other could easily kill him. But if Envy was here, than maybe he made it home. Ed couldn't tear his eyes away from the formidable opponent.

"Are you really you?"

Edward just raised his eyebrows at the question. He answered carefully.

"Who else would I be?"

"Prove it!"

"Well the last time I saw you was when we were inside of Gluttony. He made a faux gate that connected to the real Gate and now we are here."

The blonde couldn't help but notice the spark in those purple lamps. A small smile appeared on Envy's lips. Edward tried to remember if he had ever seen the green-haired guy smile, smirk yes but never a smile. He seemed genially happy for some reason.

"It's really you! Finally!! Someone I know."

Edward thought that his enemy might try to pounce him in glee for a moment but the man contained himself. He looked almost the same as before but with some subtle differences. He was taller now with a slightly more defined build. He still had his graceful curves but they were sun-kissed and well used. His hair wasn't in its signature headband but in a loose pony in his mid back with several pieces hanging about his face. His attire was completely different though. He wore a very rough and weathered blue poncho that gathered in sloppy stitching at his hips on either side. It was fraying and he had a cord for a belt. The blue, almost dress item just came down to his mid thigh. It was very dirty. Why on earth was he dressed like some impoverished slave?

Envy sat quietly while being inspected. Ed had at long last noticed the defining feature of the ensemble. Envy wore a metal "c" shaped ring around his neck. It was twisted wire with two ball ends. The skin around his elegant neck was chafed and red. His eyes widened. The Envy he knew would never allow his body to be abused as such.

"So you noticed mine, but what about your own?"

Ed looked at himself. He too had an abrasive collar and the same outfit for that matter. The only difference was that while Envy's was well worn, his still seemed relatively new, well as new as something used could be. The room surrounding them wasn't even a room. More of a pit full of the embodiment of despair and depression. Many other souls with hollow eyes wandered about or sat looking at nothing. Ed took note of how scarred and male everyone around him was.

"Haven't you guessed yet Chibi? You are a slave of Rome, just like the rest of us."

* * *

"Get up! Its market day you useless pieces of shit and rye. Hurry out of that pit unless you want to die! Hey Marcus?! Did you hear that?!? I rhymed!" 

Edward was already awake but pretended for be just awaking for some sake he couldn't remember. He had been in the pit now for what felt like a month but apparently was only a week. He had counted the sunrises in the rough sand. Envy rustled close by. He hadn't talked to the man since he revealed their new status. It was all too much. Would he ever be able to grieve?

"Come on Chibi. If you look cute enough we might get lucky and be bought as pets. But if you keep frowning I doubt that."

"Pets?"

Ed choked out the words. He tied his hair back in a loose pony much like Envy's. He had not hair tie and didn't want it to get any dirtier than it already was. Envy had told him, even in his silence that Ed had been shot by an arrow through his shoulder in the middle of his resistance in the Canary and had come down with a vicious fever. Ed noted that the green-haired man left out the part about him nursing him back to help. Maybe he though Ed didn't know? Either way he tucked that piece of information away for later.

"Yeah, you know. Sex items. If we get a wealthy enough owner, we'll have pretty sweet lives, food, beds and the ability to be clean. I haven't been able to wash my hair in weeks. The ugly guy herding us said he had a buyer in mind. I hope it's not a sicko."

Ed shivered at the implications. He was no blushing virgin but the thoughts of being someone toy made his blood run cold. There must be a way out. He started to look around.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere, Chibi. If you even try to escape they'll kill you. We may not be best friends but I'm reluctant to let the only other person here besides Mr. Ugly that can speak our language go. Who will I talk to?"

"Yourself for all I care. I refuse to be used!"

Ed whispered those words harshly for said Mr. Ugly had just entered their pit home with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Hey you two pretty boys. We got to get you looking presentable. General Gallus will be here soon to take a look at yous. Come along quietly so we can get the sink off ya."

Edward felt and hand place itself on his shoulder. He was surprised to find it belonged to Envy. Their eyes met briefly before the other turned away and ushered him forward. The sun nearly blinded Ed upon exiting the dark place he had spent the last seven days. There were cracks to see the sun but being out in its full intensity was almost too much. He barely noticed the manacles being attached to his wrists and ankle until he couldn't walk in full stride. The hand on his shoulder was also given the same treatment when it retreated.

The cleaning process was awful. He was literally hosed down with warm disgusting water. Rough hand scrubbed his once soft skin until it was red. The same hands poured this overly potent smelling soup into his long hair and gave it the same treatment as his skin. A small dagger appeared before his eyes as it expertly razored his bangs to their normal length at the tip of his chin. He could feel it tiding up the ends of his hip length hair so it was once again to his mid back. The dagger then was dragged across his face in a poor attempt to remove his stubble. He didn't have much but enough to have to shave. Soft grumbled told him Envy was getting the same handling.

"There! That should be good enough doncha think Marcus? Such odd colour hair… they'll fetch us a pretty price!"

Mr. Ugly was talking to his companion again as Ed made his way back to Envy. He still thought of the man as his enemy, but it was better a devil you know than a devil you don't. Envy was of the same opinion. They stood next to one another in their burlap blue outfits and awaited the next step of their selling. The two of them were lead into a noisy market. Ed whispered to Envy since they weren't allowed to talk.

"Ok so what's the deal with you?"

"I got caught a little bit under a year ago. I've been travelling al over the place for most of it. This is the first time I'm going to sold for real. Exciting isn't it Chibi?"

The sarcasm of that last statement was lost on Edward because he was too busy fuming. He wasn't short. He wanted to blow up but it was at that moment he was shoved onto a wooden platform, Envy in tow. The taller of the two bent down to whisper a simple something that he didn't intend to ignite his shorter companion.

"Ok Chibi, Showtime."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN BEEN SEEN ON A PLATFORM!!! MY NAME IS NOT CHIBI!!! YOU'VE CALLED ME THAT NOW SEVEN TIMES!!!!!"

Ed dove at the green-haired man, disregarding the audience gathered for their bidding. He was focused on his task of beating the taller of the two senseless. Envy would pay. He was vaguely aware of people shouting. He really wished he knew the language, but not at the moment. Envy was straddling him and pinning him down.

"Seven?! I only said it six times! Quit attacking me already, and learn to COUNT! Aren't you some prodigy genius squirt?!"

They rolled into a man in pristine white robes. The wrestled and the hit a poor older woman in the same clean robes. Were there no poor people in this crowd?

"It damn well was seven you bastard and you know it! You think just because you know me means you can call me whatever you like. I have a name you know!"

Ed was violently shaking his only companion when a loud crack sounded. A very fierce man in glossy brass armour came up to their squabble. He was very reflective and highly layered in a film of prestige and power. Ed just looked up at him wonder who exactly he was when Mr. Ugly appeared. Envy sat up while still under him. Ed quickly removed himself from the taller man's lap with a slight blush, barely visible. He had really lost it this time, damn his temper.

"You two are in luck. General Amandus Gallus has taken a liking to you both and is paying highly for you. He likes spirited, pretty slaves…"

Mr. Ugly took a sizable pouch of money from the glowing man and was gone before Ed could even register what was going on. The tall general bent down and raised his chin so they could see eye to eye. He spoke but Edward didn't understand it. Envy explained without much intrigue.

"He likes your eyes. They are the eyes of Apollo. And mine are like Nike apparently. This race has too many damn gods."

* * *

The General's house was huge. It had pools, libraries and many other luxuries you wouldn't expect a man of war to have. The house was full of pretty young women who tended his massive gardens and exotic pets. By the time they had arrived thought, there was no time to explore. Envy had said their new mater didn't require _services_ of them until the following day so they were free to explore until the following evening. 

Ed was apprehensive about it but there was nothing to do but wait. It wasn't as if he could run. The security was so tight he was surprised anyone at all was allowed into such a spacious mansion. Envy wasn't talking to him but to translate but he was fine with that. They weren't friends. They just suffered from lack of anyone else.

"You said seven didn't you?"

Edward stiffened at the sudden conversation. It was late at night and they shared a room. There were two very plain beds on either side of the room that didn't hold anything else. They were locked in the room for the night but would be let out come dawn. Ed had chosen the bed close to the small window and Envy hadn't challenged it.

"Yeah… I did."

"That means you were awake weren't you."

"Only half awake… but yeah."

Envy was staring at the ceiling. The soft splashed of rain carrier through the small opening behind Edward's head. The rain was singing but he closed himself off to it. He couldn't go out and join their song so he didn't want to hear it. He instead looked into his palms. The right one was completely healed now. He remembered Envy asking him how had had such bad burns on the whole inside of his hand. Pride never did answer him. Someday he might, but not tonight.

"Let's get some things straight. I am not your enemy here. I never was. We just happened to be on opposite sides of the same battle back in the other world, stupid Gluttony just had to eat us and send us here. If we are ever going to survive here you are going to have to change how you think of me. I'm not the same monster anymore. I'm human so treat me that way. Got it Chibi?"

"Fine but stop calling me that! I have a name-"

"But is that name still you?"

About to answer Ed was crippled with flashbacks. A cool dagger in his hands, blood spattered on his shirt, he was fighting off the man who had come to claim him. Roy's body lay off to the side and Noah wasn't quite gone yet. Could he really still be Edward Elric? When Noah left, he killed the six soldiers and injured several more before the arrow slowed him down. He went from protector to killer in seconds. That wasn't Edward Elric, but who was he now.

"I think you should be Pride, Chibi. The name suits you."

There was a long silence. Pride…? Somehow it clicked into place. He had a new life now and a part of him didn't want people to associate him with Edward Elric, the hero of the people. He couldn't stand to live in his own shadow.

"Pride… okay, fine but I doubt that's going to stick… but I have a question for you. Why did you look after me?"

"What?"

"When I had that fever, I remember you looking after me. Why?"

"I didn't."

"Liar."

Ed said it flatly. Envy answer with just as much lack of effort.

"Who was it you called out for?"

"What?"

"Chibi, don't act so stupid when we both know you aren't, even if you make me want to believe you sometimes. Who is Roy? Isn't that the name of that flame guy back in the other world?"

"It's not him."

"Then who-"

"Why did you look after me?"

"-is he?"

They both huffed and look in opposite directions. Ed was the first to break the darkening silence. The moon had shifted out of the window way. The room was in complete shadow.

"So is this how it's going to be Envy?"

"You tell me, _Pride"_

"I think its going to be a long ten years… well six now."

"Gate made you play too?"

"Yeah."

"Pride, do you think that princy boy is here too?"

"Probably. But we have more important things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

"Like tomorrow night."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… oh."

* * *

"Dammit, Chibi!! PRIDE!!! Open this door!!" 

Envy pounded on the door with both fists. Ed… of Pride as he thought of himself now sat in the dark. He had pushed one of their beds up against the door to the room. He felt dirty, like his body was covered in a grim that could never be cleaned. He'd done it; did that make him a whore? Pride thought about the first week he'd spent in the mansion. Envy had been called to duty first. Pride had thought little of him for going without a second thought. The Envy he knew would do nothing against his will without a fight.

While he was gone Pride was able to get to know the rest of the slaves in the household. He and Envy were the only two who were male. All the girls of various ages and colours thought the two to be quite the novelty. The Master, as they all called him, had gone to the slave market for a set of Arabian twins and had come back with him and Envy instead. Pride was surprised in how many were able to speak the same language as him.

In the back of his mind he could only think about the torment Envy was going through but he tried to push it back. Envy wasn't his friend. They were too enemies who were just tired of fighting. But the bad feeling wouldn't go away. Now, he too was stained, dirty and damaged. He wasn't beaten or even hurt, neither was Envy. The girl slaves told them they would live happy lives here if they only co-operate and don't cause a fuss. Until they had an escape plan, there was no real reason to stir things up. He couldn't wash the unclean feeling. He was officially some rich Roman's sex toy and an ancient time. He should write a book.

"Pride. I swear, if you don't open this door I'll break it in!"

Pride got up and strobe towards the small bed shoved against the door. He didn't want to let the other man in but felt there would only be trouble if he didn't. Envy stormed inside, bringing in with him a cloud of rage and distain. In two steps he closed the distance in between them and grabbed the front of Pride's robes. Their Master made certain all his _pets _looked good, so that meant nice clothing. Envy looked as if he wanted to say something but could not. He just clenched and unclenched his fists, maybe hoping the act alone would reveal his true thoughts.

"Envy, leave me alone. I don't care about whatever it is you have to say. Just go away."

"NO! You listen to me now. Got it! This is our life now so deal with it. I will not be stuck with some wimpy spoiled brat for the rest of our exile. Toughen up or I'll do it for you. Be happy we aren't going to be beaten or tortured! This is a good home and I want to keep it."

"Envy, we are being used!"

Envy drove him against the back of their door. Pride felt his feet leave the floor as his pony was squished into the back of his head. Golden eyes peered into purple ones. The fierce intensity of those plum pools burned for a moment before they became clouded and distant.

"I would rather be used as an object of pleasure then one of war. I'm tired Pride, tired of always fighting. Aren't you?"

"…yeah. But it's all I know."

"You could have fooled me. You have been so docile since we got here. There is a difference between being a fighter and being spirited. You have lost both. What happened to you?"

Pride looked somewhere to the left. He didn't feel like making eye contact or even struggling. Maybe he really had lost his will to do anything. Envy shook him into looking back up.

"Well? What happened to you?"

"I lost it all. I have no one now to protect or even to live for."

He kept his gaze even but that didn't stop the turmoil from stirring within him. The flames wrapped around his heart and he could feel his right palm ache with memories and grief. The only thing that kept him from hurling himself of something high was the game he was playing. He had to survive ten years or his sacrifice would be pointless. Price wanted to ask Envy why he was playing this game with Gate also but never felt initiating a conversation with the other man. Envy was human now so he aged too. It was weird to think of him in a non-threatening, enemy sense.

"Live for you Chibi, for you should be the only one that matters to you."

"I'm worthless. I can't even save one person."

"Who? That Roy you call out for when you sleep?"

Pride had had enough now. He unhooked the unbidden claws from his shirt and straightened his robes. He needed is own room. It was trying to be so close to Envy all the time. The guy seemed to always know the exact thing to say to get under his skin.

"I'm just here to serve out my time. I don't care about anything else but surviving long enough to ensure my sacrifice was worth it. Then… I don't know anymore."

* * *

Pride was sponging himself clean on a bench in the General's room. He never stayed after one of there sessions. Pride longed to just go back to his room and sleep. It had been a long month. He now knew how to speak the language everyone else did but besides that he didn't do much of anything. Eating and sleeping were his main pass times. 

"Pride? Come back here for a moment."

He looked over at his master in disinterest. The man was a talented lover, even he even ventured to call him that, but he was just another person. Pride felt like he was running on just bare instincts. He never really let himself feel it. What was the point?

"What is it that you want? Why are you always so unhappy?"

"Is a slave supposed to be happy…Master?"

He added the end as an after thought. Pride had not been beaten yet but he didn't want to try his luck, since he had none. His hell was boring.

"I guess not. But certainly I can make this more…pleasurable for you. Is there anything you want, besides freedom of course?"

"Why do you care Master? I don't see why this concerns you. You still get what you want from me, regardless."

The other man sat up and scratched the back of his head. Pride still lacked interest in the situation. He only thought of his escape so he could be semi-alone. Envy usually waited up for him, not that he cared.

"I care because your lack of enthusiasm is very apparent. Not that I expected more. But I can't help but notice your complete lack of… what's the word? … spirit! What do you want from life? I know you weren't a slave that long before I purchased you. I'm curious as to who you were before."

"I was no one special if that's what you wondering."

Pride couldn't help but answer. This man was a good man, even if he owned around a hundred slaves. He kept having to remind himself of the time period he was in. Owning slaves was considered a proper thing. Not owning slaves was bad taste. Curiosity got the better of him as he elaborated on his comment.

"I worked with a theatre troupe for a year and before that I… was a scientist."

"Really! How did you end up in my generous care then?"

"You bought me."

"You know what I meant."

"I was captured when soldier burned down our theatre house."

He tired to keep down the flashbacks again. It was getting easier as time went by, but that only caused his heart to freeze a degree more. He really was losing everything, even his memories of losing everything. How depressing is that?

"Were you with that play house, Canary?"

"…yes."

"Oh then you may be able to help me. There were two mages with that group but we only found the body of one. Do you know who the other was?"

Pride just stared at the man. He was propped up on his elbows flashing on of his commanding and confident grins. The blonde was almost certain this man know he was the other mage but said nothing. He was being toyed with and refused to play.

"What is it you want Pride? That's such a silly name…"

An unearthly long pause follower where Pride thought about what it is he wanted. He wasn't even sure he wanted anything, and then navy-blue eyes scorched into his. Raven toughs brush against his forehead and warm fingertips brushed his check. The memory was over but the warmth remained.

"I want to be stronger. So that next time, I won't loose him."

"If you already lost him, isn't he gone?"

Those words rang like a bell in winter, crisp, clear and echoing.

* * *

"Come on Pride. Wake up. You forgot to block my flip-tuck-round house to your middle. It's my signature move! You must be pretty dazed to miss it!" 

"Seven months?"

"What?"

"Did you say seven months earlier?"

Envy took up a more casual pose as he tried to remember what he said before performing his favourite gymnastic fighting move. He and Pride were sparring in the court yard. They had been receiving lessons in every type of fight for the past several months because their master thought it was kinky. Pride knew otherwise. Envy was all for it and took on every style with an enthusiasm and vigour that was infectious. Pride found himself enjoying the training. But now forgotten reality clouded his thoughts. If seven months have gone by since his enslavement then the longest day of the year had already passed.

Noah… if she made it to the other side then he should be there too now. The instructions for the array he gave her were fool proof. The only way it wouldn't work was if it wasn't used. Was she alright or did she just forget him? Neither thought gave him much comfort. In the midst of his thoughts Envy took it upon himself to wake Pride up… with a tackle.

"Wakie Wakie! Come on Pridie (Pry-dee)!"

"She forgot me. I'm still here. She must have forgotten me."

"What?"

Pride looked at Envy with sorrowful eyes. He couldn't believe she had left him in this world. Noah was like a sister to him. The time had long since come and gone for the layers between their worlds to thin enough to pass through. Pride sat down hard in the sand. It was the middle of day and lunch would be soon but he wasn't hungry. He and Envy were out the pavilion to practice what they had learned earlier that morning. They made good sparring partners.

Pride let his thoughts idly wandering over the green-haired man. They looked to be about the same age but Envy told him the he was physically younger. When the Gate gave him a human body he was allowed to pick the age. Envy had picked fifteen and from what Pride could gather, he was sixteen at that fateful choosing. Somehow the thoughts of his companion made him feel slightly better. That said person was sitting next to him with crossed legs. If anyone had told him he would be having moments like this with Envy before they both got sucked into the Gluttony Gate, he would have called them crazy. Now though, they were a pillar in their odd friendship, just sitting.

"You were talking about that singer girl weren't you? The one you sent in your place. I remember a while ago you said you sent her with a way to send you back. I guess it didn't work… Don't hate me Chibi but I'm kind of glad."

"….?"

"I like having you here. If you went back, I would be alone again."

Pride looked into those outlandish eyes. They maintained there contact for some time, until a breeze glided between them and tangled them in Envy's long intrusive hair. Getting it out of his face he couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you keep it so damn long?"

The fountain in the background hummed and splashed invitingly, but Pride pushed it aside. He may be a mage now but using his abilities made him lonely. He had no one to share them with. While he had been looking at the fountain across the garden of blue flowers, Envy had gotten up. The wind was growing stronger and stronger around them. Pride's hair was ripped from its tied restrains and it too flowed about his head. Leaves and petals caressed his skin in passing. Envy was in the clearing of grass to his left, spinning about with a big grin on his face.

"If it were short Pridie, I wouldn't be able to enjoy its touch. I love the feel of my hair against my shoulders, my back, and my arms. It reminds me how great it is to be alive. Homunculi have no real sense of touch compared to humans. Did you know that? When I first got this body I was overwhelmed with feeling and sensation I almost couldn't take it. How can a person feel so much? Now I revel in it. The scents and tastes."

He took off his headband and continued to twirl. Pride smiled in spite of himself. It was amazing how something as simple as touch could mean the world to another. He looked down at his now flesh hand, remembering how there once was a time he could not feel with it. Turning it over, he examined his burn again. He no longer had finger prints in his right hand's finger, they were melted away.

"Pridie! Come over and live a little. I know for a fact you haven't had any fun in half a year!"

"I have!"

"Pfft, when oh depressing slave? I know life sucks but you know what? Hanging out with you while you're all sorry for yourself makes it worse. Come dance!"

Envy continued his solo in the spotlight, the man's favourite place to be. If Pride wasn't so pissed at the claim he doesn't know how to have fun, he may have noticed how the wind circled around Envy in a most unnatural way, but he didn't. His name was Pride for a reason. The blonde ran over to the other man and tackled him into the grass. Envy let out a small yip of surprise before parrying the shorter ones attacks. They playfully wrestled until the bells sounded. Envy stood up giggling shamelessly.

"Come on Chibi. Foods ready and I don't think you loosing is best for your crippled pride at the moment. Poor boy doesn't even know how to dance."

"I do too!"

"Then what was that? I don't recall dance being horizontal… unless you wanted to try another kind of _dance._"

Envy winked jokingly at Pride before dashing of towards the kitchens. They both had clean up duty afterwards. Pride simply clenched his teeth before following the playful other. He did too know how to have fun! An idea came to mind. He changed directions and headed for his master's study. Summer was coming.

* * *

"The Olympics? That Greek competition? Why on earth are you interested in that Pride? Any events you win your winnings are mine. Most slaves don't like entering for that reason. But hey if you want to I'm supportive. It is one of the only things a slave can do that a noble can also. Would you like me to enter you and Envy?" 

"Yes Master. It's time we started having some fun around here. I'm tired of being bored and waiting for tomorrow. I have to live now with the life given to me."

The dark haired man smiled from his comfy chair. He shifted his robes and stood up to go to his desk. Even though those two were slaves, he respected them, which was rare. The little voice in his head was dying to know who they were before but they left those identities to scatter on deserted winds of change. There was something powerful and glorious lying beneath their skins, in their soul. He wondered not for the first time why they allowed themselves to become slaves, and even why they stayed that way. They never tried to escape, not once.

This must be some kind of penance for them.

"Very well, what events would you like to partake in? The games are in three months."

* * *

The crowds roared with a newfound vigour as Pride and Envy walked out into the field. They had easily become the people's favourite athletes, since they were signed up for every event. Envy complained the first couple of days about being over worked but Pride knew that if the man truly didn't want to be there, he wouldn't. So far they hadn't won anything but were consistently in the top ten. Envy came in third in grappling which surprised Pride but only mildly. The javelin throw was coming up and Pride couldn't help but boast a massive if not evil smile. He was great at this. 

"So Pridie. You pumped?"

"Hell yes!"

"Good because I'm not in this event. You could only do one of the throwing events because they all happen at the same time. So I'm in the discus throw. It sounded like more fun when all the events were told to us. I get to throw plates at people."

Envy pranced around like an idiot for a moment before he realized something. He turned on Pride and poked him hard in the side.

"You have to cheer for me!"

"What are you 12?!"

"You are the first to go in yours and I am last in mine. So come and cheer for me when you're done. I've always wanted to have mobs of cheering fans. You're not much of a mob… well you're not much of a man either but you're noisy enough for two people so it should average out your cute little height problem!"

Pride was so made he didn't know what insult to attack first, so instead he tackled Envy into the sandy floor. Completely ignoring the thousands of people watching the various athletes stretch and practice before their events, Pride and Envy rolled around them in their mock fight. As always, Envy pinned him down from above. Pride could never seem to win these.

"Hey Pridie! I got Bronze in this event for a reason! Your name suits you all too well."

"Hey shut up Envy!"

A low moaning horn sounded that signified it was time to get up. Envy flipped off him with the ease of being a natural and practice before dashing off to his spot in the stadium like structure.

"Don't forget to cheer for me Chibi!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not today!!"

"ARRRGGHHH!!!"

Pride got up and ran full tilt to the other side of the open space to where the javelin throw would be. Usually those doing running events would get the outer perimeter but there were no running events today. They were all saved for the end for a big finish. He and Envy were to do the marathon then. The two were very eager for that particular one because they could compete side by each and their competitive streaks would kick into high gear.

It was Pride turn. He picked up the heavy javelin and though about how much he would love to ram it into his only friend. The man was insufferable. With that deep root desire for pain and retribution, Pride hurled the pike into the air. It sailed with a soft yet lethal whistle and landed outside the marked area on the ground. In fact, if almost hit a spectator sitting on the other side of the coliseum. Pride got two more throws and he thought it might be best to put them all in the same area so there would be no accidental deaths. His grouping was amazing and he even saw large beastly men have to use sword to dig them out of their targets.

The thunder of the mob chorused over his head and all around him. He spun and gave a triumphant war cry that echoed in the glory of the moment. He watched soul after soul try and better his shot but none came close, not even those in the army. He was the victor. The struggle to out do him was over long before Envy even had a turn. Pride was the gold medalist. Even if he would never touch the medal itself, it was worth it. The noise of the pleased spectators was addicting.

Splendour glazed he trotted over to Envy's event, grinning and whistling. It was a long walk across the open space. He received both glares and applauds as he passed through groups of other competitors. And Envy said he couldn't have fun. Bah! What did he know?

The man in question was three away from getting his turn. He held his very lean yet toned body in casual annoyance. His pale arms were crossed in front of his half exposed chest. They were allowed to where whatever they pleased so Envy made his outfit. Seamstress skills were some of many things they had learning by living with all those women who insisted on teaching them _useful land practical things._ Envy wore a white loose shirt that only covered the top half of his chest leaving his ripped stomach exposed to the world. It was sleeveless and ripple in the wind with its very open neck. Pride wondered why he even bothered wearing a shirt. His trademark skort somehow made its way dimensions and time to the purple-eyed wonder. This time however it was white also, with a black sash-belt. The knot on his hip had two long thin material pieces flowing out of it. The whole ensemble was quite alluring. Pride continued to look thinking his friend was preoccupied with judging his fellow disc hurlers.

He was mistaken.

"Chibi! You here to cheer on your favourite athlete?! I'm touched! Well maybe not… yet anyways!"

He really did hate Envy sometimes. No… not sometimes, all the time. Why was he such an unbridled flirt!? Every day. And night! He fumed and glared at the man now blowing him a kiss. What was he thinking, coming over here to see how his only friend was doing? He should just go and practice for the high jump tomorrow. Unheeding of his thoughts his body stayed rooted in place, eager to see the outcome of this affair. Envy was really good at throwing dishes…

"I'm almost about to start. You going to cheer Pridie?"

Pride nearly leaped out of his skin. How did the other get behind him? Pride made a silent vow never to daze off when thinking. It just leads to openings in his guard. Envy was standing entirely too close. Pride took a step forward and turned to look at the green-haired man. He glared his too common glare.

"Come on Chibi. You keep your face like that for two long and it will stick. I think you look prettier when you smile. It would be a shame to have to look at that mean face all the time."

"Envy-"

"Cheer for me."

"No-"

Envy tapped his noise gently.

"Cheer for me."

"No-"

Envy tapped him again in the same fashion. People around them had stopped to stare at the odd tactics of persuasion the lean but taller man was implementing. This pattern happened almost a dozen times before;

"FINE! I'll cheer, but only if you win!"

Envy blinked a moment then smiled. Pride still found it a bit odd to see his once enemy give him a genuine smile instead of a curl smirk but as of late he found he liked it. It was warming.

"I guess I'll have to win then. It better be enthusiastic because," Envy put a hand behind his neck and pulled him close so he could whisper into his ear, "I'll be winning this for you. I couldn't give a flying fuck about all this, but to hear you cheer my name, I'll beat them all into the ground."

And on that note he left to take his turn. He had a high score to beat. The raining champion looked like a bull and was probably full of it too according Envy's pervious assessment of him. Pride thought about what Envy had just said but all thoughts were shoved aside as Envy's disc flew through the air. Pride noticed the wind had died completely as if to watch the circle soar. It passed indent after indent in the ground that symbolized previous throws. It went well beyond until the ceramic disc shatter on the back of a man's helm that stood a very far distance away. There was a deafening silence everyone seemed afraid to break. Pride took side to side then let out his victory cry from his own match. It was infectious. Pride was a little jealous that he got a thunder of cheers while Envy got a hurricane but the feelings were quickly pushed aside when he became victim to a very energetic hug that made him struggle for breath.

"Did you see that!? Did you Pridie Boy! That thing is OUT OF HERE!!!"

Pride though he was going to be strangled. Envy was jumping up and down like an excited child howling like a wolf. Pride couldn't help himself. He joined in the canine bellows. If only there had been a moon, then the foolish picture would have been complete. They jumped and howled and playfully roughhoused. Pride thought it would be awkward being the only slave competing among all these free men but he didn't care. He wasn't as alone as he thought.

"I can't believe I just pulled that off! I planned on winning but not by that much."

Envy was now squeezing him and shaking him back and forth. Poor Pride was so robed of oxygen he couldn't do a thing to stop the rag-doll treatment he was being victim to. Seeing a window he leaped and flipped over Envy's head, using the man's shoulder for a boost. This almost worked until he was snatched out of the air and hugged again. Pride thought of the irony. Slave's capturing slaves.

"Envy! I can't breath!"

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THROWING YOUR PITIFUL PLATE AT MY HEAD!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM SLAVE?!?! I AM THE SON OF SENATOR BRACUS!!!"

The man Envy had previous smashed his gold medal throw against stomped forward, strutting his self-appointed air of power and prestige. Envy was already walking towards him, ready for a fight as always. Even if the tanned idiot was slow and bulky, that bulk was about to kick Envy's ass. Pride saw the man unhook a whip from his belt and unfurl it. He refused to stand by and watch Envy be whipped. At the last second Pride dashed forward and took the lash on his forearm. He could feel the skin tear under the hard worked leather. It slithered with a snap back to its owner.

"You dare deny me what is my right slave? You two are worthless! Who is your master!! If I can't get satisfaction now then I will call on you later."

He snarled the word like the savage beast he was. Pride kept his fight stance in front of Envy, not letting the other out into harms way. He could feel the warm buzz of pain creeping into body but ignored it. Storm clouds gathered in his suppressed fury. The arm became dry and he could hear the crackle of lightening above, ready to strike. Pride hair was standing on end, or as much as it could, tied in its high pony. People began to back away from him in fright, all but one.

"Chibi, it's ok. Calm down."

Hands encircled him from behind under his arms. One was balled into a fist across his chest while the other was open on his stomach. The warmth of the embrace somehow cooled his ragging temper. The air became saturated and soon rain feel from quiet clouds. The heavy thick pearly drops plummeted all around them as everyone ran for cover somewhere dry. The rest of the day's events were cancelled.

The cool wet drops slid down Pride's face. He tried to piece himself together but couldn't. Flashes of when he lost Roy kept slamming into his fragile state of mind. The hands tightened around him, the balled fist opening into a flat hand. Pride sunk to his knees and Envy went down with him, half to support him emotionally, and half to support him literally. Pride was about to fall over.

"Chibi, what is it."

Pride choked out the words in between sobs. It was raining hard which he was thankful for. Envy surely wouldn't be able to see his tears he half hoped. He knew it was pointless though. The sporting area was completely deserted now.

"If you wan to cry then stop holding it in. No wonder you're so short. With everything bottle up it probably stunts your growth. Now what is it? I think you just snapped."

"He's dead… Roy is dead. I was right there and could do nothing… It was just like mom… and Al. I am always there but I can't do anything. I can't do anything. I can never do anything. Anything… anything… anything. I'm alone… alone… alone… alone… all alone…"

Pride fell forward onto his hand and knees and Envy let him. He tried desperately to regain his breathe as the rain came harder and harder. Pride knew the rain was his fault, being a water mage and all but he couldn't regain the control needed to soften his raw emotions affect on the sombre clouds. A hand placed itself gently under his chin, tilted his gaze into storm-cloud purple eyes.

"Was Roy the fire mage from the Canary?"

"How-"

"Because I know ok? Listen you need to calm down so I can fill you in on some things you need to know."

Sniffling softly he sat down before the green-haired man kneeling not far away. The thick forest locks were now flattened and smooth, framing the face behind the prettily. Little droplets collected themselves on long sweeping lashed the blinked slowly over those mysterious purple eyes. Pride was seeing Envy in a way he had never consider before. His wandering eyes made there way to his pale parted lips. They looked so moist and silky. They moved and Pride barely registered the words slipping between the twin petals.

"Roy was not just any fire mage. He was what is called a pillar. There are only four pillars existing in each generation. Normally when one dies their child becomes the next pillar of that element but that always isn't the case. When all four pillars are together, they can do anything. And I mean anything. Roy refused to be used so he was taken out of the picture so another fire pillar could be born. I think the higher ups thought that girl in the theatre troupe was Roy's child and that she would be the next flame wielder, but she has mysteriously disappeared from what I got."

"From where?"

"The man I lived with before I was captured. He was hiding me but it ended up costing him his life and me my freedom. You see Pride. You are the Water Pillar and I, I am the Wind Pillar."

"Roy said he was dying to protect me."

"He was. They knew one of members of your group had water powers but didn't know which. Roy was already well known and easy to identify but they needed him to find out who you were. So in dying they weren't able to find out who you were. I think they thought you would use your abilities to avenge him."

Pride looked at his burned palm. The once shiny skin was normal now but at times he could still feel the red-hot dagger Roy had used to cut himself for the array. The blade had been cast aside to rest among the tongues of flame. Pride saw the soldier and grabbed the blade without thinking, it searing in his flesh hand that was once automail. He forgot at times. He held to palm out for Envy's inspection.

"I did."

"You really loved him didn't you?"

"…yeah"

"You have to let go."

Envy was rubbing his thumb into the valley of Pride palm. The soothing circular motions were comforting Pride enough to stop the rain to a slight mist. Envy took his other hand a scooted closer.

"Pride. I know it hurts but you're not alone. Got that? I'm right here, if you would only see me."

Pride looked up to see the eyes he'd been looking into for the past over half a year closer than ever before. He could feel the warm breath brush across his wet face, making it even more sensitive to it. A hand brushed away the stray tears trails off each cheek in silence. It was as if the world had stopped moving. A snowflake fell onto Pride noise. A snowflake?

"I have a second non-pillar element too. Frost."

Envy proceeded to gently lick the said flake from its landing sight, barely touching Pride. The sweet gesture woke Pride up. He wasn't actually alone. He realised already that Envy was a friend but now Envy was so much more. He was… he was… he was here, right now. Pride gathered what was left of his tattered mental self and seriously thought about what the man with the purple lamps.

He was full of life and enjoyed filling it with different things. Pride learned this at the mansion when the girls offer to teach them things to fill the void of nothing else to do. Envy was dragging Pride all over the place, learning everything from how to embroider, which Pride was surprisingly good at, to how to kill a chicken properly without damaging the meat, Envy was good at that one. Envy dances to his won beat but doesn't mind taking someone along with him. Most of the flips and rolls Pride knew Envy had taught him. They were both very flexible and aerodynamic.

Somewhere between complaining about being a grown man and having to share a room like a child to being capoeira partners, the art of dance fighting, Pride had learn to care for the abnormally coloured man. Caring had stealthily turned into something more. Pride's heart raced.

"Let go. They call it falling for a reason. You fall to be caught."

Envy leaned in and pressed lips lightly on Pride's. Electricity coursed through their limbs as all the hairs on their bodies stood up on end. Pride felt the wind whip around and the air get moist once more. Envy's frost was quickly turning the droplets to intricate ice designs. Their magic's mingled and mixed in a flurry of weather and shocks. Pride was the first to pull away from their chaste yet thrilling kiss to catch his breath. He attempted to regain control of his connections in vain.

"No, don't… just… don't"

Envy whispered this before he pulled Pride in for another kiss. This one was less chaste than its predecessor. Pride's hands were buried in the forest growing from Envy's head. He massaged his nails into the available scalp, gaining a small grown in reply. Hand explored the folds of his standard white short robes. Unlike Envy he didn't see the need to make a _team outfit. _Hands cold from the frost found their way under his shirt and on his bare shoulders. They soon became exposed as the other drew them free of their white prison.

"Wait… Envy wait. Look where we are."

"Then let's move to somewhere else."

Pride stood up and pulled the other up with him. Luckily no one was still about as they snuck out the back and made their long way back to the mansion. They would have gotten their sooner if he hadn't been pushed up against a wall every couple of feet. But he was doing the same thing to Envy so he wasn't complaining. When the finally made their way to their shared bedroom it was only a matter of seconds before they picked up where the 1000 pit stops left off.

_BANG BANG BANG._

"Envy, Pride! Quick, we have to get out of here! Senator Bracus has ordered Master to be executed for treason to Caesar. We have to leave before we are claimed by the state."

A frantic girl hammered at their door but there was no need. Envy and Pride were already on their way through the servant passages of the massive house, the girl on their heels. Smoke caked and smouldered in the air. Pride wondered how they missed the instantly recognizable sent of defeat upon entry but in all fairness they were distracted. Picking up supplies and more girls on the way the group headed for the foundations. The house was positioned by the sea so they could escape along the cliff through one of the many tunnels.

They got to the kitchen to grab food but it was a mistake. Soldier awaited them with drugged cloths. The last thing Pride saw before passing out was Envy hitting the floor.

* * *

Chapter Two End

* * *


	4. Sleep Roger

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream that he could no longer have.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

Chapter Three  
Roger

* * *

Pride woke up with a start. He was getting tired of this. Opening his eyes, he hissed as the bright light seeped its way to his sensitive lenses. Where the fuck did he wake up this time? He wondered half heartedly if it would be just as bad as the last time he awoke from being knocked out. Damn slavery. Or as good as the first time… Roy… His palm tingled as it always did when he thought of the playwright, mage, magician, and dancer. The man had taught him how to live and how to love; now he was gone forever. Nothing was left of him but the burn scar on his palm and the key he gave Gabriel. 

He wondered how Gabriel and her mother were doing in their happy new life. He couldn't help but feel bitter. It was well over a year ago, maybe even over two, he sent them to his own world and he was still here in ancient Rome, a slave. When he sent them he knew that in six months they would see each other again but apparently not. Pride then remembered where he was, the home of one Izumi Curtis. He cringed; even her double in this world was scary. She taught him alchemy in his old world and now she was teaching him magic in this one. The irony hurt, literally, as he rubbed his shoulder. She had kicked him the other day as a way for his lesson to stick.

Envy pulled him closer in his sleep. Pride's mind wondered over to his new lover. New would not be the proper word considering they started sleeping together shortly after arriving at Izumi's home in Israel. It was far from where they were before but they were both wanted by the empire so the distance was necessary. Izumi explained that the Roman Empire was looking for the remaining pillars and would stop at nothing to have the two of them. She also said the third; earth pillar would be joining them shortly, but back to the warm arm now wrapped around his chest comfortably. He felt guilty some days. Envy and he were what you could call a couple under normal circumstances but their life was anything but normal.

Green hair fell over his shoulder as the other nuzzled into his back in his sleep. Pride ran the piece through his finger softly as he thought about what they were to one another. They were friends for certain. They laughed and goofed around together constantly, even when training much to Izumi's delight. Sometimes Pride thought she just loved to hit them. So he and Envy were friends… but it couldn't be just that. Pride thought they could be lovers but how could that be. Pride swore when he picked up that blade resting in the flames of the Canary he would never love again. Yet here he was, in bed with another, goes to show the value of his word.

Pride tried to reason he didn't love Envy. It was true. They were just really good friends but then what was he doing. This wasn't right. What was right and what was wrong didn't really concern Pride anymore. Pride shook his head a little. He was beyond having morals now. He killed complete strangers. He slept with a lot people he didn't care for, half the women in the general's household, the general himself and now Envy. Pride was not a man of rights and wrongs. He was a man of needs and wants. It was just too bad a slave didn't need a lot. He fingered his ever present collar. The twisted braided metal chafed his tender neck but there wasn't much he could do about that, just like Envy. He understood they were together out of convenience and loneliness right? Envy defiantly didn't love him.

Said person gripped him tighter. What had he gotten himself into? He could not give this man anything more than he already had. In order to give someone your heart, you have to have one to begin with. His heart was buried in ashen pit that once was a theatre house or did it go with the key…

* * *

Noah grasped her daughter close to her chest. They were in a room full of comfy furniture and a wide-eyed blonde woman who said her name was Winry. What an odd name. Gabriel was asleep on her lap. It had been such a long day, Noah had only been in this world for a couple of hours but she was already tired of it, too bright, too noisy and too full of people she didn't know. Noah lovely brushed her hair out of her eyes. She thought distractingly about what the girl would look like with bangs, maybe more like her and less like Gabriel's father. Winry made an odd huffing noise before slumping back into her chair. 

"I still can't believe this, other worlds, magic, doubles and Ed without automail. That's wonderful but hard to imagine. Are you certain it was him? I know it's a stupid question but you have to understand where we stand."

"I'm sure. He used to doodled suits of odd armour on scraps of paper before throwing them away. He also talked about his younger brother constantly, telling Gabriel stories about their adventures. He even talked about you and automail. We don't have automail where I come from so I didn't know what he meant. But here we are…"

Noah sighed and went back to playing with her daughter's hair. The key she was trusted with was clasped in her small hands in a simple white handkerchief. The girl hadn't spoken since they arrived. The whole world was crumbling around her. A sense of urgency filled her that she must act, her family was falling apart and all she was doing was sitting around. Ed, Ed needed her and she would not let him down. He was her brother as far as she was concerned. He and Roy were her only family besides her daughter. Roy had once asked if she loved Edward as she had loved her husband, Ed's double. She didn't love him the same way. The two may look the same in a lot of ways but they were different. They were like twins with the same face but different lives.

The Ed from this world had a brother. Alphonse Elric was his name. It was nice name, calm and gentle but with a core of steel. He was an alchemist. Noah almost laughed at this. The fabled Al the alchemist from Gabriel's stories was out looking for this world's Roy Mustang. What a surreal situation.

"It is a good thing the General is inspecting the Eastern Branch. Usually he is in Central."

"General? I thought he was a Colonel? That's what Edward said."

"I think Ed just always thought of him as Colonel Bastard. Well he got promoted twice. Once like a year before Ed _died_ so he must have forgotten, idiot, and a second time three years ago when he _found _Mr Hughes. I still don't understand. That man was dead, we buried him yet on the same day I found Al, General Mustang finds his long lost friend. And no one finds Ed… Do you think he is ok? I mean I know you said he was hit with an arrow but it was only in his shoulder right? People survive from that all the time."

Noah was too afraid to voice the hope she held in a fragile ball within her soul. She prayed it wouldn't break with how hard she was clutching it to her heart. Edward had to be alive. They were family.

* * *

Mustang sat at his old desk. It had been so long since this far out place had been his outpost, his home. He fingered the old wooden desk, smirking at scorch marks. It was defiantly the same one. Figures the military wouldn't get another desk. He was overcome with waves of nostalgia as he traced the edges of the dusty bookshelves. The room was now used for storage, his replacement preferring an office on the first floor. Roy rearranged the boxes in the room to resemble his couch then looked out the window to the half moon. Its silvery crescent shape sent shivers into his heart. So much had changed in the past three years and one month since he lost someone to get another back. He still remembered the night. It was a lot like this one. 

He had been sitting at home in his favourite leather chair, wallowing. The death of Hughes had hit him hard. Some days he found it hard to breathe. Hughes was like a brother, no, something more to him. Maes Hughes was his reason for still being alive after all. The man had come for him in his darkest hour and pulled death from between his lips. Roy guessed that was what true friendship was, being there to pull loaded pistols from suicidal mouths. Maes gave him his life back, and then died. Roy was heart broken to say the least.

That night, much like the night playing before him was one that would haunt him the rest of his days. Roy had thought those doors were closed. The doors to his heart were sealed, no one was getting in, but now that he thought about it, if his heart was truly cut off from the world, it would not be a locked door but a wall. Locked doors have keys. Roy remembered the liquor and grief. He was half dead and praying for that other half alone in his home when he was discovered. Edward had come over to talk to him but he was too wasted to remember about what. He didn't even think Ed ever told him for next thing he new he was awake in the daylight, wrapped in a trademark red coat. It smelled like lavender and metal. An odd combination but that wasn't what made that moment so memorable.

In the pocket was a letter, written with Roy's own stationary set. It was obvious Ed had wanted to say these things but was left without any other option. Roy sat back down at his old desk with a sigh. When had his life become so laced with depth and meaning? He took the letter out of pocket. He didn't know why he always kept it on him. In over three years it had become wrinkled and one of the envelope edges was slightly charred. He ran his fingers over the tight slanted handwriting. It was after he read this letter that his friend was returned to him. In a flash of alchemy from an unknown source Maes Hughes appeared naked in the centre of his den, curled in a ball and alive. He had his friend back, but the cost had wounded him more than he could have thought possible.

_Dear Roy,_

_It feels weird to be writing your name out like this but what I have to say has nothing to do with rank or missions. It is more than that. I wish I could have talked to you but this will have to do. Maybe its better this way… At least I know this way you'll get all I have to say, while I have the courage to say it._

_I have found a way back to the Gate. A short cut you could say. The homunculus Gluttony has an additional purpose besides being a bottomless pit. He has a fake Gate within him that connects to the real thing. With that information I have figured out a way to give my brother back what he has lost. My whole life has been about setting right what I made wrong so it is only fitting my life is the price. I would gladly pay it a hundred times over if it means my brother can eat, sleep and play again. I know it's selfish to only think of what I want for him and not what he wants but what else can I do? I am his brother and I promised to look out for him. I failed Al, but now I have a way and a chance to make it right._

_I'm not going to tell you the details because I don't want them documented. Some things are better left to the unknown. I have stepped into a rabbit's hole of knowledge I can't escape from and I don't want to. That isn't why I am here though. You know all that already, well most of it. I came to ask you to watch over my little brother. I am leaving him to live alone but he will LIVE. But now that I am here, I don't want to ask that of you. It would be unfair to place another person on your shoulders. Winry and Auntie Pinako can look after him just fine. Al is strong._

_I am sitting at your desk and I still have something to ask of you. I don't want you to look after Al because I want you to take care of yourself. You are a mess Mustang. Look at you. It is eight o'clock in the evening and your trapped in your own chair by a lack of being able to focus or even stand. How do you expect to become Furher if you can't even become Roy Mustang? What happened to that bastard who gave me the gears ever time I was in his office? I know you have lost someone but you are about to lose someone else and I am not talking about me. _

_I am tired of pussy-footing around you as if you were made of glass. The Mustang I knew wasn't a vase. He was strong and secure to the point of arrogance. Everyone has their demons but you would never know it, being in the same room with Roy Mustang. I can't say the same for now. I don't think I even know who you are right now. But to be honest, I don't know you even before all this and probably well after. You don't know me either. We are just a bastard and a shrimp travelling the same direction in an endless loop, never to meet, night and day. Can the moon and the sun ever see each other for what they truly are? They seem to only get glimmers and reflections. You should see the moon now. It's only a half moon but it is still beautiful… with the potential to be whole again, the same as you._

_I look in the mirror sometimes and don't know who it is looking back at me. Am I really that same boy who thought of nothing but bringing back a loved one? No, I am not a boy anymore. I haven't been for some time. Can someone without a childhood grow up?_

_That's enough of that. I'm beginning to feel like a idiot. You need to be strong Roy. I know it hurts, God how I know it hurts but there is a difference between your pain and mine. You can make things better. Roy, you can change the world. That's what Maes died for. That's why you're followed and respected by so many. I can see it in you just like the rest but that means nothing if you don't see it yourself. _

_Your life will make this world better, just like my death. I am going to die Roy. I'm sick and have been for quite some time. That's why I'm doing this while I still have the chance. I don't have time to research anymore. Ironic isn't it? My life is nothing but research and pain, even at the end._

_Live Roy, because you can. Make your dream come true. My mother used to love this sad love song. She used to sing it while doing the laundry. Somehow, this reminds me of it._

"_There comes a moment in your life  
like a window, and you see  
that your future is there before you  
and how perfect life would be,  
but adventures call with unknown voices  
pulling you away...  
Be careful or you may regret  
the choice you make someday..._

_Yes some dreams come true,  
and yes some dreams go through…  
and yes the time has come  
for us to say goodbye."_

_Did you know I can sing? I doubt anyone does. I used to sing for my mother but stopped completely after she died, at least for others. I sing in the shower sometimes if the mood hits me but never for other people. Al doesn't even know as far as I can tell. It reminds me of alchemy, with rules and limits. Not everyone can sing, but once you figure it out, you can do anything. Wars are launched and subdued on the edge of a lyric. I can't bring to mind who told me that once…_

_I'm leaving now. Don't you dare cry for me. I don't expect you will but I have to say this anyways. If this all goes well, you will be one of the first to know. I calculated it all out and I may be able to swing something more than just Al's body. I'm not making promises but I think I have something for you that will set you on your feet again. I know you think your life is worthless at times but it isn't. If you died today, think of all the people you would make cry. We may not have tomorrow but there was always yesterday. That's why we live today, for the memories and the possibilities of more._

_You have two legs. Use them and live. And don't forget smile, real smiles not smirks. I only saw it once, but you do look better when you truly smile. _

_Edward_

_PS_

_Keep my coat safe. It will remind you of what you have to do, Furher sir!_

Roy had read the letter over a million times by now. He never told a soul about it. He thought about showing Al but Ed wouldn't have wanted that. Al would probably use the hints in it to find Edward again. Roy often though that Al had the right to look for his brother if he wanted to but Roy knew Al would become consumed by his futile mission. Searching for the dead yielded nothing. He gripped the arms of his chair. No matter how many times he said them, or even thought those ominous words he could hardly believe it. He could almost see Edward on his couch asleep. It happened only once but the image stayed in his head for many years after.

Edward had arrived early to give a report but Roy was out looking into something in town. When he returned the boy was curled up on his couch. It was the only time Roy had ever seen his guard down. It was so shocking Roy stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring before the clock chimed and stirred him to realize it was well after midnight, Ed was not on his couch and his couch was in fact a stack of boxes. Edward was dead and he was just trapped in a dream, a memory, a futile hope.

He got up in a swish of this uniform, grabbed his over coat and left his office, leaving the ghosts that resided there. He walked outside and let his thoughts guide him blindly. The letter was a heavy burden even if just paper. He had done what Edward had asked. He had progressed once again toward the goal that was taking everyone away from him. The blonde should be proud though. Even now he was next inline for another promotion. He had gotten Major General for "finding and bringing back" Maes Hughes and he might be getting his Lieutenant General if the mission he planned was going according to schedule. He was all work now and it showed. Roy couldn't remember the last time he wore anything else besides his uniform and his pyjamas. He had failed Edward there. He could no longer smile.

Roy didn't see the need to date useless after useless women. After the blonde had died and Maes was back with his family Roy felt alone again. He had filled his bed with as many women as possible in that first month but the hole in his heart just got bigger. Roy had refused to morn and refuse to act like anything had happened. He plunged into his social life and buried any emotion he felt. Maes had once pointed out that none of the women were blonde but Roy didn't want to listen. Less and less women came back to his place. He rarely went to theirs until he stopped. All the sex in the world could not fill the void.

"Are you happy Fullmetal? You said you wanted me to be me again but now I can't."

_Why not?_

Roy hated being out alone. He could almost hear Edwards voice in his head, see him sitting on the bench up ahead. He answered even though he knew it was his mind playing with him.

"Because… I don't really want any of those women."

_Is that all you are Mustang? A womanizer?_

"No…"

_Then what are you worried about. If that isn't who you are then loosing that aspect shouldn't be such a big deal. You have bigger things to worry about._

"Like?"

Roy sat next to the apparition. It disappeared and reappeared sitting on a fence not too far off but far enough where he had to walk again. Roy took his time, wondering where he was going to end up.

_The guilt you carry. _

"I don't feel guilty-"

_Yes you do. You think it was irresponsible as a commander to not see how ill his subordinate was. How could you? Even Al didn't see it. Edward, me, was excellent at hiding things that were important when he set his mind to it. How were you to know he had the same sickness as his mother? _

"I'm an adult. I should have been able to see through a child's lies."

He walked past the young Edward ghost. His shaped changed into a younger one. Roy took note that the child spirit didn't have automail. The child Ed should have been.

_Do you really see a child when you think of him?_

"Yes."

_Don't bother lying to me Roy. I'm you mind. Lying to me is pointless. You know you stopped seeing Edward as a child a long time ago. That letter you hold so close is proof he isn't a child._

"Yes it does prove he is in fact a child. He threw his life away to bring back others. I love Maes and care for Al but no one should have had to sacrifice there lives to bring them back. Maes died and Al just needed more time. There is always another way. He was rash, like a child."

The phantom was ahead once more, standing in the newly fallen rain. Roy could feel the rain seep through his overcoat and dampen his shoulders. His hair became slicked to his forehead but he didn't let it prevent him from his sullen adventure into the night, under the half moon. Could he really be whole again?

_What's stopping you?_

"Life… I can't find contentment."

_Then let go of whatever it is you're holding. If you clutch something, even if it is precious, it will break._

"What am I holding then?"

_Grief. Admit that Edward was more than just another subordinate. Admitting that is not a confession of love or deep intimacy. You are so afraid to get close to another in any way that you over react when your soul goes where your mind cannot. He was your friend. You know this is true. Visit him and talk this out. _

"Visit?"

Roy didn't bother waiting for a reply. He was at an old graveyard. There was no body for the Fullmetal Alchemist but there were headstones. The military had one in their cemetery for those who died for their country, Maes had one there too. It said Fullmetal and nothing else. Al was furious at that and had another one made and put up here, the closest cemetery to their home. Even in death, Edward had to be different. How many people had two headstones and no coffin?

Roy walked between the rows until he found what he was looking for.

_Edward Patrick Elric_

_Loving Brother  
Fiercely Loyal Friend  
A True Hero_

And the dates. He had died at sixteen. Even though he had done more in his short life than most would dream, Roy thought it was still to short a time. It was his first time at this more personal site. He stood in the pouring rain thinking of how it always rained when he did this.

_Roy, it is always raining in your heart, not just at times like this._

"So you decided to join me?"

_No, you did._

Oh…

The vision vanished when he sat. He knew he would just get muddy but couldn't care. He wanted to talk to Edward and for that he needed to be sitting.

"It seems at long last I have come to see you Fullmet- Edward. I guess you're not Fullmetal anymore; his grave is back at Central. I'm sorry Ed. You told me to live and I can't… not like this. You really think that when you left the only one who would be sad for you was Al? You're wrong, about this, about everything. You may have been a genius but there were some things you just didn't get."

He knew his eyes were watering and maybe even spilling but with the torrential down pour it didn't matter. He pushed his hair off his forehead and held his face in his hands. He let himself go and at long last, get the things off his chest that had been keeping him up at night, resulting the in the various bottles that stayed on his bedside table.

"You told me not to cry and to smile, but how can I? I never saw us as close… I didn't want to. You were just another pawn in my game of life. But now I see you were so much more. You made my life fun again. I looked forward to you coming back from your adventures so I could tease you but now I know that that wasn't all. I missed you. I miss you still."

Roy leaned back on the tombstone in front of Edward's. He was soaked through his over coat now.

"You meant more to me then I had the right to think of you as. I know but I don't care anymore. How dare you leave like that? I could never figure out what you thought of me. Sometimes I honestly thought you hated me which you probably did but it is I who hate you now. You should have come to me if you were sick. Marco has that incomplete stone; he could have given you more time. You never thought before you acted and you were constantly making a mess of things. Maybe that's why I hate you… but it isn't. I hate because I will never see you again. I miss you so much…"

He shivered in the cold. His thoughts hurriedly crashed to his damp letter. He took out the water proof bag he kept his ignition gloves in and replaced them with his last piece of Edward Elric. The letter wasn't even that wet. The lining of the pocket was ink resistant so he guessed it saved the parchment from the fate of everything else he wore. He hugged the bag tight as sobs racked his body.

Why did it take him so long to realize… to realize… he may have may have… He couldn't even think the word. His mind played all the times they spent together. His favourite was the barbeque they had once. Roy had decided to have one on the long weekend and everyone was invited. After he scared Ed when the guy was trying to take a picture they had spent some real time together. Probably their first time in each other's company that wasn't a mission or a report or a meeting. They talked about alchemy for the beginning bit but then it moved onto more personal things like their favourite songs and foods. Edward had shown him how to knit a single strand of string with his fingers to make it stronger. The result was a lovely twisted little rope. Roy thought it was funny to have someone so young teach him something new. He had even contributed by showing the blonde how to fold a piece of paper into a shape that could fly and do back flips. Ed had thought his origami skills to be quite impressive. They had spent the whole day making swans, frogs and flowers. Roy only knew those ones off by heart. The animals were fun and the flowers were to impress his many girlfriends. He smiled at the memory.

"My mother used to tell me, _'It takes a very special person to make you smile in your tears.'_ I guess she was right. You know Maes took a picture of us? It has you and me smiling at the soaring folded paper. You said you had only seen me truly smile once. I think that was it. The same goes for you as well though. You should have smiled more too. I still have that silly piece of string; it's in the frame with the picture. I have it on my desk. It's a beautiful picture… Maes went on and on about how cute we looked together for weeks. It was almost as bad as his usual ranting about his daughter. Did you know she remembers you? No one thought she would but one day she asked where you were and when you were coming to play next."

Roy stood up. He was getting to be too cold than what could be healthy. He was only thirty three but that was enough to not want to be foolish. He wished he had brought something but Roy had no flowers to leave. He looked around but there wasn't even a garden to pillage. He put his hands in his pocket and withdrew his military notepad with its white square sheets, guaranteed to be able to be written on in rain sleet or snow, time to test it out. He pulled out a pen and wrote four simple words on it before folding it into a chrysanthemum and placing it before the grave. He knew the water would ruin it eventually but no one alive needed to see what was written in the centre.

"Did you know all flowers have a meaning, Edward? This one is a white chrysanthemum. Its fitting considering it's the only colour paper I have and the only flower I know how to fold without glue or wire. It means truth… maybe it should mean prayer. I never thought I would be the one to turn to God… but if he can make it true then… I don't know. I really don't know."

And with that his was gone. Roy didn't even notice the figure standing not far behind him. He didn't want to look back. It was time to move forward. He had two legs after all.

* * *

Al walked over with his umbrella. The rain splashed onto the blue vinyl. The dark haired man was already heading back to his hotel at a brisk pace but Al made no move to catch up with him. It was very late at night, or very early in the morning depending on how you wanted to look at it. Al could feel his eyes water just looking at the white stone. One brother, two graves, no body… 

He bent down to see the small origami flower. I was getting slightly soggy and Al felt his heart crumble. He laid a daisy next to it. Their mom always had daisies growing by their house when they were kids. The wind caught the squishy gift Roy had left and Al had to jump to catch it. It fell apart but he could still read the words.

_Come back to me._

It was in that moment that Al believed Noah's story. At first he was hesitant to accept as true her ranting about another world and Ed's double. Even thought he could see his mother's looks in the small girl Al still refused to acknowledge the tall tale. His brother would never be the lover of another man, especial not Roy Mustang. That part of the story didn't sit well. Ed loved Winry.

But did he? Al thought about it for a moment. Maybe Al just saw the brotherly love as more than what it was in his denial. He could never have Winry so he created a fake love between his lost brother and her to protect himself from ever having to make a move, a choice. Maybe he was afraid of losing the last person he had who was family?

He scowled himself for being so foolish and looked at the paper again. He had overheard only the last part of General Mustang's confession but it still rang in his ears.

_It means truth… maybe it should mean prayer. I never thought I would be the one to turn to God… but if he can make it true then… I don't know. I really don't know._

Al put it back next to his daisy and ran for all he was worth. Luckily he was almost as fast as Edward and could easily catch up to the wet soldier.

"Sir! Sir, wait up!"

"Alphonse?"

Al hated when he called him that. He had no memories from when he was a suit of armour but somehow his full name never sounded right on the man's lips. Winry had told him that when Ed was alive he had called him Al just like everyone else. Al assumed it was hard now, with Ed gone. But he wasn't!

"Sir, you have to come with me! Hurry."

"What's the matter? It's three in the morning! What are you doing out so late."

"Answering your prayer. Let's go!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight Miss-" 

"Noah, only nobility has last names where I come from."

"Miss Noah. You're saying that your daughter is the daughter of Edward Elric's alternate self?"

"Yes."

"And that he, our Edward, is alive in your world and sent you both here to save your lives."

"Yes."

"And that he knows magic."

"YES! He is very good. He will get better though once he has had longer to see what he can and cannot do. He sent me here with his and Roy's magic combined."

"My alternate self."

"Yes he was a fire mage."

"Was?"

"Yes, he died trying to send Edward here. Roman soldiers had poisoned him. He never got to finish the spell. That's how I got here. Ed finished it but sent the two of us in his stead. He said he wanted revenge. I couldn't stop him…"

Noah silently let a few stray tears fall down her checks. She looked surprised as if she thought she had cried herself out previously. Roy took another sip of his cold coffee. It had been hot once but that was yesterday and the story was now well into midmorning. He kept his face casual like he would at any board meeting. He dared not let his hope show.

The younger girl stirred and sat up blurry-eyed. She had been sleeping the whole time. She looked about until her eyes fell on him. They became wide in her shock. She had beautiful blue eyes.

"Uncle Roy?!"

She leaped off her mother and ran to him in a rib crushing embrace. Roy couldn't answer for the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I knew you were alive! That was a really good trick Uncle! Mummy thought you were dead. It not nice to make people cry you know. Where is Uncle Eddie?! You should tell him you're alive too. He was really upset. His eyes were all sad and hollow. I was scared of him."

"Sweetie. That's not Uncle Roy. Remember Edward told you that there would be a man here who looked just like him?"

Roy looked down at the small girl and nodded. Her hair was in a tight braid. She pushed away from him and trembled. Never taking her eyes away asked the foreboding question every wanted to know but didn't have the voice to ask.

"What happened to Eddie?"

"He is still in our world. If we want to get him back, we have to do what he said. Remember?"

"But he's supposed to sing me to sleep. How can I sleep?"

Noah just reached out and hugged her close. Roy sought to lighten the mood with another question.

"Aren't you a little young to have a six-year old daughter?"

"Commoners marry as young as twelve. We have as many children as we can to try and guarantee one will survive. I had her when I was fourteen. Edward died shortly afterwards in the war. He never saw her face."

So much for lightening the mood. The little girl came back to face him and put a small handkerchief in his hand. He could feel a small hard object folded within it.

"Knowing Roy he left you a message in their. I suggested you take it alone. It can be intense for those who have never seen magic before, especially if it has anything to do with Roy and Edward,. They always liked to make it as flashy as possible."

Al stepped forward and looked at the small girl. Roy was certain he was looking for family traits as well as personal ones. Roy could see them but it would mean nothing until Al saw them himself or maybe Al did but was looking for something more…

"What did my brother sing to you?"

Gabriel closed her eyes and held her hands together in what looked like a small prayer.

_La la lu, La la lu__  
__Oh, my little star sweeper__  
__I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu  
Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu  
Little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings, close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu  
And may love be your keeper  
La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

Something clicked in the young man's face. Roy could see he believed completely now.

"Sir, the study down the hall would probably be best. In the meantime I will make breakfast. Gabriel, did you know you look just like my mother, you grandmother? She used to sing that song to use when we were small, but the cloud changed colours depending on who she was singing it to. I liked blue clouds and Ed liked red. So that turned into purple and pink for her."

Al took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Winry was soon to follow. Noah sat fidgeting for a moment before saying.

"R-Sir, I know this is a lot for you to digest but it's true. Please help us bring him here. I know he is just a subordinate to you but to me he is my brother. And it's killing me knowing he's in my world alone. Please help."

She got up and left before he had a chance to even react.

"He was more than just a subordinate."

Roy said this to the room as if it needed to know. He picked up his small gift and went into the study. The Rockbell's had a nice place but he could tell the study was Al's addition to the house. It had a small fire place and a number of alchemic book filled shelves. The extension of the house was well made. He silently commended the younger of the two brothers for taking such care into making the room. Roy sat down on a small couch only big enough for two people. It was very comfortable, made for many late nights studying. It was facing the small fire that crackled when he entered. He closed the door and looked into the fiery depths. His hands almost itched to reach in but he didn't.

Instead he opened his small white souvenir to find what he least expected there. It was the key to his liquor cabinet. When he woke up that morning wrapped in red it had been locked. Normally he never used the key; it just was open all the time. He had spent weeks looking for it before deciding Hawkeye was pulling a prank. She denied it leaving him back at square one. He never guessed Edward had taken it. Why would he keep it?

_It's something to remind him of you possibly._

He wasn't alone on the couch anymore. Was everyone haunted?

_You're not haunted. I'm not a ghost, you just see me that way because this form is dead. Or at least you thought he was. What do you think Roy? Do you believe in God yet?_

"I still don't even if I should. What am I suppose to do with this?"

He showed the key to the Fullmetal ghost. He reached out an automail limb to touch it. The phantom looked like Ed the last time he saw him, but without the red coat.

_The coat is in your closet, remember?_

"Should that really affect you?"

_Obviously you think it should. You still think of me as a ghost. I'm just your metal garbage on a couch. As for the key, he was a fire mage… put it in the fire._

It sounded like a plausible idea. The key slipped from his hands into the small embers dancing below. There was a flash and then Roy found himself sitting in the middle of a grassy field, slightly higher up than the rest of the plain. Where was he?

"Hello there, you must be the other Roy Mustang."

Roy spun around on his knees to see himself, but not. The man was wearing a loose orangey tan shirt with a low cut that flapped and ruffled around him in the sweet smelling air. He had on knee length pants and a belt sash under the un-tucked-in shirt. His hair was almost an inch longer and moved much like his shirt, in a free unrestrained way, tumbling in his navy eyes. He wasn't wearing shoes.

"Pardon..?"

The other man laughed whole heartedly and popped onto the long grass. Roy was almost envious on how laid back this other self could be. Life must be easy to be able to just laugh and sit around.

"I'm you but in another world. To make things easier you can call me Joe. I always thought that name was interesting. Wait no its Bob I think is interesting. Maybe it was Mary…"

He continued like this until he decided that Roger was the most interesting name. Roy couldn't help but smirk at this odd ball. It was hard to believe it was him. They were the same fundamentally but and different experiences to grow up with, very different.

"So let's get things underway. I, Roger, am you, Roy, but here in the ancient past of your current world. Somewhere in the distant future, your distant past, the world splits into two destinies, one revolving around Alchemy, the evolved form of magic and the other revolving around machinery and magic is a sin. You live in the Alchemy one obliviously. Now I will get into how I know this later. Right now I am just trying to give you some foundation on what the hell is going on."

"Thank you…"

"Oh, no problem. I'd do anything for a gorgeous man like you."

Roger winked at him before laughing again. Some things just seemed to be welded into Roy soul from birth it seemed. They were completely different people but still the same.

"So lets start with me and move on to Ed and then onto events and stuff. Sound good?"

"How about we start with where I am?"

"Oh! I forgot about this. I infused Ed's key with this dream world. I'm dead so think of this as an interactive journal. I only know as mush in here as I did the day I died so anything knew you tell me I'll forget once you leave. In fact I think only has enough juice for one go. I don't think you can activate the spell again without having magic of your own… Anyways, I am… was pillar so in addition to my magic I have an element. Every person in my world has a magical ability. Usually it is something small, like making rocks light up or being able to find rare types of apples. It usually centres around a demi-element like snow, lightning or something that isn't even a demi-element, like metal or maple trees. Got me so far?"

"Almost but continue."

Roger lay down in the grass and looked up the clouds. Roy decided to do the same.

"Mine was dreams. I can make them inside and out side of sleep. Like where we are now. It took me a very long time to create this and attach it to this small object. But when I was a small boy I noticed that wasn't all I could do. Flames talked to me. That was a very uncommon ability that no one else I knew had."

He rolled over and played with the grass.

"From old scrolls I learned about four people called pillars, water, fire, earth and air. They have normal magic like everyone else and then they have a secret magic. Now I can't make flames from nothing or even get fire to do anything against its will. The ability of the pillar is to understand their element, hear it cry and sing. It's an ultra awareness and partnership limited only by how close you are emotionally and you imagination. Before I died I was able to combine fire and dreams to make pretty fancy displays of imagination. Edward loved my flame butterflies. I used them to send messages to him when he was too far to shout at."

Roy eyes almost bulged out of his head at the mention of Ed. I wasn't even a day ago he was confessing in the rain. Now this person was talking like he was just out to get milk… not that Ed would ever do that. He had a sad smile on his face but more sad than anything else. The pain of last night was still fresh.

"You thought Ed was dead didn't you?"

"I visited his grave before I came here."

"Oh… well he is very much alive right now so perk up. Now onto Edward. It took awhile to figure out what magic he had. Everyone has it but only about a seventh of the people in our world know how to use it. Ed's double couldn't for example. Noah can but her daughter does not, yet anyways. It takes an event of emotional peeking to trigger it. For me it was when I fell out of a tree when I was around Gabriel's age. For Edward, it was our first kiss."

There was a long meaningful pause. Roy continued to look at the clouds. He didn't want to think of his other being with Ed, in anyway. He just wanted to know how to bring the blonde back. Roger picked up on this.

"He turned out to be the water pillar. I had told him being that kind of mage was like having a constant lover; he said it was more like having an affectionate cat. I think he was more right. So since water was he secret ability we needed to find his normal one. That wasn't hard though. It was in the same moment that it became apparent. Lightning was in his hair. It was shocking to see."

Roy just looked in disbelief as Roger rolled around giggling. This must be the oddest conversation he had even been forced to be a part of.

"So he was very creative. Edward used his awareness to find lost people by listening to the water in their bodies. Also, lightning, or electricity as he called it, runs through the human body. Ed was halfway through figuring out how to combine them to heal before I passed. I think the last thing he was able to do was remove water from drowned victims lungs. It was amazing but not as much as watching the rain when he danced in it. He told me once that the rain loved to dance so he would join in the merriment."

The clouds shifted and a picture was formed in the sky. It showed a blonde in the distance, dancing in the rain.

"I only caught him once and it was from a distance. He was never one to have people watch him while he was performing water magic. Lightning magic? No problem but the magic of the pillars is a lot more intimate that people think. So back to events. I found Ed passed out naked by the side of the road one day and brought him to my little village thinking he was Noah's Ed but then she told me he wasn't. So I let him stay with me. I have the ability to see the future in flames just like Ed does in water. I knew all about him and what we were going to have together and how I was going to die. I can't see what happened before he came to my world or what happens when he leaves; I just know he comes here in 6 months of your time."

"Of my time?"

"Yes, time passes differently between worlds. Even though it may only be six months here, it will be six years where Edward is. That is the main reason why I made this. I want you to understand that the Ed you're getting back is one neither of us know."

"It's been three years and a month since he died-left!"

"Oh don't worry! The first three years are the same. He was in the _Gate _thingy for three years before I met him so time flowed the same. And that month was the year he spent with Noah and me before I died. So he will be a total of ten years older when you see him next. Scary isn't it?"

Roy sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up on weird angles. He flattened it out again and looked at Roger. The man had a sad look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Ed has had a really rough life, one of the roughest and its about to get worse. I can't tell you a lot of it because one, he wouldn't even want any of us to know and secondly I don't know. After he sent Noah to you he killed the soldiers coming for the two of us. The Roman Empire wants the pillars under control. He killed almost all of them before they shot him with an arrow and knocked him out. He was then sold into slavery. The stupid soldiers though Noah and I were the pillars they were after so they cats Ed aside without thought. He was a slave for… four years. The first year no one knew of his magic but after that he became a... thing to be hunted. There is a one year gap he was technically a slave but owned by a couple who treated him as a human instead of a pet. I don't know the details about his enslavement but that it broke him. In his first and third year he was a bedchamber slave and in his last year he was a gladiator. The third and fourth years were really bad. He was tortured a lot, nothing that scarred but does it really matter? Well the gladiator year was full of scars and not all of them were on his body. After that he joined the rebellion and by the time you see him I think he should be some high ranking member of the uprising. If you want to know more than that, you'll have to ask him."

"Bedchamber…?"

"You know what exactly that entails Roy Mustang if the reputation I heard of is accurate."

"So I have six months to figure out how to bring him here?"

Roger chuckled.

"No, in six months the layers between our worlds get thin only twice a year this happens, on the longest day and the shortest. I have the how-to right here. When you leave this dream all the knowledge will be in your head. You just have to figure out how to apply it with Alchemy. It shouldn't be hard if you're as smart as me and from what Ed has told me about you. This spell is wearing off now. I don't have much time."

"What?!"

"Listen," the scene was dissolving before him, Roy saw the study in the holes around him, "if you put the key back in the fire later, you will only get this same scene again as if it never happened if there is enough of the spell left that is. I want to tell you something now before I loose my chance. Take care of Ed for me. I really did-do love him, even if he didn't love as much me back. I know he loved me as much as he could but there were too many times when he looked at me and I knew it wasn't me he saw. It used to break my heart… but that's why I made this. I want to make sure he's looked after, because I can't."

"Roger-"

"NO! Listen! He looked as me and saw you. YOU, understand. I know the two of you never had anything before but now you have a chance. Don't be stupid. Now I have one last thing to give to you."

A warm gust of air brushed over him. Roy could feel it circle his arms like snakes. I surrounded him before sinking under his skin.

"In your world there is no longer magic so you won't be able to do very much. But now you can hear their song, the song of the flames. Use it only in need and tell Edward I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I poisoned myself. I knew if I stayed alive he would've tried to stay. Don't tell him though. Just tell him I'm sorry. It was my time to go anyways. Those soldiers were destined to kill me so I took some initiative. I'm sorry…"

The field crumpled and he found himself sitting alone again on the small couch. The key shimmered faintly in the dark fireplace. There was no more wood to burn so the orange tongues had died down to just a small glow in the coals. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his hands. They were shaking. Roy thought about how he needed a strong drink. His thought flashed to Ed wrapping him in his coat. More of the distant scene played in his head then before. He could more of the details for some reason, Ed brushing his hair aside, Ed kissing his forehead, Ed whispering something against the skin there. Roy search his memory until his head ached. What had Edward said to him?

_I'm sorry. I'll be waiting on the other side. Please, take care of yourself._

Roy felt his resolving breaking once again. This was all too much for the past twenty-four hours. And now he had some form of magic? He let a few tears poll out of his eyes as he curled up on the impossibly small couch. He took out the letter and placed it under his head. This may not have been the best place to sleep but Roy couldn't bear another moment. He needed to rest. He slipped into a shallow slumber, the comforting paper pressed against his face, almost chanting in his own mind.

_Edward, you don't need to wait for me anywhere, because I am going to bring you here. _

_Here with me._

_Here with me._

* * *

Chapter Three End

* * *


	5. Sleep Blackbird

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream that he could no longer have.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

Chapter Four  
Blackbird

* * *

Pride woke up with a start. The sea was making low moans in the night. The nightmares were always the same. He found it mildly ironic how his surroundings matched his dreams. He was having them more vividly now, remembering more pieces when he woke up until tonight. Tonight he remembered the dream, no the vision, in its entirety. 

_He was a boy again, walking in the dark. It was always dark now, without his mother to brighten his life and scare away the monsters under his bed and such. He couldn't breathe. She was gone and he was left alone in the world to look after Al. Who was he to look after Al? Al was such a pure soul, he deserved so much more, he deserved his mother._

"_I'll bring her back. I'll bring her back for Al."_

_The shadows stirred and startled caressing his leg. The tickling sensation quickly turned to one of painful agony. His leg was being taken away by the demons that would haunt his dreams forever more. Al screamed but no mater how far he reached, it was never far enough, never strong enough, never good enough. It hurt. Disappointed eyes hung around him, of all the people he let down. His mother, his friends and Al… He had left Al alone in the world. A cold emptiness closed in on him, pressing him down into the darkness, the abyss. _

_The he was himself again, older and farther away. Pride was surrounded by beautiful fish of all sizes and shapes. Pride thought to himself how they seemed as different from one another as snowflakes, no two being the same. He was deep underwater but that wasn't a problem. His connection allowed him to breathe freely. It was also just a dream. The fish smoothed against his skin and laced themselves in his loose hair. _

_A large blue whale brushed against the pads of his bare feet. He allowed himself the small luxury of savouring his sense of touch in his left foot. No matter how much time had passed since he was given back his limbs Pride never tired them. To touch was to be truly alive. The whale nudged him again to awaken him from his daze within the dream. _

_Pride swam with ease, following the large sea beast. A pod of more blue whales sang around him in their eerie voices. He hummed along, joining their choir. He felt one of them under his feet pushing him up towards the sparkling surface. Pride smiled as he broke free into the cool air. Wave after wave crashed unto his face as his aquatic companion continued to rise. The wind whipped leaves across his naked body. He smiled until one stuck to his chest, the wetness keeping it in place._

_The tree by his once home in Resembool had shed the same leaves every fall. Pride whirled around in search of the tree that didn't exist in the world he was in now. Nothing but endless night sea met his wide eyes. He scrunched his toes in the sand then jumped. He was no longer standing on the whale but on a small island, big enough for only one to stand on._

_The ocean level began to drop around him, or maybe the island was flying… He looked down to see this was true. A rising island… It wasn't moving side to side, only up and at a ferocious pace. Pride curled into a ball for protective purposes. The piece of land pierced through cloud after frigid cloud. A thin layer of ice was collecting on his skin and he wished for clothes or better yet, to not be on this wild ride. His curiosity got the better of him though. He opened eyes he wasn't aware of closing to peer around._

_The stars twinkled and danced around him in a subtly majestic way. They were as old as time it self. Awed by the grandeur, Pride closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them again. Dragonflies were around him now, the sky blue and without clouds. There was no sun but it was lit up around him as if the sun was there regardless. The insects fluttered and perched on him in various places, sparkling like jewels._

_They were all facing one direction._

_Pride turned to see a white winged ship rush past in a flurry of wind and dust. Pride covered his face with his arm to shield his eyes as the monstrous wooden bird passed too fast for him to follow. The many eddies and currents blew the dragonflies away, all but one. The one in his bangs fluttered its wings before turning into a flame butter fly. His eyes widened a second time. Then it's shaped twitched and changed into a small black bird that came to rest on his outstretched hand. It… no he, had red edged wings. _

_They looked into each others eyes long enough that Pride felt a strong attachment to the bird. He could have sworn his eyes were very dark blue, not black. Lightning crackled in the overcast the suddenly became dark and congested with static filled clouds. A single white hot bolt struck the bird in his hand. Pride screamed as the lifeless animal fell from his small island in slow motion. _

_Why had his magic allowed this to happen?_

_The wind spiralled around him as he felt his eyes brim over a bird. Pride couldn't understand but this was very significant. The bird… the bird was his happiness. A single object floated within the tornado he was surrounded by. Pride held out his hand as tears glided down his cheeks in fat pearling drops. A small yellow feather landed in his right palm over his burn scar. It was a fluffy small feather, rounded and looked as if it were from a chick instead of a bird capable of flight. The distance between Pride and the bird grew as panic and distress clouded his senses. He was going to loose everything. _

_No! Never, not ever again! He was in charge of his life. Pride stood up and glared at nothing in particular. He clenched his fists and held his chin high in determination. The feather trapped between his fingers._

_He was going to save the bird, even though he still didn't know what the animal meant to him._

_The tears stopped their descent and quivered. They then began to race around his skin, covering his body in a barely wet glisten. After completely exploring his body they came together on his chest, just over his sternum. The cool bead shimmered and formed a circle. Pride had expected it to form an alchemic one or even a magic one but it was just a simple ring. It gave him a feeling of over whelming discovery. The feather went from soft down to a sharp angled feather of flight and agility._

_Pride dove from his island, feather clenched in his right hand. Two parallel vertical wounds opened on his back, thinly sliced but form what Pride did not know. He was gaining on the bird, no _his _bird. He reached out with his left hand and cupped the slowly falling bird. The second Pride's skin touched the black plum time sped up. The rushed made him want to close his eyes so they wouldn't roll back into his head but Pride feared his bird would disappear. He needed to save this one life, even if it was just to prove to himself he could._

_His back burned with searing pain as the cuts felt as if something was being forced out of his body through them. Quickly glancing behind him Pride saw a stream of airborne feathers just like the one he clutched. They were coming from his back. He turned his body as he fell faster and faster so that his bird would be cushioned by his body when the eventually hit. Pride whirled in a circular corkscrew, the feathers above hypnotising him. Their golden radiance rang a familiarity like a gong in his mind. _

_Then they hit the ocean's skin._

Sweat dripped off his shaking muscles. Even thought they were on a cold ship crossing the sea between them and Egypt, Pride could feel his skin burning. He could feel the welts on his back. It was his first night on the water so Pride assumed it was being so close to the water that amplified his powers so and made some of it a reality. The welts sank back into his skin as he ran his hands through the damp bangs plastered to his forehead. Something brushed his face.

It was the yellow fluffy feather, before it changed. Pride fingered it lightly while groaning. He knew what he had was a vision of the future but it was just a massive nonsense riddle until that future came to be. Damn puzzles.

Pride got up and stretched out his tired body. He needed some air. The blonde left his small bunk and headed out of his cabin. He heard Envy murmur in his sleep and snickered at the content.

"Hey… that's my… pork bun. Do you want… me to… kick you ass… shrimp?"

Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. Pride knew the bastard was talking about him, even if it was in his sleep. He was taller now dammit. He tried to simmer his temper enough not to shout but nearly failed. He made weird gurgling noised while trashing away from his lover as to not savagely beat him. Guilt washed over him again.

He'd been with Envy for more than a year now. They were heading towards Alexandria to pick up the third pillar. Envy sleep on his top bunk, smirking, as he dream about the bun no doubt. Pride watched him sleep for a while and thought about how much they had been through together. Envy said he loved him… love. It was an emotion no longer alive within Pride.

He quickly left the cabin to find some air out on deck. The salt water splashed and rippled around the bow where he sat fearlessly. He couldn't drown after all. The feather was still very real between slim elegant fingers. Pride tucked it behind his ear as he let his hair loose from its sleepy braid. The release felt good. He inspected the yellow fluff once again. It reminded him of his own pride ironically, back when he still searched for the philosopher's stone. The story of Icarus smoothed up against his train of though. He had really flown too close to the sun this time. Next time, he promised himself he would make better wings for Pride would never settle for just staying on land, even if he should be content there.

_To strive, to seek to find and not the yield. _

It was a quote from a poem he was becoming quite fond of. Odysseus's travels through myth and mayhem reminded him of his travels with Al and of his travels now. Pride has seen things now that no one would ever dream existed. He knew he would never make it back home, but somewhere deep down, Pride knew Ed wasn't giving up hope. It felt weird to be two different people, even if one chose to stay in the back and never surface. Was he really Pride? Were Pride and Ed really that different? Pride looked out at the dark waves. Maybe he two wished for something more. He scorned himself.

Hope is too fragile to survive in the real, hard world.

An eerie singing pierced his thoughts. A pod of whales just like those in his dream came to swim in the wave created by their fast progress. These whales were just as he had imagined… except they were a lot bigger. These ocean beasts were too big to be in such a small sea. Pride knew that they were not from this part of the world and wonder vaguely why they were there. Certainly the water was too warm for their cold water bodies. They sang out to him to join their fun but Pride declined. He contented himself with twirling the fluffy feather between his fingers and indulging his thoughts of home.

Home? What a joke. Pride or Ed had never had a home since that day. Did he really belong back in Amestris? He looked at his palm. No… he couldn't go back. He was a different man now, a man of sin. He was certain he didn't want them to know who he had become. Pride could feel his resolve shaking. He didn't want to go home because… home was a place you feel welcome and he knew he would never find that.

The water from the sea creped up the side of the boat and cocooned his feet. The soothing cool circles broke him. He was thankful it was too early in the morning for anyone to be up to notice him, that and he was in front of the ship out of view by the water. Pride shuddered and let the long locked up tears slip from his clenched lids. No moving forward now because there was no longer a path ahead.

No path and no future.

Pride let his tears flow because he knew that he had a hard life ahead as long as he held onto his hopes, he wouldn't be able to live. He had now to grieve and then, it would all have to be shut inside, down deep, where his Edward persona now lived along with his memories. The water cooled and comforted his skin to which he gave a small sad smirk.

All the water in the world, in all worlds is just one water. People think that different bodies of water made it different waters but that wasn't true. Pride trailed his fingers along the rippling surface and thought a little more about connections. He looked at the stars and wondered if they were the same ones that looked down on a certain someone else.

Now there was another piece he would have to tuck away. Pride couldn't afford to pine away, lost in nostalgic desires for something he never actually had to begin with. The black sky above slowly turned a deep blue that remind him of the bastard's eyes. So far away, in a completely different world and yet every little thing screamed "You Miss Mustang!" at him. It was true. He could even smell the man's smoky scent. But this one was different. It lacked the cologne clean mix. It was just smoke. Smoke?!

Pride climbed up the front of the ship he saw that indeed the cabins were ablaze. He reached out his hand to grip the railing and toss himself over but a wave knocked him down. The water was desperately trying to save him from the sinister flames. Pride could feel her fear quivering through him. Not fear for herself, but fear for her friend. The cool water covered him to protect him from the scorching heat. Pride looked into the flames even as he was pulled back into the sea. He could hear the whales but his eyes were forward. He could have sworn he saw deep blue eyes looking back, a pale hand reaching for his.

"Roy?"

Pride felt his last once of hope crumble as the flames roared and the vision disappeared. He was really loosing it now. His tears mixed with the sea as he sank down, into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Roy Mustang didn't know why he was even there. It was crowded and smelled distinctly like hundreds of sweaty people in one area. He was never one for local events. If it wasn't for Hawkeye pestering him to get out more he wouldn't even be there. She insisted he was spending too much time on research. He guessed that was right, but there was never too much time when it came to bringing back those lost. Mustang would do anything to save on of his men. 

But it wasn't one of his men he was trying to get back. No it was his one and only man.

It felt slightly odd and tingle-like to think of Edward as such. He was just a boy who comforted him once, a long time ago. Roy scorned himself. Edward was more than that. He was the one who livened up his office every time he kicked down the door. He was stubborn and proud. No matter how much the boy yelled at him, inside he was always laughing.

Boy? Edward wasn't a child anymore. The dream Roy, Roger, said that he would be twenty six upon arrival. The age sent shivers up and down his spine. A deep dark secret floated to the surface of his mind. Twenty six was just so close to… no he wouldn't think about that now. The past was nothing but the past. It had taken him a very long time to be able to even think that statement without being bombarded with flashes of blood and ash. He was far too young then… He snapped himself out of his ponderings when he heard the announcer say Noah's name.

"Next is Noah Elric singing a song she wrote herself! Let's welcome our next contestant with some applause."

Roy snickered at the name. It had been almost five months since she arrived but now she was officially part of the family. Al insisted she be registered as their mother's dead brother's fake son's wife. That would officially explain why Gabriel looks so much like Trisha Elric but Noah does not. Roy figured it was close enough to the truth. Since the government rarely kept the birth and death dates of none military personnel, and even then it was rare. Roy had his birth certificate but knew for a fact he was the only one alive who knew what was written on it. Roy snickered at how incompetent the government was then in keeping track of its people.

He looked up to see the dark haired girl walk onto the stage and swept her volumous skirt around with practised ease. It was times like these he was reminded she was a performer in a real sense, forced to dance and sing to provide for her child. He was surprised she wasn't forced to resort to more desperate attempts of survival until her crystal voice reached his ears. No wonder she was able to live off her voice, it was marvellous.

"_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there."_

Roy eyebrow arched as she started out soft and slow yet still strong, hold her note on the word prayer with confidence. He was impressed even further when she sang the next verse faster than the first without tripping over any words. She made singing look easy as she raised her pitch as well as volume.

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
__It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
__And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
__It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_

General Mustang could feel his eye popping out of his skull. She was such a quiet girl but now she was a boisterous and booming prima-donna. Her voice hit a new level of wonder as she sang the words big sky.

"_Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
__Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
__Out where dreams come true…"_

The song was only a minute and a half long but it was magnificent. The people around him stood up in ovation to pay tribute to the songstress. Roy stood but he didn't bring hands together despite being very impressed. He thought about the lyrics as he made his way to the back of the room. There was something he needed to see. Hawkeye gave him a quizzical looked but he shook her off with a knowing look at Havoc who was sitting next to her. He knew that Jean had been trying to get a moment alone with Riza for quite some time. Well now was his chance.

The cool air hit his face as he let the double doors close behind him. He wanted to see the outside sky. His black over coat fluttered and swished around corners as he exited the building and headed towards the nearest clearing where he could see the sky, a playground across the street.

"Do we really sleep under the same big sky?"

"I should hope so Roy, other wise you need to find a place to stay closer to central… or a wife. Either way you'd be better off. You know, less time to yourself to wonder about looking kind of creepy. Why are you in this kind of park so late at night?"

Roy spun on the spot, but not in surprise. He smirked at his oldest friend as Hughes walked over to him carrying a doll under one arm. That would explain why he was out here so late. His daughter must have dropped it earlier that day. Maes Hughes walked over and sat on the swing set, swaying back and forth.

"Aren't you a little old for those Maes?"

"You can never be too old to enjoy life Roy. Besides, who are _you_ calling old? At least I look my _age."_

He made certain to put emphasis on the word age and gave Roy a sly wink. All the General could think to do was give a dirty look back. He contemplated putting on his gloves but decided against it. His friend only laughed and began to actually swing. Roy thought to himself, why not? He got on the second swing and began the epic race of children to see who could sing the highest. He had always called Hughes his oldest friends but in actuality he only met him in basic training. Everyone just assumed they had known each other since they were small.

"So Roy, why are you out here?"

"I just wanted to see the sky. It got stuffy in the auditorium, besides Jean looked like he wanted some time with Riza. It is also nice out; I haven't been out in a while."

"Three years and five months to be almost exact."

Roy turned and looked at him, stopping his swinging abruptly. Maes slowed down but didn't cease movement completely.

"That's how long it's been since I last saw you take out a girl. Coincidentally that date is a month after Edward died. If I remember correctly you went through a lot of flimsy companions before you seemed to think dating below you. Or maybe you'd just seen it all and couldn't be bothered anymore. That's what many people seem to think but I know you better than anyone… except for maybe Hawkeye. You took his death too personally Roy. Let it go."

Roy fingered the letter outline in his coat chest pocket subconsciously. In one month he and Al were going to secretly bring back the person they both had lost. The time wasn't ticking away fast enough. He thought about the best way to answer his friend's question, oblivious to how much time he let go by. Roy was surprised when Maes took his hand away from its stroking motion and used it to pull him onto his feet.

"When I woke up in your office that night, I said I didn't know why or remember anything. I lied. I remembered something."

Maes made Roy sit on a bench and looked down at him before turning to look at some near by pine trees. They rustled in the light wind while Maes pretend to be fascinated by them.

"_I never had much use for fathers before I met you Maes Hughes. You showed me kindness unconditionally and it broke my heart to hear of what happened to you. More people like you and Al should be in this world. I want you to go back and look after your family for me. Your daughter deserves a whole family. Besides, there is someone who misses you more than you'll ever know. I just want to make sure everyone I leave behind is looked after. Be a good father Mr. Hughes and enjoy rebirth. _I heard that, moments before I woke up. It was Edward. He brought me back…"

"Maes..?"

Maes finally turned and sat next to Roy with a huff. He was looking at the doll.

"He said more but I won't quote it. I'll just give you a brief summary. This body… it isn't mine like you would think. It is like a second model made from the same mould. Ed said if I dug up my own grave I would indeed find myself in it, but I really don't want to test that out. He also apologised to me… He said I wouldn't be able to have more children… and he was right. It's been three years and six months. I guess those lucky enough to have a second chance aren't that lucky after all."

"Oh Maes…"

"Sometimes I don't know what's crueler… death or life."

Roy wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders and pulled him into a sideways half hug. It seemed like Roy wasn't the only one with problems. They sat that way for what felt like hours. Roy watched the moon trail across the sky. He wasn't sleeping but the sky was still big. Was it big enough?

* * *

"We can't let this go! We aren't forces to be toyed with! We need to prove to the world why they should fear and love us." 

Pride shook his head and looked out the window to their Alexandrian hideout. He and Envy survived the assassination attempt that took place one the boat. Luck would have they both washed up right next to the under bridge home they were in now. In it was no other than Ling and he turned out to be the final pillar. His black pony tail flicked around as he ranted about uprisings and revenge.

Frankly Pride didn't see why he was so angry. He and Envy are the ones who should be ranting. They had lost more. Ling had been living in secret luxury since he came out of the Gate here in Alexandria. Not a slave but merely a hermit. Pride wasn't impressed with the idiot's luck. Envy sat on a table swinging his legs while humming, head to the side. Pride wondered what he was thinking but didn't bother to ask. Ling was still around. The guy just got under Pride's skin.

Envy continued to be lost in thought. Pride thought about how he looked better without that stupid headband he used to wear.

"So let's do something dramatic!"

Envy cocked his head to the other side and gave a sly smile. He sang his reply evilly.

"Like what?"

Ling tapped his foot as he rubbed his chin. Pride just wanted to slap him but refrained from doing so. He didn't know why but the guy got on his nerves a lot more now than he did before the three of them went through the Gate together, and it wasn't just because he was practically an Amazon now. No, the man's height aside, he was hiding something.

Envy pushed his slinky frame off the table and sauntered over to Pride. He circled like an animal of prey, barely touching his skin with slim finger tips. Pride looked at him but the purple orbs wouldn't meet his.

"You've been awfully quiet Pridie… got any _ideas_?"

He said is with such suggestion it made Pride tingle all over. What was he doing?! This wasn't the time or place. Pride felt something negative pulsing from Envy. This wasn't a touch of love anymore.

"Why would I? You two are the ones who want to send a message out. Do it yourselves."

"What's the matter Pridie? You seem awfully uninterested. Something holding you back or… maybe someone?"

"What are you talking about Envy? Who else besides you have I even talked to?"

Pride noticed Ling had left the room. In his distraction Envy swept him to the floor in a swift move of his leg. The smirking face appeared inches from his own as the green-haired man crouched over him. Even with the appearance of happiness on his face, Pride could tell Envy was plotting something.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, pretty Pride. You've been so distant lately I have been just beside myself with worry. What ever should I do?"

The words were light and fluffy but Pride could feel their steely presence.

"Cut the crap Envy. What are talking about?"

"You've been unfaithful dear, and you know I have no tolerance for that."

Pride had just enough time to dodge the icy fist that shattered the floor boards. The temperature in the room chilled. Pride crouched for a moment as if to attack then stood up straight.

"Stop fucking around Envy. You've been with me almost every moment since we started being together. Quit being paranoid."

Envy did a small cartwheel towards the door. Sometime s Pride wondered if he left his sanity in the Gate instead of his ability to change shape. Envy leaned against the doorframe and looked down. It was rare to see him in a state of real emotion. He looked so sad.

"Just because you can't see this person doesn't mean you not cheating on me with them. Did you know you keep your eyes closed?"

"What…?"

"When we have sex, your eyes are closed… it's because you don't see me isn't it? Or if you do, you don't want to. The one you lost before your enslavement is gone. I'm here, right now but all you can think about is the one who isn't here."

Pride stared wide eyed at the one speaking in such a soft voice. It was another uncharacteristic moment for Envy.

"Envy-"

"No, don't explain or lie or anything… just don't. This is done. Go do whatever it is you need to do. I don't want to be around someone who doesn't even want me. There once was a time I wouldn't have cared… but being human tends to change things. How you cope with all these emotions on a regular basis is beyond me. I thought I was ready to live but I guess I'll just have to do it without you. Get out of here Edward, you don't belong."

Envy turned and left him alone in the small shack by the water. Edward… he hadn't heard that name in so long. Pride thought about running after the other man but decided against it. He was right. What was he doing?! He was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! It was time he stopped mopping at got his life back. Pride climbed out of the window and dove back into the water. He needed to earn back being Edward. He needed to see Al grow old. He needed to see the smug bastard one last time.

* * *

"Wake up Blondie. I didn't say you could pass out." 

A sharp pain lashed across his naked back as the leather whip met his blood glazed skin. Pride's eyes were dull and lifeless as he was struck again and again. His flesh healed instantly each time but Pride wasn't thankful for that. His mastery of healing was just causing his tormentor more delight.

Lady Bracus put the black whip on her nightstand. Her many necklaces and bangles jingled and clanked as she swaggered her cruel body in front of him.

"You pillars really are remarkable. To bad that wind one didn't heal like you. He was really nice on the eyes even if he only lasted a month in my loving care. And that earth one? Too tall for my liking but I gave him a try once or twice… a week that is. I heard rumours about that flaming dashing one for months but I never got the chance to actually see him. Now you're the last one. I know you and those other two burned down the library in Alexandria. The sooner you admit it, the sooner you pain can end. Don't you want to go and have a nice bath, wash the blood off you body and sooth those aching muscles?"

Pride was too out of it to react to her wondering hands. He hung loosely against his bonds, his head lolling to the side. A hand with jewellery claws gripped his face.

"Don't you want me to be nice to you Pride? I could be very generous you know. I don't care about the grudge my son has with you. You are far too pretty for me to let him bruise up, but I'm sure those would heal too. Right? Won't you say anything?"

Pride looked into her eyes but kept silent. He was getting used to this now. Every morning was the same. He had long since lost track of time. It must have been several months since he last say Envy walk away.

"I could give you the world, if you would just join our side. Just think, all the women and wine you could ever ask for, a palace and title. You could be someone instead of the no one you are now. Think about it won't you?"

He didn't even look at her. He never did. Next would come the mark. Lady Bracus took pleasure in leaving her mark on him. He could hear her heating her golden claw ornaments, preparing them to trace the burned design on his back. He couldn't heal burns with his magic so it scared every time. There were so many layers now the Pride doubted they could ever be healed.

She dug her white hot appendage fangs down his back in two parallel lines, like always. Pride remembers his dream and guess this is a part of it. The blonde fight to stay conscious but begins fail once again.

"I'll send someone to you later to change your mind. Until then, rot in you cell."

His bonds are cut and he can feel himself being dragged down halls and stairways, back into the Narrows. That was what everyone called the hellish place due to its tight squeeze hallways. It was far underground, below the city of Rome where he found himself again. The Narrows was to perfect place to hide someone. The underground prison was used only for the most dangerous of criminals and public officials.

Pride felt his body hit his straw pile, his bed. He slipped into fitful sleep as the only source of light went back down the halls. He was back in his dark, dark hell where the only thing to keep him company were his inner demons, their voices loud in the abyss.

* * *

Roy curled up in his bed, hugging a pillow to himself. One more week. In one week Ed was coming home. Roy and Al had worked out all the details, now all he had to do was wait, and it was killing him. He couldn't sleep. 

The smell of clean sheets and night filled his senses and he snuggled closer. He hadn't told Al about the vision… He was keeping a lot from the boy. Roy wondered why but not very hard. He always kept people in the dark. It was just the way he was. If he told everyone nothing he could direct what they knew and how they reacted. He constantly needed to be in control. He guessed that was from having absolutely none growing up.

The clock chimed 2am and he sighed. He thought about the key n his night stand. Even in the six months he had it he couldn't figure out how to use his own "magic" to reactivate it. How did one use magic anyways. It didn't respond to any number of circles and symbols. The fire just didn't respond to Roy which made him sad. He was the Flame Alchemist and fire wouldn't talk to him. He guessed that should tell him something. He even manipulated fire to the point it couldn't stand to communicate with him.

What was he missing? Why wouldn't it work?

_Wow bastard. You really are an idiot._

"Shut up Ed. I'm trying to figure out magic."

_You're Failing with a capital F. Did you forget that whole conversation or do you take pleasure in watching yourself trip over and over again. Maybe you're just a sucker for punishment. I know I for one would love to see you fall flat on your smug ass face._

Roy sat up all ruffled and annoyed. He flatted the unruly spikes he had on top of his head and looked at his personal phantom. A sixteen year old Edward Elric sat cross legged at the foot of his bed. Damn he hated it when his head did this.

_If you really hated it, then I wouldn't be hear… bastard._

"Well if you're so all knowing since you are the embodiment of my secret desires and nonsense like then you tell me. How does magic work oh mind of mine?"

The ghost stood up and looked out the window. He held out his hand and look out between his fingers. Roy always wondered why Ed did that and realized that the blonde wasn't actually looking at his hand, but how it framed the sun behind it or in this case, the moon. He smiled at how he remembered such details. Well he was a perceptive bastard. When he stopped his inner thoughts, his outer thought grinned at him, a very unnerving evil grin.

_You need a dramatic experience. Remember? A trigger. _

Roy suddenly felt really nervous. What kind of trigger..?

Next thing he knew he was standing on the Central Bridge looking over still but deep water. It was going to be his trigger. The wind whistled through his black coat as he looked the several stories down to the water's surface. Why did Central insist on building the damn bridge so tall?!

"You know, when you called me up at this hour of the morning. I thought it was work related."

Roy turned to look at none other then Jean Havoc. He was still wondering himself why out of all the people he knew, he called this particular one. They weren't even friends really, just co-workers who had been through a lot with one another. Roy leaned against the bridge rail and looked at his car. Jean came and leaned next to him and lit a smoke.

"So what's going on? Why and I here, Sir?"

"I don't really know… I was going through everyone I knew in my head who I could get to help me with this… Riza would just get mad at me and not help for this really is stupid. Maes would talk me out of it and worry too much. The rest of the gang wouldn't actually be of any help here, they wouldn't get it. You were my best option. And quit the sir stuff. This isn't unofficial."

"Geez thanks, I feel special now. So what am I your best bet for Roy?"

"It's a long story… a long crazy story-"

"I have time and a couple of cartons of smokes in my glove compartment. Shoot."

Roy looked at him through the corner of his eye. Maybe it would be good… to talk to someone real. He pulled up his collar and sighed.

"You sure? As I said, it's long and complicated."

"Obviously, haven't you noticed we are on a bridge at… three in the morning? It better be complicated, else I'm going back to my place. So spill it so we can move onto this big thing you have to do tonight."

Roy slide down the railing and sat on the sidewalk, continuing to let that very same rail support his weight. Jean slid down beside him. Before he could even think about stopping, it gushed out, every bit. It was a gut retching but liberating experience. He told this man next to about the letter and Hughes, about Noah, her daughter and the other world, about Roger and magic and finally about bringing Ed back. Jean sat quietly for the most part, only interrupting him once to bring his cartons over so he wouldn't have to keep getting up.

"Well that was long… I think you owe be a couple boxes since I just had to smoke my week's stash."

"I didn't tell you to keep lighting up. You did that on your own. But I'll get them anyways. Just make sure you write down what kind."

Jean flicked open his lighter and closed it again. He didn't spark a flame but continued to make the clicking sound as the long silence washed on. The light from the street lanterns danced off the object.

"A girl I knew once gave this to me for Christmas a long time ago, back when I was really still a kid. She was my sweetheart since we were young. Everyone thought we would grow up and marry one another. You know, because that's what small town guys and girls do out in the country. They grow up living next to each other and then they sleep next to each other until they eventually die next to each other, never knowing that there are more people out there than just your neighbours."

Jean looked at the lighter.

"I've always wanted to see the things I heard in my granddad's stories. His father was in the army way back in the day. He toured all over the place. My granddad always told me about them with such a lungful face. You could tell he wanted to see the cities too but he couldn't. He was too old. I asked him once why he never travelled when he was younger and you know what he told me? It was love that kept him."

Roy looked at him in disbelief.

"Love?"

"Yep. He said he fell in love with his sweetheart. Not that that is a bad thing. He loved my grandma more than I'd ever seen one soul love another but he said it killed him to leave her, even if just for a year. She wouldn't go with him because her mother needed her. So he was trapped. He said the worst feeling he ever had in his life was of regret. He regretted never going out into the world before the settled. But what made it worse is that he knew if he had of gone, she wouldn't have waited for him. A country girl needs to marry to support her family. He carried that guilt until he died. The guilt and regret of his choices."

_There comes a moment in your life  
like a window, and you see  
that your future is there before you  
and how perfect life would be,  
but adventures call with unknown voices  
pulling you away...  
Be careful or you may regret  
the choice you make someday..._

Roy could hear the words in his mind from the letter. He touched his pocket again as he tuned back into what Jean was saying.

"I refused to be like my granddad. I told my father on Christmas Eve that I wanted to join the military to see the world. He called me all sorts of things, my mother cried as he kicked me out. I haven't talked to any of them since. Carley saw me sitting with my uniform on in the snow. She said she was coming over to give me my gift. At the time I thought I loved her more than anything, but I wanted to see it all before I settled… She said she would wait for me and gave me this lighter. Weeks turned into months and the letters grew fewer and fewer until one day she stopped sending them."

He clicked the cap.

"The next letter I got was from my mother saying I should come home for the wedding. She was marrying my cousin. That wasn't even the worst part of it. What made me ill was that I didn't care. Is love really love if it can fade with distance?"

Roy looked at his hands. He knew in his heart that distance shouldn't matter, but it does. Reality is that people move on. He was some person to talk. Roy still had the letter for crying out loud. He grasped for something to say but ended up just sighing. Jean chuckled a bit and started talking again.

"This lighter is the only thing I kept, and I still don't even know why. I have more feelings for this small object than I do for my whole family. What does that say about me?"

"That you have a different family than your blood one. In our unit, we are a family; why else would you be out here with me? It's not an order and I didn't beg you. You came because that's what a family does. They come without question, and listen."

Jean snickered at that. Roy couldn't help but chuckle along with him. They laughed outright until Roy started whipping tears from his eyes. It had been a long time since he had a good laugh.

"I don't know about you but I would rather not have a pyro-crazed general like you for a brother."

Roy continued to laugh heartily until he ran out of air. Jean patted him on the back and stood up.

"Well come on then bro. You need a trigger. I think your idea is a fucking scary one but lets do it!"

With that they got to work. Roy brought out his ropes and hooks from the back seat of his car. He and Havoc worked on securing the thick cord to the back tire of car and jacking it up so the back tires weren't touching the ground. The other end was made into a makeshift harness. Roy looked at the water way below one more time before taking off his coat. He hoped it wasn't cold and was very very thankful it was mid-summer and not winter.

"You sure about this Roy-boy?"

"Not even remotely. Just make sure you pull me back up alright?"

Roy took off his shoes and placed them next to his coat. He sat in the rail and stood on the other side, holding on so not to fall. Gripping the rope harness in one hand he took a breath. He needed a moment of emotional high, unfortunately this was the only idea his sick mind could come up with. It was a very long fall. If that didn't do it, nothing would.

Roy dove.

* * *

A light filled his damp cell. Pride thought it was cute that the moisture was worried about him. The little beads on condensation sparkled in the shallow glow. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them. He wasn't used to so much light down here in the Narrows. His back still ached. A small voice reached his ears. 

"Hello?"

The light turned out to be a small lantern held by a girl. What was she doing in a place like this? She couldn't be older than sixteen. Pride let his eyes adjust and looked at her. She was wearing a pair of puffy shear pants and a very small sparkly top. She must be a dancer. Her face and hair were covered in a veil that revealed nothing of her actual appearance. Something about her thought seemed familiar. Her amber eyes were wide and doe-like as she stared at him, looking frightened beyond belief. He guessed he looked pretty scary to a sweet girl like her.

"It's ok. I don't bite… well I won't bite you. What are you doing down here?"

She set down her lantern and fiddled with the edge of her veil. Pride knew he'd been in the dark way too long because he was having problems seeing what colour her outfit was. She stuttered and he could tell she was very frightened to be there, to the point she looked as if she would cry.

"I… I'm here to… let you out. My mistress wants to see you."

"You mistress must think you're very brave to come down to a bad place like this. Did the other prisoners on the way here scare you?"

She nodded and trembled, a tear finally streaming down her face, trailing a heavy line of make up with it. She hugged herself with her arms then fell to her knees.

"They… they said all kinds… of things… I told her I …. I didn't want to come but- she said you're important. She said you could look after me once I let you out."

She hiccupped and pulled a key out of her flimsy shirt. Pride could finally see her. She was blonde, which was odd for this part of the world. She had on a thick dirty cloak that must have covered her when getting past the guards. Pride looked at her face and his jaw dropped. She looked just like Riza Hawkeye!

""What's your name?"

"… Blackbird, Riza Blackbird."

And suddenly it all made sense. The dream meant her. He had to protect her. She was the black bird, literally. Something felt off but that was probably in terms of what he had to protect her from.

"Hey! What are you doing her?! Your not suppose to be down here!!!"

A large beastly man came in a grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the shadows he sprang from. She screamed but Pride couldn't see her anymore. He felt his stomach flutter in panic. She was gone just like that, the first kind, real person he's seen in ages. He had to do something. The manacles on his wrist prevented him from using magic, but only in an active sense. That was the privilege of being a pillar. You weren't completely subject to rules and boundaries.

Pride reached out with his mind. He felt his way through the soil and brick. The water in the earth rejoiced with the company. He felt like child being lead by the hand as she showed him the true depth of his power. Suddenly he could felt everything, for everything living was water based in a way. The plants, animals and people around him became more defined. Each movement and temperature change was known to him as he broadened further. The prisoners became part of another level of understand as he tried to reach far enough to find Riza.

He found her. She was in the room he was brought to every morning. He couldn't use his electrical powers but he strived to think of another way to help her. He couldn't hear her screams but he could feel her flesh tearing and ripping. It was killing him. If he didn't do something quick, it would kill her also.

Pride fused his powers with her, to shape and heal her body. Normally he wouldn't be allowed access to her body like this by the persons own defences but she was so open and scared he didn't have a problem breaking through her mental walls.

_Riza let me help you._

He felt a strong wave of agreement. This was all he needed. He instantly began to heal her wounds. It was all he could do but it was enough to keep her alive. Pride could feel her fear and stayed with her even when the pain stopped. He didn't know what else to do. He was so caught up in her mind that he nearly had a stroke when he saw himself with her eyes. He with drew and watched her be thrown into him.

"Mistress says you can keep your toy. She can join you in your morning visits, unless you're willing to change your mind."

"You know I won't Ammy, why do you even ask?"

The large man leaned against the entrance and flexed his massive ox arms. Ammy was a huge man, just like the one who took Riza away the first time. The two of them guarded this wing of the prison. Ammy always talked to him. Pride didn't even know why.

"Just checking boss. You really don't belong down here. Why don't you just give'em what they want? You've got that bird to think of now."

Pride hugged her close. She had passed out on impact. He thought about how this was going to work now then realized he audience was still there.

"What is it Ammy? Don't you have to go torture someone?"

"If I had a way out for you, would you take it?"

Pride thought about it for a moment.

"Probably not. Considering your profession, I'm guessing the catch would be tainted in blood."

"It is… well like always. The offer is on the table when you come to your senses. Think about how long you've been down here."

"I do, every moment."

Ammy left him back in the dark again. Pride leaned against the earth wall. He had lost track of time after the first month. He could have been down in this pit his whole life for all he knew. The blonde he was holding stirred. She gave a cute startled yip and scurried to the other side of his cell. He sourly wished it wasn't so dark. He couldn't see her. It was then that her face came into view. A small glow was emitting from her skin.

"What a useful ability. Does your skin get warm to? Can you change colours? How bright can you get? Will my skin tan if I'm by you for too long?"

The questions spilled out of him before he could stop himself. Pride tried to control himself. The scientist in him never slept it seemed. Riza stayed in her corner, glowing faintly purple, then it changed to blue. At least on of his questions was answered. Then it was only her hand that had light to it.

"Why did you help me?"

The small voice battled with his inner image of Riza Hawkeye. Pride had to remind himself that Hawkeye was much older and had a war under her belt. Maybe Riza used to be just like this Riza, small and timid. It was an odd thought but it made sense. Everyone has a beginning.

"You needed my help. What kind of guy would I be if I just sat back and let bad things happen to you?"

"But you don't know me!"

"I don't need to… besides, you look like an old friend of mine. I'd do anything to help her out but I can't because of how far away she is. So maybe help you will be like repaying back the kindness she showed me."

"What's your name?"

Pride smiled. Riza was never one to let anything get in the way of finding something out. He found it amusing that even thought this girl was quivering, she still demanded answers.

"My name is Pride."

"That's a stupid name. Your parents must have hated you."

He laughed at this.

"I chose it. Well actually someone I used to be close to chose it. It wasn't always my name."

A wave of sadness hugged his shoulders like an unwanted hug. Envy… He pushed it aside. Pride knew he spent too much of his life morning to add more to it.

"Why did you change your name?"

"I used to be considered a hero, a man of the people. But that life is over now. I have a new life and I didn't want my name to get tangled up in it. There are still people out there that believe in who I was. I needed a new name to better suit my new life."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Maybe I need a new name too."

"What?!"

Riza looked at him and calmed her body down. She looked very much like her other self, even if younger.

"I have a new life now too. I want a new life name. Pick one for me."

Pride thought about it. The answered seemed obvious but he wasn't certain if she would want a sin name like his own. He decided to joke around a bit anyways to see if he could get her to loosen up.

"What about Lust? It would go with the outfit and make a great conversational topic."

He got a genie shoe in the head for that one. So it was time to try another. He stated it simply.

"… Wrath."

Riza seemed to mull it over in her mind then smiled.

"It's strong, like what I want to be. I just hope that some day, I can live up to my name. Will you help me?"

"Wrath, I'll be with you every step of the way. If that's what you want. The world is too full of cruel people to let the nice ones out of your sight for too long."

Pride yawned and fell over sideways with a dull thud. There was really no point in finding his bed in the dark since he was on the floor regardless. He rolled onto his side and bent his knees slightly. He was almost drifted off when he felt someone tucking themselves in under his limp arm. Wrath was facing away from him, but using his arm closest to the floor as a pillow. She didn't seem so frightened of him anymore or maybe just the thoughts of sleeping alone here was worse.

Long, quiet moments passed until he heard the small voice again.

"Pride?"

"Yeah Wrath?"

"What was your name before?"

"Edward… Edward Elric."

"It's a strong name too. I like it."

* * *

The water was freezing. Roy thought he was going to pass out from the shock. Why did his sick mind come up with this scheme out of everything he could think of? Why couldn't he just read a sad book or just not do paper work around Hawkeye? Both would have been much safer than this night plunge. 

And it wasn't even working.

Roy slipped on the harness around his shivering frame and swore at the water surrounding him. He hated being wet. He also hated failing. He took a page out of a certain blonde's book and let a string of over exaggerating curses flood from his grim lips. He could hear Havoc laughing above. This didn't help change his mood.

The car started and began to raise him out of the water. Time for a plan B. If only he had thought of one…

"So what now Roy-boy. I guess your little stunt didn't work. What's next? You wanna set something ablaze or can we go get a couple of drinks. I know I need one after watching you DIVE OFF A BRIDGE! BAH!!! You know Riza is going to shoot me."

"What?! You knew I was going to jump!"

Roy long left behind any hopes of a cool demeanour. He was over the rail and trashing about in vain attempts to free himself of the rope harness. He was cold and the rope refused to move.

"I thought you would chicken out!!! I didn't expect you to go soaring. You're not a bird Mustang! Or even a fish!!!"

"I never back down. You should know that by now."

Jean shrugged and twitched a bit. His hands shaking he pulled out a smoke. Roy glared at the man, honestly thing of burning of his eyebrows in frustration when something caught his ear, then it was gone.

"What was that?"

"Dammit! What?"

A gust had put out the small flame Jean was trying to light his smoke with. He flicked his lighter again and Roy heard it a second time, a child's voice giggling a merry tune. He couldn't understand the words and the song ended too soon. Realization hit him. It was the small flame!

"Jean! Light that up again!!"

"Wha-?"

"Just do it!!"

Jean flicker his lighter and the voice came back. He could hear them!!!! But he couldn't understand them… shit.

* * *

Roy sat in his tub at home. The warm water helped to take the chill out of his bones. He had on his glove and snapped ever so often to see if he could understand. The flames were speaking another language… He clenched his eyes shut as he pushed the sounds of Jean laughing at him to the back of his mind. Who knew flames had languages. Apparently it's a funny concept. 

He put his glove aside and began to scrub his hair viciously. At least he didn't smell like the Central River any more. The scent would probably linger in his car thought for months. Damn pollution.

He smirked in spite of himself. He was in a ripe mood. The great General Mustang was stewing in his tub. If only the people of Amestris could see him now. He leaned back against the tube rim and let his body slide under the water. Edward was a water mage… he wondered if Ed understood the water. Would he be able to hear his bath?

He pictured the blonde in his mind's eye and wonder wistfully what he would look like now? Roy propped himself in such a way so he could completely relax without worrying about drowning. He had a bath contraption cushion that made this possible. Roy closed his eyes and thought of what the Fullmetal Alchemist might sound like singing.

Ever since he read it in the letter he had been curious. What would he sound like? Pictures formed before his eyes. Lush fields, a ship at sea, a coliseum and a dark cell, the places kept circulating before him, none of them had people in them. The dark cell intrigued him so he focused on that and on seeing who was in it.

Two blondes covering in grim and dust sat curled next to one another. The older of the two was holding the younger girl. Roy did a double take and recognized the gaunt sallow face to be Edwards. He couldn't see the girls because she had it buried in his ragged shirt. He watched an invisible audience to this intimate moment.

"Shh… it's ok Wrath. I'm here."

Sobs broke from that face in Ed's shirt.

"I'm scared. I don't know how much longer I can last here. I want my mom!"

The sobs became more forceful. Edward wrapped his hands around the tiny blonde girl. Roy thought it was odd to see someone smaller than Ed but pushed the thought aside. He wanted to hear more of the man's voice.

"I was younger than you when I lost my mother. I could never cry for her, but my brother did. He would keep me up at night like this, asking me where our mom was and why she left. She sang AL to sleep a lot so I thought it might work if I sang too. I'll sing you to sleep, just rest. I'm going to tell you about where I used to live.

_"The earth is cold, the fields are bare  
The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere  
The birds move on so they survive  
When snow's so deep the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive  
They do what they must for now and trust in their plan  
If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am"_

Roy felt his heart clench. He could feel Edward's words caress over his skin as the soft song filled his dream. The song took a turn and Roy wondered if Ed was still singing about his home town or something more deep.

_"But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
How will I know, where do I go from here?_

_My world has changed and so have I  
I've learned to choose and even learned to say good-bye  
The path ahead, so hard to see  
It winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me  
In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known  
Now it seems it's time to start a new life on my own."_

_  
_He sang the chorus again. The girl, Wrath, was asleep. Roy could feel the dream slipping away and he woke up in his tub. The water was no longer warm as he pulled himself out and thought about what just happened. He used dream magic! Like Roger, but didn't he pass on the fire magic?

* * *

Chapter Four End

* * *


	6. Sleep Yasha

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream that he could no longer have.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

Chapter Five  
Yasha

* * *

Pride woke up with a start. He usually never slept afterwards, if would only make him feel more used. He was the kind to take his money and leave, immediately. Even when offered more to stay, he never took it. Pride had his pride after all. He cringed at the pun and went out in search of his robes and sandals. He was living much better now that he was out of the Narrows, but only by a little. Being someone's personal gladiator and whore wasn't the best occupation. It did have its benefits.

"…Pride?"

The slumbering bed dweller shifted and turned her blurry eyes onto him. She was beautiful in her own exotic way. Her slanted eyes hit too close to home for his liking but he put that aside. She was his bread and butter, emphasis on the butter.

"Where are you going?"

"Where I always go, out."

"Why, why are you always like this? I'm not so bad you know. If you would just let me in you could be someone more. Everyone around the Mediterranean Sea would know your name. I could make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams. All I ask is that you be mine."

Pride paused in his search. Cleopatra was indeed a powerful woman. She could fulfil her statement if she chose to. He sauntered back over to the bed and sat down. The Egyptian cotton sheets felt cool and expensive against his bear skin. The sheets were worth more than his whole life. It bothered him to even touch such finery.

"You've rented my services for the month. If you want me for longer, talk to my Mistress."

He lay back on the bed and looked at the mirrored ceiling. Man this broad was kinky. It almost scared him sometimes. Pride put his hand behind his head. He was twenty-five now, that's fifteen years older than he ever expected to live. Now where was he? In some form of sex palace with the ruler of Egypt who had an agreement with the Roman Empire. If it were anyone one else besides Cleo, Pride knew he would be dead.

He guessed he was lucky once again in his life's twists and turns. It just so happened that Cleopatra and his "Mistress," were best friends, before they became the people they were today.

"Oh please Pride. Don't pull that submissive bullshit with me. You know as much as I do you are here for the connections I have. If you really didn't want to be here, you wouldn't be, even with the restriction charm on you."

Pride looked at his wrists. Around each of them were several tattooed bands, four black ones to be exact. They were spaced out from his wrist to his elbows. They were the signature of his current master. He looked over his body. It was intricately covered in various scars from battles and the morning sessions from living in the Narrows. He even had tattoos besides the eight solid bands. His upper arms were covered in white bandages. Under them was his little secret for now. On the back his left hand was a lion's head, it was a profile roar silhouette. He liked it. Pride remembered when Ammy talked him into getting it. His gladiator name was Lion after all.

Ammy… that man was one surprise after another. The guard from the Narrows was now one of his only friends in the cruel world he lived in. The man was a dark ox of a man who shaved the sides of his head. He wore the black locks on top in a long single braid. He never wore shirts; it was always vests on top of his massive muscles. They were partners in the fighting ring. Pride never felt the need to watch his back in anything with Ammy there to watch it for him. It was Ammy who brought him and Wrath to Mia, his current owner.

Mia was nothing like he thought when he was first brought to her. She was a small woman with thick brown hair that went down to her knees. That was not what threw him off though. It was the fact he knew her. She was the one who taught him how to speak Latin as well as several other languages while under the General's roof, back when he and Envy were first living together.

When the General was tried and executed, his property was reclaimed by the Empire and divided up. That meant all the lovely women he had were sent to all four corners of that empire. Mia ended up with the Caesar himself. She was now a very influential person, sharing the same bed with a man who controlled half the world.

"Pride, you're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am. I was just suffering from a wave of nostalgia. What would I do with power Cleo? It's not like I can use it. I'm a SLAVE."

"See that's where you're wrong. You're a warrior, a lover and most of all a leader. If you want to over throw the Empire you need my help."

"I know! Why else do you think I'm here!!?"

"Oh really, well a moment ago I thought you were just a slave."

He growled in frustration. She was just getting under his skin to egg him on. She wanted him to stay here but he couldn't. He had a score to settle. The Empire had taken everything away from him in his stay in this world. Now he was taking it all back. Rome would pay for all the death and carnage it littered his life with.

"You're lost in thought again! Dammit Pride! I have a new lead for you!"

Pride snapped out of it and actually looked at the naked beauty before him. Cleopatra had taught him so much, mostly about how to work with politics. He finally had the finesse to jump through hopes while planning revenge. He was ready for the corruption. She also taught him other things but he wasn't thinking about her basket of toys.

"A lead?! What kind?"

"The general of the forces heading west is your next target. She is hidden very well. Believe it not her husband is just a figure head. You can kill them both just it be certain. Just make certain it doesn't look like an assassination attempt. You know how to play the game. They need to be dead in one month's time. His birthday is coming up; I suggest you use that to your advantage."

Pride gave a very feral wolfish grin. His first job had been hard. It was one thing to kill a person in the heat of a fight, but to plan out a mission which sole purpose was to eliminate said person, it gave him dry heaves. But now? He lived for the thrill of the hunt, the challenge. Pride knew he was becoming a beast, but at least he was having fun.

"I always do. I have something special planned for this general. He is the one with the inferiority complex, right?"

"You betcha. Are you sure you have to leave now Pride?"

He sat up and smirked at her. They didn't love each other by any means. They were just two players living it up in the power struggle game they loved so much. He gathered his garments and put them on with care. He didn't want to damage them further; Cleo had ripped them off earlier. She was very rough…

"Yes. I have to pick up some things for Wrath before I catch the ship back to where I have my men set up camp."

"She's a lucky girl, to have you look out for her. Why are you so attached to the girl? It's not like you two have any fun."

"Cleo, not all fun requires nudity. It's just, she reminds me of someone I respect a great deal. I just want to look out for her. Is that so odd?"

"YES!"

"Bye Cleo, I'll see you again once our objective is complete. Oh and you owe me a meal."

With that he was out the door. It was all about business. Ammy had once said he mixed business with pleasure too often, but the truth of the matter was his business WAS pleasure. Being what he was opened a lot of back doors and gave him all sorts of contacts and information. One day he would use the very back streets of Rome to see her burn.

He found his cloak in the hallway. He pinned it to each of his shoulders leaving a piece to hang out in front of him, effectively covering his collar. It was dormant but still very present. He needed it unfortunately. Being a slave he was able to go about unnoticed. Right now though, even if just for a moment, Pride wanted to be just another man on his way home. He tied up his sandals around his higher calves and set out to buy the things he needed before catching the ship to camp. It was a very long ride down the shore but he didn't mind.

His breast plate and helmet along with the rest of his armour were packed and ready for travel. Pride paused to admire the newest addition to his makeshift crew. The horse nuzzled his shoulder, looking for a treat. She was a beautiful creature. Her white coat shimmered between her big brown spots. She had eight significant ones. One of them was massive, covering her entire back and the rest on her flanks and neck. The rest was like a cinnamon sprinkling. Pride wanted to call her Cinnamon but she had other ideas. They had only been a team for half a year but she proved her loyalty and strength to only him, again and again. She was uncannily smart also.

"Come on Roy; let's go get you something to eat."

The mustang whinnied in response. Wrath named her after the bastard Colonel of course. She had very poor talent in naming anything. Pride had cursed for a week when she named his horse after that man and now she wouldn't answer to anything else. He swore the irony would kill him one of these days. He regretted ever telling Wrath about his whole life sometimes… but it was telling someone, anyone, which saved his sanity in that dark place they were forced to stay in.

He rode Roy the mustang through the bustling streets, making certain no one pillaged his saddle bags. The streets of Alexandria were filled with merchants. He was able to pick up some of the things his men requested as well as things he thought Wrath should have. She was currently employed as a house maid in Mia's mansion but it was only a front. She spent every free moment she had with him. He was surprised she didn't come into the city with him too but he was glad. She was becoming less dependant on him. He was happy to see her conquer her fears of the world.

All items stowed away he followed his nose to the harbour. It reeked of fish bits, tar and sweaty men. To Pride it was like the scent of a long missed lover. It meant travelling and exploring and most of all, danger and excitement. Pride smoothed Roy down to keep her calm as he looked about. To the far right he could see fields of wheat swaying in the gentle warm breeze. He didn't want to look to the left for he would see the reconstruction of the library that caused the death of his best friend in this world. Even thought he and Envy had their differences, he honestly missed the joking around and sparring.

They had been well suited for each other, even if Pride was incapable of love. He felt himself becoming choked up. He could almost smell the fire of the ship. The he realized the smell, even faint, was real. He looked around frantically, turning the horse in the process. No one seemed to notice the small of burning wood. He could feel the back of his mind itching so he turned as saw a very small, almost undistinguishable pillar of smoke in the far distance.

How could he smell it all the way over here, especially with all the very potent smells invading his personal space in the close vicinity? It didn't matter though. The pillar was calling him. He found the dock-master and had his things loaded on. The boat wasn't leaving until the next day anyways. Pride liked to be early so he could catch up on city gossip and play some cards. He always won.

Riding her bareback, Pride let out an ear piercing whistle with his right hand in his mouth. Roy complied and weaved her way through the crown until they reach city limits. The wheat and smoke before them, the horse reared and bolted towards the horizon with the speed and presence of a tornado. Debris whirled in their wake as the made for their target, a small hut of a house they was ablaze in the failing light.

The last rays of sun pierced through the few trees outside the pitiful dwelling. Pride jumped down and looked at the house in understanding and alarm. It was claimed by the flames that sought to take everything away from him. Without knowing what was in the shack, Pride ran in. He felt the need to rebel against the fire.

There were not many rooms in the hovel. He searched them all quickly before he heard a small snivel. Throwing open a door he thought would lead to a closet, he found a small girl. She was clutching an ash coated bear, huddling in the corner of a very small bedroom. Pride went over and picked her up before dashing out of the collapsing structure. He made it out just in time. The doorway literally fell over behind him in a heap of blackened wood and charred fabric.

The girl wheezed and coughed into his chest. Pride set her down on the ground and looked around. No one was in sight for miles. He saw her small gown slowly turning red from a cloth encased wound. He needed to take off her dress to find her wound. Without a second thought he used his dagger to cut the material. She was a gash across her stomach. Luckily it wasn't deep, just bleeding like crazy.

Pride blade was held above his head as he sighed. It was a relief the small girl wasn't going to die. Saving her gave him a small bit of triumph; she was the first person he managed to save without making their life worse. He was about to lower his tiny dagger when a black streak pounced him with a vicious snarl.

He was taken aback for a moment but it didn't last. His killer instincts kicked into high gear as he kicked the savage beast from on top of him. Roy came over and gripped what appeared to be a boy's shirt collar. Roy was a very smart horse. Pride sometimes wonder if it was because of the constant exposure she had to his magic but he didn't have time to think about it now. The black haired boy thrashed and vainly tried to break free. He ever went as far as to bite the horse but was soon put in his place by a decisive hoof. Pride spared a quick check to make sure the unconscious boy was breathing before returning to the girl. She needed healing.

Pulling out his flask, Pride poured his last bit of water on the wound. He then opened his mind to start healing it. He found it much easier to heal a wet wound then a dry one. After only a few moments he heard a small voice.

"Mister? You ok?"

He turned his dizzy eyes towards a second girl. This one much older than the one he saved from the fire. He could feel the blackness of passing out closing in on him. Maybe the wound was more serious than he thought to drain him so much. He could feel a soft something be stuffed under his head as the shadows of his past enclosed his awareness. Sometimes he wished he would never have to sleep again, for every time he closed his eyes, his mother was there. She was so disappointed in him. Then the flames would come.

* * *

_Dear Angel,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. I feel stupid, but Winry says it's _therapeutic. _How would she know, all she does is throw wrenches around and yell. I think she's the one who needs to write this letter, not me. But what she told me made me think… She said that whenever she was sad, her mom would tell her to pray to her guardian angel._

_I'm not one for praying… and talking to nothing would make me feel like more of an idiot than I need to feel like. So I settled for this letter, which I'll burn after I write it. She said this would be a good way to get my thoughts out… I'm rather sceptic but here I go._

_I miss brother. We are bringing him back tomorrow and I have never been so scared in my life. What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he doesn't remember me? I forgot everything from when I was in that suit of armour. I really wish I knew about all the adventures we had together. I feel so lost without him. We were two parts of the same piece but now I find myself alone. _

_General Mustang has been a big help. He treats me very formally but he always is there for me. At first I didn't know why, but Winry explained that he always looked out for my brother and me. I wonder why… I mean we were just a couple of kids… Anyways, he and I are trying to find a location for the transport transmutation. He seems to think we need a huge area. If we are only bringing one person, why do we need a whole field? He hinted that more than one may come. Who?!_

_Back to my original concern, what if brother hates me? Winry says I'm being stupid but I can't help it. All I have ever caused my brother is pain and sacrifice. He keeps loosing again and again. I can never help him with the burdens he carries. He is all alone out there somewhere and I'm here, pinning after his girlfriend. What kind of brother am I? He is going to hate me._

_What am I going to do!?_

_Well there are my woes. I'm going to go. Thank you for listening, Angel. Maybe, if you could, tell my mom I love her, and I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Is he awake?" 

"How should I know? The demon won't let me see!!!"

"Don't yell! You'll make Yuui cry!"

"You're yelling too!!!"

"I wonder why?! Where is our house Yasha!!! Last time I checked it was RIGHT HERE!!!"

Pride's head hurt. And for some reason hell not only included pain, but a lot of noise. He opened his eyes to see the white and brown splotchy underside of none other than his faithful steed. She nuzzled him awake some how, her neck very bendy. He grown and patted her nose. She looked worried. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

"He's awake!"

Pride let out a second grown as someone poked him rather hard in the side. He redirected his gaze to three sets of very brown eyes, almost red. He only saw them for a moment before Roy snapped her teeth at his attacker. The boy from earlier backed away a considerable distance while the two other children stayed put, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. He sat up and pushed Roy out of the way. She was always overly protective.

His head swam and sloshed about. He forgot about the magic he used. To heal normally he submerged a person so he could use the water to fuel himself. Doing it dry made him dizzy and pass out, like he obviously did this time. Pride held his head down and drew up his knees to forty-five degree angles while he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Sir?"

A tiny hand grabbed at his arm. Pride withdrew his head from his hands to have a rather tattered bear shoved in his face. It only had one eye and looked like it was made out of old clothes. The voice belonged to the girl not holding the bear, the older one. She was wide-eyed and expectant but he couldn't figure out what she wanted.

"Well aren't you going to say something mister?"

He was really at a loss for words. The only thing he could think to do was pat the bear on the head. It earned him a small chirp from the smallest girl. She then proceeded to crawl in between his knees and rested her head on his knee. Her honey brown hair was in a long braid that was charred off at the end. She hugged his leg as he continued to merely blink.

"You talk almost as much as she does."

The older girl addressed him, while he noticed the boy glaring from a distance.

"Who are all of you?"

"My name is Ashura and I'm fourteen. My brother is that angry speck over there. His name is Yasha and he's a year older than me. And the one attached to your leg is our little sister. She doesn't talk. She is eight and her name is Yuui. Who are you?"

_Ashura, Yasha and Yuui… _Those weren't very common names. In fact they were down right foreign.

"Where are you from?"

"You know it's rude not to answer questions."

Pride felt really put in his place. No one had talked down to him like this in ages. Like a parent to a child. He looked at Ashura who had her eyes closed and chin turned up to the side.

"What-Is-Your-Name?"

"Oh! My name is Pride…"

"That's a stupid name-"

"Shut up Yasha!"

The blonde widened his eyes and took the moments distraction to really look at the three. They had tanned skin but mostly from dirt and grim. Their hair was the same colour, a very murky and ashen honey brown, they really needed to bath. Ashura's hair was cut into a bob while Yasha's was in a very long pony. It was tied at his mid back and it was long enough to sit on. Pride laughed at how he thought of them as kids, even thought at his age then, he thought he was the oldest person alive. What a fool he'd been.

The girl by his knee yawned and snuggled around his calf. It was awkward and he wasn't sure what to do with the child. The last time anyone younger than the age of eighteen had been around him was back with Brie and Noah. He was beginning to think he lost his childcare skills.

"She's quite taken with you, Pride-sama."

"It's just Pride, and I noticed. Do you all have family I can bring you to? I can't leave out here in the cold night. Where are your parents?"

Ashura played with the edge of her skirt. Upon closer observation he noticed it had bits of torn lace sued to the trim. Lace was expensive. These children also had very good language skills. They were no street rats. Then why did they look it?

"You just figured it out didn't you?"

"Hmm?"

"I can see it. You're going to pity us next. Well I don't want your pity Pride-sama. Orphan's are people too!"

"PRIDE and I know Ashura… I'm an orphan too. I know it's hard. And I hated the pity. I still do."

Yasha awoke form his fear of the horse and charged again. Pride had no idea why this boy was insistent on attacking him. The fire in his eyes was admirable, even if the boy was being a complete fool in attacking an unknown enemy. It's time he taught this kid who he was, and he wasn't someone to be rivalled with. He put Yuui in her sister's lap. Yasha picked up a large stick and lunched. His tunic and pants flapped as all else went silent. Pride side stepped his attack easily and pushed him into a bush.

The youth righted himself and squared off. He showed promise in his stance, an air of some formal training but he had gapping holes in his guard. Pride picked up a stick of his own. He stood calmly with the tip of his natural sword pointing to the ground in a lazy but action ready pose.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here and being a hero!? We have been living fine without help for the past five years; we don't need charity so take your demon and go!"

Roy bared her teeth at the remark, further proving what Pride thought all along. The damn horse could understand speech. That would be the magic's influence. Pride snickered, only earning him a dirty horse glare. In his distraction, Yasha sought to catch him of guard. He failed. Yasha charged forward with a wild swing that Pride flipped to avoid and landed neatly on top of the stick, snapping it.

"Yo-you cheated!"

"How?"

"You broke my weapon!"

"Well it was better than me breaking your bones. You really think you could win against me, shrimp? I've been fighting for your entire life. Never attack an unknown enemy unless you wish for death. You never know what they can do."

He felt teeth lightly gripping his shoulder. Roy was trying to get his attention. The sun was finally down and the land grew dark. It was way past when he hoped to sleep aboard the ship so he wouldn't be late for departure in the morning. Pride wondered if Mac was still going to be around when he got there. Probably not, he was the kind of man who liked to spend his last night before a trip in the cat houses. That's how Pride met him in fact. The blonde had been in there looking for his previous target to get a visual and maybe meet some new people.

"Well where can I take you guys so I can be on my way? You can't spend the night out in the cold."

Ashura tied off the end of Yuui's burned braid with a scrap of material from her dress, or what was left of it. Yuui stirred and looked at him with her big burgundy eyes. They kept eye contact even as the other two siblings argued.

"Well I guess you could take us to our Northern Relations'-"

"No way. That old bag would sell us!!"

"She would not!!"

"She would so. She doesn't give a flying fuck about us! Can't you tell by our lovely home?!"

"Which you burned down!!"

"I didn't mean to burn the whole thing to the ground!"

"You just keeping making excuses Yasha but you know what. You promised Dad you would look after us and you don't! You burn down our only home and spend our money God knows where but I don't see new clothes or food. I have been taking care of our family all by myself!!"

Pride watched the exchange in growing aggravation and uncertainty. He couldn't lug around three ankle biters where he was going. Yasha might survive but his world was no place for young pretty girls. That's the reason he made sure Wrath had a job away from his underworld.

"I take care of this family! That money goes towards keeping use safe. I have to learn to fight so I can protect you. That money goes towards training."

Pride decided to step in.

"I hope whoever you're paying to train you is a new instructor."

Burgundy eyes turned to him. Yasha looked suspicious.

"Why?"

"Because if you've had this instructor for years… they suck."

Yasha yelled and picked up another stick. For a location that was just burned to the ground there were a lot of sticks in sight. Yasha took wide swipes across as well as diagonally across Pride's nimble form. He didn't even bother picking up a branch to retaliate. Pride ducked and jumped in according to Yasha's advances. He even did a backwards cartwheel. He was due for a good stretch.

"Stop moving so I can kill you!!!"

"Don't speak with your lips Yasha; it will just get you killed. Speak with your brain or don't speak at all."

"Like you could do anything to me, I'm Aogiri Yasha!"

He smirked and placed a firm hand on Yasha's shoulder. In one quick motion he put all his weight onto that shoulder and hurled himself into the air, landing behind Yasha, and hand still in place. He moved his hand and flicked his wrist. He was really glade now he wore his bracers. Inside them were two obvious "daggers" and inside were two hidden bladed stars. They were good for throw buy Pride was never one for throwing his weapons into the melee. They were easier to retrieve if you just held onto them.

Pride let one of the stars press into the youth's neck, not enough to bleed but enough to leave mark. Yasha let out a trembling hiss. The blonde could practically smell the fear pouring off the boy. It coated his skin and left his hair feeling alive. Pride lived for the thrill of feeling another utter horror in his presence.

"Are you ready to die Yasha?"

* * *

Wrath ripped through the narrows streets into the dark alleys. She grew up in this city; she knew she could loose her pursuer in the maze of buildings. She came to a seemingly dead end and leaped up, knowing where exactly the hidden handhold was. She pulled herself over the wall and slipped into another shadow consumed back street. 

She took a moment to breathe and contain her panic. The man could be heard making angry noises on the other side of the barrier. He didn't see her jump over so she still had time. Wrath composed herself against the wall and tried to remember what Pride had taught her. She had come to depend on him to much. With him in another country, at the moment she saw it fit to try and do things on her own again.

She was terribly mistaken to try. Rome was a dangerous place for a woman, especially one out by herself.

A hand buried itself in her hair and pulled Wrath up. She screamed and prayed someone would come and help her. No one did. The man lifted her up and threw her in the previous passage where she landed in a tangled heap. The chaos in her mind kept clouding her reasoning. The man grabbed her dress and torn the fabric, revealing a small breast.

As she struggled to be free she stopped perceiving him as a man but as an animal with a black mane. Wrath scrapped her nails against the ground, trying to pull away but he hauled her back, removing her lower garments in the process. Her voice was hoarse with suppressed and not so suppressed shrieks. She could hear Pride in the back of her mind telling her to fight back, to break away but she couldn't.

* * *

"Teach me!!" 

"Teach you what Yasha?"

"Teach me how to fight, how to be strong!"

Pride pulled his blonde hair back into its high pony tail. After beating Yasha to a point the youth couldn't keep advancing he gathered his cast about things. He picked out two rectangular objects and tucked one into each bracer. Yasha panted in harsh shallow breaths. Pride felt remotely bad about beating him so ultimately but the boy was still alive, that made him luckier than most.

"What would you do with that strength, Yasha? Avenge you parent's murder?"

"YES! I will put everything right again. I just need the power, the strength. Help me!"

"No…"

He looked at the dark haired boy and suddenly he saw himself once upon a time, bagging to be taught alchemy. If he didn't show this youth how to fight, someone else would and that person may just feed his juvenile hopes of changing the past. The past should stay there.

"Pride-sama! Please!!!! You're the only one who understands."

"That is why I can't."

Pride gracefully leaped onto Roy's coloured back. He had to leave before he was drawn into another person's problems. He had enough of his own.

"Why?! Help me!"

"While I help YOU, who will look after your sisters? This is a cruel world to be a woman with a man in. They can't get jobs besides indecent ones without being married. What will happen to them? Tell me Yasha, how do you plan to take care of them while following me around the globe, because I rarely stay in one place?"

Pride could see the inner struggle within the dark haired boy. His low pony trashed about him like a squire's flag. He had thin hair so it picked up a lot of wind. Roy moved around with unease. Pride looked to see torches in the far distance, come towards them. Someone finally found him… he had to leave. About to book it out to there like tomorrow would never come; he felt a tug at his cape.

"Yuui, Come back over here. Let him go. He's right."

Ashura came over to take her back but something broke in Pride. The girl's eyes looked just like Al's but burgundy. They had that same quality-

"HOW IS HE RIGHT!?"

"Yasha, come on. There is no one out there who will give me a job. I'm just some bastard."

"You are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are To!!"

"ARE NOT!!!"

"ARE TO!!!!!!!!!"

"AR-"

"Blackbird?"

Everyone was quiet, trying to find the source of the plea. Pride already knew though. Yuui clutched her bear. The torches were getting closer by the minute and the moon was setting. His ship would be leaving once the sun came up. He re adjusted his bracers and fingered his palm. He could see the bird falling in his mind. Were these children the answer? What was the secret of the bird? What was it he had to rescue it from? He looked at her and spoke.

"What did you say?"

"Blackbird…"

Ashura ran over and hugged her sister with astounding vigour. She attacked the poor child with a series of questions and requests for other words but was greeted with an echoing silence. Pride jumped down from his painted steed and grabbed a large branch, amazed yet again how many there were. It had a good weight and was straight. He pulled out his throwing star and sharpened its end to a point. He didn't think it would come to this, but he wanted a plan just in case. His real weapons weren't ready yet, the real reason for coming to Egypt. The bandages on his arms felt loose. Pride thought briefly about redoing them but he felt another tug at his robe.

Those uncanny eyes bore into his. They had to come. He didn't know why but he had to bring them with him. Oh fuck what was he getting into now?

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" 

Pride shifted through his maps with a sigh. He couldn't find his map of island of Crete. Damn al this moving around. Even after a life of being on the move and loving it, he was growing tired. He almost wished he had some where to keep his things, like a home…

"Of course you can Wrath. What is it?"

She looked worn and sick. She had since he came back from Egypt, months ago. Her poncho was huge with a red trim. He vaguely wondered why she would wear such a massive piece of cloth. Was she self-conscious of the weight she put on? That was good though, it meant she wasn't going to die of starvation like the rest of their neighbours.

"What are you running from all the time?"

He stopped shuffling through his maps to look at her. They were in the basement of one of their hideouts. Pride picked the place because no one would ever expect it. People who came here couldn't care less about rebellions. They came here to escape that kind of thing. The Cat's Meow was his favourite cat house, no pun intended. Half the workers were from the General's Harem so he was well known and new he could trust them. When he first showed up they asked where Envy was… it hurt more to answer than he initially thought. Now he worked here on occasion, when he wasn't called to be a gladiator, all the while hiding his crew deep within the bowels of the place of sin.

"What are you talking about? The Empire of course. In case you hadn't noticed, they are really after me now like a fat kid on a snack. I'm always running."

"Yes, you are, your whole life in fact. You ran away after your mother died. You ran away after your brother regained his body. You ran away from Envy and now you're running away from me. Why are you running?"

Pride sat down on the small stool hard. There were only two of them in the dark windowless room. Yasha burst in with more maps to place of the low table. He huffed at the lack of thanks before leaving. Wrath looked at the swaying door in his wake. He had slammed it.

"When I saw you with those children, I thought maybe you had finally found yourself, found what it is you're missing. When are you going to grow up and have a real life?"

"What part of my life looks like a fantasy to you?! You think I want to be this person?! I don't enjoy killing people regardless of what people think. I don't enjoy being used like a toy and then tossed aside. But this is all I have right now. Maybe later-"

"No!"

This took him by surprise. His meek and scared Wrath was becoming more and more like Riza Hawkeye every day. Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to get away with anything. Not that he did now. She always had his number. Pride was impressed at first but now it became annoying. He wasn't a child anymore, and she was younger than him by over half a decade!

"You made your life this way. It gives you an excuse not to be normal. You don't have any meaningful relationships, everything is a game. You don't even have a real job! And don't say it's because you're a slave. We both know you're only a slave in appearance. Mia would release you from your fake bondage the moment you ask."

Wrath swayed for a moment before plopping down on her stool in front of him. She looked she was going to throw up. Pride dashed off and came back with a wooden cup of water he purified of the muckiness that infested the wells of the poor here. She looked like too little butter spread over too much bread.

"You need to grow up. I need you to be the man that you are because…"

Pride caught the girl an inch from the floor. He was so distracted by her words he almost dropped her fainted form. The poncho shifted to reveal a very swollen belly. He raked his brain for a moment to sort throw all the mental garbage that was trying to take over. Wrath was with child, and she was sick.

* * *

"She's in horrible condition. I demand to know who the father is! Is it you pretty boy?! I don't care how much you _love _her. There is no excuse for this kind of damage. Because of your rough play this child is going to die!" 

Pride raised his hands in defeat as a salt and pepper Aunt Pinako got in his face. She was the scariest healer ever, even if he didn't know her alternate self.

"I'm not her husband or lover. I'm just her concerned friend. What do you mean damage?"

Pinako let him out of the corner with a deathly glare. He could have healed Wrath himself but he didn't know how. He didn't even know what was wrong with her. She was lying feverish on a makeshift table bed. Pinako was trying to sweat the fever out with fire heated brick but couldn't do it as well as she wanted. She didn't want to stew the baby.

"I expected as such. She doesn't have a lover does she?"

"Are you implying-!"

"Don't you start yelling at me young man. Yes, I can be quite certain that she was raped, and rather viciously. She wasn't healed properly either. She must have been hiding it for months. She is such a small thing. You'd think she was only three or four months but this baby is due in only one, and it is going to either kill her, or die itself. Maybe that's for the best. I can't see a child with this one's origins being loved."

Whispering came from Wrath's cracked lips. Pride noticed with comfort that the old bat was giving them privacy, leaving the room. He bent low over her face, sponging her sweat beaded forehead. Her weak grip on his arm made him close his eyes and take her hand.

_No… no… no, no, no no nononononononononononono… not another, please not another._

"I… have something for… you."

Pride opened his eyes and looked into hers. She looked so much like Hawkeye right now. He could see the woman within the child. He dabbed her forehead again and hummed. She always calmed with his singing, ever since that night in the Narrows.

"What is it?"

"I… have an, an end for you—r song. Remember? Where do you go from here?"

He tried to quiet her after a coughing episode. It was draining her too much to talk. She touched his bangs and put on a serious face.

"The past is gone. Remember that."

She placed a sheet of paper into his hand. He ignored it to dab her forehead again. It gave him something to do. If he wasn't busy, he may not be able to cope. He was always busy.

"Edward… save my baby… and make sure… he's loved. It's so… dark…"

"Riza, Riza stop that. You'll both be fine. You have to be…"

She began to roll her eyes into the back of her head. He shouted for the healer but felt her grab his robes. He turned his frantic eyes one her and quickly dropped down to her level to hear the last words of Wrath, Riza Blackbird.

"It's night…"

* * *

"When you're born, you cry and the world is happy." 

"That's rather dark, don't you think?"

Havoc shrugged and lit his cigarette. Fury paced nervously through the tall grass. It was twilight and they were about to break the law. He was freaking out because every one was late. Havoc leaned against his car and sighed.

"It's dark out, why not."

"Where did that even come from?

Havoc noticed he asked a little too fast.

"Chill out Fury. They aren't that late. Besides if we meet here all at once it will look suspicious. You know alchemy needs to have a permit now. Something this big will defiantly get us all in prison."

"Havoc!"

"Whaat? I'm bored. My father was a dark man… He used to say that all the time, along with other stuff."

Fury started fidgeting with his glasses, cleaning invisible spots. There were well outside the city limits in a farmer's field. It's where they were going to make the opening to get back Ed. They needed the space for the array.

"What else did he say?"

"Lots of negative stuff, but one always had me wondering. He said that when you die, you see it."

"What?"

"The person you hurt the most, the one shinnying example of what you messed up and who you failed, the one you loved the most. Cheery man huh?"

Havoc took a deep drag and held it, savouring the taste before watching the smoke escape and break away into the dark night.

"I don't know how to respond to that… who do you think will be waiting for you?"

"I don't think you want know. That's the point isn't it Havoc?"

Havoc and Fury jumped. Hawkeye never made unnecessary noise. She was very much a sniper in that sense, all seeing and silent. She walked over to them with Breda and Falman following. All were present accept for the two most important cogs of the wheel. Where was the General… and where was Alphonse?

* * *

Roy found himself once again at Edward's grave… well actually he was at the Fullmetal Alchemist's grave. It was a pristine white stone among many other's just like it. Roy didn't want to look but instead looked at his hands and what he held there. 

"Do you remember how we used to send messages back and forth when you were on missions you couldn't get back from? I do… we used to send each other flowers in intricate bouquets so that the arrangement would have a secret meaning. But as I sat at my desk I realised. It was just a dream… Just another dream of what could have been."

He stood up and brushed his black coat of any bits of grass trying to get free passage. He looked at his branch. He thought it was odd but strangely symmetrical to leave something here as well.

"Pine is a symbol of hope, but also pity… I guess I pity myself for having hope. This time tomorrow, I will have no need to come here because you'll be here, hopefully with me… I sound pathetic."

He dropped the bough onto the grave. Now both places had something of him. He was ready to dive.

* * *

Pride leaned against a brick wall to catch his breath. Soldiers bustled past him on the path above. He leaned over and thought about his next move. He didn't expect them to find the northern Senator so quickly after he killed him. Who knew the bastard was such an earlier riser. Who gets breakfast delivered into their room before dawn? He cursed Lenard under his breath. The man was supposed to be on top of research of their hits. Oh well, no time to think about the painful things he would do to his crew member. He had to escape. 

He was in the middle of a very luxurious part of Rome. Anyone who was anyone lived here. The Caesar's son even had a home here. At the moment he was tucked under a garden bridge. The sun was kissing the trees and flowers around him, giving him very little to take cover under. He pulled the shoulder of his robes on properly while looking around quickly. He had barely enough time to grab his clothes, then alone put them on when he was caught. Pride was thankful he was so agile.

He didn't have his sword on him, his daggers or his more secret blades. Pride didn't want to try out his new more magical of weapons yet because he hadn't mastered it yet. If he used it, it very well may cost him his arms. The dark coiled and curled black vines tattooed on his upper arms were very noticeable now that his arms had healed from the experimentation.

"He went this way!"

"That was a HE? That was a man?!"

Pride growled to himself. Of course he was a man, the bastards. He stewed in his hideaway using every once of his self control not to explode. It had taken years but he finally had enough of it not to erupt like a deadly volcano at the drop of a dime.

"Yes, of course it was a man. The Senator never sleeps with women anymore."

"But he didn't look it, that golden hair, slim figure and soft looking skin."

"I think you were looking a little too hard."

"I was not!"

"Well maybe not hard enough, otherwise you would have seen the muscles. What women do you know that has abs like that?"

"Sounds like you were looking too hard, if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't asking you! Look around, he has to be around here somewhere!"

Slim figure… Soft skin… Pride closed his eyes very hard to try and find some form of calm. He wasn't some… some… well he was a whore but that didn't mean he wanted people… He gave up. He didn't mind because it boosted his ego and made for more money, if everyone talked about him. Damn his feminine looks. He cursed and praised them in the same breath. They got him all the high bidders for his bed and won him bets in the gladiator ring. He didn't look very formidable until he started moving.

"I still can't believe that was a man. He was so short…"

That's it!

Pride sprung from his shadowed spot and pounced on to one of the men.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO GIRLIE AND SHORT HE COULD NEVER POSSIBLY BE CONSIDERED A MAN!!!!!"

He kicked the first one in the head before cart wheeling over to the second and sweeping his legs out from under him then punching him in the face. They were both out cold in a second.

"I heard a yell over here!"

"Quick!"

"Fuck…"

Dammit his pride was going to be his downfall again. Pride looked about for another escape route and saw a fountain that had little rivers. There was a thick layer of lily pads. Maybe he could swim away. No one would think to look under the water, right?

He quickly dove into the nearest fountain, almost glad he had forgotten his shoes and everything else in the man's room. That particular Senator took almost a month to crack how would be the best way to kill him. He was so heavily guarded it seemed like almost an impossible task… that was until Lenard found out about his leisure time. He hated his wife. Pride wasn't fond of sleeping with strange men, but if it would get him closer to his goal, nothing was too much effort.

He weaved in ad out of lily roots with grace and ease. The water almost bubbled with excitement around him. She was happy to be so close. He smirked and hummed a small tune. Water was very responsive to music. So was fire now that he thought of it. Maybe all the elements were, for music was the language of the soul. The first stories of man kind were in the form of ballads, sung around a fire at night.

A small waterfall came up ahead. He slipped down it like a seal. This was really an extensive garden. He really wanted to see what it looked like. Pride lay silent for a moment to try and hear soldier voices. It was silent. Well he had swam for quiet a while. Maybe he lost them. He was running out of air. He could breathe underwater with his magic, but he was restricted by his slave brand to only being able to use what his master wanted him to. Unfortunately he forgot to get Mia to say the spell to give him unlimited use for this mission.

His face broke form the surface in a wild gasp for breath. He heard a gasp and quickly looked to see the source. Blue eyes looked into his. He nearly choked in recognition. It was Al… but not. An older, blue-eyed Al looked him as if he were a ghost before hugging what looked like a sketching pad with white knuckles.

"Brother?"

Pride looked around to see he was in a private grotto of a garden. No one was around. He moved his legs to be in a more comfortable sitting position. He didn't want the alternate Al to call for help so he moved very cautiously. He shrugged off a flower from his shoulder and noticed his robes had gone see-through, he really hated white. Why was it the only colour everyone one around here wore? He moved more of the lily pads to cover his underwater self.

A hand plucked a full bloomed flower out of his hair. He was so startled that he backed up into the statue behind him. It was the sun God Apollo. His not brother looked at him with kind eyes.

"Calm down. It's ok. I won't call for the guards. Who are you?"

He kept back and tried to form words. He was so shocked by seeing what his brother should look like, instead of the suit of armour he couldn't even move anymore. The boy before him looked to be about fifteen. He remembered being that young. His breathing was racing along with his heart and thoughts. Al looked so much like their mother…

"Your not my brother… your eyes are gold. It's fitting I think, considering the statue your trying to mesh into. My name is Augustus but I hate it. It's the name the Senate gave me. I _was _Octavian… I don't even know who I am anymore. My brother used to call me Al. He never said why, just that my name was too much a mouthful to say on a daily basis. You look just like him… but he's dead. He has been for a long time."

He found his voice at long last.

"What happened to him?"

Pride scorned himself. What a person question to ask a complete stranger. It earned him a giggle.

"You act like him too. He was never one for tact. He was assassinated when I was too young to do anything about it. He was too controversial for the Senate's liking. He even had a young wife. My poor brother was killed because he wanted to make the world a better place. Rome is a mob… I know he wanted to stop this vicious concurring of nations but… without it; we would have civil war on our hands. At least when we are fighting other nations, we are not fighting amongst ourselves."

"That sounds rather harsh."

"I know… but if I am to be the next ruler of this empire, I need to learn how to be harsh."

Al looked rather sad at this. He glanced at his papers. Pride couldn't help but let his older brotherly affections take over. He got out of the pond and looked at the sketches. It was a series of bunnies and flowers. He smiled at this. Some ruthless empire builder this guy was.

"Why do you want to be Caesar?"

"I don't… but since my great uncle died, it's been expected of me. He doesn't have a legitimate heir, so I'm next. The Senate is using me as a figurehead to do what they want. I'm just a puppet. No one understands or even listens to me."

Pride sat down next to him and placed a hand on his head. Al leaned into it with a sigh.

"Are you a ghost? Because you act just like him."

"No… I am very unfortunately alive. I have a brother who is just like you too. Funny isn't it? I can't be with him either. I haven't seen him in years…"

"It must be hard. At least you know he's alive."

"I don't even know that anymore. It's been too long, anything could have happened to him… and I'm here, not even able to protect him. Not that I can protect anyone."

Al looked at him for a moment and looked back at the pond.

"Why do you say that?"

Pride Put his head in his other hand and drew up his knees so he could prop his elbow on it. He kept his other hand in Al's soft short hair. The younger one didn't seem to mind. It was silent for a long time. Pride thought about it and decided he really needed his younger brother right now. He needed to vent, even if it was only a little.

"My best friend died a month ago… I was in Egypt when she was _attacked _and because I wasn't here for her, she died a long hard death. She was even suffering right under my nose and I was too busy and distracted to see. What kind of friend am I? She died in child birth. Her little boy is with my crew right now. Her last words… she told me to make sure he was loved and I can't even do that."

He felt an arm on his shoulder. He paused but then continued his lament.

"I can't even stand to talk to him. He's just a baby."

"Then don't look at him. Just hold him."

"What?"

Pride turned his blank gaze to his not brother. The boy smiled at him sadly.

"He'll feel the love in every touch. You'd be surprised what a touch can project to an individual. A simple hand on the head can awaken long lost memories of a life when things were simpler and happy…"

"You can be happy again you know. I can't believe I'm saying this but, you have your whole life ahead of you. Make it what you want it to be."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You deserve to be happy, so fill your life with happy things."

Al leaned against him, just like before. It really was nostalgic and amazing, what a simple gesture could do. They sat that way for a while. Complete strangers but strangely they both felt they knew each other better than anyone else. Pride lost track of how long he sat there. When was the last time he contented himself with just being? He wasn't plotting or running, fighting or conning. It was nice. He felt happy for the first time in what felt like years. That was until he felt the all too familiar of metal and wood in his skin. He looked at the arrow head protruding from his chest.

He could faintly hear Al screaming and being pulled away.

"Sire, thank goodness you're safe! This assassin could have killed you. Where are your guards?! It's time for you to start thinking about your own life and your obligations to this Empire. Those born to privilege must use that privilege to benefit all. Why just…."

He could hear the rest. Pride closed his eyes and let the abyss welcome him back.

* * *

Ammy clutched his hood to his face. He was still unnerved at receiving a key to where Pride was being kept and a map. It was from a state envoy too. What had that small guy gotten himself into now? Ammy felt like his only reason for being around was to pull the blonde out of these messes he got himself into. Damn Pride and his pride. 

He wandered around the familiar halls until he reached an ominous door. It led to the tunnels where he found Pride the first time. He was a guard for the Narrows for years before he met anyone like the blonde. Normally those imprisoned here were a mess. Insanity took over their minds within the first week, but not Pride. Ammy was amused and surprised to find the young man seemed bored there. When Ammy asked how he could stand the place he got a cool answer.

"When you've been to hell and back, little in life pushes you over the edge. This is nothing in comparison."

What demons that small man must have to not be swayed but the horrors of the Narrows. Ammy weaved his way down deep. He wished he had magic, any kind. Life seemed to be so convenient for those who had it, with the exception of Pride. He had once said it was more of a curse and a gift than a convenience. Ammy was yet to be convinced, but having so many people after Pride was beginning to tip the scale.

He finally found the familiar cascade of blonde tresses that could only belong to the leader of their small group. The breathing heap was a bloody torn mess. The large gashes on his back could only have been from a whip. Ammy wondered why they weren't healing. He knew Pride could heal any flesh wound out there. Even that his own healed in his sleep, his subconscious tapping into his magic to do it for him. So why were the massive wounds still there?

"Boss?"

Ammy thought about how he started calling Pride 'Boss'.

"_I am not calling you _Pride. _What kind of idiot do you think I am?"_

"_Why does that make you an idiot? It is mine name you bastard!"_

"_Because it makes me sound like one. Do you have any nicknames?"_

"_You're an idiot on your own."_

"_Blondie it is then… unless you prefer Shorty."_

"_Ok, ok fine..! Umm... A guy back where I lived used to call me Boss… that's all I can think of. Happy?"_

"_Boss? Ok, that'll do."_

"Boss? Hey, I'm here to get you out."

A groan and the crumpling of straw met his over alert ears.

"Ammy? Ammy, Ammy, Ammy the Ox, the bull, the unmovable. Ammy my partner and Ammy the one staring at me. Ammy Hammy… Spammy Clammy Jammy Bammy… Your name rhymes with a lot."

He looked into those golden eyes and his own widened. They were blank and he could see a thin line of foam oozing out of blonde's mouth. He was drugged and heavily too! He had to get him out of here quickly. The sooner he was healed, the sooner his magic could eradicate what was left of the poison in his brain. But how to heal wounds that wouldn't heal themselves…

"Bos- Pride, how do we get you fixed up?"

He sang the next bit in a jiggle way.

"My one true love is the ocean,  
my one true love is the sea,  
bring me to the beaches of salt water  
and better my body will be!"

Ammy paused while getting the key out of his pocket. He was trying to be serious but the tune was catchy. He started to laugh.

"You're crazy, you know that."

"Of course I am. If I were sane I would have died long ago."

"What makes you say that?"

"If I were sane I would have never tried to raise the dead."

"Wouldn't that have made you life better?"

"It brought me here. With that first step, I would have never have grown into my destiny. I would've have been some farmer with a little wife in the middle of nowhere."

"You don't believe in destiny."

"True, but she came for me anyways."

Ammy hefted the small body over his shoulder rand made his way out. Pride was passed out so it made carrying him around a lot easier. If he had been awake, he would have insisted on walking with what little stamina he had. Ammy closed the ominous door behind him and headed zig-zagingly back to their hide out. The crew would need to move out as soon as possible to reach the sea. It was a good day's ride and they couldn't leave Pride's collection of orphans behind.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure about this. What about your job? This could cost you everything." 

"I know Hawkeye, but if I don't at least try, losing everything won't matter because I have nothing left to loose."

Lieutenant General Roy Mustang stood on top of Havoc's car very dramatically. He needed the height it make the array. It had taken weeks to convince Alphonse they needed to be outside to do this, also that it needed to be big. Normally in alchemy the size of the array didn't matter but this was an exception. Since they didn't have an object of reference, like a strand or hair or a finger nail, and that this was an inter-dimensional transportation array, he wanted it huge so every detail could be made without error.

He looked like a wolf about to howl in his black flapping coat under the half moon.

_We are just a bastard and a shrimp travelling the same direction in an endless loop, never to meet, night and day. Can the moon and the sun ever see each other for what they truly are? They seem to only get glimmers and reflections. You should see the moon now. It's only a half moon but it is still beautiful… with the potential to be whole again, the same as you._

To be whole again, it was a distant dream suddenly made very real. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the many level's of Ed's analogy. They were complete opposites in a sense, but the same in another. They were so different they couldn't be in the same room without a conflict of opinions, but they were also so similar that no one else could understand them.

The moon kissed his face and he closed his eyes. It was time for dawn in his life once more.

"Let's do this."

"Yes Sir!"

He held his arm parallel to the ground in a lazily elegant pose, preparing to snap. Alphonse was in the centre of the field, ready to activate it. Only Al could, him being the brother, but Roy insisted that he make the array. It was enormously complex and he was going to burn it into the ground, literally.

He snapped.

Red flames snaked from his finger tips and ran feverishly along the wheat. It hadn't rained in a couple weeks so the stalks easily became ablaze with the deafening crackle of the General's resolve.

"_Life is about resolve Fullmetal, outcome is only secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of your life."_

It was the last thing he had ever said to Edward. He was giving another report about his failure to find the stone once again. Roy could tell at that moment that he was beginning to doubt himself. That's why his teacher's lessons came to mind. He thought in repeating them, he could inspire him to keep fighting for a way to bring back Al. It had take Roy a very long time to convince himself he hadn't pushed the blonde over the edge. It wasn't suicide, but Edward did take his own life. It didn't matter that the boy's sickness would have killed him anyways.

Roy still felt responsible. Now he had the resolve to make it right at all costs. It felt ironically familiar.

Once the flames scorched their mark he extinguished them as to not let the flames spread and disfigure the array. He made certain it was hot and fast, only blackening the outsides of each sprout. The whole process took less than thirty seconds. He was the Flame Alchemist. He could somehow tell the orange tongues were disappointed to only last a moment but there was nothing he could do about it, or wanted to at least.

"Ready Alphonse?"

"Almost Sir…"

He watched the younger Elric run his fingers through his similarly long hair. Roy found it gut wrenching to see the boy try so hard to be close to someone who was not there. Not that he was one to talk. He watched as the brunette clapped his hands together and slammed down onto the ground. The bright lights of the reaction crackled around him. Roy noticed the sky become encased in thick static filled clouds. The flashes and bangs of lightning were becoming erratic and rather dangerous.

He saw Hawkeye pull out her side arm and wondered what on earth she planned to do with it. Havoc rested a hand on her arm and shook his head. Fury yelped once or twice, while Breda was standing by Falman with his mouth open. Hughes was over excited about the chance to use his new video camera but soon his smile faded into a dark, worried look as the bolts that connected with the array stayed in place as if anchored. Roy's phantom stood on the outside of the circle and looked in. He was worried, which meant the Roy himself was worried.

He shifted his shoulder bag and walked to the edge of the array. He knew he couldn't go in it but he needed to see. Was Al alright?

The stationary bolts split to from a web like dome of electricity.

"Alphonse?! ALPHONSE?!! Al!!!!"

Roy was yelling into the night, hoping for some answer. He knew there would be no peace in the after life if he killed not one Elric but two. His worst fears faded as the force field snapped into non-existence. He ran to the centre, his men close at his heals. Hughes was still eagerly filming.

In the middle of his ashen transportation array was a small band of rather foreign looking people on horses. He was shocked for a moment that more than a half a dozen came through but put that aside. Where was Edward? A large black with muscles that could rival Armstrong (who was covering for them at the moment) stepped off his horse and strode forward from the tight pack. He started taking in a language Roy didn't understand. He tried introducing himself.

"My name is Roy Mustang-"

A horse with a cloaked ride made its way over to him. Roy noticed the rider was tied to their saddle and that the feet weren't even in the stirrups. The rider was slouched over as if asleep. The large painted horse smelled his hair in curiosity he could only assume before lick his forehead. It was a disgusting experience. There was a reason he didn't own a dog. The large ox-like man spoke again, this time in English.

"You speak English?! Does that mean this is Boss's country?"

"Boss?"

"Yes, he taught us all English so we could talk among enemies without them knowing what was going on. It's very useful. But enough of that, where is your nearest body of salt water?"

"It's back in the city. Central River goes directly to the ocean, its partly salt water. I hope that will do. What is your name?"

"Huh? Oh Ammy. You said your name was _Roy Mustang?_"

"Yes I believe I did."

Roy couldn't help but smirk. He wanted to scan the group but let himself remain calm. This Ammy would introduce the rest of them in due time. Roy even thought he say some children in the back.

"Do you know a man named Pride?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I think he knows you."

Ammy walked over to the horse affectionately lipping his collar. Why was this animal so intrigued by him? The large ox untied the rider and held him up. It groaned and moved limitedly, like they were extremely dizzy.

"What is it Ammy. If you keep waking me up I won't have the energy to put this off much longer."

"I know Boss but I think there is something you need to see."

"Why are you speaking English?"

"Because the people here do."

The cloaked on stiffened. The open hood turned and faced him. Roy's eyes widened as golden ones equally wide looked straight into him. He never felt so exposed in his life. Edward face went as white as a sheet. He looked as if he saw a ghost. He whispered in a voice only Ammy, Roy and the horse could hear.

"Roy... I must really be dying this time…"

Edward slipped back into an unconscious state and began to shake violently. What was going on?!

* * *

Chapter Five End

* * *


	7. FAQ and Music List

** Music Listing and Notes**

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm glad to get all your reviews. I just wanted to explain a couple of things while I have all of your attention. And answer some of the questions I've been getting.

This story is divided into sections. The first section, "Sleep," is now done. The next chapter will be the prologue of the next section. Each section will have a prologue and five chapters. I'm just an organized person. So if you get all scared because the chapter titles changed, calm down because I didn't change the content. Well some grammar stuff but that's it.

Pride's Crew all speak English to various degrees.

The whereabouts of Al is a mystery. I can't tell you where he is because of that.

Pride will still refer to himself as Pride because in his heart he thinks his life as Edward Elric is dead.

The horse isn't actually painted. Roy the Mustang is a real mustang, also know as painted horses because of their big spots.

When Roy dreams of Pride and Wrath in the cell, he is using his dream magic. Now the beautiful thing about dreams is that the dreamer has complete control over the dream whether they know it or not. Since Roy wanted to hear Edward/Pride sing, he was transported through time and space via his dream to the last time Pride sang something. Now that event didn't happen the same time as Roy's bath because of the time difference. Also Roy was able to understand them because it's his dream and he was able to see them in pitch black because it was also his dream.

One month in Amestris is equal to One year in Rome. The first three years in the Gate are the same everywhere because the Gate exists outside of time.

Pride can't heal his whip marks on his back because he still has his slave restriction tattoos on. He also can't get rid of the poison in his system. With those eight bands he is unable to do active magic, like hit people with lightning or purify water. That's why he is in such bad shape when he arrived in Amestris. There is another reason but that will be revealed later on.

If you have any other questions that are spoiler free, I don't mind answering them. Review or message me and I'll add them to here. Hope you enjoy the next section. I will probably have it up in two weeks or so.

* * *

Songs Used in "I Suddenly Know I'm Not Sleeping"

_Prologue Lost_

Somewhere by **Within Temptation**

_Chapter One Canary_

Wherever You Are by **Laava  
**Think of Me from **Phantom of the Opera**

_Chapter Two Pride_

None… vv

_Chapter Three Roger_

When Love is Gone from **A Muppet Christmas Carol  
**La La Lu from **Lady and the Tramp (They way my Mum used to sing it to me)**

_Chapter Four Blackbird_

Somewhere Out There from **An American Tail (The way Clay Aiken sings it, compressed)  
**When Love is Gone from **A Muppet Christmas Carol**… again

Where Do I Go From Here from **Pocahontas Two, Journey to a New World**

_Chapter Five Yasha_

Salt Water Jingle by **Spirix while high on sugar**

* * *

Alright, I felt bad about not putting the songs I used and the end of each chapter so I put them here.  



	8. Prologue Pull

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Isn't This A Dream?

Prologue  
Pull

* * *

_Lost in the darkness…_

Pride felt Ammy tighten the ropes that attached him to his faithful horse. He couldn't see anymore. The drug was invading his mind and his sense. He couldn't even think anymore. He groped around with whatever senses he had left. They were looking for the ocean, or at least a sea. He guessed he was thankful they were still in Rome. The sea was very close by.

_Hoping for a sign…_

Yuui was patting his foot. He noted it was his left one. If he had been in his previous life, the gesture would have meant nothing, but now it meant the world. He held the sensation close to his heart as he lost the feeling in his limbs. Thankfully Ammy was excellent with ropes. Pride guessed it was from his previous occupation. Being a jailor must have some roping expertise to it. The world around him is dark and quiet. Pride wished it would stay that way but knew from experience it wouldn't.

_Instead there is only silence…_

The Gate loomed over him, as he knew it would. He hated to sleep because when he did, he would be back, back in his hell. Black hands ran all over his body, slither like snakes around him in everyway until he felt like a mummy. He wanted to struggle, to fight but knew there was no point. The Gate had already broken him long ago, but that didn't stop him from yelling one echo cry.

_Can't you hear my screams…?_

The black shadowy digits faded so he was stand in a bright white plane with nothing but his name, and even that wasn't really his. What is a name but a word used when someone wants to address you. A name can never really define what's it's for. Pride, Boss, Canary, Shrimp, Edward, Chibi, Blondie, Fullmetal… none of them were really him. He sat down and drew his knees up to hide his face and waited.

_Never stop hoping…_

"_Hello little Icarus."_

The white figure that had haunted him what felt like his entire life knelt before him, there gazes, one golden and one unseen, level. A flesh hands cupped his cheek. Pride cringed and looked away. He was trying not to shake but the tremors wouldn't stop coming.

"_What's the matter, I thought a familiar face would be welcome. It is after all your own."_

Golden eyes filled his vision as he saw his own body animated before him. He had given it up to get Al's back. Gate seemed to like using his body now as his own. It was unnerving.

"_I must say Icarus. I really do like this body, even if it is dead. What use do I have for life though; it isn't as if I would be able to enjoy it. You seem to be doing well. I like your new body."_

He forced himself to look into his younger face. Sixteen years old Edward Elric gave him a cute smile. Pride painfully thought about how much he went through to transmute himself another body. He often thought of taking his own back, but to do so Al might be affected. It was better to be in his new body than his old.

"_It really is a work of art. Your second successful human transmutation I believe. The first was Maes Hughes. You were very creative in trying to bring him back to life. Combining the memories of his wife and best friend along with the genetic make up of his daughter and all the ingredients you have fondly memorized. Truly ingenious. If only that man's parents were alive. Then you could have made the transmutation complete. You could have given him the genetic make up to pass on to his future children, but alas. He is sterile. Still a success though, right down to the every detail. He probably doesn't even know he is in a new body."_

Pride bit his lip as he felt fingers run through his hair. Gate marvelled at the texture and took a long lock and held it before him. He smelled the golden tress with awe and wonder.

"_You really are amazing Icarus. You fall and fall again yet you manage to pick yourself back up, no matter the height or the impact. I even took your body away and here you sit before me, as beautiful as ever. Even thought I am impressed with Maes Hughes, what lies before me is truly immaculate. No one has ever transmuted them self a new body from beyond the grave. Not just that but one that grows and ages. You look just how you would if you had to have lived to see this age."_

Gate rubbed the long strand with reverence against his pale cheek. Pride could only assume he was a he since he was in his body. He was usually more talkative but after having his body taken, he was more timid around his keeper. He was the Gate's, mind body and soul. The only reason he was allowed in any world was because of the bet they made with one another.

"_So down to business then, our bet is off, Icarus dearest. Even though today marks our ten year anniversary I am not going to send you home. I'm not backing out or any thing. It is just that your friend in Amestris has found a way to get you back and you'll be leaving shortly."_

Pride's eyes widened. Of all the people he considered his friend in that world; Mustang was never one of them… They had never tried to be friends. The only time they were even relatively close was the night he tucked the man in against his better judgment and wrote him a sappy letter. But it was that smug bastard that came to mind first at the mention of _friend_. Was Mustang looking for him? The thought mad him warm and fuzzy on the inside but he ignored it.

_Need to know where you are…_

Gate took his face and both of his hands and leaned in close, resting their foreheads together. Pride marvelled at how his sixteen year old self looked so normal without the automail. He looked like a normal teen. To bad his life could never be that way, he was almost glad. He got bored easily. Gate pushed him back gently until he was lying on top of the older blonde, forehead still together.

"_I miss this Icarus. I miss the feel of another's flesh against my own. I miss feeling in general. I used to be like you, you know. I lived and loved… Love is a funny thing. It gives you wings to fly and also supplies its own shovel. You know that all too well. It was for love of a mother that made you take flight the first time and your brother the second."_

_But one thing is for sure…_

Pride found it hard to breathe. Gate looked into his eyes with such intensity that he felt the need to back away but he couldn't. The younger blonde closed his eyes and tucked his head under Pride's chin. He could smaller arms wrap around his chest in a hug like snuggle.

"_I'm tired. Eternity is a long time, and when you know all, there is nothing to make it all worth while anymore. The world used to be such a big place…"_

"The world hasn't changed… it just has less in it…"

It earned him a giggle. Suddenly he knew he wasn't sleeping. He was lying on a plane outside of time with a god snuggling into his neck. It was surreal. But it was also and opportunity to touch base. Even though he had spent three years here, it was different this time. There were less crazy shadow hands and overwhelming knowledge.

"Why are you showing yourself to me like this?"

"_Simple. I want out. And the only way for me to leave is for someone else to take my place. Someone needs to be the One, the Truth, the Gate. I don't want to be that entity anymore. It's been too long. I miss the one I flew for, the one I fell for. The impact killed me also, but I was given a choice, much like the one I'm giving you now. Will you take my place when the time comes?"_

What? The thoughts of ultimate power overflowed his senses. He would be… everything. It was scary. He didn't know what to do with that. His heart was racing again.

"_Calm down sweet Icarus. Not now, you still have a lot of time ahead of you. This is just something for you to ponder in that pretty head of yours."_

"What's your real name?"

"_My name? You know, for centuries I have been recruiting and you're the first to ask me my name. It makes me feel almost like a person again."_

Pride felt a comfort sigh against his bare chest. Why did being here mean nudity? There was nothing sensual or dirty about it. It was just pure and without secrets. How ironic. This was a place of ultimate truth and even more secret truths. Everyone had a secret truth, even me.

_You're always in my heart…_

Roy Mustang was looking for him. He was going home. That scared him even more than anything else. What would he do and say? How much should he keep to himself? He was a different man now, from the boy they all knew. He was a man of sin.

"_You're tensing up. Listen to me. No matter what has happened, home is home."_

"That's the problem; I haven't had a home in over half my lifetime. I don't think I know how to deal with a home… and what comes with it."

The whiteness around him was shifting. He could feel something pulling on him. Pride winced as his slavery binding tattoos burned fiercely. The kept him from doing magic but it was as if something was pulling the magic from him. He could feel the tracers he kept on everyone tugging and tearing at his soul. He wanted to scream but couldn't. The tracers were magical non-existent strings he had tied onto everyone he knew so he could find them at any time. He had gotten the idea from the first time he met Wrath. It had taken too long to locate her so this way he always had a path. But now the paths were shredding what little magic reserves he had left.

Pride was starting to get sucked back into his body, the insanity poison and torn up back becoming his reality again. He opened his eyes to see the dark night surrounding him and half a moon shining down on scorched wheat. He could hear Ammy talk to him but the words mumbled by. He struggled to understand.

"What is it Ammy? If you keep waking me up I won't have the energy to put this off much longer."

Getting that much of a conversation out almost killed him. He could feel his comprehension slipping. His burned palm tingled as he thought about what got him here. Ammy's voice touched his consciousness again and then something occurred to him.

"Why are you speaking English?"

"Because the people here do."

His palm was really humming now. It always got that way around fire. He stiffened at the mention of English speaking people. There were very few of them in Rome. He was lucky when he found Noah and her troupe… and then there was Roy the bard. His death marked his birth. He couldn't think as he turned his head to peer at scene before him.

Eyes he hadn't seen in over half a decade burned into his. He could feel the blood pool in his feet as a ghost form his past looked into his souls. Roy, another he couldn't save had come to ferry him to the next life. Pride let his eyes roll into the back of his head as he welcomed his personal void. Pride managed to whisper out a phrase; he couldn't figure out why it was so important, it just was.

"Roy... I must really be dying this time…"

Immense pressure roared unto him as he found himself back in the snow white place, his former self waiting. Gate sat cross legged by his head and smiled down at him.

"_My name is Persephone. Just as yours is Icarus. Our stories live on forever of how we truly fall, but never how we truly lived. I'll wait with you, until they get you back. You're lucky. No one tried for me."_

Pride blinked as he noticed something about his companion. He was no longer a he, but a she. Persephone… If he interoperated her statement right, they were too much alike.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul_

* * *

Prologue End

* * *


	9. Dream Ashura

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Isn't This A Dream?

Chapter One  
Ashura

* * *

Pride awoke with a start. Blurred monsters were leering over him. He reached to push them away but he couldn't. A large beastly demon with a horse like mane and midnight skin picked him up intending to eat him. Pride recognized the dark hands. He was back in the gate again… and not the nice one. Where was Persephone? Why did she put him back here? Wasn't he done being tested? He had thought he was at a place now where he could be safe from the smothering abyss. He called out for her but no one answered.

Gargled growls emitted from the one holding him. He struggled and twisted but could not break free. He felt cold fluids glide down his forehead and wondered what manner of venom it was. He fought harder. He could not be contained by any breed or creed of beast. He was a warrior.

* * *

Mustang looked on in shock. The cloaked Edward Elric was thrashing against the folds of his own garb. The large Ammy man was carrying him with quite a bit a difficulty, yelling out orders in a language he didn't understand. Roy stood with his crew and looked on, very much just bystanders in this pandemonium. He hadn't felt so helpless since he was a boy. He had no idea what was going on or how he could do anything but get in the way.

The horse stood beside him and continued to lip his hair so it stood up on weird angles. He was barely aware of it. The only thing he could see was the chaotic scene before him. A girl with black bobbed hair was attempting to dab cold water on Edward's face but she laboured in vain. He wished he could help, but he couldn't even see past the crowd of people trying to subdue the blonde.

There was a tug on the lower part of his uniform that was over his pants. He looked down to see a very tarnished and overly loved bear without a face presented to him by a wide eyed little girl. She looked so afraid, her eyes brimming with un-yielded tears. He bent down to her level and rested a hand on her head, the only thing he could think of doing. All he managed to do was mess up her black silky hair. The bear was pushed back into his face. Torn with wanting to help but not knowing how Roy did what he could at the moment. He examined the bear.

Half of the fabric under his sensitive touch was patch work. There were more squares to the bear than its original coat. Roy marvelled at the skill displayed in the small embroidered designs. Most of them were swirls to distract from the ugliness of the worn fur areas. He was not an expert but he could tell it was all done by a loving hand, probably the girl's mother. The thing that caught his eye though was a small but very meticulous creature over the stuffed animal's heart. It was a blackbird with red tipped wings about the size of his thumb print. How could anyone put so much detail into something so small? A yell pulled him back to the scene before him. Oh how he wished he could understand them.

* * *

Ashura passed the small baby to her older brother and rushed to help contain the thrashing man who she had learned to respect and even become fond of. His face was contorted in silent screams and he was becoming feverish. She attempted to cool Pride with a wet cloth but it only made him worse. The whole episode was very violent and horrifying until he stopped moving. The silence scared her more.

"Pride-sama!"

Ammy laid him on the ground and barked orders to everyone around him. Ashura didn't hear them. All she could hear were the soft blinking noises of her oh disbelieving eyes. Pride couldn't be dying, he just couldn't be. She looked around with wide eyes. There were strangely garbed men and women standing around and gawking at her. She ignored them too. Her brother looked like he was lost. He stood in mournful shock, baby in arms. If Pride died, who would Yasha look up to? Who would look after them?

_No… no, no, NO!_ She would not stand silently while her second family fell apart. She could feel her skin tingling with energy as she spun around and slammed her small fist onto the blonde's chest. Somewhere in the back of her head screamed to keep up the pounding and that this would make everything alright. Ashura felt the thick hot tears stream down her tanned skin. She raised the back of her hand to wipe them away but cringed at the rough fabric of her archery gloves. She pulled them of with spite and ran her well callused palm over the soft skinned chest before proceed to beat her superior and friend.

"Ashura, stop. There is nothing you can do that way. Let us by so we can do something. Maybe we can bleed to poison out."

Ammy tugged at her shoulder but she shoved him away, quite a feat considered how massive the man was. His muscles bunched and knotted in the moon light. A voice in her head brought up earlier answers to her curious questions. Something about blood making even the weakest spell hold its form and that's why blood ruins worked so much better than ink ones.

Without thinking she sliced her palms with her boot knife. She could feel Slim trying to pull her away but she jabbed his foot with her blade hilt and clapped in one loud, wet motion. Red spots dotted her face and clothes. Ashura slammed her wounds onto Pride's exposed chest; the opening on his shirt had fallen open even more in the thrashing.

Then it was as if a door opened before her and a wave splashed through. She could feel the moisture around her to a deafening degree. It splashed and cooled her mind. Ashura suddenly felt as if it were telling her to heal. Every drop sang like chimes in the wind as the energy was sucked from her body, being pulled into Pride to flush out the poison and bring him to life. It was draining her to the point she couldn't hold herself up. Ashura sagged onto the breathing chest and started to slide down, only being held up by her blood stained palms. They were stuck in place as if magnetized and she could not break free. A force outside herself was convinced that her life was needed to save Pride's.

Slim and Fish were both attempting to pry her away but were unsuccessful. She wanted it to stop but couldn't. The skin on her face grew dry as well as the rest of her flesh. Ashura felt patches stretch and crack like dried paste that was being scrapped away. She cried out with shrill screams of fear and pain. The flesh on her arms shrivelled and her muscles were almost gone.

"Stand back!"

Ammy swung his "Broke-back Blade" over his head in attempts to sacrifice her hands to save her life. It flashed in the magical lights coming from the odd watchers. It almost blinded her. Her sight gave way next, her eyes deflating and her voice was gone completely. Ashura felt the chest beneath her fingers rise and fall with a steady pace. The last thing she saw was golden eyes looking into hers. The last thing she heard was her named being called from afar. The last thing she knew was that at last she was able to make a difference. She saved a life and was an unsung hero. Ashura felt warm inside because she knew that she finally did something to assure her place in the afterlife with her parents. She would never have to be alone again.

* * *

Pride watched the once proud girl dissolve before him, being scatter like… she was dust on the wind. It was such a horrific scene he was frozen in time. His head was completely clear and refined. His water magic just killed someone to save him… but how? Ashura used her own magic, so it was; it was the power to use someone else's ability. But she wasn't powerful enough to pull away and it sucked her life-force as well as her flesh. Pride sat up and looked for the familiar black mop of Yasha.

He was on his knees with Fish's hand on his shoulder, weeping into the wheat. Slim was holding the baby not far off while Ammy and Lenard were trying to calm down the horse. Where was Yuui?

His eyes feel on her next. She wasn't even aware of what just happened. Yuui was showing her bear to a man Pride hadn't seen in ten years. What a surreal evening this was turning out to be. He needed to step up and get them somewhere warm and fed before something else happened.

He sucked in a deep breathe of air and walked over to Yuui. She blinked her beautiful ruby eyes up at him and presented her bear. He gave her a sad smile before picking her up and balancing her on his hip. He ignored the dark eyed man completely and turned back to where Yasha moistened the soil with his despair and grief. Fish backed away as Pride sank to both of his knees. Those redden eyes turned towards him as they spilled over a second time.

Pride set Yuui aside as the older of the two glomped him in a wet howl. He hugged the boy hesitantly at first but then just gave in and let him cry it out. After what felt like an eternity Yasha fell asleep in his arms. He lifted the boy up and handed him to Ammy. Gathering the reins of Roy, he moved the horse so that he faced his small group. Fish, Slim and the baby, Lenard and Ammy holding Yasha waited as Yuui made her way to his side and patted the painted horse. Pride addressed them all in English.

"It has been a long week. We should set up camp and settle in for a while. No more moving for at least the next couple of days. Ready the horses while I make arrangements for the night."

"Right away Boss."

They held their fists over their hearts in a warriors salute before hurrying to their work of repacking the horses and make a place for the children. Pride sat Yuui up on his horse before turning to addressing his once family such a along time ago. He tightened his cloak around him apprehensively. It hid his flesh limbs from view as he considered what to do next. Finally he decided on the obvious. He tried to sound as serious and professional as possible, even if he didn't know why. Maybe it was to keep the pain at bay.

"We require lodging for tonight. I request the use of someone's back yard or maybe the military training fields. Also, none of us has eaten in the past 24hrs and not properly in about two weeks. Feed and house my men and I will gladly answer any questions you may have."

He could see the shocked rippling the faces of the blue-coated military members. His eyes turned to each one of them in turn, seeing the subtle changes in their appearances since he last saw them. Most of them were the same. He didn't make eye contact with any of them. There was a long awkward silence that echoed through the minutes until a too cheerful voice rang through.

"My house is free! You can catch up on Elysia's pictures, she has gotten so cute. Her and my beautiful wife are visiting relatives but I couldn't go. The piles of paper work on my desk are practically a fort. You can set them up in the backyard with a couple of left over casseroles. It sounds like a party to me."

Hughes bobbed into view with his unyielding charm, attempting to lighten even the most shadowed of circumstances. He let himself examine the man with meticulous detail. He looked well and as cheery as ever. Pride thought it would be nice to stay somewhere with plumbing. He could us a hot shower and a cup of coffee. He hadn't had either in a decade. But he wouldn't until everyone else was taken care of.

"Thank you. We will accept your kind offer."

He bowed at the hips and turned on his heel to make certain they were ready to move out. He didn't mean to bow but after years as being a slave it became a conditioning. He fingered his collar hesitantly; glad his huge cloak covered it from view. Everything was in order and they were ready to go. He was about get up into the saddle but he needed to know something first. He turned to the crowd getting into the car, not addressing anyone in particular.

"Is Al alright?"

His answer came in the form of a very small sound. He turned to see a very scared and distant Al looking at him from behind the car. About to go over to him he was intercepted by Hughes for the second time that evening.

"Why don't we save it for the house? It looks like you've had a stressful day. Let's all sit and get food in us before we throw more emotions up in the air."

Pride just pushed him aside lightly and walked over to his brother. Al looked so much older now. His rounded but strong face was pale, as if he were afraid of what was going to happen next. It hurt to see his brother look at him in such a way but he pushed that over to where he left Hughes.

"Al..?"

The younger Elric whimpered lightly before running to him and burying his face into Pride poor abused robe top, bending almost in half before falling to his knees. Al wrapped his arms tightly around his ribs and he almost swore he felt some break. Al was indeed as strong as he thought his brother would be. He could feel the dampness drenching through as he rested his head on top of brown fluffy hair. Al even smelled the same as he remembered, like baby powder and peanut butter.

Pride wanted to cry but knew he wouldn't be able to. That function had died several times over. He turned his head and yelled out to Ammy to take Yuui and follow the car to where they were to camp and he would catch up. Everyone but Roy the mustang left and head towards the city limits. Hughes had a large property on the edge so they were in luck. Pride nuzzled his brother slightly to get his attention. He whispered quietly.

"Hey Al… I missed you."

"I missed you too Brother."

Al leaned back and wiped his eyes with a smile.

"Come on, let's go. I have so much to tell you!"

"Don't worry Al; we have all the time in the world."

* * *

Surprisingly enough Hughes was prepared for a small army with left over pan dishes and generic clothes. Pride saw to it that all his men got a quick tutorial on how to use the shower and helped pitch the tents. In under an hour Yasha was tucked away, sleeping with his younger sister in their tent in the basement while everyone else was wide awake in Hughes's entertaining room. It had enough seating for everyone, even if it meant sitting on an oversized pillow.

The baby was put in the tent with the morning siblings wrapped well in blankets. Pride used his breast plate to make it a small crib. The door was open so at the slightest noise he could rush to the young one's aid. Pride sat cross legged on the floor leaning against the wall. Al was right next to him, close enough to share the same skin. He didn't mind though. If it weren't for the contact he would worry about him slipping away again.

He sipped his water, his food untouched as he gazed around blankly. There was no noise for another long awkward period of time except the sound of eating. Someone needed to break the chain and Pride new he was the man. Using English he looked at Ammy with an evil smirk.

"You owe me a drink."

Even the eating stopped. Pride could see the food falling out of Fish's mouth with shock while Lenard began to chuckle. Ammy just blinked stupidly before replying.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said if I ever got caught a second time there was no way in hell I would be able to escape again. Well I did. You owe me a drink."

"_I _got you out!!"

Pride heard the snickering become louder and continued breaking the ice. They needed some humour.

"I didn't ask you to spring me. I had a plan. It's not my fault you're impatient."

"What?!! _You're _calling _me _impatient you little-"

"Whoa! Hey don't you even go there Hammy boy or we can take this outside faster than that time you were being chased by that lion."

"You were running too!"

Slim had a massive smile on his face while Fish choked on his food. The two of them were twins in every way but colour. Slim was all dark shades of brown while Fish was lighter. They were both tall and thin to a very regal degree. Slim started to slap Fish on the back while Lenard rolled on the floor. The tension cracked and a couple other people snickered and laughed.

"Of course I was. The damn cat ate that other guy… Mountain-sitter… someone…or other… what a bad name."

"This coming from a man with a name like your's? AHAHAHAHA!!"

"Hey, shut it. I like my name!"

"Yeah whatever. So let's get this over with. I want to sleep. My name is Ammy the Hammer and I like cheese. Who are all of you?"

Havoc was the first to speak up.

"Well I'm Jean Havoc; that guy over there is Cain Fury…etc"

He pointed out everyone giving only their names. The ranks and cheese liking were left aside. Ammy took a hearty bit of his cabbage casserole before pointing to their group members. He was more descriptive.

"Well the shady guy over there is Lenard,"

"Hey!"

"The twins are Fish and Slim. We don't know their real names so we came up with these."

"The names you pick suck!"

"Shut it Slim, its still better than Blondie's name. Be thankful."

"Don't worry I am."

"Hey! Fuck you Hammy. You don't like my name, fine. But stop dishing it or I'll have to carve it into your skull, got that you big tree?!"

Ammy merely smirked when Pride stood up and glared at him, always ready for a fight.

"This here is our fearless witless leader who I had to bust out of THE NARROWS twice in two years.-"

"It's not like I put myself there."

Ammy ignored him.

"Anyways, I'm sure you know all him but I'll introduce him for kicks anyways. This is Pride the Lion, he likes cheese too."

"Well my names do sound stupid when you combine them you idiot. Since when has anyone called you _Ammy the Hammer? _It's Hammer in the ring, Ammy in the field."

"Whatever you say… _Pride._"

Pride could feel his temper rising. The damn man was trying to get him all riled up and that would only make him tired and wake the baby. So he counted to ten in his head and sat back down with a thump. Unfortunately that caused his cloak to ruffle away from his body showing the room his complete set of flesh limbs. There was a sharp intact of breath.

"Umm… yeah… I guess you all want my story."

Breda shifted in his seat and looked at Falman. Fury merely looked at his shoes while Havoc yawned and put his arm around Hawkeye. Pride only looked at her for half a moment, unable to stand any more than that. The same went for Mustang. He didn't know what to think or feel so he ignored them completely until he could figure it all out. Hughes was nodding eagerly while setting up what appeared to be a camera of some sort.

"Oh, this is the newest in military technology. It can record moving pictures. The research department wants me to test it out since I have a slight passion for pictures…"

He grinned like an idiot. Sipping his coffee he offered Pride a cookie.

"So let's start with the name. I think that's got me most perked at the moment."

Pride blinked; something he did a lot of and thought about the day he got his name. Envy gave it too him, the first gift that other man ever gave him. A great sadness washed over him swiftly but he wouldn't allow it through. He kept reminding himself that is wasn't his fault Envy was dead, even if the voice inside of his head didn't agree. Maybe if he had to have went after him, instead of letting him slip away…

"It was a gift. I needed a name and Pride was picked out for me."

"Well Fullmetal, you certainly have a talent for being vague."

He finally turned his head to see the raven-haired man and somehow he found himself disappointed. Even though the man was just as he remembered, he wasn't what Pride had made him up to be in his mind. Distance can do that though, distance and time. The Roy Mustang in his head seemed to be fabricated based on his out of reach memories and suddenly the room felt colder. Purple eyes haunted him.

"No, I'm not that boy anymore. Don't refer to me as any of those names. My name is Pride and that is it."

Hughes cut in.

"Come now Fullmetal, you're still that boy-"

"I said no. I haven't been for a decade. That boy is no longer who I am."

It was Havoc's turned to but in.

"A decade? You've been gone for a little under four years kid. You need to learn your calendar."

Four years? This was… odd. Pride turned to his silent brother.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, why? You're only twenty."

Ammy cut in.

"You're only twenty?! That's low… almost as low as your height. I can't believe you lied to me all these years."

Ammy had a face of fake shock and betrayal. He dodged the plastic bowl aimed for his head easily and continued eating another entrée, this time it was a hearty stew. How many different dishes were in this house?

"Hold it! Ok, here is the deal. I am twenty six. I spent ten years away from here and now I am back. Obviously there has been some form of wrinkle in time or something, I lied to no one, well about my age at least, so lets just calm down."

There were snickers again and he whipped he head to face none other than his friend soon to turn nemesis, Ammy.

"What's so funny now?"

"I'm just having a hard time picturing you as a kid. Running around and having fun just doesn't seem like you."

"Well for your information I used to, but… I just don't have the time or the inkling to waste it on such frivolous things."

Mustang made a small coughing sound. Everyone looked his way expectantly.

"Let us move on in the story. We would all like to get some sleep tonight."

"Fine. Here is a brief summary for you all. I died, didn't like it, came back and ended up here. Now lets all go to bed."

All that earned him was a very long silence. His crew looked unimpressed and figured it was just some story. Fish, Slim and Lenard left without even acknowledging the rest. Hughes had their tents outside because sleeping inside was asking for an ambush and down right unnatural. Pride thought that for people from an ancient time they were taking at all extremely well. But they were used to things out of the ordinary… they did follow him around.

"Night Boss. No offence but I don't think I need anymore complicated stuff going on tonight. My head hurts. I'm going to check on the kid before I go."

Slim gave him a chest salute and made to head for the door. Slim was a gentle soul. He was always against having children travelling with them, saying it would taint their innocence. Pride had countered that if they looked after them until they could find a home, they could ensure the amount of taint they were exposed to. It was complete bull but Slim took it to heart. He made sure they ate and had play time. He even sang the baby to sleep. It was a side of him Pride was intrigued by. It made him remember something that he felt was said an eternity ago.

_He'll feel the love in every touch. You'd be surprised what a touch can project to an individual. A simple hand on the head can awaken long lost memories of a life when things were simpler and happy…_

The importance of touch was finally dawning on him.

"Slim, could you bring the baby in here?"

"Sure thing Boss."

Pride never touched the child. Just the presence of the baby made him feel the need to suppress waves of pain. His alternate brother had made sense though. Living a life without the warmth of someone who cares is indeed not worth living. Slim came back holding his armour encased charge. This is the first time he had looked at the small baby since his return from the dark place in his mind. This child was his greatest accomplishment, yet he kept his distance. The only time he ever held Wrath's son was the day Pride used almost all of his magic, skill and life-force to save his life. Pride was the one who killed Wrath to save the baby, just like she asked, the baby he named. The last thing Wrath said was _its night. _He didn't know what exactly she meant but he took those words to heart.

"Hello little Knight."

He almost whispered it. Knight blew a spit bubble and snuggled into Pride's cape, which also doubled as a blanket. He wouldn't sleep without it. Slim and Fish would often argue that Pride was his father or that the amount of magic used in his birth formed an unseen bond between the two. Pride never told any of them it wasn't his son. He didn't want to sully the name of his best friend. Let them think Knight was his son. Pride was the only one that baby had.

He felt suddenly very peaceful. It had been so long since he felt this way, like nothing in the world was askew or corrupted. For the sake of a moment of radiance, Pride lifted little Knight out of his war-crib and held him close. It was in this moment that Pride decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the people close to him knew him better.

Someone crouched before him and he looked up. It was Mustang with a warm real smile. The awkwardness of how he felt before vanished. He turned his head aside to see his brother looking at him with hopeful eyes. The room was too quiet, as if the expected him to say something important. Like what? He contemplated all the phrases he could use with either the word bastard or egotistical. Instead he did something that even shocked Ammy. He handed the baby over to Mustang and got up to refill his water.

He didn't even know why.

"Ok let's get story time underway. I'll start this off. What happened to me?"

Hughes looked eager and also hesitant from his seat on the small couch next to Falman and Breda sitting on the floor leaned up against the side of his armrest. Hawkeye and Havoc were on the other on with Fury on the arm. Ammy sat on the window seat looking out over the tents while Mustang settled himself back into the armchair with his new companion. Al got up and sat in the other armchair Slim had vacated to see the child closer. Pride knew they all thought, just like his crew, that the child was his.

Pride answered his question with an echoing bluntness.

"What do you mean Hughes? Do you want the exact details of your transmutation or just a brief overview?"

"Trans-"

"Don't tell me you left your very full grave untouched. I thought for certain a man of your intelligence and extreme curiosity would want to see his own corpse."

This caused a slight wave of gasps and rustling to ripple through the room. Ammy was looking at him with an odd expression as if to say, _you could have at least been less abrupt._ He and Ammy could easily communicate across a room with words. Pride sent him back a look as if to say, _oh well, too late to take it back. _Ammy just shook his head, his top-braid sway back and forth before turning back to his vigilant watch. Pride continued his explanation.

"Let me reassure you. You did indeed die, Maes Hughes and your lifeless, soulless body is in that coffin. I want to congratulate you. You are the very first complete and success Human Transmutation in this world."

Pride watched the sea of emotions cross the man's face. He could almost feel the next question that was about to come. Ammy was impassive as ever. Everyone else just looked like deer in head-lights. And then the question came.

"But am I still me? I mean I feel like me…"

Pride drank his water in one gulp and poor himself another glass from the pitcher. His magic was running low and he still had to drink a great deal more. Ashura wasn't the only one drained. He felt his heart twitch in grief but pushed it aside. Pride was running out of places to pushed things aside. He feared he would snap soon if he didn't find a way to cope besides ignoring the fact he was human.

Mustang voiced his own question which was intriguing. Pride was only mildly impressed; the man was as sharp as ever.

"You said he was the first, but not the only. Who are the others?"

"What makes you think there are more?"

"Simple. Being the only one of a kind is more significant than being the first. If Maes was indeed the only then you would have said so."

Pride gave a small, miniature spasm of a smirk before telling his complicated tale.

"There are only two in this world. The current Maes Jelmer Hughes and I, Pride."

This caused a bit of an uproar. Al started it to be fair. He stood straight up with an undignified yelp that distinctly sound like "What?!" and woke the baby. Mustang was trying to rock him to sleep without much success. Hawkeye and Breda were arguing about how Mustang should go about calming the child while Fury Falman and Havoc discussed the new information.

Hughes couldn't take his eyes off a picture he took from his pocket. Pride knew what it must be of. Hughes was the only real family man left in the world. Al became louder as he joined the three's discussion. He looked at his brother and wondered if this was a new development in Al's personality or did he see fit to fill the loud void Edward had left behind these past years. Ammy came up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head rather hard. Pride could feel his wounds reopening. Ashura had only managed to heal them a little, enough to move. The gashes from his last whipping were too deep to heal in on day… or even a month. He didn't let his pain show. He didn't even flinch.

"You're an attention whore, you know that? What's the matter with you?!"

"What? I'm a sucker for theatrics."

Ammy smacked him on the back of his again. This time his treacherous legs gave way. His cloak slipped away to reveal the blood soaked robes he was wearing. Damn white in its inability to hide anything! Ammy reach down to help him up but he pushed the hand away. Pride pulled himself up and tried to regulate his breathing. His restriction tattoos were very obvious against his paling skin, the four bands that bound his magic and mocked his fake freedom. Until they were removed he would never be liberated. Pride looked at Ammy and knew the answer already but had to ask. He switched to Latin so that the worried onlookers wouldn't overhear.

"Where is Mia? Did she come too?"

"No… she didn't. Does that mean?"

"Yeah, I can't heal myself. The tattoos block out my way of communicating with the magic."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

"Well let's see. Maybe these future freak people cane work some of the teck-no-all-low-gee they have so much of."

"Not now. We have to get things organised."

"What do you think our plan should be now? We have no money, no targets, no connections but this handful of people who don't know a thing about what we are doing… and are also staring."

Pride turned to see that Ammy was right. He needed to put things in motion. The location is different, as well as the players but their objective was the same. They were going to overthrow a corrupt government, whether it was an ancient blood thirsty one or a modern blood thirsty one didn't matter to him. If Envy was right, this world was much more in need of change than the previous. At the thought of his dead x-lover Pride felt his heart jolt. He couldn't understand why. They had walked away from one another; it was long since over even before that point. Why did he keep popping up in the most inopportune times? It's not like he loved the other man. Pride closed his eyes and headed out of the room. He was so tired.

"Edward wait!"

_Edward… _When was the last time he heard anyone say that word…

"_Get out of here Edward, you don't belong."_

It was such a dirty tainted word to him, almost like hearing another person besides your lover speak a private pet name. That was the best way he could think of describing it. The word washed over him and pooled around his bare feet. Pride wiggled his toes against the floor. It was cool to the touch. He was suddenly invaded with uncalled for memories.

"_Ninety-nine, One-hundred! Ready or not here I come."_

_Pride whirled around with a playful smile. Now it was time for the hunt. He walked quietly into the marble hall. His bare feet wiggled on the cool floor. The blonde sniffed the air and peered around, all in character with the game. He always did like playing cat and mouse as a kid. _

_He ran down the hallway past the expensive draped archways that lead out to the pavilions. A breeze filled with flower petals brushed his side. It smelled like apples and cinnamon. His prey was close. _

_He spun about and quickly put his hands down. Damn robes! The General had the kinkiest taste in uniforms. Pride would be the first to admit he loved seeing his fellow slaves in their wonderfully short white garments, all the women in the General's harem had marvellous legs but he felt stupid. Envy might be comfortable wearing what was more of a mini-dress than a robe but he wasn't. The damn thing caught too much air when he turned._

_He heard a snicker from behind a white rose bush. Pride acted like he hadn't heard the give away. He continued his fruitless looking until he rounded the corner of a privacy wall. Envy would think he was still looking over there but in truth he quickly climbed up the small wall and onto the roof._

_And he was right. Envy came walking by looking oh so very smug. The Palm-tree thought he was so clever, hiding behind a rose bush… Pride didn't know why that was clever but he would go with it. The blonde poked his head over the edge to get a better look at his unimaginable friend. They had been as such for almost a month now. _

_Who would have even thought that the two enemies would be playing children's' games together? It just goes to show that they really were a lot alike, even if on opposite sides. He was getting ready to catch the mouse but something got in his way. His golden bags fell forward like a thick blind, actually blinding him. He cursed quietly about finally cutting his hair when a snicker made him catch his breath. Dammit! So much for being sneaky…_

"_Hey Kitty! Looks like I found you. And what is this I hear about cutting your hair?"_

_Pride slipped off the roof and landed neatly in front of Envy. The blonde eyed him slightly before turning away with a small blush. The blue trim on Envy's uniform really brought the sky tints in his plum eyes. Pride didn't want to admit he was noticing these things. Envy was laughing at him now. Did he notice?!_

"_If you don't want that damn outfit to fluff and flash everyone, stop jumping around. You need to be more aware of you body and what's on it. You'd think a guy who used to have automail would be all up with that."_

…

…

_He thinks it was the skirt?!_

_Pride just started laughing. It was his first real laugh in a long time. When Envy had mentioned never having a childhood, Pride felt he could relate. They both talked about all the things they saw kids doing until they decided to play some games. It was his idea and Envy just played along. They were bored anyways. _

_It was inevitable. Pride laughed so hard he fell over. He guessed it was like crying. If you don't cry for years you near drown in them when they finally come. Laughing appeared to be the same way. _

He shook himself. Where did that come from?

"Edward, just wait a damn minute!"

Someone grabbed his arm. He acted on instincts embedded into his very soul. After living the kind of life he did, something like this happening was inevitable, like the laughs and the tears yet to come. In a swift motion he grabbed the offending arm and twisted it behind his attackers back. Pride didn't have any weapons on him but he didn't need them. The vine like tattoos on his arms glowed red and spread to his entire body in an unsymmetrical pattern. He pushed the blades hidden in his forearms out through the spaces in-between his knuckles. He had three claws on each arm and looked very dangerous. The markings stopped glowing but keep their shape.

The blood glided down his blades from the wounds they caused to be released. He pressed the warm steel to the tender throat. He was about to proceed with his attack when a large hand pulled him back. Ammy spun him almost dancer like into a head lock and forced him into a kneeling position.

"Hey, snap out of it. Otherwise you'll open your wounds more."

It was as if a light switch turned on in his head. He retracted his claws as Ammy let him slump to the floor. He really needed something to eat. The lack of food was making him kind of crazy. Pride rubbed his bleeding knuckles and looked at a white Al lying on the floor. The gladiator blinked… maybe his heart really had died because this wasn't tearing him up as much as it should. Had he really become such a monster?

Ammy looked Al over and shrugged.

"He isn't bleeding. You're good."

"Good? GOOD?! He almost fucking killed his own brother with CLAWS?!?!"

"Jean, calm down. You know the lack of nicotine makes you antsy; don't make it worse by screaming."

"Holy Shit Riza, were you not watching? CLAWS!"

The ominous click of her side arm was enough to silence the room. Ammy eyed it suspiciously but decided it wasn't a big deal. The blonder noticed he hadn't picked up on Riza Hawkeye's familiar appearance. He guessed it was because this Riza was more the ten years older and so formally dressed in her uniform and neat hair. They were very different that way. Pride merely watched the red marks slither away back to their homes around the part of his arms by his shoulders.

Different players but the same game… Why was he even playing anymore? Al's body was back so he didn't need to fight anymore. Pride blinked in realization. He didn't have a war to fight any longer. No one was coming after him anymore; he didn't need to risk his life on a daily basis to protect anyone. He was… without a purpose. He turned to his brother and knelt down. He noticed the cringe but ignored it.

"Sorry Al, occupational hazard."

His brother just continued looking at him with horror filled eyes. He really wasn't Edward anymore. Pride stood up gracefully and whipped his cloak behind him much like a cape. He could hear Ammy sigh but didn't care. The dramatic scenes kept him from screaming. He looked each member of their mismatched group in the eye before making his speech.

"I am Pride. I know a lot of you here knew and loved Edward Elric, but that boy died to save his brother. Then he spent three years in a place so bad he brought himself back to life just to escape the afterlife. He tried to continue on but after losing the first person he ever loved, he went slightly insane. He killed a handful of soldiers whose faces he can't even remember and was knocked out. When he woke up, he was me."

Pride paused to make the scene stick.

"Since then I have lived a hard life and experienced things you can't even imagine. I don't want pity or understanding. I don't even care what you think of me. I just wanted to make one thing clear. I am not Edward Elric and refuse to be addressed as such. Got me? And I am not sorry for being who I am now. It's necessary."

He could see Fury and Breda nod, while Hawkeye just eyed him calculatingly. He didn't even bother to look at Mustang or his brother, not wanting to know their reaction. He felt so empty. All those years he thought coming back would fill the hole but it only made it larger. He absent minded touched over his heart to make certain there wasn't a gapping hole their. Once he confirmed skin and muscle he left in search of the kitchen, leaving the sound of his cloaked moving in his wake.

Grabbing a loaf of bread he left the house to go outside. Hughes's home was very nice but he refused to be inside. The house was filled with too many people and problems. Pride was uncertain what his plans were to be, but he knew he had to get his men settled. The cool air felt nice and crisp against his flushed skin. Easily scaling a nearby tree he dug into his whole wheat bread, savouring that taste. Pride missed bread, especially bread with yeast. The fluffiness reminded him of his mother. She always made the best bread, with bits of seeds and cheese in it.

Lost in nostalgic thought he wondered how she was doing. He had almost brought his mother back instead of Hughes but decided against it. She was happy with his father. There was nothing in the world of the living for her anymore. Pride wondered what she would think of him if she saw him now, covered in scars and not all on his body.

She would have wanted him to be happy, regardless of how much of a demon he had become. He had even hurt Al; after all they had been through. That was unforgivable. He heard a small cry from the open window. Mustang was rocking Knight while talking to Ammy.

He had no right to raise the child. Children should be loved and sheltered. That boy needed someone like his mother. He scratched his head and released his wet braided hair from its confines. He loved its peach soapy smell as it dried in the wind. Pride tore off another chunk of the bread a popped it into his mouth. He needed to find Knight a home… Yasha and Yuui too. They deserved better than an old killer whore like himself. Twenty six wasn't that old but it was for a gladiator.

"Hello up there. May I come up?"

Maes Hughes was at the bottom waving a small bottle at him. It looked like liquor. Hughes certainly knew how to pay the toll.

"Come on up."

"You'll have to take the bottle. I'm not very agile when it comes to vertical tasks."

Pride smirked and dropped from his branch. He feel for a couple feet before catching one close to the bottom then dropping to the ground. He was good at climbing.

"You really are like a monkey!"

"Why do people keep on saying that!?"

Pride growled and swiped the bottled before climbing back up his tree with refinement and ease. Hughes took a few tries but he made it too. They sat and watch the night kissed clouds for a while before Hughes broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"I said thank you."

"I know, but why are you thanking me. I haven't done anything worth thanks."

Pride's booze induced glow darkened.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me back my family… I don't know what I would do without them."

Pride smiled slightly and took another swig of the bottle and passed it back. He felt the need to ask someone, and Hughes seemed like the right person.

"Hughes… what do you do when all your goals are complete and your left with nothing to accomplish?"

"Easy, find something else to complete. The world is full of things to fix. Pick one and go."

Pride was thoughtful for a moment before he snatched the bottle back. He sipped the refreshing taste and passed it back. The forming scabs on his back pulled with each of his movements. He was slightly relieved to find he could at least heal a bit faster than the average person. He let his cloak slip away and fall to the ground. He wanted to feel the breeze on his skin.

Hughes eyed him out of the corner of his eye and turned back to look at the night skin. The city lights twinkled in the not so far distance. Each small flicker was a home and family settle down for sweet dreams in warm sheets. He was almost jealous.

"Pride, you think you're ready to go back in? I'm sure even if you're kind of edgy; they still want to talk more. Besides, we all missed you. Cut us some slack. It's been a long night sad night."

Pride remembered all too well. Poor Ashura… another one he couldn't protect.

"Hey, hey, maybe you should just get some shut eye. We can talk to tomorrow, it's a big day. We are going shopping!"

…

…

…

"Shopping?"

"Yes, you and your posse need clothing!"

…

Pride wondered vaguely if there was a way to go back in time. Maybe he should have brought back to life Al's old cat instead…

* * *

Roy watched them through the window in amazement. It worked… it really worked and Ed was here. But he wasn't. The man in the tree wasn't Edward. Or maybe he was… and just needed some time. Roy rocked the cooing baby in his arms and sighed. Time is something that no matter how much you had, it was never enough.

* * *

Havoc felt the need to smack someone, which was rare for him but the chaos that morning was getting to him. Babies needed to be fed, teens wouldn't leave their tents and blondes were taking too long in the shower. Everyone had decided to spend the night so they could start nice and early at the same time.

Havoc bit into his cold toast with droopy eyes. Hughes wanted to go shopping and that meant lots and lots of driving. He already hated himself and it wasn't even bright out yet. Where was the damn butter?!

* * *

Ammy sat out by the cars licking his fingers. He really liked this new world. It tasted so much better than the one before. The large man eyed the tub of butter he stole from the table top. Pride had already warned him that eating it like that would make him sick and fat, but he didn't care. Butter was amazing.

Yuui sat next to him with a cheerful look in her eyes. He knew she didn't talk but enjoyed their conversations regardless. Yuui reached out and caught a piece of fluff with a claw like gesture. Her fingers like a cage, she examined the white piece of nature before setting it free again. After watching it for some time, she touched her own arms, tracing invisible bands. Ammy knew she was worried about Pride.

"Hey kid, don't think about that. You get to go out today. Pride said he was going to get you a dress. Aren't you happy? You can be a girl again."

She shook her little head. Slim had suggested to bob her hair off and make her wear boy's clothes when they were Rome. A little girl among all of them would not have been acceptable. She would have been a constant source of leverage for the enemy to take advantage of.

Ammy ate another swipe of butter. Life was certainly going to be different now. He wondered how. The faceless bear was left in his charge as the small girl chased after another white fluff.

* * *

"Are you crazy!?"

"Fish calm down. It's only a car."

"What do you mean calm down. You don't even know what a car is and you're telling me to calm down?"

Slim sighed and shoved his twin in the back seat of one of the cars and followed. Pride watched in mild amusement before heading into the backyard. He needed to get Yasha. The boy needed to get out of that damn tent.

It took a lot of persuasion but at long last, Yasha was out and not looking at all pleased with the fact. Pride dumped a bucket of water on his head since he refused to shower and let him sit in the back of Breda's truck. The air should blow away the misery, even if only temporarily. He climbed into the truck with him and they took off in silence.

"Pride-sama..?"

He was snapped out of his peace riddled state. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just thinking. They were in the back of the small convoy. Yasha fiddled with the leather straps holding up his well worn sandals. He and Yasha were both wearing some of Gracia's older clothing. Pride grimaced at how exposed and female he felt. His long sleeve cotton shirt with a wide neck clung to him like a second skin and his pants rested haphazardly around his trim hips. He didn't even want to know what he looked like from behind. Damn him being too small for Hughes's spare garments. Yasha was wearing a long sleeve Central Kitties jersey and knee length shorts, not bad at all. Al named the team… Pride was still waiting for the story. At least Yasha looked like the kid he was for once.

Pride just felt girly and stupid. Why did it have to have such an open neck? And some on his stomach could be seen if he leaned in any direction. His hair flapped in the wind without restrictions. It felt good.

"What is it Yasha? And you can just call me Sir if you have to be so formal all the time. Prime-sama makes me feel like a fish entrée."

Yasha continued his blank looked even through Pride's fake gagging noises. The memories of the time he had choked on the small spiteful salmon bone still haunted him. Seeing it not change the boys shadow cast mood, Pride stopped trying to be funny… well at least amusing.

"Well speak up."

"That other boy… he's your brother isn't he?"

Yasha's voice was hesitant as if he feared a beating. Pride resented every time he did that. The blonde knew he never laid a hand on him outside training but he knew the kid got beaten around when he went on missions. Life was too hard on him. Once again Pride wondered if there was a place the children could go to get away from it all.

"Yes… a long time ago we were inseparable."

"What happened?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

Yasha itched at his long low pony and then ruffled his side bangs. The dark thick hairs stood up on odd angles, still somewhat wet from his bucket bath. At least the clothes were dry.

"Wrath… Riza told me, everything. She wanted me to stop hating you so she told me about you and your brother."

"You hated me?"

"When you first came to our home, I hated you for doing my job and then kicking my ass. Then I hated you more because I knew I needed you if I wanted to be stronger. Then the hate got bigger as I needed you more. I need you to watch over my family and I need to watch over me… I'm tired of being the oldest. I told Riza and she told me all about what you told her. I didn't believe in other worlds or doubles until I saw her last night. She looks just like Wrath."

Yasha wiped a tear away from his eye and tried to look away as if it were nothing.

"I want to know what you're going to do with Knight… I know you want to send him to a family, but we are his family. We have both lost too much to let our family slip away now. The baby stays."

"How did you-"

"I heard you muttering to yourself. Did you know you talk out loud in the dark? Ammy said it was from the Narrows. I just wanted you to know that even though you have your family back, you can't get rid of us. Got that Sir? You are the closest thing I have ever had to a father and I am not giving up on us without a fight!!"

Pride watched in wide eyes as Yasha proclaimed his speech to the audience of him and a toolbox. It was amusing but also made him think. Yasha was growing up too. They all were. Maybe he should stop being so dark and dramatic for a moment and look around. He was home.

"Pride-sama… I don't want you to go too. Please…"

Pride was about to answer when the truck came to an abrupt stop. His hands automatically went to his concealed weapons. They usually were harnessed to his arms but the shirt wouldn't allow them as well as Hughes. _Concealed weapons were just asking for trouble. _What bull. He had his throwing stars taped to the underside of his loose belt. He drew out two and had them ready between his fingers. He could hear stern voices ahead and signalled Yasha to keep his head down.

Pride closed his eyes and listened to the voices and pinpointed where each man was in relation to the others. He slipped under the truck and crawl to front so he could look at their feet. Knight and Yuui were with Ammy in Havoc's so he wouldn't have to worry about them. Fish and Slim were in the truck with Breda and Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, Falman, Al and Fury were in the other car. Where was Lenard? Shit!

"Hey, you dickweeds don't look so tough, why don't you put your fists where you mouths are? Eh?"

Fuck, Pride regretted teaching them how to be rude in English. He could hear the safety being switched off three side-arms. He could take three. He just need out get out from under this fucking truck and draw them into a less cramped area. After this Lenard was going to die.

Pride lay on his back and pushed his self out with a whoosh and stabbed the first man in the foot with his star holding fist. Twisting he rolled onto his shoulder and swept the legs from under the second on and he knocked over the third. Pride rolled back onto his hands and extended both feet into the arm to slam his sandaled feet into the first man's jaw. He heard a satisfactory crack. Using the momentum he sprang onto his feet and punched the third guy who was about to stand back down.

"Go Boss! Make it a 17 pointer!!!"

"Shut up Lenard, he is going for an even 25!"

"25 isn't even you big ox-ass. Let go of me I want to join!!"

Pride saw Lenard and Ammy struggling before he turned his attention back to his victims. Something wasn't right. They looked too beaten up to be thugs or assassins. Real professionals could take more of a beating. So why did they stop the cars… to stop the cars!!!!

Pride did a backwards cartwheel and kicked man two in the face while scoping the roof tops. A glint of light was all he needed… there! He flipped to the side, using the man's face to get his momentum and threw one of his stars into the sniper's forehead.

"Holy shit! What's an ambush projectile worth again?"

"Umm… five points?"

"No the just for using the star, using the star as a surprise plus one-hit kill is eight, five for the singular throw and for the hit, one for the shock and two final for the kill."

"No way… wait yes your right."

Pride landed in the crouch and saw that his opponents were all knocked out. He waited for a moment before standing and dusting off his pants, they were hanging dangerously low.

"Score?"

Ammy laughed and spilled the statistics.

"Surprise Entrance 2pts  
Foot Attack 1pt  
Change Position Sweep 1pt + 1pt bonus for knocking over the other  
Double Foot 3pts + 1pt for face hit and 1pt for breaking something  
Umm…  
Oh yeah!  
Momentum Upright 1pt  
Punch 1pt  
Cartwheel Back Kick 4pts + 1pt for face + 1pt for scoping  
And last of all…  
Star Throw 5pts + 1pt for surprise and 2pts for the kill."

Slim was doing the math in his head with a smirk.

"26! I win!!!"

"That's it. I was outnumbered! Where are the bonus points?!"

"Sorry Pride you may have been outnumbered but not out matched… thought you did it all in under a minute so that makes it twenty-seven… happy?"

Mustang was the one to answer.

"Absolutely not! What was that? You attacked them without any restraint. You could have killed someone."

He was a flurry of blue uniform and barely contained rage. Pride figured he would have been scarier if wearing gloves, but he wasn't so he didn't even pay attention to the huffing older man. He instead cleaned the blood off his one remaining star with man number three's shirt. He looked up and figures out which building he needed to climb to retrieve his second one. He would have to climb one three shops over and jump the distance between.

"Sir, I think he killed the on up there."

"Quiet Havoc, I'm not done- where are you going!?"

"Cool it Pony-boy. I need my other star. I am not so well off I can throw away a perfect balanced weapon. Besides, I wanna see what he has in his pockets."

"What-"

Pride smirked at the blank stare he got when he took the money from on of the fallen men's wallet and did the same with the other two.

"Wait… 27, who wins then?"

Yasha popped out.

"I do! What do I win this time?"

Ammy pulled out a very tarnished piece of paper. They had a scoring system with weird rules. Pride didn't even understand them because he wasn't allowed to play. He was just the one who got everyone else points.

"Well you either get a free drink or a free lap dance… but since _you _won… a block of cheese."

"YES!"

Havoc poked his head around to look at Ammy's sheet.

"Hey can I get in on this next time? How does it work?"

"Anytime boss gets into a fight, we keep track of how many points he gets. For example, its ten points if someone random calls him short AND girlie, and triggers a fight."

"What!? That's not fair!"

"I think it is, you score 241 points in the bar last year. Remember when that couple were trying to pick you up and accidentally said you were cute?"

"I didn't freak because of that. The guy next to them said I was _sweet petite._ No one rhymes at my expense!"

"Will all of you stop!? We seem to be forgetting that there is a dead man on the top of that abandoned shop. Does no one care?"

"Chill out Breda. People die every day. It's just today you saw someone die. I'd advise you to remember to be happy now, because tomorrow someone may very well be seeing you."

Pride scratched his head and fixed his hair into a high pony. It was finally dry. After raiding wallets and collecting any information any of them had, Falman declared they were just fancy muggers attempting to steal their cars. It sounded about right. They all returned to their respectable seats but not before he saw the looks his old friends gave him, especially Al. They were all so afraid.

He sat darkly against the side of the truck as it drove off into less thug infested areas. Yasha looked at him momentarily before sitting next to him.

"I saw someone yesterday and today. Do you think tomorrow I won't?"

"Hopefully not Yasha."

There was a long silence. Yasha leaned against his arm and nearly jolted him. Pride wasn't used to the boy being so soft around him. His next statement explained it.

"Do you think she is somewhere she doesn't see this kind of stuff?"

"I'm sure she is after all the people who die here go there. I don't think you can die in death."

He lifted his arm so he could wrap it around Yasha's shoulders.

"I hope she's happy."

"I know she is."

Pride rested his head on Yasha's and felt himself drift off. It was oddly comforting. Maybe letting more people in wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Chapter One End

* * *


	10. Dream Izumi

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… ; This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime and manga.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Isn't This A Dream?

Chapter Two  
Izumi

* * *

Pride awoke with a start. His shirt was too tight and he needed something to eat. He pushed himself off the truck floor and onto his feet. Yasha was no where to be seen. In fact, there was no one around. Fixing his hair he checked the seats of the truck. Pride did a complete circle but found no one. He was in an alley way with the rest of their small convoy. The scent of fresh bread and flowers whispered by his face, moving his bangs and his high pony. They were in the market place.

"Hey Boss, you coming?"

Havoc passed him a bun as he appeared from the previous empty space. It felt weird and unusual to hear him call him by his old name. Pride just stared for a moment before snatching the bun quickly. He new he used to be able to trust this man with his life, but he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Back stabbing and mutiny were too much integrated into the life he had in Rome. It left him with the habit of constantly watching his back.

"Hey don't worry. I didn't poison it."

"Oh that doesn't matter. Pride-sama is immune to all poisons and toxins."

Yasha looked up at him with a mouth full of grapes. They were a rare delicacy in Rome, very common here. The youth's face was covered in smudges of red jams and sauces. He was a delighted mess. Licking fingers and smiling wider than Pride had ever seen him, Yasha jumped up onto the truck's back.

"You have to try this Sir! Havoc said it was called popcorn!"

Before Pride could even respond, little white butter puffs were shoved unceremoniously into his mouth. He spat them out and glared at the nutrition robbed substance. He only ate the bare necessities. Pride hated eating anything that was covered in any form of stuff. Too many nights spent sick were the cause of this. His stomach didn't handle all of the oils they favoured in European cuisine. Even if he was immune to all poisons didn't mean he wanted to take any chances.

"Sorry Pride-sama, I forgot."

Yasha's last statement was in Latin. Pride gave him half an apologetic smirk before turning to Havoc, examining the man closely. The previous night was spent not looking at anyone if he could help it. Havoc roughly looked the same as always except without his trademark smoke-stick. That detail aside, the healthier looking man was the same, and alone. Where was the rest of their awkward group?

Yasha read his mind in the uncanny way his sister always did. The sad memory crept up on him. He hid the grief easily as was his specialty.

"We need to go meet up with Mustang. He is buying us all lunch. Isn't lunch a fun word? I really like English. I didn't realise how well you taught us all to speak it until we came here. We fit in so much better than if we had to have been speaking something else."

"Very good Yasha. Now lead me to the rest."

His sarcasm was apparent but Yasha didn't seem to mind. Praise was scarce so he took what he could get.

"Yes Sir."

Pride brushed a bit of dirt of his low riding pants before following the energy excessive teen into the main drag. Havoc followed in curious silence. Pride could tell he didn't know how to act with the new "Edward" but he didn't feel like walking on eggshells for the man. Pride didn't care what people thought of him. If he did being a slave would have been much harder. Not that it was ever remotely easy. Fingering his collar, Pride thought in sarcastic humour that the symbol of his lack of liberty was perceived as an unusual new age necklace by people walking by. Irony burned him once again.

A café came into view with its red umbrellas and black tables. Pride eyed it then the people sitting outside. Hughes was cooing and cawing over a very excited Yuui, clad in a new blue dress with her hair in pink bows much like another overly adored little girl. Slim and Fish were sitting together in a hushed conversation, eyeing Hawkeye with suspicion from across the group. Maybe he should re-explain doubles…

Mustang and his crew were going over where to put the rest of them and how to incorporate them into their military plans. Can that man ever just sit? Does he always have to be plotting? Not everyone was a tool waiting for him to find them a purpose. He really was a different person from the Roy he knew back in Rome. Pride resented how he was only in his original world for less than a day and the bastard was already trying to use him. Pride refused to stand by and watch this.

Havoc left and went over to sit with Hawkeye. She handed him a cup of tea with a kind smile. Yasha sat with Ammy and Knight squirmed in his highchair, fat checks also coated in some muck. It would have been cute if Pride wasn't already consumed with Mustangs conversation. Fury was talking in an uncertain tone.

"Maybe if we pitch the whole POW (Prisoner of War) idea the Furher will buy it. He has enough scars."

"I don't know Fury. I think if we play up how valuable their skills are in our line of work, he would chose to _believe_ anything. You saw Edward kick those thugs' asses earlier today. It was nothing to him and the rest were taking bets. Obviously they are hardcore."

"Breda, do you have to put hardcore into every one of your dialogs? It's getting annoying."

"Sorry Sir, I'm just a hardcore player of our word of the week game."

"Well even so. Fullmetal would be an asset to our mission."

Mustang twitched slightly. Pride tried to suppress his own. They used that name again. A head full of long, luscious green hair walking away from him came into view. At least he walked; most people Pride cared about were ripped or torn away. The blonde slapped his forehead. He had to get that man out of his head. He was dead, it was over. The lone statement made him feel hollow and cold.

To distract himself, Pride addressed the one thing he could control right now.

"We are not a part of your plans."

"Pardon?"

Mustang didn't look shocked to see him, only raised an eyebrow as he turned in his seat.

"You heard me Mustang. Just because you dragged us from our world does not give you any rights to make us your bitches. Find another set of puppets. We have fought enough."

Ammy and Lenard were watching him calmly now. He noticed that Al was with the merry couple and their tea. He still looked shocked and wary. Pride guessed he should get used to that. Yasha rushed forward before anyone could respond.

"But, but we have to help them! Their world is just as screwed up as ours."

"That is their problem."

"They need us!"

Pride put his hands in his pockets and looked at the young man. Yasha was now taller than him, like most of the world. He did grow but not enough to be threatening on that alone. Well Pride didn't exactly look intimidating, especially in his woman's clothes. Damn his shirt was too short and tight!

"Why do they need us, Yasha? They did quite well before we came."

Yasha bowed at the hips. His top half was completely parallel to the ground. Pride always wondered why he clung so desperately to his foreign manners. The younger male was just making certain that even though he was no longer in his original country, he kept his heritage in working order. The bow was evidence of that. Pride hated it when he bowed. No one has to bow to a slave.

"Get up Yasha. Bowing to me is insulting, remember? I actually work for what I get. And I get very little."

He tapped his collar. Yasha didn't even take his eyes of the ground.

"Please let me at least go with them. I could be of some help and I want to fight."

"And let you abandon your family? What about Yuui? And Knight?"

"I refuse to let them hold me back!"

From the shocked look on his dark face, Yasha did not mean to let that slip. Their audience let out some small murmurs.

"So let me get this straight. You would let your sister and a poor baby live on their own in this world while you go off looking for fake glory and tainted pride?"

"Sir you don't understand. I need this."

"Need what? To get yourself killed in a fight that isn't yours? What exactly to you think a boy like you can contribute?"

"You were younger!"

His eyes widen a fraction before turning into a glare. He never told anyone about his military career. He turned his piercing gaze onto the military uniforms.

"Who told him? Who!?"

Al stepped forward.

"I did."

He was slightly taken aback, but he couldn't decide if it was because Al was recruiting Yasha or because his brother was finally talking to him.

"Yasha has shown an interest in Alchemy. I was showing him a few things and he has a natural ability to understand it. I just mentioned that you were a genius with Alchemy and got your title at a young age. He was excited to hear about a younger you so we exchanged stories. Calm down Brother."

A glimmer of silver appeared to be hanging from Al's belt loop. It was the first time he noticed more of the details of his brother's appearance. He had on black leather pants and a matching sub-jacket. He even had his old red coat on over it. Pride almost thought he was looking into the past before the metal caught the light again.

"What is your title?"

"Wha-"

"WHAT-IS-YOUR-TITLE? Don't play coy with me. How long have you been a State Alchemist?"

The accused touched his pocket watch and looked away.

"Since I came back, I thought I could use the research funds to get you back. And I did!"

The defiance before him was almost overwhelming. Both Yasha and Al seemed to be feeding off one another.

"Brother. Yasha just wants to find his place. If you could just teach him some Alchemy I'm sure-"

"Sure what? That he could become a good soldier with the potential to go far, maybe learn some more alchemy and get his certification later on?"

Alphonse looked awkward but drew himself up to an impressive height. He was taller too, just like anyone else. The mood was getting tense. It was rippling and pulsating around the group. Except for Hughes, he was in his glee with his new little girl. They were making barnyard noises together, well Hughes was making the noises, Yuui was just sitting with finger horns or wings depend on the animal. The mooing was making the conversation even worse.

"He is just looking for a place. I didn't hand him enlistment papers. Just told him what I did and what you do not so long ago."

"It was long ago for me. Over ten years. Let's just say I don't recommend it."

"But Sir, it gave you your foundations! You always say a good foundation is the key to getting better. Hughes said he would look after Yuui for me while I go for training. Elysia would love a new friend."

This was going completely the wrong way. He raced to figure out the right words. His temper was taking over his ability to reason things out. Why were the wheels of his life turning so fast?

* * *

Roy Mustang sipped his bold coffee as he watched the exchange. He could see the frustration on Edward's face. Things were not going as he had planned at all. How was he supposed to integrate the blonde into his plans if he was so distracted but outside occurrences? He noted how Al told his brother he chose to be a State Alchemist. That was a very interesting lie.

Anyone able to do alchemy was required to become a part of the state. It was the law. All arrays and experiments had to be approved by the military. It was just another way for them to keep track of anyone with the potential to rebel. Big things were happening as the leash the Furher had on his people becomes shorter and shorter. How will he react when he finds out there are wizard like people in his country?

About to but in a light voice caught his attention.

"Pride!!! Yoo-hoo!"

A tanned woman with long brown hair appeared from around the corner and pounced Edward... no, Pride. Roy scolded himself. He kept letting the name slip. Normally he was in complete control of his words, being the slick man he was, but when it came to Edward, things just slipped out on their own accord. Damn it!

The curvy and rather seductive looking woman was covering Pride in feverish kisses and hugging him close. He dress was barely long enough to cover the bottom of her delicious looking ass. Tears were streaking her face as Edward brought her over and sat her down. She was hiccupping and talking in an accelerated babble. Most of the party were eyeing her in shock or just curiosity. Roy looked them all over and noticed the dark and evilly lust encrusted look the man named Lenard was giving her. The previous argument was well forgotten. Lenard caught his gaze and gave him a suspicious wink. Hughes noticed it too.

"Jilly! What are you doing here?"

Roy turned his attention back to the beautiful woman. She was defiantly his type but he had long since stopped being Roy the Player. She clasped Havoc's tea cup with long shaking fingers and tried to calm herself. She spoke English too but not as well as Edward's little gang.

"It was bad. They come and burn the place down to piles of rubble. I get out but I alone now. I run for Mia at her mansion house. Red blood on all walls and armour men laughing. I sneak through secret passages Pridie built. Mia was hiding in one hall and I take her hand. Armour men kill her husband and baby Jeremy. We escape. They look for Pridie but you in Narrows. Bracus's Wife hides you there for herself. Caesar want your blood. Mai say we need to free you but it too late. Arrow gets Mia and me alone, alone again."

She broke into sobs and hugged Edward close. Mustang was surprised to see him hug back. He was comfortable with this woman. Roy tried to remember the last time he saw Edwar-Pride hug someone who wasn't Al. Sure the mechanic girl and Gracia hugged him, but he only half heartily returned the gesture. But here he was, comforting a woman who had more skin exposed than a naked Xing dog. It was an odd thing to witness. Edward didn't do well with comforting.

_But that is Pride. _

His annoying mental voice rang clear through his thought process. He really needed to stop thinking of him as Edward but couldn't help it. The boy who wrote his letter was in there somewhere, he knew it. Or at least he wanted to know it. It was the only thing keeping him going.

* * *

Pride wrapped Fury's coat around her shoulders and gave her Havoc's tea. She was a mess. Jilly was even still in her work clothes. She was one of the few people who knew him from when he and Envy lived in that harem together. She was another one of the General's women. Jilly and a handful others were bought off at the auction by wealthy political men in Rome. He used his connections with them to get inside information. Using the money he earned in his partners and in winning battles as a gladiator, Mia and Pride worked hard to buy them all back unless they were happy in their enslavement.

Jilly was a happy one. Her master married her too, just like with Mia. Jilly had two sons and a pet peacock that always nipped at him when he took the boys out for riding lessons. She was very fond of Wrath and was the one who looked after Knight and Yuui when they had to go out on missions. She always joked about Yuui would marry one of her sons at the rate they were going, constantly spending time together.

The promise of any kind of future always drew him to Jilly. Pride never thought of himself living long our owning a home. He didn't see himself having his own family, or having a dog. House plants, picking out furniture and falling asleep with the same person night after night never seemed like an option to him. Everyone he loved died. But then he found three children that made him think. _Maybe I can have that too, even if just a little._

Jilly was a good friend. When she found out about Envy's death she cried for almost a week. Pride never realised how close they had all become until that moment. She taught him how to embroider after showing himself not capable of knitting or quilting. Jilly taught him patience.

He rubbed circles into her back while pulling a chair up next to her. Pride thought about what to do when he had a moment of inspiration. Walking over to Ammy he took the baby without Ammy even noticing. Jilly perked up at the sight of the child, holding him close and humming a small song. Knight's touch was always calming to anyone who held him.

"Jilly, do you know how you got here?"

She whipped the muck off those rosy chubby checks and peered around.

"Monster man… He said I needed to see a horse. I ran away from Mia house and bright light pulled me on monster man's desk."

"Wha-"

"Oh Young Elric! How delightful it is to see you on this plane of existence. I see that the brilliant array that was derived from one of my grandfather's books worked in its entirety. I was apprehensive to loan your taller brother the leather journal but when I discovered that it would be used for your return I was over come with-"

"That will be quite enough Armstrong. Why don't you show Fullmet-Pride what you were over come with so we can continue this conversation?"

Mustang wasn't even done speaking before the large man swooped Pride up in a spine-grinding hug. Inhibited tears flowed freely, Armstrong's moustache twitched as each kink in his back crumble to dust. His scabs reopened and bleed through his nice female shirt. He was dropped in surprise, landing neatly in a thief's crouch. Pride was able to stand back up on his own but then fell into a chair.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him but ignored them. Looking at his wrists a thought sprung into play.

"Mia is dead?"

Jilly nodded sadly before reaching over to touch the wet blood seeping through his shirt. She motioned for him to take the shirt of. He did without comment. This was another thing they did a lot unfortunately.

She ran her fingers over each break of skin and it healed sluggishly. The process hurt immensely but Pride didn't even flinch. He was no stranger to pain and Jilly's healing never left scars. Pride was glad to have something to look forward to. Yasha was sitting with AL much to his dismay but there was nothing he could do anymore. Al was all grown up and obviously didn't need his brother anymore. Yasha also needed a place to grow up… He just shouldn't do that in the military.

"That's amazing."

Breda was really close now. A hot bun smelling breeze swept by, making Pride realize he was sitting topless in a public café. He ran out of modesty a long time ago but thought he should at least put the bloody shirt back on. Everyone was watching the healing with great interest except for Mustang. What was that man playing at? His coffee couldn't be more intriguing than watching magic for the first… maybe second time.

Pride didn't know why, but it annoyed him to no ends. He stared the man down, waiting for the gaze to be returned. The man looked up and he fell into a pool of darkness that crackled and snapped with unbridled passion. Pride could feel himself lean slight forward but then stopped. The uniform… This was not a man he knew and he shouldn't kid himself. He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly. No one had noticed because of Jilly's health care display.

Roy Mustang was a man who could make anyone believe whatever he wanted them too. He mentioned Pride would be a good way to complete their mission and that kept coming back to him. He would not be another person's tool and he would not be lead to believe in something that was not there. Mustang was a complete bastard, cold and calculating, but Pride thought ironically, was he any different?

_Green hair cascaded over his chest, the breeze moving the long pieces in slow ripples. Envy rested his head on Pride inner arm as Pride ran finger through the hair on top of his head. Pride could feel Envy make small pleasured noises as he gently massaged his scalp._

"_I wish we could be like this forever. It's peaceful."_

_The tree swayed back and forth, Pride watched the clouds and nodded, not wanting to speak. The sun felt good on his naked skin. It wasn't often he was able to just watch the clouds and not have to worry about anything. He could feel the other drifting off into a light sleep._

"_Mmm… Pride?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you think will happen to us?"_

_Pride gave it some serious thought. What would become of them? They were on the run, living in Israel. They were leaving in the evening on a ship to meet up with the fourth and final pillar yet Pride could not see a future. Not a single one._

"_I don't know… what do you think?"_

"_I don't care, as long as we can be together, it doesn't matter."_

_A leg draped itself over him, pulling him closer. Pride ran his finger over the fair skin and thought about its owner. Envy… What will happen to _us

"_Pride?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_I think I finally know what it means to be human."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I love you."_

Love is just another opportunity for pain to wiggle its way into you. Pride pushed away from the table and threw on his shirt along with Al's jacket, the one that once his. He felt weird, wearing the red fabric again but he couldn't walk around covered in blood. The red would hide it.

In a swish he headed down the street walking slowly out of sight. No one questioned his leaving; they were all busy with their new discovery. Magic looked like a miracle. The real miracle was how he managed to wake up every morning and find a reason to leave his bed.

_Envy…_

That night they were attack on the ship. The flames still licked and pulled at him. He rounded another corner, walking faster.

Love is just another way for people to use you. There was no real love left in the world anymore. All he saw in his life in Rome was husbands beating wives, girls selling their bodies and full bars. Liquor was the only real love you could sustain but that itself could kill you.

Love is a way to die while still being alive to feel you soul break over and over. Pride ran around the next corner and kept going, loosing himself in the dark alleyways. Was there no good in the world for him anymore? He was just something everyone used to get what they needed. Just a tool… just a useless tool.

Roy left and went after him in a blur of blue and black, like a shadow or the sea. He followed him down road after road, trying to keep up with the sonic pace. The finally came to an alleyway. Roy passed to catch his breathe.

"Pride?"

The blonde was kneeling before a rather rancid puddle. His hair was free of its high pony and whipped around in the small air current the tight space created. Roy looked at the back of his head and waited for a response of any kind. Nothing… until.

"What do you see?"

"Pardon?"

"In here, what do you see?"

Roy walked around to the front of the smaller man. In the puddle he saw some gunk and a piece of drowned paper. He crouched closer while still appearing as refined as ever but saw only their reflections. Pride looked at him through the puddle.

"Well?"

"I see a strip of parchment and absolutely no sane reason as to why the two of use are looking in this filthy hole. Get up; we will go back to the café."

Pride closed his eyes and reach out over the surface. He let each of his fingers touch the oily film one at a time. The ripples sprang outwards and inferred with one another. He seemed entranced.

"You are not looking properly, bastard. You see things at there practical value. There is now way this puddle can benefit you so you can only see its flaws and set backs."

Roy stood up and looked around. He hoped no one saw him looking into the murky water. He was in uniform after all. He cursed having forgotten to bring clothing to Hughes's place. His image may be tarnished if people saw him loitering by garbage bins.

"What do you see then?"

"I see a lot of things. I see the small arrays of colour from the motor oils. I see a couple of insects and a fluff of pollen. But those things are on the water. I am looking at what's in the water."

Roy peered down from his tall vantage point. He still only saw the paper, but now with the addition of the bugs. What was he looking at?

"I see a man I don't know but with a face, just like my own."

He touched the water again and watched it dance and move beneath those slim fingers. Roy marvelled at how beautiful he looked with all his limbs in place and his long hair grown out to his lower back. It used to be a pure gold but now had more of a silvery glow, like a silk veil. His bangs were still just as rebellious and Roy wondered why he just didn't get all his hair cut the one length, having all those layers must be annoying.

Nothing was said as Pride took off his old coat and folded it up nicely. He paused to run his fingers over the black symbol embroidered on the back.

"I spent so much of life wearing this coat and now it feels like a stranger's. Maybe because it is. What's Al like now? Does he have someone, just for him?"

Roy thought about it as the coat was handed to him.

"He lives with Winry but I don't think they are together. He is much like you were, but not quite as loud and not as much trouble. He isn't a genius like you, but still very talented, more so than most. He really did miss you."

"I missed him too… but I never thought that everything we've been through, he would try and follow in my footsteps. I really thought him and Winry would get married and maybe have a baby by now. Why did you let him join?"

"Do you honestly think I could stop any Elric from doing anything? I am just one man."

Pride smirked a bit and looked up at him. It was a very small half ass smirk but his eyes were alive. That's what made him forget to breath. When did any have the power to do that to him?

"You want to know something? That is the first time I think I have ever heard you say something humble. It was kind of nice, hearing you be genuine."

Roy smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Was that a compliment shrimp?"

"HEY! I AM AVERAGE HIEGHT NOW!!"

"You would really settle for mediocrity? Besides, you're still too short for the male average. You must be using the wrong scale. Although with hair like that, I guess you can use the female demographic."

He waited for a reply but none came. His icebreaker must have backfired. Looking down he saw the bands around Pride's forearms begin to glow and change shape. He was clutching them to his chest, squinting in what looked like savage pain. Roy crouched down and placed a hand on Pride's back. He was half expecting to be shoved away but when he wasn't, the dark haired man took it as a sign and hugged the younger one close.

"What's going on, are you alright?"

The dark black lines thinned to the width of a pencil. They unconnected to form straight lines and then disappeared. Pride looked almost frighteningly at their absence.

"I was just sold… Fuck! I am being hunted!!"

Pride stood up with a grunt and ran back to the direction of the café.

"You were hunted? What does that mean?"

"It means the Empire found out I have no owner. I have a week before I am completely out in the open. After that they can trace me. I have no time!!"

Roy hurried after him but found the distance between their strides becoming larger and larger until he could only see the shimmering flag of his hair as he whipped around each corner. It made him panic on the inside, his walls crumbling in. Irrational thoughts sped through him. Edward was out of his sight… what if he never came back in? What if once he got around the corner, no one would be there and he would be all alone again?

* * *

Pride looked at the table before him. They were in Hughes's basement where he had large surfaces to work on his scarp booking. Pictures of his dear family were arranged in all sorts of different formats. There were ribbons and colourful papers littering ever top, bottom and side of the furniture there.

Ammy took both of his hands and pushed all the scraps and ties unto the floor. He pulled out a massive rolled pack and unfurled it like he was about to do a magic trick. It smacked open with a heavy but satisfying thunk. It was originally a tool kit for craftsmen who travel but now it was a way to transport all of Prides weapons without him getting caught. Slaves carrying any form of tool, like a sword, were killed immediately.

He ran his fingers over a well used one-handed short sword and smirked. It was old and no where near nice looking but it was his sword. Ammy even scraped a little lion head to match his tattoo on the hilt end of the blade. He looked over the arrows and throwing daggers. Where was his tessen?

He opened pockets of this special powder he loved. When thrown at any surface hard it sparked, made and loud sound and smoked slightly. He was very fond of using it.

"Who are you, Batman? There is no way one man needs this much."

Havoc picked up one of his arm harnesses with a sceptical look on his face. He turned it over and one of his throwing stars slipped out. The poor man yelp as one imbedded itself into the top of his foot. He was lucky to be wearing boots; the star only nicked his skin.

"Really Jean, must you touch everything? And there is no way for you not to know that was dangerous. It's Houdini's magic kit here."

Riza took him away to take care of his bleeding boot as Breda and Fury let her pass. Fury picked up another object and laughed quietly. Mustang took it from him and smirked.

"Nice fan. I always thought pink was your colour. It goes with your hair."

Pride ignored him and turned to Fury. He took the fan out of his hands with a smile. It was his tessen, his secret weapon.

"Fury, would you hold up that broom out in front of you for me? Thank you."

He held the fan out before him and examined the pink lace. It was a gorgeous ornament but that's not why he owned one. Underneath the lace were razor sharp blades. They were all in for a cutting edge surprise. Pride did a quick flick of his wrist to make the fan spin in an elegant in the air. He caught it in one hand and flared it before him in an almost bowing gesture, striking the helpless broom handle. It sliced cleanly in two as Pride clicked it shut and stored the novel item back into its pocket. Fury's surprised face when the two pieces slide apart and fell downwards was enough to allow a smirk before getting back into business.

"Alright, we need to get money and make arrangements as soon as possible. Ammy, we are going to sell all of our weapons except for the bare minimum we need to survive. Anything huge is going. Only boot knives and throwing stars may be kept, the rest is too suspicious. This world doesn't allow for heavily equipped people to walk around freely."

"This is stupid."

"Agreed but if want to blend in, we have to cut back."

Lenard looking mournfully as swords and shields were thrown into a pile. All of it would be pawned. Pride looked at his armour… it had saved his life so many times now, deflecting arrows and softening blows. He was reluctant to sell it. His arms ached and felt as if pins were being stabbed consistently. He would keep the breastplate, but everything else had to go.

Slim and Fish seemed to not mind being left with no means of protection. Fish simply said it was nice to not be so weighted down. They all looked good in their new clothing. Fish and Slim were wearing pale neutrals. Casual pants and button up shirts were today's theme. Hughes picked out all of their clothing except for his. Pride didn't want anyone choosing for him. He had enough of that to last an eternity. Ammy was wearing dark brown work pants and his trademark leather vest. He guessed they were both birds from the same cage. Lenard had on a baby blue suit that made him look like a pimp.

Pride looked himself over. He had on a black cotton button shirt with black stitched thorns over on one side under his arm. Black dress pants and a black leather belt were also a part of his get up. He refused to give up his well worn in leather sandals. He really did love wearing black. The only colour he had on was a very expensive, thin silken red scarf that hid his bangle of a slave collar. His hair was pulled back into a high pony, making him look rather dashing if he said so himself.

Yasha was in the corner with Al, long forgotten. Pride looked over but Jilly distracted him. She was wearing a smart business suit that was a pale purple. It was the longest skirt he had ever seen her wear, to the knee with a small slit.

"Ok let's get this underway. Those are all priceless artefacts. I'm sure there is a museum willing to pick a price for them."

His arms burned dully. He needed to leave soon before his collar activated. His was outside his permitted area to say the least. He just thanked Mia for spelling his collar a week delay. Luckily that was just enough to get to Dublith. He needed to see his teacher.

* * *

Roy watched the Pride throw various hazardous items into a pile and wondered if he knew how dangerous it was to throw swords around like they were made of tea cosies. He stood back in silence as he listened to Ammy and Pride's exchange of words. It was indeed interesting to see the company he kept while gone. Roy had always pictured him with people like his brother, warm, smart and gentle. Instead was this circus of cold, brash and abrasive men that were apparently all his assassins. Ammy was a gladiator for crying out load. They were killers for fame, pleasure and money. How could he keep such company?

"So Ammy, I am going to leave you in charge until I come back. There is a good chance I won't but you know the drill."

"Oh how I ever. You're hunted too much."

"Yes but it keeps you from getting bored doesn't it? Anyways, I trust you to keep the peace. I don't want to come back to any bodies. New city rules apply; no killing, no stealing, no gambling and no women until we get location profile and a homestead. Also, you are all going to have to study local behaviour and cultural differences. If you want to blend that is. Right now you all stick out."

Roy thought that was a tall order for a blonde haired man with a scarf. But then, if he couldn't be tall in reality, he had to compensate somehow. While he was contemplating about how truly short Pride was, the conversation continued. Roy only caught onto the end.

"… Don't worry. Money isn't an issue. I have enough saved here for you all to live off for two months in luxury or a year if you spend wisely. But of course after we sell all this junk we should have a great deal more. Hughes said you could all live here until I get back which suits me fine. Think that will be alright?"

"Probably. What about the kids?"

Pride looked distant for a moment before replying.

"They are all coming with me and if all works out, I'll be coming back alone."

"You have something in mind?"

"Yeah, I'm bringing them to my teacher. I need to discuss a lot of the things I have learned and she is the only one who will understand even a fraction of it."

Roy could feel himself twitch. He was intelligent. Why couldn't he be talked to?

"Why do you have to go all the way out there to get an opinion? Just ask any of us. It will save you a trip across the country. I mean, it is about alchemy. Ask an alchemist."

He could feel those golden eyes burning into him but refused to show any sign of awareness. He just casually looked at his sleeve as he fixed the cuff.

"You wouldn't understand. You haven't been there."

_Been where?_

Roy was about to ask when he was cut off. The voluptuous Jilly was current talking very fast to Pride in that damned language again. The blonde looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled, leading her out of the room. Roy had just about had it. Who was the highest ranking person here?! Why were all these decisions being made without his input of consent?! He wasn't used to being left out. Pride re-entered the room alone. It was time to take charge.

"So when you return we will incorporate all of you into my team until we can find a suitable position in society for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you this Mustang? None of us have anything to do with you! And more importantly we don't want to."

* * *

Pride looked out over the quiet city. It was much livelier during the day. Dublith was just as he had remembered it with some exceptions. Just like everywhere else apparently there were posters and notices up.

"Alchemy Registration."

What did that even mean? Havoc had said that all Alchemists were now a part of the State or imprisoned as traitors. Alchemy was no longer a science to be studied at will but a weapon to be wielded only by those who were controlled and tagged. Al was just another dog at the pound. They had gotten into another fight before He left and Pride worried that it was unfixable. Too much time was between them, to much space and too much pride.

He grimaced at the pun, unintentional but still very corny to him. He still had four more days to get Yasha, Yuui and Knight out of harms way. Pride thought idly about how Jilly was in this world too. That meant every person he had a tracer on had the potential to be in Amestris as well. She was lucky to be transported unto Armstrong's desk. Even if a scary man, he was kind. Ammy had taken a liking to him also. They flexed and sparkled together. It was strictly a weird muscle friendship. Pride shuddered and rang the doorbell.

It was late but he was expected… well not him. Al was expected. Pride faked his brother's name over the phone so that it wouldn't be too harsh of a surprise this late at night. He didn't want to shock his teacher into a fit.

"Coming."

Yasha was silently standing behind him carry a small backpack full of Jilly made sandwiches and treats. Yuui was rubbing her eyes; half asleep hold her brother's hand while Knight snuggled closer into his chest, wrapped in his red cape, hidden under his white, long collared coat. Pride liked it very much. It made him look better than red, his hair glowed more. The door swung open to reveal none other than her bulking husband, Sig. He blocked the whole doorway, only letting out slivers of light around him. His scary scowl opened up into a look of disbelief and then anger.

"Sig, sweetie, is that Alphonse? Hello-"

Uh-oh… Pride knew that he had been spotted. A low growl emanated from the large man and Pride found himself very aware of how small he was. It didn't do anything to put him in a better mood. He was very hungry and tired and tired of hearing about how hungry Yasha was.

Izumi looked him over with shock and she too was angry.

"How does Edward Elric do alchemy?! Answer me dammit or I'll kick you ass."

Pride thought it was understandable. He could be anyone these dark days. Havoc had also told him of the repressed rebel fronts and the curfews. Pride had to get a special permit from the transit station to walk around after sunset. Everyone was suspicious and he was legally dead.

"He knew the Truth, or a least a piece of it."

Izumi seemed convinced enough to pull him into a strong hug. She almost crushed him before pulling back with a start. Knight was crying after being squished.

"Oh my-"

"May we come in before the night guard finds out our permit expired twenty minutes ago? Apparently that's an arrest-able offence."

"Yes yes, come in. I have some left over pork roast."

Yasha perked and dashed forward.

"What's pork?! Is it tasty?"

* * *

"So you went through and the past was on the other side?"

Pride drank his water with a nod. Yasha was in the spare bedroom with Yuui, neither of them had any stamina for being owls. Out like lights at the coming of every night. Pride fingered his whole wheat bun and placed it down on the table. He watched Izumi Curtis rock little Knight with wonder and awe. She was a hard woman, but with a love for children as deep as space.

"Yes. It wasn't an alternate reality like we thought. It was the first reality… well maybe not the first, but a prior reality. Each time a major event takes place in the world, the realities split into two or however many possibilities. I went into the time before this one."

Pride pushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked out at the dawn. They had been discussing the details to no ends. Pride felt like running in circles would have been more productive in finding solid answers. She didn't have any clue of how to stop the Empire from being able to track him down. It did however feel good to talk to someone who at least knew some. He missed the in-depth conversations about how the worlds worked. The only other he was able to talk to about it used to be Envy…

Pride glared at the apples on the table as if it were their fault the green man was gone. They were only half the scent. That man always smelled like apples and cinnamon. It got to the point where Pride thought he may go insane. The memories and flashbacks were more than he could bear. Every thing reached out for him and call for him to see that his missed Envy more than was tolerable.

Which Pride thought was stupid. Envy was just a distraction from missing Mustang… but he wasn't. Pride realised now that those feelings were just an excuse not to see what was in front of him. Maybe he was afraid to live for himself? Having an actual lover meant that he would not be living for someone else, like his mother or brother. Pride wondering if it was time for him to stop sacrificing his sanity and happiness for other people who are dead or don't even need him.

The fight he got into with Al came to mind. Alphonse Elric was all grown up now. He could make his own life however he wanted and clearly liked it fine without him in it.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"You seemed all dark and spaced out. I'm sure this is all a big shock for you. I just want you to know you are all welcome to stay here as long as you want. Al will come hunt you down soon enough. You brothers are too close to let such a silly fight get between you… Or do I need to knock some sense into you?"

Pride smirked and took an apple. He pushed himself from the table while looking at it. He needed to start living for himself. What did he want? Pride didn't know exactly but he did know what he wanted for Knight and the other two.

"Will you take them?"

"What?"

"I want them to be a part of your family. I don't live the kind of life that allows for much security. I've been looking after them until I could find them a place to call their own. I really want you to… please?"

Izumi looked at the boy in her arms, sound asleep. Pride had already told her about how they were all orphans. He had also told her about the specifics of baby Knight.

"Yasha wants to learn alchemy and there is no one else I would rather have teach him."

"Of course I will. You know that… A baby of my own… But what about you?"

Pride held the apple too his forehead. His sighed and placed it into his coat pocket.

"I have to figure out a lot of things. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Will you visit them?"

Pride fixed the collar of his coat. He pulled out a letter from his other pocket and handed it to his former instructor. It had Knight Blackbird written in curly ink. He was quite proud of his calligraphy on that.

"If he ever starts to show strange powers, give him this. It explains how magic works and where he is from. I am giving you the choice to decide. He can either be you son, or _be your son. _Don't tell anything if you want. He is young enough to forget it all. And maybe that's best for all of them._"_

"Do you really want to be forgotten?"

Pride smirked at her. Dawn was shining in through the kitchen window.

"Of course not, Edward is already a memory and I don't exist."

* * *

_Dear Angel of mine,_

_What have I done? I drove my one and only brother away because I'm stupid. He asked me how Noah and Gabriel were doing and when I said with Winry, he showed no sigh of deep longing or pain. I yelled at him that Winry missed him and he just calmly told me that he missed her too. Why am I so angry?!_

_I am usually not like this but he is just… Not the brother I remembered. Why does it matter how much he missed her. What does that matter to me besides how I loved and cherished every day while he was gone from a distance? I heard her cry herself to sleep and I saw her looking at where our house used to be. _

_Why don't you miss her back? Does she mean nothing to you, or maybe she means too much to me. I thought she would be the first you wanted to see, but you haven't even asked where she lives now or her status. For all you know, she could be happily married with children. I think I would die if I had to leave her for ten years. Ten days pains me too much._

_Ten minutes is all it takes for me to miss her. Brother, you are a fool! I will not stand by and watch you break her heart again! _

_Angel, I can't stop. Why do I hate my brother for not loving someone I love too much? Am I jealous that she only sees him or infuriated that he doesn't see her. Who sees me? _

* * *

The man named Slim was leaning over a table with papers all over it. Roy couldn't help but lean over to see why this man was so entrapped by the parchment.

"What are these?"

Slim jumped up a bit before quickly hiding his project. Roy knew he saw at least one dark smudge.

"Sorry, I thought you may be Lenard."

He uncovered his collection of charcoal drawings. They were gorgeous. Skies and seas moved and whirled before him in the most realistic pictures he had ever seen. The sword slashing battles could have almost been a picture. Most of those featured Ammy and Edwa-Pride in their armour. Dammit he did it again.

"I draw these in the lulls. It's good to have a hobby in our profession. It keeps the crazy thoughts a bay longer. Fish likes to make deserts and Ammy likes carving wooden animals. Pride likes to embroider believe it or not. He said Jilly taught when he was younger. I love doing this. It's like telling a story but you don't even have to be around for people to hear it. See?"

There was one of Yasha trying to pull a fishing hook out of his finger. Another of Yuui scolding Ammy and Lenard with a stern finger pointed in the air. That one was pushed aside to show Pride from behind braiding his hair without a mirror. Under that picture was one of Lenard smoking a pipe. The guy looked like suck a predator. There were so many it was easy to discover how long they all have known each other.

Roy's favourite was one of Edward sitting under an apple tree, napping.

"You would not believe the trouble this one caused. He woke up and freaked… you think a guy like him wouldn't mind."

Roy quirked his eyebrow up.

"A guy like him? You mean temperamental and loud? You honestly didn't expect him to attack you?"

"Nah I mean those good reasons but I thought the amount of time he spends in other people's beds, he wouldn't be so shocked to wake up to someone looking at him. It wasn't like he didn't know I was there. I was drawing the lake and finished while he napped."

He was slightly taken aback by this. In his head he could only see the boy who blushed like crazy when even hugged by a girl and now he was sleeping around? It was then something occurred to Roy. Roger had said something like that… Edward had been a sex slave…

The thought of him being passed around like a dry towel for wet hands made Roy boil over. He thought of the letter in his pocket. No one with that pure of a soul deserve to be used like that. Roy became swallowed by his own disillusionment and he didn't even know it.

* * *

It was his last day. Pride knew he should go back to his men and make certain they were alright but he couldn't. Edward Elric's life awaited him back there. He needed to find and make a life of his own. Where would he start? Well his first objective was to get as far away from everyone as possible. Then who knows.

He sat at the bar and drank; he didn't even know what it was. He just asked for something strong with a twist. The lemony accent was a nice pairing for the burning liquid searing his throat. It was a nice clean place in Rush Valley. Pride wanted to put some distance between him and the butcher shop. He didn't want to opportunity to change his mind. It was for the best. Those children needed a family, like every child. Kids without families end up like him.

The piano started to play a small melody. It was pretty but in an eerie way. Pride rotated in his seat to see if there was a singer. A pretty girl in a sparkly jacket and pants walked unto the stage as her band started up with a guitar and other such instruments. It was a nice song. He sipped his drink as she began to sing.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side."_

She had a beautiful voice with a sweet ring to it. The song was sad and too touching for his current mood though.

"_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

23

Pride blinked. It had taken twenty-three steps for him to walk away from that little hut. He may not have been counting Envy's steps, but he did count his own. This song was hitting to close to home. He put his money on the counter and downed the last of his drink.

'_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"_

Pride pulled his coat close and stepped out into the fresh night air. The music carried through the wooden door.

"_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
and all the things that you do."_

How true those words were. Pride felt rather tired as he staggered back to the nearby park. He wasn't drunk but still hadn't fully recovered from his magic being drained pulling over a dozen people into another world. He felt flush and all together not well. Finding his tree he staggered up into it.

There was a nice crook to sleep where if he wedged himself in such a way, he wouldn't fall out. It was starting to rain but he still couldn't hear their song. He guessed the bonds on his magic hadn't lifted with Mia's death and thought about how to free himself. Leaning his face against the cool bark his fever accelerated to an unbearable degree. Pride knew he was delusional because he could almost feel a cool hand touch his check. In his loneliness, purple eyes stared back at him. He embraced their presence as a dream and slipped in a deeper sleep.

* * *

Chapter Two End

* * *


	11. Dream Lust

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some that comes from no where but my insane imagination.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

Isn't This A Dream?

Chapter Three  
Lust

* * *

Pride awoke with a start.

"Are you awake yet?"

He turned his groggy gaze about to see two beady black eyes looking into his own.

"Can I eat him?"

"No, he has information. Good morning little alchemist. You were pretty sick. It took me almost a whole week to decide whether or not to kill you and out put you out of your own misery. Why would you lie out in the open in such a state?"

Pride sat up and pushed Gluttony off him. The sin backed off of his chest where he was perched like a cat and waddled over to where a shadowed brunette sat. Her curvy body was only matched by the waves in her luscious locks. She gave him a very seductive smirk.

"I guess I can't call you little anymore. You have well compensated for your height it seems."

"What-"

The blonde was only confused for a moment. His rough bed cover sagged off his shoulder and pooled into his lap. Pride felt a breeze from the open window nip at his exposed skin. Any normal person would have been shocked in some respect to waking up naked in an unknown place but Pride could only think of how this always happened to him. It was rare for him to wake up anywhere familiar and even rarer to wake up dressed.

"No blush or cry of fright?"

It was Pride's turn to display a wolfish smile.

"Should I? Last I heard that was a compliment. But if you get that reaction often, I think its time you saw your local doctor."

Lust laughed outright for a moment before controlling herself. She fixed the piece of her long black dress that was over her knee, smoothing out the fabric.

"You've defiantly grown up. I don't know whether to be surprised that you did what I thought impossible or impressed. Needless to say, you are not the same military puppy I had to follow around a few years ago. Which brings up the real question at hand, who are you?"

Pride crossed his legs under the blankets and leaned against the wall. He was feeling much better now that he slept the fever off but still a bit weak. The bells and whistles that usually went off in his head when danger was close were silent. He guessed it was because they were all predators, on the same end of the food chain.

"I thought you already knew. Don't tell me you always drag and stripe passed out strange-men and ogle at their goodies. Here I was feeling special. I guess that's just life for you."

Lust laughed again.

"You know I usually don't drag them. Gluttony is good for that."

"I see, is that all he's good for? How unfortunate."

It had been while since he enjoyed such a playful, implied, and levelled banter. They both knew more was being said than anyone walking by heard. Pride adjusted his blanket and pulled his knee close to his chest to lean his chin on it. Nothing interesting was terribly exposed, unless a fetish for legs and scars was developed within the conversationers.

"Oh no he has many attributes. This brings us full circle to why you're here, almost. We will get to that in a moment. First I want to know if you really are who you look like."

Pride let his smirk droop. Looks like the fun was over and it was back to his damp and stale reality.

"I was Edward Elric if that's what you getting at."

"Was?"

"Yeah, I have a new name now, a new life and a new purpose."

"If I cared I would ask about the details but I'm not certain if they involve me. The future is too far off. What I want to know is…," She paused and looked out the window again. This time her face caught the white light and her pale skinned glowed in the sliver. "What happened to Envy?"

Pride nearly fell over. He was expecting something Alchemy or Military related. Not this.

"I see you know what happened. I thought you might. You vanished the same day he did, along with that Xing Prince… I think his name was Ling. I want to know what happened and why you are now back from the afterlife or whatever is out there for you humans. I do however find it interesting they brand you in _heaven._"

The slave fingered his collar and turned his head aside. He didn't want to discuss that topic.

"Why would you want to know that? It was so long ago, does it really matter?"

"Because of the last thing Envy told me was that you figured out something and that it might lead to our own humanity. He went to see what that was and never came back. I want to know the specific lie that made him chase after you and why he is gone. Homunculi are immortal."

He ran his hand through his own golden mane. The loose pieces were smooth and soft to his touch. He wondered where his tie was but let it be. He was naked, what did his hair really matter? He decided to tell her everything about that week so long ago. She was close enough to know what he was talking about not to close as to make him feel sad or angry. He could never tell Mustang or his brother. They would never understand why he opened his own way back to the gate.

"You may want to get comfortable. This will be a long story."

"Very well."

She came over and sat next to him on the bed and leaned against the wall just out of a touchable distance. Once again he was aware that no alarms were going off. Why did he feel so safe around two murders that used to hunt him yet his own crew made him wary? Evening being in Hughes' house made his skin prickle. Gluttony got up on the bed too and lay down at its foot. They were a weird holiday card to say the least.

"It all started with Ling…"

"_I need to get the philosopher's stone and I was told you were close to finding it."_

"_Who told you that lie? I may have been looking for it for years but that right there is proof that I'm not even remotely close. So far my only lead is the style of alchemy in Xing but since you don't even know how to do that, I really don't care. So stop eating my food!"_

_Ling woofed down another bowl of rice and moved onto his stew. Edward cursed himself for letting Al bring another one of his strays into their hotel room._

"_But brother he was so hungry he was passed out in the middle of the street. We have to feed him so he can regain his strength."_

_Al's echoing voice sounded from the suit of armour sitting next to him. They were following another lead when his dear brother spotted yet another poor unfortunate soul. But to be honest this was the first one to run up their bill so high. How much could this guy eat? Maybe if they found a big enough box they could put him back… like the stray he really is._

_Ling engulfed more of his precious meals while spewing out a long tale about looking for immortality. Somehow he thought the stone would give him that, in its own way it could. In the end Al managed to talk him around to letting Ling stay the night. _

_Edward didn't like how chatty Al had become. Why was he telling this stranger what homunculi were and what they have learned about the stone. He was proud of Al in the sense that he told Ling what he needed without revealing anything secret, but Edward would have just rather left him to starve in the streets. He was too tall to be only fifteen. _

_One night turned into a week. Edward knew this guy was growing too attached but he had a hard time getting past Al's excuses to keep him around. They were cutting through a forest one afternoon when Ling announced his big plan._

"_I'm going to capture that Gluttony."_

"_What?!" _

"_I'm going to trap him. From what Al says he is the simplest, like an animal. There is no animal alive I can't catch. You just wait. I'll bring to immortal home and I'm certain my personal alchemists can figure him out."_

_Edward just barely contained his twitch as Al continued on the conversation._

"_But Ling, if you have alchemists, why didn't you send them?"_

"He and my brother got along pretty well until that point. Al didn't like the fact that he was a prince yet never paid for meals, also that he wanted to trap Gluttony. It wasn't that he was especially fond of him; he just never liked things caged. I guess it had to do with the fact he was trapped in armour for so long."

Pride stretch out on the bed with his had held up high. After hearing a satisfying click and receiving an impatient hand gesture he continued.

"So the elaborate plan was set in motion. Ling spoke loudly of the details like the idiot he is until we were attacked. Envy and Gluttony were in the forest also coming from the other direction I'm guessing. He was enraged and came at me with full force. Personally I think he should have attacked Ling but that's just me. While he and I were trading blows Ling pulled out a weird device that shot a net out like a gun. He missed Gluttony and got Al."

"_Al!"_

_Edward duck under the next punch to run to his brother's aid. Ling beat him too it. The black-haired boy feverishly tried to undo the net. Edward was almost there but was tackled by Envy. They struggled on the ground, fighting for top when Ling condemned them all with one off handed comment._

"_Maybe I should have gone after Lust. From the sounds of her name she is easy. Ahaha."_

_It was a sarcastic thing to say and rather corny but it set in motion a chain reaction. Gluttony waddled over to Ling and asked._

"_What will you do to Lust?"_

_Edward cringed at the further show of arrogance. Not that he was one to talk._

"_I'm going to trap her instead of you. She would easier."_

"_Capture Lust?!"_

_It was then he saw the one of the top ten most horrifying things he'd had seen in his life. Gluttony roared and his jaw extended beyond a capable amount, much like a snake unhinging its jaw to eat an egg. It went past his neck and then a horrible crack emitted from his chest. _

_The too grappling on the ground stopped. Envy hand his arm pin behind him while straddling his back but neither one seemed to notice. They were both too distracted by how Gluttony's mid section opened up to reveal rib like teeth and a huge eye in the darkness of his innards. _

_It was silent for only a brief moment when he began to roar again. It was barely comprehensible but Edward caught screams of no and Lust in the middle, as the sin chased after Ling. The air began to prickle and before Edward could register hat was happening a massive beam of light shot out of Gluttony's orifice and dissolved everything it touched. _

_Trees and bush were merely gone or missing a big circle, no ashes left behind. Gluttony charged up again to shoot Ling. He dashed out of the way just in time but the bond Al was caught in the crossfire._

"_Al!!"_

"_I'm ok brother, it just got my hand."_

_They had to get out of there and fast. Edward shrugged off the deer-in-headlights Envy and ran to his brother. He transmuted his arm and cut the suit of armour free. Ling grabbed at his arm and pulled him away from Al._

"_You're the alchemist! Do something!!"_

"_Like what genius?! Shot a beam of destruction back?!?! I'm not just a weapon you can throw around-Fuck!"_

_Edward pulled the other boy down flat as a third beam flashed over their heads, just getting the tip of his cow-lick. The blonde mourned over his extra inch of height momentarily. Ling was yelling at him again._

"_How am I supposed to fight that? It's not any use using my sword. I already tried."_

"_Why don't you two stop talking and run?!"_

_Al pulled the ropes of his legs and stood up. Edward agreed and made to dash for it._

"_No, you have to help me!"_

"_Why?! This was your idea. Either fix it or run too. We can't fight this."_

_Envy was no where in sight. Edward thought he may be trying to ambush him but then saw the sin behind Gluttony. _

"_Calm down! Lust is fine! If you kill him Father will punish you!!"_

_At the sound of the seductress's name Gluttony charged up for another shot, but this time they had no where to dodge it. The light came straight towards the too teens._

"_Gluttony no!"_

_Edward felt Envy push him aside but it didn't matter. All three of them got caught._

"Wow. You would be one of the first to get caught like that. It isn't often the Ultimate Jaw is used at full power."

Pride blinked and looked at Lust.

"Ultimate Jaw?"

"Yes, all of us Homunculi come in types, only one of each. I am the Ultimate Spear and Envy is the Ultimate Face. You can tell by ours names as to what we can do."

The blonde snickered a bit.

"You guys sound like a very poor troupe of super villains."

"Do you want to live to tell your story?"

"Fine, fine. We all woke up in separate areas of this infinite sea of blood. I'm guessing it was his stomach which would make sense. Envy, Ling and I walked in one direct for what seemed liked hours without finding a wall or anything different. Envy blamed us all for his end and a fight broke out."

"How survival orientated of you all."

"We were just kids. What did you expect, fine leadership and a plan? Hell no. I made a sword for Ling out of the carbon in the blood and we all started being stupid and accomplishing nothing but a lot of injuries."

He starched at his chest and yawned. It must have been getting close to noon because he was starving. Lust suggested they get something to eat before continuing. A block of cheese, half a loaf of bread, two pears, some beef jerky and enough water to bath in later, they were ready to continue.

"You have a very odd diet."

"What can I saw, after being poisoned and all sorts of various versions of that, I have more simple tastes. That and sauces make me queasy. Why do you even have food here? You can't really taste it and don't need it. Even Gluttony runs purely on instinct."

Lust widened her eyes, her hair slipping forward to cover one purple lamp.

"How do you know that?"

"Envy told me."

He scowled himself for letting that out. Obviously it was some sort of secret. Her wide expression said as much. Pride wondered what was going through her head as she filed away that tidbit, obviously going to bring it up later. He could tell she had a lot going on but wanted his story first. He contented himself with looking around the dingy apartment with its torn faded curtains and absence of furniture. It looked as if someone had taken a knife the walls hundreds of years ago. It was all shades of grey. The only colour around were her magnificent eyes and his faded green pyjama pants. His tank top was an off white grey that matched the concrete floor.

"So onwards. I recognized the eye within Gluttony but it took almost drowning in the blood while Envy pushed me under to remember from where. It was the same as the eyes of the Gate. Gluttony as it turns out is a side-entrance to the Truth at the Gate. I transmuted Envy's homunculus connection to Gate to transport us there. At least from that place we can bargain to find a way back here."

"You must just hate your limbs to keep trading them for things."

"Shut it, I'm not done."

Lust raised her hands in mock surrender and snickered. He ignored her and kept going. Gluttony was eating an unfortunate pigeon that thought the window sill was a safe place to land.

"When I got there I was alone and there was two Gates. I walked towards the one I used back when I lost my limbs but something caught my leg. It was Al's body. That's when it all came to me. Because I have his soul anchored in the living world, his body was caught in limbo, the place between. The black hands of Gluttony's fake Gate grabbed me and pulled me away but not before I had a chance to tell him I'd be back for him."

"That's endearing but what about Envy. I'm growing bored of your heroics."

Pride turned his head aside, slightly hurt by being call heroic. He hated that.

"Gluttony coughed us up like hairballs. The End"

A long slender finger blade scratched his cheek.

"Don't you dare end it there! If you came back here then you went back there, The Gate, a second time, didn't you! I know most of that because when Envy returned he was muttering it while pacing the room. What I want to know is what made him think you could make him human and why is he gone?!"

"Fine. When I came out I was full of ideas I couldn't help but spurt out while I brain-stormed. He must have been listening. My plan was to force Al's body through Gluttony, bypassing the stone. Envy must have figured out that if I could use Gluttony, so could he. Ling heard something too because when I went back the second time they all snuck along. They hitch-hiked my inter-dimensional ride…But in the end we were trapped and couldn't come back… until now."

Lust considered his brief rendition for a moment before she came to some sort of conclusion in her mind. Pride busied himself with trying to brush his hair with his fingers. He figured he must look like a drown rat. His own vanity both amused him and pissed him off. Life just could never be simple.

"You said your name was different now… why?"

The sudden question caused Pride to snag his hair resulting in pain and frustration.

"What?"

"You said you changed your name. Why on earth would you do that? Not enjoying the benefits of being famous anymore?"

He looked at her a long time. It was oddly not weird to be having such a strange conversation with the enemy. Gluttony was finished his bird and came over to join in. He was inspecting a bone with an appraising eye as if it were a precious jewel. He waddled over to Pride, gave him the same wing bone then went to sit next to Lust. Pride looked at his gift with a smirk. How fitting… at least it was completely clean, to an almost sparkling degree. Pride guessed his corrosive salvia smoothed out its surface and gave it a varnish like coating.

"Thank you."

Gluttony looked happy. Pride I changed his direction of speech to Lust.

"I had a new life… I just needed a new name so that I could move on. So one was given to me and I'm kind of attached to it. Picking your own name is too… lonely. Names should be given by those who love and know you very well, like parents."

Price looked away back out the window. Another silly bird landed on the sill. He wondered if Gluttony noticed but that was soon answered as a black blur pounced the foolish animal. The blonde fingered his collar and wondered if he had said too much. He expecting Lust to ask him what his name was or even who gave it to him but she didn't seem to need to know or even care. Pride wondered absently if Envy even liked him that day. They weren't exactly friends in the beginning but it truth, their relationship in Amestris was the text enemy vs. enemy. Envy saved him from the collapsing building the first time they met. He was always around now that Pride thought about it. Lust caught him off guards.

"After you got trapped in the Gate, what happened?"

"Why are you so interested? You do know I don't have to tell you a thing."

"I do but your going to tell me anyways because you need to tell someone. I can see it in your eyes. You have been dying to unload some of your secrets and a lot of your guilt and pain. I don't think I'm a suitable choice but since it has to do with my own plans it works out."

"Plans?"

Lust leaned forward to a seductive degree, her dress becoming victim to gravity. Pride was only minimally affected, it wasn't like he never seen anything like that before. Her charms wouldn't work on him.

"Everyone has plans Goldie. But I'm afraid they're of a private matter. Continue your story before I decide you're too useless to keep around."

Pride got up and walked over to what was left of the kitchen counter. There he found a knife and another pear. Bringing the items back to the table he pealed the pear in a green thin even spiral. Considering the shape of the fruit, it was an impressively skilled display of knife mastery. Once his one piece peal was detached he ate it and then devoured the whole pear, core and all.

"When I got to the Gate, I was alone. I don't know exactly what happened to the other two but a white figure on a white plain talked to me. It was the same apparition sitting before the Gate that I remember seeing before I lost my limbs. It demanded my body in exchange for Al's so I did it. After what felt like an eternity of my soul being trapped between places, the Gate came to be claiming I was boring and offered me a deal."

"A deal? That's odd."

"Yeah I know. The deal was in exchange for my spirit and soul, I would get infinite knowledge. Since I had nothing, I accepted. With that I made Maes Hughes and returned him to his family. It took me almost three years of Amestris time to get his body and soul all correct and then transport back in time it to the night I left. I even went as far as to add the part about me sending him back to a note I wrote to the Colonel."

"Sounds boringly sentimental."

"It was, to be honest. I never was one for mushy stuff."

Pride drank some more water, stabbing the knife into the wooden table. He was actually enjoying himself a bit.

"So what happened next and when are you going to get to that part with Envy. I'm growing impatient."

"Hold your horses Lust; you need to know that back story to understand the part you want. This isn't exactly simple stuff. After I complete my first successful human transmutation and time folding, the Gatekeeper came to me again. It said that I was still too boring so made me another deal. I would be given ten years in the living world to do with what I like. I would keep my alchemic knowledge but I was forbidden to use it otherwise I would forfeit. Al and Hughes would be sent back to beyond the living world again. It was a game. All I had to do was survive ten years and those two could keep their bodies' permanently."

Lust flicked her hair over her shoulder with a huff.

"That Gate must be really bored."

"Probably. So I was sent to another world… or at least I thought it was. Turns out it was just the ancient past of this one. I spent a year there alone before I met up with Envy. It was almost two years before we then met up with Ling. They were playing their own version of the game too and we were kind of like competitors but I still don't know what the ultimate prize was. I got the feeling that the 'Al and Hughes' package was just used to make me play. Is that good enough?"

"Not really. Why does talking about the Gate to me make you uncomfortable? You almost seem embarrassed every time you mention it."

"That's private."

"Fine, fine, bottom line. What Happened to Envy?"

Pride smiled darkly. His next statement was flat and without tone.

"He got his humanity so he would play the game, just like I got my ultimate but inapplicable knowledge. We lived together until we parted ways. Last I heard he was dead."

It hurt to say things so flatly but he refused to tell her the complete truth. Once again the sin absorbed the information. She was very calculating. Pride wouldn't have even been surprised if she figured out their feelings and what actually happened on her own. Women were masters of situation and that's why they were so scary.

* * *

_Dear Angel of mine,_

_It's me again. Who would know when Winry told me about this method of sorting out my thoughts I would become addicted. I guess I am too afraid to place my secrets into those around me. I don't want them to think little of me because I'm jealous of my own brother. How text book of me._

_I have been getting to know his travel companions these past two weeks. He hasn't returned yet but none of them are worried. They just say they know he will return. How can they know? I don't think he will come back. Why would he? I'm here._

_At least I'm learning about who my brother is. It feels shameful to have to ask strangers about my own family but they don't mind. Slim and Fish are very sociable. Between the two of them I have enough pictures and stories to get a good idea of what Pride is like, for example; he never sleeps for more than four hours at a time. He naps constantly but never long enough to enter that deep sleep. They claim it's because he's just being over cautious, the whole a real warrior sleeps with one eye open bit… But Ammy says it's because he has wicked nightmares. _

_Ammy knows him best out of the men. Lenard, Fish and Slim all met him while he was on missions and he recruited them or sprung them from jail. Fish and Slim are thieves and Lenard won't tell me what his exact specialty is but Ammy said he is a master in gathering information. Ammy is a freed slave who won his freedom being a gladiator. Slim says he still fights in the Coliseum but only on request and only with Pride. They are ring partners but Pride some times fights in matches solo. _

_It isn't that hard to picture my brother being a professional fighter but I am having problems with the idea of him being a cold-blooded killer. He's the best it seems. As a group they take on missions to assassinate public officials and other people of importance to help further along a rebellion Ammy is a part of. Ammy told me that Pride isn't exactly a part of the rebellion, more like he is helping them out because it benefits him in some secret way. It sounds just like something Ed would do…_

_I can't get it out of Ammy how he met Pride. He says I'll sleep better not knowing. What does that even mean?! Why are they all so scarred? Ammy is the most haunted of all of them. Slim and Fish only seem to regret being caught while Lenard doesn't even care. He owes his life to Pride and if it weren't for him, Lenard would have been tortured to death. What on earth did he do to deserve that sentence?_

_General Mustang has been doing his own investigation. He and I have joined forces so we can better understand Pride. Maybe if we find out enough we can convince him to join us somehow, like he joined Ammy. I know brother knows the secret of the stone! How else was he able to bring Mr. Hughes back? With that knowledge we could win this secret war!_

_Winry sent a very angry telegram. She is not impressed that I just picked up and left without telling her anything. Her, Noah and Gabriel are coming to central. They are to be here on the day after tomorrow. I have never been so scared in my life. What if she beats me into a pile of mush like she used to do to brother?! Oh my… what is she going to do when she finds out he's alive!?!?_

_I never thought of that. Will she be happy at last, her long lost love returned? Probably, after all, I am only the one hidden in his shadow. Even dead he out did me in everything. At least she will be happy. That's all that matters. How can I be so heartbroken, jealous and happy for them all at once? That is entirely too many emotions for one person._

_On a lighter note I have been helping Jilly with her English. She is a very fast at picking it up. She is better speaking than me now. It's easier to understand her, now I can ask her about brother. She appears to know him before he met Ammy. I'm off to see her now. It feels good to have a project that isn't alchemy related… that's weird though. Oh well. At least it takes my mind off Winry… sort of._

* * *

Ammy sat out in the backyard, carving out his little figure with one of Pride's bladed stars. He preferred them over small knives but would never admit it. Pride would never let him live it down, especially how last winter he went on and on about how stupid they were. Pride kept getting his palms cut while learning how to use them in hand-to-hand combat.

It was hot now, spring finally over. Pride had been gone only two weeks so he wasn't worried. It was nice to have time for his hobbies… among other things.

Jilly was singing in the kitchen again. She really had a horrible voice but she didn't care. She was just happy to be baking. She loved ovens. Hughes family hadn't returned yet and leftovers were running out so Jilly took over all the meals. She was awesome at it. Ammy found himself humming along to the familiar melody of the old folksong she was singing. Their small harmony was beautiful for Ammy since he was the only one who could here both sides. She didn't know he was sitting under the window.

The singing then stopped, replaced by a forced friendly tone. Ammy couldn't catch what she was saying in an undertone but after peaking over the window sill he could see Lenard was talking to her. She was being polite yet distant while he was advancing. Ammy normally liked the informant but when it came to women, the man got under his skin like a disgusting film.

Jilly glared after a particular comment and harshly gestured for him to leave. She whipped around to stir what looked like syrup for her baking. Ammy could feel himself growl when he saw Lenard lean close and smell her hair before leaving. She didn't notice but Ammy knew that image would engrave itself into his skull. Jilly shuddered and leaned against the counter, collecting herself.

What did that bastard say!?

"You noticed too."

It was that guy named after Pride's horse, Roy Mustang. He leaned against the wall beside the window and sighed.

"I would keep an eye on him if I were you. Something isn't right."

"I don't need you to tell me that Bag. I have eyes of my own."

The man in blue looked at him quizzically for a moment. He the asked his stupid question which Ammy thought was obvious.

"You don't like me do you? And what is a 'Bag'."

Ammy looked at him until the other looked away.

"I don't like you because you are a bag, a moneybags, someone who enjoys owning people's lives. There may be no official slavery here but that doesn't stop you for being the puppet master now does it. You are just like the bags back home except worse because your slaves don't even know it. I think that's horrible. At least people like Pride, Jilly and I know our place and find ways to work with it. We know our masters don't give a flying fuck about us, but your men walk around blind at your doing and claim to admire and maybe even love you. That's sick."

Mustang let his eyes wide before turning away. He started to walk but the stopped.

"Regardless of what you think, my men are not slaves. They are free to leave when they choose. I don't shackle them."

"Maybe not with metal or collars, but you do with words and promises. And if they can leave, why are you trying so hard to recruit poor Pride. He has enough shit to deal with without you trying to manipulate him. Some family you all are. He was here for almost a day before the enlistment speeches were shouted and plans were made. That's why you're a selfish Bag. You treat people like objects."

"You're a good friend… those are truly rare. Why do you look out for him so strongly?"

"Because after you've seen a man at his worse, in his deepest circle of hell and then watch him resurface you can't but admire their strength. You have no idea who Pride even is, nor could you understand him. I don't even half the time. I just know that he makes life fun. That is rarer I think."

"I think your right… Watch Lenard… he is a predator."

"So am I. Now get out of my sight."

Mustang left in a swish of his blue leg covers. Ammy didn't mean to let so much out but he really hated that guy after getting to know him. Stupid Bag. His thoughts returned to Jilly. She was spreading her white paste onto… CINNAMIN BUNS!!! Oh how he loved this woman!

The realization shook him but his stomach over powered the revelation. He looked at his creation and pocketed the completed object before heading in. Jilly greeted him with her dazzling smile and offered him a bun. Ammy blush slightly. He wasn't good with women. It was Pride who told how to look less intimidating when they approached. He did look scary. Taking the bun gingerly he reached both of his hands into his pocket, searching for that object. Jilly turned away to turn off a timer. This was his chance. He put the wooden carve little statue on the counter and ran like there was no tomorrow.

When he got back to his hiding place, Ammy watched her turn back and looked surprised that he wasn't there. She then noticed the palm sized, oak, half bloomed rose. Ammy smiled when he saw her hold it like a real flower and smell it. This might have been the happiest day of his life, and it even came with a homemade cinnamon bun!

* * *

Roy Mustang sat on a stole he helped assemble way back in the day when he first came into this house. It had been in his best friend's family for years but when Hughes inherited the large farm like house they had worked hard to make it more modern and less country bumpkin. The basement had a dartboard, a leather couch and a small bar complete with the stoles he was occupying. The walls had a nice dark beige colouring on them as well as a burgundy area rug. It defiantly looked better now instead of the quilting station it was before.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

"Huh?"

Hughes smacked him on the back of the head with his tea towel. Roy lifted his forehead from its resting place on the bar surface. He felt groggy but still alert after a fashion. Hughes placed a glass of carbonated water in front of him. He sipped the bubbly substance with a sigh. Maes Hughes asked him again.

"I said, did you figure it out?"

"What that this country is corrupt and in danger from its own government or that pretty soon I will be whacked because a general who knows alchemy is a ticking bomb waiting to explode and over throw the current Furher. Or maybe its that Kimbly is breathing down my neck about that funny array of lights that happened a little over two weeks ago, opps did I say array? I meant display. I would never say such a taboo word like array, or rebellion or Furher Bradley is going to die. If this house was tapped I would be a goner."

He got another smack on the head and this time with something more painful than cloth.

"Roy, stop being an idiot for a second. I meant about our Gladiator friend."

"Ammy? What about him?"

Maes pulled up another stole in front of him and propped his elbows up to lean his head on his hands.

"I'm just saying. He is really close to Pride. Do you think it's wise to get on his bad side? You're not exactly in our blonde's good graces. Can you blame either of them though? It is true. Since he's been here we have all treated him like the boy who left and tried to force our various causes onto him, even his brother. No wonder he took off. I know he will come back but I wouldn't be surprised if it was with the resolve to wash his hands of us. Remember he's had to forge his own life on his own. It isn't like he need you any more for leads. He isn't even interested in the stone."

"That's what I don't get. Why not?"

Mustang took another sip of his drink and wished sorely that it had even a remote alcohol content… but Hughes didn't keep booze in his house. The bar was strictly for the smoothies him and his wife liked. Sober jerks… Roy cringed at his own thought process. He was in a really bad mood. Innocents were being victimized.

"Roy, you're living in your head again. Why would someone who doesn't do alchemy need the philosopher's stone?"

"Maes what are you talk-… He really hasn't used alchemy has he? He even gave us that little speech… God I feel like such an idiot! He doesn't do alchemy anymore, why didn't I even notice?"

"Because you're in Ponyworld, my dear friend! It is a magical place where noble steeds run through open fields and leap over rainbows. While you're there everything in the world is perfect!"

Roy looked perplexed at this.

"Ponyworld? What the hell my name isn't Roy Pony!"

"Well that adorable animal Pride brought with him is already named Roy the Mustang… I just thought Pony would suit you better. How often have you even seen a Mustang with your colour tones?"

He glared at his smiling friend darkly. It was then that Hughes pulled out a colourful book from nowhere entitled "My Little Pony."

"See, it's a real place!"

"You make me sick you know that?"

"What's the matter General Pony? Are you not getting your way? It must be hard for you; after all, that rarely happens in PONYWORLD!"

Roy took his drink and left Maes to admire the various pictures in his delightful picture book. He swigged the tonic water and wandered aimlessly around the house until his glass was empty. Slim and Fish were in a heated looking debate with Breda and Falman by the looks of it. Roy went in to see what the commotion was about but he regretted it immediately.

"A moose could completely kick a blind pterodactyl's ass!"

"Not even close! Moose don't have that killer instinct."

"Are you insane?! They flip over vehicles!"

"Well the big bird is blind. Regardless of it's predatorily responses, the moose can see therefore it wins."

"What if its blindness makes its other senses heightened, like its claws?"

"Breda… claws aren't a sense."

"Can I just say that a pterodactyl is not a bird, it's a lizard?"

"The thing FLIES."

"So do insects but they aren't birds!"

"Bugs aren't lizards either!"

"The correct term is dinosaur."

Mustang left for the kitchen. It was really too much to endure. They all had too much time on their hands. Maybe he should call off their vacation early? Why were they even spending their spare time with Pride's crew anyways? He was cutting up a lime when he could have sworn he heard something about the moose winning because all the pterodactyls were dead due to extinction. Then he heard the rebuttal about that being a technicality. They defiantly needed another mission to go on. Did it matter who won? Mustang had his money on the moose but he wouldn't tell anyone. They were solid muscle and antlers... he shivered and popped the slice of lime into his newly refilled drink.

He could still here Hughes reading his story while making little remarks and laughing as he walked out into the backyard. The wonderfully voluptuous Jilly was hang-drying her dresses. She had about six. They got a lot of money for their ancient armour and jewellery. Roy was still surprised but kept that too himself. She was all alone so he saw an opportunity to chat with someone who wasn't insane or just plain taxing on the mind.

Her English was much better now. Both Fury and Al took the time to help her with her verbs and past tenses. He previous stuttering and such was completely gone. No one could even tell she used to speak another language. Pride really made certain everyone was fluent in English to a frightening degree. Jilly claimed she was just too distraught to care the last time.

"Good afternoon Miss Jilly."

She turned to him with a sly smile.

"I am as far from a miss as you are from being a woman Mr Mustang. I don't think I can even remember the last time I was a miss."

She put her finger to her chin thoughtful before shrugging and sitting on one of the garden benches, welcoming him over with a casual wave. She was wearing simple floral cotton dress that even though appropriate and not revealing, it hugged her ever angle into a very pleasing image. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing red flats.

"So let me guess. You want to ask about Pridie."

He took a sip of his lime drink am smiled at her.

"Who said that? I was looking forward to your company. Where is your monstrously huge bodyguard?"

She laughed lightly.

"He went out with Lenard to collect some books and maps to get a better understanding of this country… Central you called it right?"

"Close, Central is the city. We live in the country Amestris."

"Ah whatever."

He gave another of his famous smiles.

"You picked up the slang very well. I compliment you on your adaptability."

"Well, well so your reputation comes out at last. I worn you Roy Mustang, you may be a player of the game, but I LIVE in it. I am the game, I work the game, the game is my life not my hobby. So don't come over here with your flattery, it won't work."

He held up his hands in surrender. Everyone was out to get him lately.

"Very well. What would you like to do then, since I am not allowed to talk?"

She laughed and tossed him an orange. He nearly didn't catch it while trying to balance his drink.

"Do you ever act your age? Always trying to seem older and sophisticated must be tiring. Oranges are the fruit of the young you know."

"What are you talking about? I'm thirty-four, how else am I supposed to act?"

"Only someone much younger than the age they say they are act how you do. How old are you really Mustang?"

"Thirty-four."

"Fine, fine, continue to lie to yourself. You are the only one who will be hurt in the end. Pridie lied too when I first me him. He was twenty but kept trying to pass as twenty-five. I still don't know why he thought being twenty was so bad. I personally loved twenty, my breasts stayed where I liked them and I could eat whatever I like. Oh those were the days…"

Jilly looked off into the clouds with a smile. She pulled another orange out of the fruit basket hidden beside here and pealed it.

"Shall I tell you what you came here for or do you want me to tell you what I actually think of you."

Wow… what a woman. If he had to have been interested, Roy knew this would have been exactly what he had been looking for all those years, a real challenge. But now his life consisted of drinking and plotting. There wasn't much room for games and he really didn't want to know what she thought about him. Records show when a woman says that, nothing good will come of it.

"Alright then. Tell me whatever your heart desires about Pride. I would love nothing more than to spend the afternoon listening to the sound of you voice."

"You're good. I'll admit that much but almost too good. It's suspicious. No woman wants the perfect man. Who then would she have to blame things on?"

"The government obviously, just like everyone else."

Mustang began to peel his orange. It released a fresh citrus scent even as it stung a small cut he didn't even know he had. Oranges didn't allow for hidden truths.

"So if I get this place… aren't you the government?"

"Not yet, but I will be."

"That sounds traitorous."

"It sounds like change to me. But back to your story, why don't you tell me about how your magic works? I am very curious."

"Sure."

* * *

"There are gaping holes in your story. You would be a terrible novelist."

Pride glared at Lust over his Panini. It was a simple vegetarian one. The vender looked too shady to buy a meat product from. It did feel good to be outside again. Pride said the being in that dust apartment made him forget important facts so they were out on the town. He steered her around as if they were a couple much to her displeasure. She claimed to be able to walk around on her own but submitted when he pointed out how suspicious they would look if she treated him like the plague.

"What hole?"

"Why on earth did you leave a baby with a dying woman? That is very irresponsible if you ask me."

"Well I didn't, besides she has at least twenty years left. I used some magic to check her lifeline. Even with this collar and the restriction charm on me I can still use about 2 of my magic. That is long enough to raise a child. Oh look a hat store."

Pride sidestepped another awkward line of questions by look at this truly marvellous fedora in a shop window. He had always wanted a cat but didn't want to cover up his hair. Now he felt like the kind of man who wore a hat and wondered if there was on to match his scarf.

"I don't have time to shop with you! Answer my questions!"

"I'm sorry, what was the question again? I thought I got it… Did you want a hat?"

Lust took him by the shoulders and shook him a couple of times. Other people were staring… so much for low key.

"Listen here you half-size pup! I am tired of your stupid word game-"

"Lust, I want this hat."

The both stopped their shaking to look at Gluttony. Pride wanted to laugh at how funny the sin looked. He had on a very small bowler hat that couldn't have been larger It was a hilarious sight and an excellent tension breaker.

Pride snatched up the hat along with a black fedora before Lust could stop him. He paid for his purchase and left the store, signalling them to follow.

"Don't give him the hat. He looked like a fool."

"I guess he looks sophisticated the rest of the time correct?"

"For someone who used to run from the mere sight of me you're pretty yappy. Just like the puppy you are."

"Well you're really bitchy for someone who was complimenting me just yesterday. Nothing changed since then. What's your problem Lust; we are shopping, look happier. I haven't been so domestic in years. It is kind of fun."

He smirked and plopped the black hat unto her head. It really did look better on her. Pride guessed he just wasn't the kind of man who could pull off a hat. It was for the best he guessed, less time spent on his hair.

"You know, I've always wanted to have my own hat. When I first lived in the world with Rome, I was a part of a theatre troupe. I sang, danced and acted but I could never do any of the tricks the rest could. There was this one boy who used to do hat performances."

Pride took the hat back and tried to roll it over his shoulder blades. It was sloppy and not very impressive but he thought at least he was getting better. He put the hat back on Lust's head and gave Gluttony his hat. He smiled and Pride considered taking the small hat back… it made the sin look even more devious.

"Let's go get something to drink. Do you like tea?"

"Whatever… I honestly don't care. What is bothering me is that I picked you up that day. It sickens me. Why couldn't I have just left you to die?"

"Because you want to know what happened to your family. Who can blame you for that?"

Pride placed an orange mint tea in front of Lust and an apple cinnamon one on front of Gluttony. The blonde drank an earl grey. He always wanted to get more into teas but it never went with his tough short guy image of his teen years. Embracing all these whims was the closest way he figured out that he could actually find out what it is he wanted. Pride was certain he didn't want tea out of life but it was a step in some form of direction.

Lust sipped her tea with caution. Pride wondered if she could feel heat.

"Family?"

"Yeah, you guys were like siblings right? You even call your creator Father. But you and Envy were closer than the rest. Right? I'm just guessing from how he talked about you."

Gluttony put his finger in the fruity tea and merely looked at the ripples. Pride added some sugar to the sin's tea. Gluttony smile and downed the cup. Pride decided he didn't really like his tea and gave it to Gluttony while Lust tried to figure out what to say.

"He talked about me?"

"Constantly, like a sister. It was cute."

She gave him another look over and sipped her tea again.

"Cute?"

"Yes, you know, even though you guys say you can't feel positive emotions, I think you and Envy really loved each other like brother and sister."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. Whatever it was she had been holding in the whole two days they had been talking finally escaped her ruby lips.

"It's funny that you would use those two words in the same sentence."

"Hmm?"

"Envy and love… You say one thing but your eyes say another. So who is it you are really trying to convince of something? Me or yourself."

Pride felt his world come to a screeching stop.

* * *

Hughes turned off the light to his basement retreat. Fish and Slim were finally convinced to sleep inside with the torrential rain slamming against the window. They were sprawled out in what didn't look like comfortable positions on his twin couches. They were both delightful people who promised not to appropriate any of his belongings regardless of their prior occupations. They snored as he made his way up the stairs.

Hughes turned off the light to his kitchen. All the dishes were sparkling and in their proper place. He ran his hand of the counter and heard a pleasant squeak. Jilly really took care of the place. He was glad because there were fewer reminders of his missing family.

Hughes turned off the light to his bathroom. He didn't even want to look in their. The was something glowing in the tube and it creeped him out. He remembered Fish asking if he could keep his rock collection in the guest tub but when he agreed Hughes didn't know some of them glowed. It was like having a constant alien invasion.

Hughes turned off the light to his front entrance. It was full of shoes of all makes and sizes. He noticed a pair of black shiny boots that were not his own. Who was still here at this hour? Maybe they just left them behind.

Hughes turned off the light to his living room. It was full of maps and open books. Ammy's massive blade lay in the middle of the papers. Hughes could never figure out how that man could swing that thing around with such ease. Thinking of him he looked out the bay window. Ammy sat out in his garden in the rain. He opened the window.

"What are you doing?"

The large man gave him a wolfish grin.

"Cleansing myself, it's been a long time since I felt rain like this."

"What do you mean? Doesn't it rain in Rome? And you did travel a lot."

Ammy picked up a bucket beside him and dumped it on his head. Hughes was glad he was inside.

"It rained all the time but never where we were. I think it's because of Boss. He never explained his magic to any of us, not even a little bit but I know every day I spend with him is a mystery. What about you Hughes, do you like the rain?"

"No… it always made me think of tears. Like the world is crying."

"Maybe it is, but a cry sometimes makes you feel unburdened afterwards. Tears get the sand out of your eyes as well as let your grief get free. Everyone thinks crying is such a bad thing. Not me, even though I think a lot of women are silly about it."

"Men too, but in the other way. I have a friend who I haven't seen cry since we were boys. He thinks it is below him to submit to emotions like that. One day I know he will just crack. Everyone does."

"Hehe, I know someone like that too. But I think when he finally cracks, it will be too much. I'm almost worried about him."

Hughes leaned on the sill and let his face press against the screen. He didn't need to ask who Ammy was talking about, nor did Ammy need to ask him. The unspoken bond of the support staff was ultimate.

"Hey Ammy, you know, you can call me Maes. Hughes is just what all of us crazy military folk use."

"Maes, alright. Hey Maes, have you seen Lenard?"

"No I haven't… not for about a day."

"Yeah I know. It's bothering me. Boss trusts him but the rest of us don't. Lenard is bad news but we can't really do anything about it. Last time I talked to Boss about him, he laughed saying we were all bad guys. I guess that's true but you know what, I didn't choose this. It chose me. I have the feeling Lenard chose to be a deviant. He is just a slimy character."

"Yep. Are you going to come in?"

He laughed and shook his head, making his saturated braid swing sluggishly. Hughes left him to his damp delights as he shut the window. He looked around the living room again and made his way to the next room.

Hughes turned off the light to his study. A girl screamed and he turned them back on quickly. Jilly and Roy were sitting in his chairs having a jolly good time.

"Maes, come on in. Jilly has the best stories."

They were eating blocks of cheese and a bottle of wine was on the table. Hughes was trying to figure out where the wine came from when Jilly got up and dragged him onto the couch and fed him some cheese. It was havarti and he was sucked into their conversation.

"So what are you two doing? Roy I thought you left?"

"Oh I did to get some wine. I am not actually very fond this particular one but it was the only think I could find out in the middle of no where. Maes do you like Ginger Wine?"

"Not really. I like Pina Coladas. Oh and root beer floats!"

"Well come on in a sit down. Roy was just about to tell me about the time him and Pride duelled. This swapping stories thing is fun. And I love wine."

Hughes sat down as Jilly grabbed him knee and shook him into paying attention. Hughes looked out into the hall as Roy explained how his gloves worked to Jilly. The shadows curled and wrapped around family portraits. There were two closed doors that kept popping into his mind. His wife's and his daughter's door were always taunting him. He missed them soo much but he wanted them away. Families were perfect collateral in the State's eyes. For the first time in Maes Hughes life he was afraid of losing everything. And the sad part was, he couldn't even get out. He was contracted and bond to his military duties. That's why he worked so hard to get his friend promoted. Just to breathe.

* * *

Pride lay awake staring at the crumbling ceiling. He hadn't said a word since tea with the sins. Was she right? Of course she was, his reaction proved it not only to her but himself. It was one thing to mess around with ideas in your own head but a complete other to have someone say in out in broad daylight.

He got up and went to the mirror. It was cracked in a spider web of shattered blade. He reached out his hand to touch one of the breaks and cut his finger. Pride watched the thin line make its way down the reflective surface until his finger clotted. This mirror knew who he was.

After everything he had been through his ultimate strife was to find out who he was. It was frustrating that so many knew so many sides of him but no one knew all of them. Maybe it was because he wouldn't let them. Any time anyone ever got close he would brush them off.

Why was he so afraid of letting people know him?

All Envy ever wanted was to know more about him. It wasn't just about the physical pleasure of their nightly escapades but the other man had genially wanted to be closer. And because of that he was dead. Pride grasped the sides of the sink he was in front of.

If Envy hadn't had wanted to be a real couple, they would have never fought with one another and separated. Once they were apart they were picked off like sick strays from the herd. Pride clamed his ragged breaths. It was all his fault. He was so stupid. He pushed Envy away and in doing so push him into danger.

Senator Bracus's wife said that he didn't survive her playtime with him. Pride looked at his white knuckles as he clutched the sink further. She had taken him from his cell every morning to rape and scar his body. At first Pride thought she wanted information but after months he knew she just loved it, loved the feeling of his blood running down her skin and the sound of his muffled cries of agony as she dug her ornamental claws down his back. He lasted through it all but Envy didn't. Pride felt sick at finally admitting he survived what Envy could not.

Was he really the stronger one? Then why did he feel so weak with him?

He sunk to his knees while still holding the sink. Pride slowly drifted into sleep. The only thing on his mind was that if he were really strong, he could have saved his lover. But Pride knew that on the inside he was still just a little blonde boy who couldn't even save his mother. Everyone was wrong. He wasn't strong… just alone.

* * *

Chapter Three End

* * *


	12. Dream Jilly

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some that comes from no where but my insane imagination.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics

* * *

Isn't This a Dream?

Chapter Four  
Jilly

* * *

"Pride awoke with a start and smacked his head off the marble bench he fell asleep under. He cursed up such a storm all the birds took flight. He gets so angry. It kind of makes you wonder how he's even able to calm down between fits of rage."

Roy Mustang smirked and sipped another taste of his wine. Jilly having a lot to say would be an understatement. Roy had no idea when he added a bit of "flavour" to the table wine that her tong would unravel like a poorly knitted sweater. She just kept going on and on about her childhood to a point Roy thought about walking out of the room to change into comfier clothing and come back in to see if she even noticed. He highly doubted it.

The blue collar was stiff and abrasive against his neck. He hated this jacket; it wasn't properly worn in yet. Roy could hear Hughes in the back of his head telling him he was lazy for using melted wax on inside of the material to keep it so crisp without ironing. Roy took off the coat and undid the first couple of buttons of his light shirt. He sighed in relief as he could finally feel the cool night on his slightly sweat slicked chest. The room was incredibly stuffy with the windows closed and fireplace going. It was a small and rather pathetic ember glow but it didn't help.

Roy blamed the overly cold fall that was fast approaching. Apparently it was going to be the coldest one on record. He hated snow… and rain, and cold and, and, that his gloves were in the pocket of his other one. He cursed himself for being an idiot.

"My little sister was such a wild child. I think she probably still is. I haven't seen her in so long now, almost two whole months. That's an eternity for family you know."

She started giggling stupidly at how there was still cheese squares on the tray. Roy popped a tasty cube into his mouth and watched the former slave mush a piece between her fingers. She was wasted and on a beverage that was ninety percent table wine and ten percent vodka. It wasn't good but Roy only had two ingredients to work with. Who knew Gracia kept a flask in her sewing basket? From the looks of it she never used it but still, it was unnerving. Jilly's amazed words brought him back to her stories. Hughes was already in bed but Roy had the feeling he still had a while to go before she would tell him anything relevant.

"She had the biggest crush on the littlest Pride back when he was first bought. My sister was never a slave like me. The General said she could live in the house if she worked. He was a fair man and one of the nicest masters I ever had. Mia and I were his first two. After us he filled the house with women from all over the world saying it was nice having a hobby. Who thought collecting women could be a hobby. I always liked beads myself."

From what Roy had gathered so far he realised had had enough information to do absolutely anything… that is if he redefined anything to mean nothing. It was frustrating. Roy hated being so left out and not in control. He needed to get things back in order. Jilly was one of many keys to get him back the ace up his sleeve. Edward never realised how much of an influence his loyalties had on the common man. They saw the Fullmetal Alchemist as one of their own and if he followed the Flame Alchemist then it was for a good reason. His "death" caused a chained of reactions even Roy couldn't have foreseen. And domino affect that changed the country into what it is now, a realm of fear because to leave was to never come back in.

If he could convince Edward… no Pride to stand at his side, Roy new he could find an angle to make the people be on his side once again. He just needed to convince the once alchemist that he cared about what happened in Amestris. With the rate things were going the word is only a name soon to be only important in history text books.

"The General used to have two sons you know. They died in one of the Empire's silly battles to conquer the world. He was heart broken, poor man. The house was quiet for months before he said he couldn't take it anymore. Mia was the one who suggested he buy a couple of male slaves to have around. The General always liked to treat his slaves like real people. Our opinions were valued and he even hired entertainers to come and perform for all of us. We were a weird sort of family. Can you buy a family Roy Mustang?"

"I never thought so but I'm sure there are circumstances that you can do such."

"Well the General was determined to buy as many women as he could to fill his big empty mansion and one day him and Mia went out in search of two more. He put in a request to his usual supplier for two young men and it just so happened he just caught two a month or so prior but they were still being broken in. The General never lived caught slaves. Mia and I were born into our lifestyles so it's ok."

Roy snorted but listened with avid attention. Was she actually telling him about how Pride was captured?! Unbelievable, Roy smirked at his own luck. He loved how things always seemed to just work out.

"He came back with a silly big grin on his silly big face. He was as excited as a dog with bone. He said he found two lively ones. Trust the old warhorse to be happy about two unbroken slaves. He told me about how they toppled over a few fruit stands and even looked him in the eye. I told him he should send them back until they know their place. Mia and I were different because we had been his for almost 10 years but these new purchases should be obedient. I don't he was even listening."

"You're very opinionated for a slave."

Jilly tossed hair main over her shoulder and ate another piece of cheese.

"Just because I was treated my whole childhood like an object doesn't mean I don't know how to be a person. I am not just some body for you to do with what you like. I am free and I'll be damned if some blue-clad silken haired prince comes waltzing into my life and tells me I'm too opinionated. Well too bad Mr Roy! I can say whatever I like now and I have to say I love your eyes but hate how they see things! Your perspectives are fucked up."

She stabbed another poor piece of innocent cheese with her fingernail. Roy wondered if there was something in the water around here. It was the country air, it had to be. Why else would everyone and their dog be jumping down his throat?

She examined a cracker and smiled. Whatever ticked her off before was forgotten. Roy made a mental note to not mention her loose lips or her slavery. She was too valuable to his plan to mess things up now. Her expressions sobered.

"Its hard to believe that he was once a whole person. I never got to meet Pride until after he was broken and incomplete. There were times when I could see the man he used to be peeking out but he never surfaced. Why do bad things happen to good people?"

Roy didn't know what to say. He wasn't given much of an opportunity to think about it either as she started in again.

"It took almost a year for him to accept whatever was poisoning his heart and be happy with us. Then our General was assassinated. We were all sold to different aristocrats, except for those two. They managed to escape and go into hiding for a while but it was too late. The General had mentioned they were both special but I thought he just meant because they were guys but he said they had a special magic that the Empire intended to use to gain more territories. So they ran and almost got away but were caught in the end. The world isn't large enough to hide from Caesar."

She sniffed a bit before continuing. Roy didn't want to break her rhythm so he kept still and listened.

"Pride is a good man regardless of what anyone says, those children he carted around and poor Wrath. Sometimes I just don't know how he can even smile when I know he is dying on the inside. His fake laughs and shallow happiness get under my skin. He was captured trying to save his dying lover whom I never met. If that wasn't tragic enough, Envy was killed too just when Pride was letting himself love again. Roy I don't think I can help him this time. I can't even help myself."

She was crying softly, large crocodile tears spilling down her face and dripping onto her shirt. Roy tried to assimilate what she just said but she cut off his thought process with whimper.

"Everyone keeps dying… Envy, Wrath, Ashura and, and, and he comes home and his brother doesn't even welcome him like he should. He talked about that boy endlessly. I just thought that maybe there would be a happy ending. This world seemed so nice but it's the same. I know I'll be fine. My boys have their father and he's a good man. But I want to go home and I want my best friend to stop hurting. I can't, I can't, I can't do this all on my own."

Roy handed her a tissue. Their playful conversation was a distant memory.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You don't care about me or Pride. But I don't know what else to do and I can't stop crying… How do you recover when your lover was murdered and there was nothing you could do to save him? He said he didn't blame himself but I don't believe him. He was a ghost in that horrible prison for over half a year before he met Wrath. She helped him in that pit and helped him more when he got out. Before I knew it he had those three children under his wing and a big plan to save the world."

She coughed and wiped away more pearly tears.

"But then, then, oh it was awful. I still can't believe she's dead. I can't believe what happened. And Pride was heartbroken and I was left alone to look after that baby. He couldn't. After she died in child birth he just sat there, covered in her blood and looked at the wall. It took me three days to get him to move and another to just to get him to drink. While all this was happening, my sister, my little sister went missing. If it weren't for that I truly believe Pride would have killed himself. I know it."

Roy gapped at her with wide eyes. This was more than he bargained for. He felt dirty and sick. He should have never had tampered with the drink. This was private and here he was trampling all over it like an unwelcome guest with muddy shoes on a new rug. She was still going and that made him feel worse but a part of him didn't want this to stop. With ever whispered confession he learned a little more about the unreachable Pride. Roy needed to know. It made him ill but he felt closer to the man even if there were walls and streets between them.

"What should I do? He's the only family I have left. Pride is like my brother. And I'm scared he's out there somewhere doing something I don't know and when I do it will be too late. Too late to help him, too late to save him and too late to say I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I don't think you did anything wrong."

She stilled and looked him in the eyes. She was serious and beautiful in her grace and grief.

"I left him alone when he needed me most because I was afraid to interfere. I thought if I gave him his space he would grieve and then we could move forward but I know now that it's too late, too late, just too damn late."

She shuddered and curled up on the sofa. Roy got up and moved over to her but she passed out hugging pillow.

"_Why didn't you come over to her sooner?"_

Edward Elric, his own personal ghost, sat on the coffee table, looking at his boots. His blonde bangs caught were caught in a steady breeze only the imaginary could feel and his coat fluffed out behind him.

"_Actually I don't care, I think the better question would be, why am I out here… but I can tell you don't know, even though you should."_

"Why should I?"

Roy looked at the blonde and saw an empty room except for the woman on the couch. He turned his head and saw the boy looking out the window. Even though he was facing a new direction, the wind still blew to his gracefully curved face.

"_You should because you're not stupid. I'm in your head Mustang. I am your perfect memory of someone who never existed and I'm here to open your damn eyes. No one is perfect. What are you afraid of?!"_

The blonde backed him into an armchair and placed a hand on either side of him. Edward leaned in close and Roy would sear on his life he could feel the hot breathe on his face. The dark haired man leaned back as much as he could but it didn't matter.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

He said calmly but with a trace of mortification. The boy leaned forward until it was hard to focus on his non-existent face. Roy keep screaming at himself that if this was all in his head, why couldn't he focus his eyes?

"_You're scared of the world Mustang; as soon as anything real comes to your doorstep you burry it in cheap displays of self beneficial heroics or your favourite drink. Tonight a woman told you exactly what you wanted to hear yet you are not taking it the right way. Think man and stop lying to yourself!"_

"Think about what?! Pride is too damaged. Why would I want someone with more emotional baggage than I have!?"

He yelled it out without meaning too. Edward quirked and eyebrow at him and spoke flatly.

"_Who says he has more. I think they are the same in measure. The only difference is you are too afraid to even figure out what your baggage is. What's your past? When was the last time you thought about anything the happened before today besides that fucking letter?"_

Roy folded his arms over his chest and gathered his mask. He smiled that special fake grin that didn't reach his eyes. Edward stepped back and looked at him expectantly.

"_What the fuck are you doing you bastard? I know all your tricks and shields. Don't try to fool your own head… I thought you were smart?"_

Roy growled. He didn't like being goaded, especially by a kid that barely reached his elbow.

"_Watch it! Just because I'm not real doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass old man. Now think about what you just heard. Stop trying to distract me therefore yourself. This is serious shit and I am tired of having these lame conversations."_

He tilted his dark head to the side and looked at the boy in front of him. Edward was determined to not let him over look and step aside from the truth.

"Ok so your life is hard. Big deal, whose isn't? You lost a lover or two, that's hard on everyone. Gracia lost hers. You can't dwell on the past. It was you who always said to move forward."

Edward sat back down on the table and looked at the cheese longingly. His transparent hand passed through the food and he sighed, not facing him.

"_Do you hear yourself? I am not a person Roy Mustang. I am not Edward Elric or his ghost or even your memory of him. I am no one but you keep bring me up as if I am someone. But since you're as thick as those stupid milkshakes you need a spoon to eat I will break this down for you in what you should think of first. You better be thankful your own mind wants to help you out."_

The blonde stood up and stretched out the kinks of his back before sitting back down. He held up his gloveless auto-mailed hand palm up and flat. He slowly closed his fingers into a claw like shape as if holding a ball as he spoke.

"_Pride is a no longer a child. He is closer to you in maturity than his brother for example so your first step is to stop treating him like you would Al or even the old him. Stop talking down to him. You want an ally rather than another person to look after right? So get it out of your head he needs you in any way shape or form. If there comes a time when he needs you I'm sure he would never ask for your help anyways. That's step one."_

The blonde examined the back of his and wiggled his fingers. Roy wondered what the hell the apparition was doing when he was shot a dirty glance.

"_Well say something!"_

"Pride not a kid, got it. Anything else oh knowledgeable one?"

"_Shut your fucking face, how's that?"_

Roy smirked.

"I thought you wanted me to talk?"

"_We don't have time for this. On to step two, you bastard. Jilly told you some important facts that will help your campaign with or without Pride. He was heavily involved in the politics of his world; therefore his crew was too to some extent. They are already meshing with your own men so its time to get to know those twins, Slim and Fish. They may have applicable skills and they already like it here. Tomorrow you need to eat breakfast with them. These men are food orientated so it's an opportunity to poke around and figure out what it will take to increase your numbers. You need a team on the outside of the ranks; they would be an excellent start."_

He considered the idea and decided it was good. It was his thought after all… Roy shook his head. This was stupid. Why was he talking to himself?

"_Hey, don't skip ahead. I'm not there yet. Step three is for Hughes but you have to give him this assignment. He should research Envy. You need to know if it was this world's Envy or the other world's. I'm sure he could get it out of her."_

He pointed at the unmoving figure. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"I thought she said his name was Eevee, or maybe it was Ivy. It probably isn't even the same person."

"_Mustang, you know damn well it was that homunculus. She said it and you can feel it. What you need to know is if it's actually the one form here. It would be very informational to know the details of their partnership but I doubt you'll get that form anyone beside Pride himself. Now for our last step which is ironically where we started. Why am I here?"_

Edward cross one legs over the other and propped his face on one hand. He looked annoyed beyond reason but strangely patient. Roy had to remind himself that he wasn't real.

"_That's right, I'm not. So why keep bringing me up? You know. Stop fighting it and answer me."_

"You're here so I can sort out my thought, like a visual brainstorm."

Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Roy recognized the creases and the familiar letterhead immediately. The ghost read line after line silently, his golden eyes going along the lines.

_"Mustang, what does this parchment mean to you?"_

"I thought you already knew?"

_"I do because you do but you need to hear yourself say it."_

What did the letter mean to him? Roy pondered the many answers he could give and wondered vaguely if he could lie to the other. A shimmering glint of a glare told him that it couldn't happen. So the letter, it helped him figure out what to do. Roy remembered the late nights and the empty liquor cabinet in his house only too well. It was... it was...

_"The kick in the ass you needed to get out of that overly comfortable chair that you sat in so much it formed to your body. But that was all it was supposed to be, that and a goodbye. You need to stop making it more. So the real question is this, do you love me?"_

Roy opened his eyes wide as Edward tucked the letter away, stood up and replaced his hands on the armrests. His golden eyes glowed in the dim light coming from the fireplace. His hair almost looked silver as it moved and swayed. Roy wondered why Ed looked like he was under water, with the way his clothing was moving. The apparition solidified and his transparencies diminished, leaning closer to him. Roy reached out to touch his smooth angled jaw line but Ed turned his head to the side, just out of reach. Roy withdrew his hand back about halfway between them; it was still in the air when he heard the low whisper. It sent shivers down his spine.

_"Answer me bastard."_

This time he didn't lie to himself.

"Yes."

Something flickered behind those jewel like eyes. Edward placed his knee on the bit of chair between Roy's spread legs and slid his hands down the armrests, bringing them to either side of his head, only touching the chair. He was so painfully near but Roy didn't want to touch him just yet. He was savouring this moment. The shorter alchemist drew in close so that their noses almost touched; his eyes were closed as he tilted his head down to brush foreheads but once again stopped short of contact. He whispered in a barely auditable voice.

_"Do you love him or me?"_

Roy wasn't thinking properly now, his hand burning to run through those sun-light locks and his lips eager to meet those pale rose hewed ones. Roy's breathe moved the yellow strand that was the only thing between them besides air. Or at least he thought it was his breath. The air was thick around the golden-eyed boy before him. The answer came easily.

"You, always you."

His eyes opened slowly. Edward took his flesh hand to caress Roy's face as he drew in to claim the older man's parted lips in the amber glow. Roy leaned forward with lidded eyes. His insides were humming that he finally got to do what he had been waiting so long for. If felt like an eternity. No matter how far forward he leaned, there was nothing. He opened his deep sea blue eyes and looked into Edward's glowing ones. He whispered again in a sad voice.

_"But I'm not real and nothing can change that."_

Tears were gathering in the corner of Edward's beautiful eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"_I'm not, you are."_

Edward's outstretched hand passed through Roy's cheek before the image disappeared completely before his eyes. Roy looked into the now entirely dark room and tried to catch his breath. He could feel his eyes clouding with unshed tears.

Not real... not real... not real...

"Come back."

A weak voice stated this into the shadows. He peered around to see its source but found no one. Jilly was still out cold and the fire was more than gone. It took him forever to realise it was him who voiced those desperate two words. Roy looked into his shaking hands. Not… real. He was chasing a dream of a person who didn't even exist. The Edward in his mind was not the Edward who wrote the letter, not even the Edward that lived in his heart. That apparition was just a combination of loneliness and undeniable hope for something real and consistent. The General stood up swiftly, letting his discarded jacket fall to the floor. His eyes were level with core ferocity.

"That's enough," he said to no one but himself, "of this. This is not who I am. I am not a pathetic shadow of a man who, who only sees what he wants to see. I am a man who works hard for what he wants. I am in charge of my own life and starting right now I am going to live it how I want."

"And what do you want Roy?"

Mustang didn't even turn his head. Hughes always had impeccable timing.

"To change the world Maes, like always."

He picked his fallen jacket off the floor and bent over to place it on Jilly like a blanket. Tucking the corners under her, he turned to face his longest friend. The man was still in his uniform and looking dreadful.

"Didn't you sleep at all?"

"I… can't go in there alone. The bed's so empty. It just reminds me of my own life. Never have so many people stayed in this old relic of a house… but to me it's a void. You know I will do anything I can for you Roy. I just wish this would happen faster. I want my family home and safe at the same time. You think that's a lot to ask?"

Roy thought about it. Where was his family? Where was he home and safe? Hawkeye came to mind first, and then Hughes followed by his men. They were a type of family. His Edward ghost pointed to his own pocket while standing next to Hughes. The man couldn't see the apparition. Edward looked longingly at him for s moment and put his hand in that pocket before dissipating once again.

_Let me sleep. You don't need me._

He could almost hear the shadowed, distant voice. Roy reached into his own pocket and pulled out the key.

He finally saw it for hat it was. This key was not an extreme tool for magic or a link to another world. The key, like the letter, was a symbol that there was someone who cared about him enough to steal his liquor cabinet key in an absurd gesture of trying to stop him from drinking. It was foolish and didn't even work, but the gesture in itself was all that mattered. Edward Elric may have aged and been through a whole circus of sorrows and trials but that didn't change him into another person. Roy knew now to stop trying to figure out a way to revert the blonde back into the Fullmetal Alchemist, because he never stopped being it. That was just a piece of that person. Roy fingered the key and addressed his friend with smile that was more in his eyes then around his lips.

"You know what Maes? I want my family home and safe too."

* * *

He had always hated these meetings, not only was nothing accomplished but he had always suspected it was all for show to keep him distracted while the lower ranks pilled his desk with unwanted paper work. Roy sighed mentally as he watched another old man with more brass and ribbons on his chest than skin rattled on about the unrest on their borders. It was rather pointless, he thought, to have meetings about fixing problems they were secretly the cause of. Mustang twiddled his pen between long, strong fingers. It kept them limber and ready at all times. 

His thoughts wondered as the lights went out and a light projection of Amestris with coloured areas appeared on the wall in front of him. Why did the Furher even bother? He knew exactly who was attacking those small rural areas, his own men. This charade just made him boil on the inside. Roy was doing all he could to protect the people of this country but even he couldn't save them all when it was their own ruler who was burning their farms, poisoning their water and stealing their people.

He couldn't prove it though, not even close. It was just and educated hunch that refused to go away. All paths lead to this conclusion. But why would the Furher go through such lengths to protect people he was just killing? The chain of events that lead to here was as plain to him as white bread. He was just missing pieces of the puzzle.

When Edward had died it was all over the news. 'Fullmetal Missing' and 'He Died For Us' were just some of the words plastered all over the headlines. It happened so fast Roy wasn't even certain how at first. After the younger brother was discovered in Resembool and Maes in his office, there was no doubt in Roy's heart that the blonde shrimp was gone… he allowed himself the word _gone_ but never dead. Dead was definite, absolute and definitely absolutely heart crushing. The Furher made his move before Mustang could react and called for a press conference. Roy was still unable to find his spies who got such information about Edwad being gone so quickly. The speech rang in his mind.

"_Today is a tragic day for this beautiful country for she has lost one of her proud sons. The Hero of the People, The Youngest State Alchemist ever registered, the one we all know as Edward Elric died tragically earlier this week. It is only now with a sorrowful heart that I announce the circumstances surrounding his heroic but catastrophic end. For years I have strived to rebuild Amestris into the shining example of what she used to be before the war came upon us. But as we grew in lustre and brilliance our neighbouring countries grew envious, wanting prosperity such as ours for their own without contributing any of the hard work this State has exhibited. The nipped and bit at our borders for what felt like an eternity but it was only a distraction."_

Roy paused to remember how it had poured that day. He stood in the crown with his issued coat, hood pulled in a desperate attempt to stay dry and listen to the lies that shaped his country.

"_Unknown was the dark workings of forbidden human transmutation alchemy they attempted to use on a grand scale. One of our most esteemed State Alchemists discovered this through his hard work, skill and an unlimited amount of courage and patriotism but it was too late. When he found the labs of the Xing Empire he was doomed. We do not know what happened to his body but he gave his life to warn us. If we are to stop the invasion coming we need to get preparations in motion. I am just a man, but I am a man who will do all in my power to keep my country, my home safe! His death will not be in vain! It will be the last!!"_

He could still here the roars and cheers around him, even though now he was just looking uninterestedly at a picture of someone's ashen corps. Within a month Edward Elric was considered an official hero and all the preparations were done in his name to _protect the country he died for and her people. _It made him sick then and still did now.

Larges walls were placed around the country to keep out unregistered foreigners. Furher King Bradley used the blonde's image as a propaganda symbol for every major change he erected to save them all from an enemy that didn't even exist. The Furher had made it all up. Roy's letter proved it along with his gut instincts.

Every alchemist, tall or small, now was registered and could be called upon at anytime to _let their pride show and fight. _It was after he saw that first poster that Roy's own rebellion formed. It was one of Edward pointing at the viewer with that stern look in his eyes. It had on it "What Are YOU doing for your country?" He was almost glad Pride hadn't been in downtown central yet. He may have exploded seeing the shameless us of his old name everywhere. At least the picture didn't look like the Edward he remembered. The one pointing was taller, with glittering automail and a blue uniform.

"…and that is why we are rotating our new search and rescue team to the Eastern front. With the Eastern rural communities burned to the ground we have lost a major supply of agricultural and livestock resources. If we cannot repair the damage we will be forced to begin importing and export deals with distant nations which is out of the question."

There were murmurs and heated conversations breaking out into the room. Roy watched all the high ranking officers in silence. It wouldn't be long before-

"Major General Mustang. You know our alchemist division inside and out. Find one of them that can fix this!"

He turned his cold gaze to Lieutenant General Hakuro. No matter how hard he worked the man always passed him in rank. Now unless half the council died there was now way Roy was moving any higher up. He was right were they wanted him. Important enough for the people's view but low enough so that he wouldn't be able to interfere with anything. He was just for show.

And this man… Why did he always think alchemy was some magical solution? He told his superior something to that extent but with proper protocol and manners. The room became riveted with side conversations. Mustang sat back in his chair and looked around at all the pretty stars and stripes gesturing and whispering about. Hughes sat silently beside him, his mind somewhere else. Turning there was one other man not entering in the small debates. The Furher was looking at the map on the wall; his eye patch was all Roy could see of his expression. It unnerved him that even though the man was looking away, he could feel himself being watched.

* * *

Hughes thought about the meeting afterwards. He was immensely glad the girls got out alright. Winry called from one of the towns on the way here to reaffirm them. He was watching his world fall a part and what could he do. He was still head of the investigations department yet he knew nothing. Everything around him was a cloak and dagger scheme. He just didn't have the energy anymore. When had he become so tired? Was he officially old now? 

Hughes rubbed the back of his head and walked into his kitchen. The house was quiet due it its lack of occupants for the first time in a month. Pride was still out doing whatever it was he needed to get done and the rest were working at their various jobs to familiarize themselves with their new world. He didn't like being so alone and was almost tempted to call Roy when there was a knock at the door.

Fixing the cuff of his casual striped button shirt he opened the entrance to reveal Riza and Jilly. They had just lunched together and were wearing smiles.

"Hello Maes. I know you like this sticky buns so I brought you home some."

She hand him a paper bag with a wink before sitting at his island counter in the kitchen. Riza followed suit but in a more reserved fashion, just a small smile on her face. Jilly was wearing another floral dress in shades of green and violet while Riza had on a pair of tan pants and a pick short sleeved shirt. He thought it was too cold to be wearing such attire but noticed their coats on the backs of their chairs.

"So did you two have fun?"

Jilly grinned and winked at him. Maes smiled and played bartender of tea for the two of them. He new for certain that she didn't remember her drunken confessions from earlier the week. He really wished he could forget it too. Looking for intelligence on the man who kill him and was suppose to be dead wasn't his idea of fun. Roy never told him why but he had the distinct feeling it had something to do with Pride once again. He was laced and stitched so elaborately into all their live Maes wondered how long he thought he could hide from them.

"Completely. I have to say I had my doubts on how much fun you could be but I enjoyed myself so much. It was almost like old times! We are just one short of my favourite lunchtime activities. We should do this again Wrath! When's your next day off?"

Hughes stopped pour the tea to look at the flowery woman. She beamed until she noticed the looks on their faces.

"What is it?"

Riza took her tea from Maes and sipped it. She looked cam but Maes could tell she was calculating the situation, just like someone else he knew too well. She kept it casual and asked simply.

"I've heard the name a couple times now. Who is Wrath?"

The curlier of the two women blinked.

"Did I call you that? Oh I'm sorry, habit but I'm sure you understand right? It's an honest mistake."

Maes was interested now, not that he hadn't been before but now those warm chocolate eyes looked surprised at them.

"Don't look at me like that. Wrath was one of my best friends. It is hard to forget her so easily when her double is sitting next to me. It took a while to get used to but I finally realized your two different people… didn't Pride talk to about this?"

Riza eyes flashed in a hint of worry before their casual air returned.

"Edward hasn't looked at me since his return, nor has he spoken to me."

Jilly bit her finger and wrapped a curl around her other finger.

"Well… this is going to be a fun conversation. Maes, grab a chair and sit down. This isn't right. I can't believe him. I am going to kill that man when he comes back. He always just leaves!! I swear I am going to break those legs of his!"

She pulled at her hair for a moment and Maes wondered how much pain was awaiting the blonde here in his home.

"Where to start… well I guess the place would be who she is… Wrath's real name was Riza Blackbird. She is Knight's mother and your other world double. Pride told me that he was always bumping into people he knew from here, but they never knew him. It looked lonely if you ask me."

Maes sat through the entire rendition as if it were an intense one-woman play. The prison, the slavery and finally the baby, she gave the two of them everything she could remember in detail. She must be really pissed with Pride to go behind his back like with these sensitive materials. Riza interrupted a rather detailed description of the other Riza like her deserts.

"So the sixteen years old me and Edward had a CHILD TOGETHER?"

The epentheses was hardy subtle like Riza how usually handled conversations without her sidearm. Jilly looked puzzled as if that were absurd. Maes could have sworn he heard Al and Slim talk about his brother having a son at some point.

"No, Pride never touched her even once."

Riza looked cross at the obvious gap in the information.

"Listen Riza, if you ask that block head what happened he would simple tell you it was his fault and then go sulk somewhere without looking like he was. But I am going to tell you the truth because you deserve it. Riza Blackbird was raped viciously to the point where carrying a child endangered her life. She would die before it was ever born and she concealed it from everyone until one day she passed out and nearly bleed to death. She begged Pride to save her baby… and he did. He kept her alive the extra three months so that the child would be old enough to survive the birth. She was a living corpse for most of that time and he drained his own life force to sustain the one within her. It took all of Pride's magic to save that baby, when he did Riza was already dead. I'll never forget that night. He should up to my house covered in blood and just curled up into a ball and went to sleep on my rug with a newborn. When he wasn't asleep he would stare at nothing. I had never been so shocked in my life."

She looked into a distant memory he could not see.

"It had taken a great deal to get him to let go of little Knight. And even more just to get him to interact with anyone. After a week or so he finally did something. He got restrictors put on his magic so that he could only use two percent of it without the permission of his master. He tried to once just to test them and ended up with a high fever and horrible dreams. I think that still happens when he tries to disobey. But he rarely does… Does that make him a good slave or a bad one?"

* * *

It was midday and Jilly was on her way to pick Riza up for another lunch. Things had been tense between them the day before. She fidgeted with her bracelets and thought about how much she let slip. Jilly was a horrible person and Pride was going to kill her. She had told Maes and Riza everything… and that meant everything about the pillars and Envy. 

Maes looked to so strange it scared her. Maybe he knew Envy? It could be possible. Pride said the two of them lived here first so it was quite possible. She pondered where to go for lunch when she realized she was lost. The streets were nice enough but she had a bad feeling. Why did she feel like she was in danger?

The crowd grew thick around her and before she knew it she was being pushed and shoved in an unwanted direction. Jilly thought the main route was always such a pain. Getting her bearings by the sun and a distant tower she cut through behind the main drag. The alleys were wide and welcoming to someone used to the shabbier alleys of Rome and she smiled.

Corner after corner she made her way toward the clock tower that was a few blocks from Riza's apartment. She really did love surprising people. The only people who knew she was going were anyone who read the note she put on the fridge. Jilly was proud of her English skills, with each passing day she was able to do something new, like writing a coherent note.

She was so distracted by her own inner pride that she never saw the cloaked hand reach for her long pony tail. No one heard her muffled scream except the near by black bird that took flight as she was dragged into a paint chipped door.

* * *

Pride sat on a park bench looking at the creation in front of him. With Gluttony's help he made what looked like a bizarre array but was in fact something quite different. It was a massive, literal web of apples, sticks and wool. Each apple had a name carved into it and was staked onto a stick erected from the ground. He bit into an anonymous fruit and threw one to his companion. Lust wasn't there. 

"See Gluttony? This is a Relations Web. Contrary to majority opinion is does not only depict the romantic or physical relations of one couple to another but it also displays how we interact with one another on a broader scale. Each coloured sting is symbolic of a bond or tie. For example:"

Pride pointed to a yellow string that connected 'Roy Mustang' to 'Maes Hughes'.

"That is the symbol of friend or ally. But also notice that there are multiple strings between them. This red on connects everyone who is a part of Mustangs secret team to overthrow the Furher. The blue one connects all military personnel. The black one is for everyone a part of the Furher's personal team. See, you and Lust have a black string while General Hakuro as a black and a blue."

Gluttony tilted his head to the side and pointed at the Lust apple. It was a green fruit instead of a red one like everyone else.

"All homunculi are green apples. Generals and up have stars on their apple."

It was enormous project but Pride knew he needed to organise his thoughts and the apples looked really good when he was out for his walk. The chill ripped through his open white jacket. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and tucked the ends into his shirt to keep from flapping about while he tired to concentrate. He had several circles with bonds between them. One of the people he met in person in Amestris, another with the people he didn't know but still of their involvements and made special not to get pictures and a final web of everyone he had put a tracer on while under the Empire's iron fist in the other world.

He still didn't know what to do with himself but after spending three days on the bathroom floor he realised he needed something to do. Lust had graciously left him alone but his still had the other companion. Pride heard a crunch and whipped his head around to glare at the Sin. He ate half of one of his unknown characters.

"Gluttony, if you're hungry, eat the extras! I need these ones that are labelled!"

It felt good to be yelling at someone again. He took the fraction of a fruit and steered the sin towards the neglected basket by the tree. The emptiness that threatened to over whelm him was filling, even if only a little. He still felt like shit but not so much that he was going to die of starvation in a condemned bathroom alone. The apple was barely recognizable.

Pride walked around his wide project and tried to identify who was eaten by process of elimination and the strings. There was a black string and a blue one and they all connected to the Furher. He was defiantly was an officer. Leaves swept by as the park became colder. Pride did up his jacket and looked about. There were people in all directions walking dogs and holding hands. He expected annoyances from any of them but had been left peacefully alone. He didn't really want or care why.

Gluttony sat but the tree, having eaten all the apples except one. He offered it to Pride with a mitten encased hand. He really did look silly. The shorter of the two was clad in a wool jump, mittens and his bowler hat. Pride found it amusing that Gluttony wanted to go out into town with him and told the other that he looked too out-of-the-ordinary to leave without Lust. That phrase was no sooner out of his mouth when the round thing pulled the sweater out from under the couch. Pride didn't even try to resist. He kind of liked the company and before he knew it, Pride was explaining it all to the sin in detail whether he cared or not.

Pride took a massive bite out of the fruit and sighed. He really loved apples. The open admission he made prior made him less irritable. Now that he knew the problem with his messed up shell of a soul he could… well do nothing but at least he wasn't a ghost. He was a slave with tasty apples.

The blonde went back to his web and continued to ignore those around him. He finally figured out who he was missing.

"Colonel Archer!"

Pride re-wrote the name on the half and stabbed it onto its proper stick. He wasn't aware of his audience until a sharp tongue of are grabbed his scarf and threw it to the other side of his wool contraption. A man in an ivory full length coat caught it easily. Gluttony was out of view because of the massive tree trunk. He looked in Pride's direction with a surprised smile. Who was this man?

* * *

Zolf J. Kimblee wandered around the park with a refreshing sigh. He hit another dead end. He was tired of this endless travelling around. It has been his soul mission for the past month, ever since the Furher acquired his new secretary. Usually the man picked someone from within the ranks but this woman showed up from no where and within a day she had the position. Not that he cared, the damn man could hire whoever he wanted as staff and long as Furher Bradley kept paying him and he could work alone. 

His mission was to find a man with a very vague description considering he was labelled dead as a mid teen and now he was looking for the man version. Kimblee never met Edward Elric; he was in prison for the whole duration of the boy's heroic era. He didn't even bother research him very hard. Apparently he was critical to their operations. Kimblee found himself once again not giving a damn. What did he care? The park he was going to eat his lunch in was full of bustling people. He sat on a bench and opened his turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich. He took in his surroundings and relaxed. He loved being able to just sit and watched people walk by.

One particular sight caught his attention. There was a girl looking at the ground on the other side of the man made natural area. Normally he wouldn't care but her hair kept catching the faint light of the cloudy day. Kimblee finished his meal and decided to go see what she was looking at.

His ivory coat fluttered in the wind and his almost had to catch his matching bowler hat in one particular gust. When he got closer he saw what looked like an array. Zolf looked at the symbols on his palms with a smile. She was an alchemist too. His interest was peeked. The large construction was composed of apples, wool and sticks… how eccentric. She was stacking another apple on a stick when her scarf came his way.

Zolf caught it easily as it rode a cold current. He smiled as the red silk caressed his inner palm. The dark haired man savoured the feel before raising his bowler shaded gaze to the owner. She was slender wearing a crisp white coat with a black collared shirt and dress pants that matched. Her bangs whirled wildly about along with her long, high ponytail. From his estimate, her hair must go to just about her waist when down long. He did love women with longer hair than himself. He smirked and commented on her outfit.

"Nice coat."

She just nodded with a surprised look. Zolf smiled again and looked at the scarf, cool as a cucumber. He twirled the thin material between his fingers.

"This is very striking, but it would be better on you then on the breeze, don't you think?"

The corner of her mouth twitch into an almost smile. Kimblee chuckled. There was something about her that intrigued him so he took a step forward and held out the accessory. She walked around her project and took the scarf back, looking straight at him as if looking for something. She looked familiar somehow.

"So what are you up to here Miss..?"

Her golden eyes flashed and her curious smirked turned to a frown. She turned away the wrapped the scarf back around her neck loosely.

"Not even close."

Zolf's eyebrows shot into his head. She was a guy! He was tempted to just walk away but his interest was still peeked. He wasn't a picky person about gender, only looks. He was pretty enough. Zolf took another step forward.

"Does it really matter? Personally I think it's your fault. Why are you wearing a woman's coat and a silk scarf? Sounds kind of weird to me? And your hair… you're just asking to be mistaken for a girl."

The blonde whirled and pointed a gloved finger.

"Hey, last time I checked you had long hair too. And a white coat! Don't start with me, I don't even know you!"

Kimblee grinned at the small tantrum but something was bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it. All sorts of bells were going off in his head so he pushed further.

"But mine is a man's coat. And I am manly so it's good."

"Are you calling me girlie!?"

"Just little."

Zolf dodged an apple flying towards his face. The scarf escaped again and flew past his dodge. He turned to get it but someone else caught it. Zolf eye grew wide at the familiar short sin that was eating the apple with the scarf on shoulder.

"Thanks Glut."

The blonde walked past him to retrieve his scarf. His collar was exposed and he saw the glint of a golden collar. It was him! And he was with Gluttony? Kimblee reach into his pocket and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of ether. Soaking the rag he approached Edward Elric and smothered the drugged material around his mouth and nose. He felt the light male collapse onto the ground.

Gluttony looked at him with his beady eyes.

"Where have you been Gluttony? Pride has been wondering where you were and Wrath is about to hunt you down himself. Where is Lust?"

The sin pointed to their hideout. Kimblee picked up the knocked out victim and walked in that direction. He had a package to deliver and the Furher was waiting… and so was his secretary. What was with her and those antique ornamental jewelled finger claws?

* * *

Chapter Four End

* * *


	13. Dream Bracus

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens, not a fluff, beware...  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some that comes from no where but my insane imagination.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics

* * *

Isn't This a Dream?

Chapter Five  
Bracus

* * *

Pride awoke with a start and shut his eyes immediately, wishing for what he saw to be just a dream. But how could he? If he just kept his eyes closed, nothing would change. The pain would still be there and that flag would still loom before him. Pride gathered what was left of his courage and looked around the room he was in. The Furher's office, and it was empty of all life save for a small fern in the corner. 

He tried to look at more than just the glossy wood surface of the front of the mahogany desk but he couldn't move properly. Pride felt the harsh cords cutting into his bare arms and legs. He blinked his sun-kissed orbs and observed his own body. He was in his old slave uniform from when he lived in the General's Harem. Panic began to arise in him as saw that it was the one taken from him the day he was submitted into the Narrows dark embrace, complete with the small tear in the left skirt hem where he got caught in a doorway once. The white small robe was his only possession that he had when the General's house was attack after his Olympic triumph and he kept it through his travels for reasons even he didn't understand.

But, it was taken from him when he got his new master, the one he had before Mia saved him… did that mean _she _was here? His blood turned cold and his heart stopped pumping. The cords felt as if they were treacherous snakes, winding around his limbs, binding him to the chair. Pride struggled and whipped around without much thought besides _I need out now!_

"Major Elric, calm down. I only want to talk with you. It isn't every day one of my subordinates return from the grave. But I must admit you are not the first. Major General Hughes has taken that title from you, but you already knew that. Now why how about we just sit down like two soldiers and talk?"

He wanted to see what was behind him but Pride couldn't tear his eyes away. Furher Bradley sat behind his desk with his hands woven together in front of him. His eye closed, he leaned back in a very casual gesture. He didn't fear this man but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. His skin was alive and that could only mean one thing, someone was definitely behind him, even without sound proving so, Pride knew.

"Would you like a melon?"

Pride jumped as much as his bonds allowed. King Bradley was directly in front of him holding the green fruit before him in its round form. Pride blinked and stared at the uncut melon in bewilderment.

"Or perhaps you would prefer to see who is in the doorway. I want you to meet my new secretary. I will admit I wasn't looking for one but then I met Servia here and she had the most interesting stories. Her English was very poor but I think now she would be ideal for the job. Would you agree with my choice Fullmetal?"

He backed away from Pride with his friendly smile. The blonde's heart was pounding now, he knew who was walking around his chair but he didn't dare acknowledge her. As she sauntered by she let a jewel and gold encased finger run along his exposed thigh. The red welt left in her wake made his whole body quiver in fear, lust and self loathing. Pride turned his head aside, hating how his body was trained to react on its own. He felt dirty and nothing had even happened, yet.

"I believe you are quite well acquainted with Ms. Servia Bracus. She was your previous _employer _once unless I am mistaken?"

Pride managed to look up into the coldest eyes he had ever seen. He was back in hell and this time there was no Ammy to offer him a deal and no Wrath to talk away the lonely hours in-between.

"Why hello there, did you miss me Goldie?"

* * *

Roy Mustang was a man of action. He sat down in his basement and looked into his fireplace. If he relaxed ad opened his mind he could hear the eerie voices but they still did not sound like anything comprehensible. He held the key out before him and thought about what Roger had said. If he threw the key into the flames it may activate or it may not. Even if it did, the memory inside would not remember their conversation from last time. 

What should he do?

"_You are being a butt-head."_

Roy thought for a moment he had died. He peered around his pit of a basement to see an eleven year old Ed on his floor with only half his limbs. He looked exactly the same as the first day Roy met the boy. Silence only last a moment before the bandaged blonde glared at him between short golden locks.

"_Seriously, you just made peace with that damn letter and now I'm here. You're fucked up."_

"Watch your mouth!"

Roy then slapped his own forehead. He was yelling at his head again. This was growing tiresome. He peered at the kid and sighed. This was turning out to be like that novel he was forced to read at the Academy in Amestrian English. So was this the ghost of Christmas past or present?

"_Past obviously. Actually I'm full of it, but, if I was a ghost, that would be the one. Do I look like I'm form the future?"_

A pink tongue perturbed from the blonde's mouth. He grabbed one of his toes and laced his fingers in the weirdest gesture Roy had even seen.

"_I don't have a second hand!"_

"That doesn't negate the fact that it's still odd."

"_Whatever, listen. If you throw that key into the fire, you know it won't work. But there is another way. Remember and stop dragging other people into your messes."_

He was gone and so was Roy's confidence in activating the key. Not that he had a lot to start with. What other ways could there be? Better yet, why did he even want to go there a second time? He wanted to know how to use the magic given to him. It was as simple as that. Once he mastered it, like alchemy, he would have more options and feel more in control about his life. He hated the eerie moans of Havoc's lighter and the small giggles from scented candles. The worst part was not only did the flames make no sense whatsoever but they appeared to be mocking him. Roy could just feel it.

He lit a candle in the center of his work table using alchemy. There were scorch marks everywhere from when he used to practice. Hughes always yelled at him for doing it in his home. Those were the good old days, before the academy and the war. Roy inherited his boyhood house when his father died and he didn't really want to continue living in dorms if he didn't have too.

The basement only had the table in it. He had long since carved the array into the thick surface. It saved time better spent burning things.

The flame danced on its small wick. Roy watched in amazement as the orange glow rippled and spun in the most peculiar manner. He had never seen fire do that before. It changed shape to make a circle, more of a ring then shifted back into a tongue form. Maybe he should try and talk to the magical creature… if he could even call it that.

"That was a cute trick, little flame."

The flame curled into a spiral. Roy pulled up a chair and rested his cheek on his open palm.

"Can you understand me?"

He heard a chirp but wasn't certain if it was from his creation. He wondered if this is what it meant to be a pillar. Was he really one too? It would be nice to have an example to work from. Roy thoughts turned to Edward… Pride and he blush the shade of a lobster. Even if only in his head, that night earlier the week played over and over in his mind. How close they were and close they were to almost…

He snapped his finger and the flame surged with the extra fuel. It crackled and chirped again.

He turned his mind back to the distraction he decided on for the evening. He would master magic just like everything else. He was Lieutenant General Roy Mustang!

"Flame, make cube."

It hissed and went out. That was not a cube… Roy snapped another flame but it went out immediately.

"I order you to stay alight."

He snapped a final time and this trial the flame lingered for a moment. It made an unfamiliar shape before going out. He searched his memory for anything similar to what he say and then cursed. His fire just gave him the finger. He glared darkly at the half melted candle as if to challenge the wax pillar to say something. He was startled out of his glowering by a frantic knocking upstairs.

He grabbed his three quarter length grey coat from a hook on the wall before answering the door. No on made that much racket and intended to walk away without him. He opened his door, gloves still on to see Fish… or was it Slim? He could never tell them apart, damn twins. He was in such a bad mood now he just closed the door behind him and threw his arms into the warm sleeves. It was a dark, crisp evening and he could just see people turning off their lights to go to blissful sleeps that were a mere memory to Roy.

"Hiya Roy! Maes told me to pick you up on the way to a crime site."

The thieves' cheery and familiar tone got under his skin. He kept his face like stone and got into the back of the car, silently.

"So yeah, I haven't the foggiest idea what's going on so you're just as up to snuff as good old me."

Roy nodded and looked at his reflection in the window. His hair was just a shadow of black but his pale skin stood out on the shiny surface. It was smooth and glowing the glass pane. His eyes, they were empty pits of despair. Ominous craters of void on the white surface of the moon; that was his complexion. He hated his lack of colour. Everyone around him was a bright array of blues, yellows and reds but here his was, like a used newspaper, black and white.

"Hey Roy, you look down. You ok?"

Roy just ignored the question and thought about his failed attempt at magic. It was harder than he expected. Reviewing the results he came to the conclusion he offended the flame. Did that mean he would have to apologise? He ran his hand through his hands and sighed, not carry he was wearing his rough gloves. It was indeed going to be a long night.

A strangled howl lifted his gloom. What was that? Slim pulled the car over in the market district of Central. It wasn't far from his house or Maes' town house. His ranch home on the other hand was almost a half-hour drive. Finally deciding it was Slim who came to get him, he addressed the man.

"Slim, why are we here?"

"He said someone would be waiting for us here… Oh there he is! Hey Lou!"

Major Louis Alex Armstrong was waiting under a lamp post about a block away. There was a thin mist on the cobblestone street and scatter puddles. The tall man looked down right frightening in the horror story atmosphere. It must have drizzled earlier.

"This way Sir, the scene is deep within the narrow back-ways of this nocturnal street dedicated to the selling of fresh foods of all shapes and nationalities."

Roy turned his head to avoid the sparkles that were shimmer through the major's thick coat. Roy was glad he was warm, even if not in uniform. It was his day off and who in their right mind worked at night anyways?

As he followed the monster of a man, Mustang could catch voices on the still air. He had to round a couple of corners before he saw the masses. Maes was covering something on the ground with a sheet while Havoc and Falman discussed the best way to get the medical and equipment vehicles in the tight space.

"What happened?"

He saw Riza leaning against a nearby wall with a stone expression. Her hands were white as she held a note between slim fingers. She was looking at it but without seeing the parchment. Roy let everyone work as he approached her. She jumped when he said her name. She just replied simply, never letting her eyes waver.

"Jilly…"

Roy turned away from her after a placing comforting grip on her shoulder. He walked through the nameless faces of the Investigations Department to where Maes was stand with his notepad, reviews facts no doubt.

"Lieutenant General Mustang, good you're here."

It must have been serious for Maes to use his full rank and name. Even though that both were of the same status, they addressed each other formally when other soldiers were about.

"Today is my day off and my department doesn't have any jurisdiction here. Why was I called?"

"Because your crew found the victim, I thought it best you be here before you get filtered stories and such at a later date. You also know the victim."

It was definitely serious to make such a cheery man take that businesslike tone. He flipped another couple of pages of his pad before stowing it in his breast pocket. He met Roy's eyes and they shared a silent, unseen moment of grief, for they hated this part of their jobs. Maes lifted the blanket up so Roy could peek under without disrupting the cameraman circling the area looking for clues and other things that might lead to somewhere.

Roy felt himself pale. Under the thick tarp was Jilly… and she was dead. Her face had finger print sized bruises and fingernail cuts, along with the rest of her body. Her dress was saturated in blood around the hem where it touched her legs. Roy took a deep breath and folded the blanket back so he could get a better look. There was no question what happened to her when he saw the extreme angle of her neck and the amount of blood pooled around her. Even if her neck was left alone, she would have bleed to death.

"She was raped at this location from what we can gather. There are clawed nail marks over there and on the ground. She wasn't tied but forced but brute strength. She was leaving to visit Riza Hawkeye before getting sidetracked. No one saw her after midday today in the market place. When I called Hawkeye to ask her where Jilly was we traded stories and started a search. A call was placed to your office. Fuery was the one who answered the phone. His statement is that a creepy whispery voice tipped him off that there was something here. We couldn't trace the call."

Maes took out his pen and used it to lift her dress hem and expose a beaten thigh. Roy's eyes became fierce as he saw the mark her attacker left. It was a circle with a line striking through the hoop. He noted with distaste the symbol was carved in quite deep.

"The mark was made after she was dead; notice how there is no blood? He made sure she long gone before making the incision. All her blood was already drained through the wounds between her legs. If that isn't enough, she isn't the first. There have been three woman found like this in the past week. All in alleys just off main drags. But she is the first to be attacked and raped on location. The rest were dragged to a safe site and their bodies were brought back. The only thing that links them is that mark."

He took of his glasses and cleaned them with his jacket tip. Roy was left to cover her again with the blanket.

"You also know why you are here because that could be an array. I know it isn't one but the uneducated public doesn't know the difference. It looks better if you're here. I also need you to confirm some things."

"Don't worry about it. Show me the rest."

He replaced his glasses and took out his notebook. He flipped one page back and forth until deciding on something.

"I know this isn't an alchemic production but I still think you should have a look."

There was a man talking picture of the ground and wall just beyond the body. Roy saw Breda and Slim helping two others put Jilly into a bag. Havoc was leaning against the wall next to Hawkeye in silent support, just close enough to be there but far enough away not to crowd her. Fuery and Falman were discussing the caller's apparent accent without much success. Fuery was on the verge of tears and Falman looked sick. Armstrong was also awaiting their arrival at the wall.

Roy stared closely and saw how unfinished and rough it appeared. It was as if the ground and brick had been reshaped and then hastily put back almost perfectly… but it wasn't done with alchemy. How?

* * *

"What are you doing still here?" 

Lust let her soft voice pierce through the quiet into the dark room. She couldn't see who she was talking to, but knew he was there. She didn't even bother to look in his direction. They were in this habit now over the past few weeks or less. He answered in an amused tone.

"Why living, of course. I don't exactly have anywhere else to do it."

Lust brushed her hair aside and rested her head in her hand which was on the window sill. She looked out into the city, wondering why she agreed to come back to central. It annoyed her. She preferred to be out on her own but had little choice in the matter. At least these secret meetings kept her amused if nothing else.

It was hard being a Homunculus. There was no intense joy unless in killing, no relief unless finally killing after a long period of un-homicidal activities and no pleasure except hunting for the one to kill. She wanted badly to know what it would be like to feel more, but couldn't even fathom how. Were there really other emotions out there?

"You know what I mean. Why aren't you off to save him? I thought that's what you humans did when someone is in trouble. You know he's being put through all sorts of tortures. So why aren't you going to get him."

She could almost feel her companion shit in his shadow encased seat. It was hard in the beginning to picture him this way but now it was normal. He was a human after all.

"I can't."

"Why not? I told you where exactly your blonde friend is. I even told you how to get into the main Central Headquarters through the new secret passageways. What's stopping you? Are you afraid?"

He stood up and let his folding chair fall over. The light from the window only got the top of his head. It was cover in thick, black shiny straight hair pulled into a spiky ponytail.

"I am not afraid of anything!"

"If that were true, you would already be gone. You humans are all the same, letting your mortality get in the way of what you want."

"I am not afraid of dying."

He said it in an almost growl. Lust looked back out the window. She wondered how Gluttony was doing on the little mission she sent him on. He better not have eaten the package he was to deliver.

"He is going to die, slowly. And here you are, trying to convince me you are not afraid of death. You are pitiful. What happened to who you used to be? Did life really change that much for you? Have you forgotten who you used to be, one of us? If you want something bad enough, the rest doesn't matter."

* * *

Al paced the empty living room. Fish went to go pick up the girls and General Hughes had specifically said that someone had to stay in the house at all times. It was driving him to the edge. Only he and Fish were there when Winry called saying they got on early train and would be there within three hours. Al cursed that he couldn't drive a car. It was infuriating especially since his brother's ancient friends had no problem. 

So now he waited, walking holes into the floor. He scratched his short hair and sighed dramatically. It stuck up on odd angles. Alphonse fixed his red coat with a jerk. His liked how it fit. It had taken him trying on so many different styles before he found one he liked. And it turned out to be the exact same kind his brother wore all the time. Where was his brother's coat? He let him mind ponder that momentarily before a knock at the door launched him out of his skin.

Ammy stormed in and went immediately into the basement. His hair swung around like a whip as he turned the corner. Al just watched as it looked like everyone he knew in the military came through the doorway. In truth it was everyone that knew his brother was back. Riza sat down silently on one of the couches, Jean not far behind her. Mustang's whole crew where lying or sitting on various surfaces while the two Generals went into the kitchen. Slim gave him a sad smile before running after Ammy. Al could hear him speaking in whatever tongue they came with but was distracted by the plate of sandwiches Hughes produced. That was fast.

Armstrong took and laid the platter on the coffee table before sitting on the other side of Riza. He was telling her that she was in no way a suspect just because her name was on the note. She shoved him in a very un-Hawkeye like fashion. It was only half hearted as Jean told her that it would be ok. Mustang will know what to do. Al looked at the General in question and wondered what happened to bring them all here.

The dark-haired man sat in one of the armchairs. Hughes sat by the window. It was getting uncomfortable in the room. Downstairs Al could hear Slim yelling something he didn't understand. The teen turned his attention back to Mustang. He had his hands clamped before him as he looked at something Al couldn't see.

No sooner was Al done with that thought when Ammy arrived at the top of the stairs in his shinning armour. Both of the gladiators kept their armour, saying that it saved their lives to many times to be pawned. He was all bulging muscles, bronze, leather and grief. The man's helmet shadowed his eyes but Al knew on the inside the man was dying. His massive sword caught the light.

"Hey you guys have to help me. Ammy wait! You don't even know who did it. Are you just going to start a murderous rampage without even knowing all the facts? Calm down."

Slim grabbed his arm and was tossed into the couch.

"Slim; keep your neck out of places where it doesn't belong. Your not a fighter so don't start with me on killing. I will cut down anyone who gets in my way, including you."

He almost stormed out the door when a fateful snapped halted his charge. Al looked in surprise to see the General wasn't even looking to aim the well placed flame.

"Sit down Ammy-"

A blood curdling scream grabbed all of their attention. Winry stood in a shocked pose in the door way and looked behind her to see Noah about to faint. The gypsies' eyes were fixed on the gladiator as she fell onto the lawn. Winry rushed to her side and a small but familiar girl entered the house to see what was in there. Gabriel looked up at Ammy and walked past him into the room. The fact that a man encased in shiny armour was in the way didn't affect her in the least.

"Alphonse!!!"

She dashed over to him and gave the teen a hug that was more of a tackle. If he hadn't had been so taken aback by Noah's reaction he may have hugged the girl back. Her dark hair and blue eyes were just as he remembered, even if he only saw them a month ago. She smiled and plopped back down onto the floor. Noticing the sandwiches she took three, one to be passed to Winry, another to be place in Noah's limp hand and the third to be woofed down like it was her last meal.

"Well are one of you men going to help me?!"

Winry yelled from outside where Noah was. Al was there before she could even finish her sentence. He could feel the storm of her rage approaching. Ammy just look at her in puzzlement and then took a good look at the little girl knocking on the stomach portion of his plated body.

"Why are their Gypsies here?"

Ammy asked innocently before snatching a sandwich. His earlier mission forgot by the appearance of people Al thought he should at least recognize vagually. They were all connected to his brother so they had to know each other. Didn't they? Al asked his thoughts first.

"You don't know Gabriel and Noah? They are friends of my brothers from your world."

Winry dropped Noah gently into a chair before turning on him. She was foaming at the mouth.

"'_Your World' _means this guy come from the same place as them, right?! I knew it! I knew you would rush out of Resembool the first chance you got to bring your brother back! Why didn't you wait for me! I could have helped!!! Where is _he_, I want to give that midget a piece of my mind!!!!"

A snicker from across the room turned her deathly glare to the innocent Slim who was stand with his brother. The both looked like they were about to burst. Ammy shot them a warning look but it was too late. Winry was on them like a fat kid on a sweet.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!? IT'S RUDE TO LAUGH AT STRANGERS!!!"

"Sorry Miss, its just… hehe, you _opinion _of Boss is refreshing. Oh I wish he was here for this."

Slim chuckled before sliding down the wall to sit. Fish smirked and looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

"It isn't often pretty girls like you are so hard on him. Usually all he has to do is smile and boom, there goes another woman, or two, three sometimes even…"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"He isn't a womanizer but that never stopped the masses. They just folk. Ain't that right Ammy?"

"The last thing I want to do now is talk about that damn blonde's sex life. Don't you two have better things to do than to watch him like a pair of stray dogs hopping for a scrap?"

Slim laughed from the floor. He whined in a sing-song voice.

"But Ammy, they are such tasty scraps."

The large black man growled and sat crossed legged on the floor, a dark, grief laced look trapped within his eyes. Winry, as perceptive as ever, addressed the group.

"What happened tonight?"

Mustang took charge of the story telling as everyone sat and listened. Winry sat next to Al with Gabriel on her lap. Noah was taking up the rest of the sofa with his unmoving body. The details and situation summary were hard to listen to. Al almost didn't notice Winry clutching his hand until she squeezed it a bit too hard. With those soft, strong gripped digits intertwined with his own, it was hard to concentrate.

When Fuery, Breda and Falman entered Al jumped a second time. He wondered where they were all this time. Falman whispered something in Mustangs ear while Fuery went over to give Hughes a slip of paper. Breda went straight to the twin's floor retreat behind the sofa and slide down to join them, heaving a massive sigh on the descent. Mustang thought for a moment before addressing them all.

"So now we are out of leads. The symbol carved on the victim's hip-thigh area remains unidentified."

"_Her name _is _JILLYI_!"

"Yes, forgive me Ammy. So does anyone have any ideas on what this could be? I already cleared it of being an array. The design is too primal to actually be used."

They all stared at the strike-out circlet on the paper Hughes held up. Al had no idea what it could be; only that it defiantly was not an array.

"It means Water."

Al and everyone else all turned their eyes onto the little girl who re-entered the room. She was made to go play while they talked about the more grotesque details. She had jam all over her face and took the paper.

"Yep! This is Water! Uncle Eddie taught me!"

She pulled out the pen from Maes's pocket and drew three other sloppy rings in the blank spaces. Each one featured a different line or dot.

"This one with the cross is Earth and the one that looks like an eye, see with the spot in the middle? That's Air. This is my favourite. It's Uncle Roy's symbol!"

She pointed to an un-accessorised circle in glee. She smiled and gave the pad back to Hughes. Noah stirred and was pounce by her excited Daughter.

"Mum I remembered-ed! Mum, do you think Eddie will be proud? I studied them really, really hard."

The gypsy blinked and peered around. When she saw Ammy her face went white. The gladiator didn't even acknowledge her, lost in his own hole of gloom. Al once again was the first to force conversation.

"Noah, do you what these symbols are?"

She took the piece of paper, her eyes constantly darting to the warrior on the floor by the entrance but she seemed to notice how unthreatening he was in his dry tears. It only took a moment.

"Yes, these are Pillar runes. They are the written form of the magic that each Pillar possesses. Edward is the Water Pillar, this one."

To his horror she pointed to the emblem that was carved into that poor woman's thigh. Al tried not to panic. Edward, Edward raped and killed his own friend?! Why, for what reason would he do something like this? Winry squeezed his hand. She didn't know very much about the new Edward but she held onto her faith in him.

Mustang took charge of the bustling room.

"Hold on a moment. This doesn't mean that only one outcome can come of this statement. There is a good possibility this had nothing to do with him-"

"Or everything."

Ammy's eyes turned cold. He glared at the pile of sandwiches with such distain that Al almost thought it may have been them that raped Jilly.

"He is so conveniently not here. I say we assume the worse until we find him. Him being gone is almost a dead give-away."

The room was gravely silent. Fish came back into view by standing. His face was disgusted.

"Ammy, you know Boss would never do that. What the hell are you playing at? He has saved more girls from that fate than I can count. How can you even think that?"

"How? How?! EASILY! That sex-crazed killer finally snapped and cross the two lines he was walking together. Don't you see Fish!? We are all just one whiff of sweet smelling hair away from complete carnage. But why did it have to be her…"

He rested his face in his hands, large tears slipping between his fingers. Slim sat by him and handed the large man a dish cloth. Riza started to cry silently again and Jean drew her close. Armstrong even began to water up. It was just such a tragic night.

"Why don't we just ask him?"

Al picked up Gabriel who was starting to cry too, the emotions of the room getting to her. He put her to bed before returning to inquire about Noah's question. Luckily the small girl's sugar high allowed her to crash into a sleep that looked suspiciously like death itself. It was just damn good rest.

"What I mean is, before you judge him, why not just ask? It can't be that hard. Use the telephone, it's marvellous. I used it last week; it's almost as good as magic. I still prefer magic more so."

Al sat back into his place. The clock told him it was well into the morning now. He longed for sleep but longed even more for a solution. Why was he so quick to accuse his brother? He felt sick on the inside. Hughes's voice cut through his inner turmoil.

"That's all fine and well Noah but we don't know where he went."

"You don't know? Oh that's not a problem. We'll just use his own magic to find him."

* * *

"_Mom! MOM! Where are you?"_

_The blonde ran through the black void, his automail leg clanking with each step, but there was nothing to actually step on. The sound made his skin crawl. Was he dead? If he was, where was his mother? Shouldn't she be waiting at a golden gate? Not that he believed in that but the fact that he could ponder this meant he was in some form of afterlife. Corpses don't imagine._

_Black hands reach out from under him, dozens, grabbing at his body. They pulled him down through the surface he once stood on. He screamed and struggled but it was no use. His muffled cry echoed in his absence._

_The blackness around him changed texture and colour into an ice cold blue. He was in the ocean… he was back in the dream. Pride swam foreword but choked. The water was getting into his lungs. Why couldn't he breathe?! He was the Water Pillar! He should be able to breathe, even if just a little._

_He kicked both of his now flesh legs but the surface got farther and farther with every stroke, kick and feeble reach. Last time he was here, there were whales. He thought that if he just called to them, the blue beasts would help. Pride knew he couldn't speak their language but being brothers of the sea allowed for unspoken understands. A pod approached but didn't stop. He could hear their song, but only as if through a wall, muffled and distant. All but one left him without taking notice of what a strange fish he was. Pride looked hopefully at the calf. Her mother would come to get her soon. If only she would help him swim that extra couple of feet._

_His hopes were answered as the small whale pushed him upwards. His face broke the surface and gasped greedily for precious air. He couldn't get enough of the cool refreshing wind. It carried scents and a leaf that stuck to his face. This must be the indigenous leaf from Resembool but when he removed it from his skin, it turned to ash. _

_His whale companion chose that moment to depart from him. Pride sank and gagged for a moment before a surface pushed under his laid down flat form. The earth was warm against his face. He stood up with shaking legs. This dream was not as forgiving as the other._

_He took that opportunity to gaze about. The stars that danced around in the twilight sky all went out instantaneously. His skin was glowing in a moonlight that had no source and the island continued to rise. The ocean below was no longer in sight, swallowed up by the night. White snowflakes flew by him like birds, emitting their own shimmering glow. Behind them the creatures dragged the day sky like a big blanket._

_None of the small white creature perched on him; they merely melted in the blaring sunlight and made a puddle around his bare feet. He could feel a sun he couldn't see scorching his naked body. It distracted him only momentarily from his new companion. One solitary dragonfly with a broken wing perched in his bangs. He was happy to see a familiar face but saddened by its obviously painful injury. He tried to get a good look but the wild insect cut him in its need to be safe from his monstrous hands._

_The thin slice went from the apple of his left cheek to almost his ear, stop a inch short of the sound capturing structure. He reached up to touch the wound and was surprised to see blood. It trickled like water down his body and formed familiar red symbols across his skin. They happened every time he used those damned claws but somehow he knew they had nothing to do with the metal. He remembered the surgery and the pain all for Servia Bracus to get her fix. She loved to watch him bleed and giving him a permanent weapon made her feel more dangerous. She encouraged him to use them but Pride never did, except that time with Al. He refused to be a puppet._

_The thoughts of that awful woman made him boil over with bloodlust. A hot, searing sensation cut into his neck as his collar heated up and began to choke him. Pride started to struggle and writhe in pain. It burned. The red outlines sunk into his skin leaving him with a completely unsymmetrical pattern of red lines covering his body, an awful looking tattoo._

_It burned so much._

_The dragonfly fell onto his collar and evaporated. Pride cried out and was encased in a blue light. He blinked and it was over. He looked at his body and saw the lines still, but the pain was gone, along with his little friend. He reached up to his cheek and felt the raised scar but it was healed. Did time pass in dreams?_

_A black feather fell down in front of him. Pride caught it with ease in the small torrents and gusts. It had a midnight blue edge. He held the feather up in the day light. It really was blue, but he could only see it when he held the plumage close to his face. _

_Pride looked passed the object to see storm clouds gathered in the distance. The front was coming closer. This was that fateful moment. Pride tucked the blue feather behind his ear and waited. Where was the blackbird? As if on cue the aerial creature plummeted from a cloud. He hit the edge of Pride's island with a wet crack that the blonde could feel in his very soul. He bounced and time slowed just like before, so Pride could watch his fatal descent._

_The two raised scars on his back felt they were busting open. He momentarily thought that last time he had this dream, those scars were not a part of his waking reality. Now they were real, cut into his flesh every time Servia Bracus, Senator Bracus's wife, defiled his body. They came true! He could feel something trying to push its way out behind those disfiguring marks. _

_The bird fell faster. Pride dove off the island and caught the feathered animal. Once they touched the plummet rushed into a blur of gold and black. Yellow feathers, like before, erupted from his back and filled the air around them. Pride looked into the birds eyes instinctively and just like the feather, they were almost blue. On inspiration he thought deeply on the colour and hugged the bird to his chest. _

_The feathers that burst from his wounds changed from yellow to blue. Every shade of the colour he could think of surrounded him. Momentarily he thought that he had the key to stopping what came next. They were saved! _

* * *

Roy starred at Noah for a moment before another knock at the door alerted his senses. Slim jumped up to answer it. He didn't say anything but Roy could hear the door close. He walked back in with big eyes and sat in-between his brother and Breda. In his hands was a two-shoe-length sized package he passed to Hughes. It was almost three in the morning. Who would deliver a package at that hour? 

The father looked at it and then did the most horrific thing Roy could think of to an unidentified package. He dropped it. It made a soft thunk and plopped onto its side.

"Maes, are you insane? That could have been a bomb!"

"Calm down Roy, they haven't invented one yet small enough to fit in this box without a trigger, ignition or external wire."

He gathered his broken nerves land sand on a hardwood floor and glared at his oldest friend. He was so, so… Maes Hughes!

"Did you have to try it though?!"

"Well I didn't think I was important enough to get a bomb via the post. It's kind of exciting in a scary way. You know how much you mean to the underworld by what lengths they go to get rid of you. I'm almost embarrassed. Think I should blush? "

Mustang glared at him and huffed. The dark-haired man knew Maes was trying to lighten the situation but he just wanted to go to bed, or at least have some coffee. When Riza left the room with Jean he was certain they were going home but she came back with a pot of coffee and jean with a tray of mismatched mugs. Those two were his new religion as of that moment. Well at least until he finished his first mug, then he could go back to believing in nothing without guilt.

Maes picked up the small box and peered at it. He blinked repeatedly before tossing the parcel to Roy. It had his name on it, almost.

_Flame Dog._

It was safe to assume that was for him. Roy opened it carefully and dumped the light cardboard shell's contents onto the table. A single flower fell out. It was a long stemmed amaryllis. Its dusty crimson coloured petals were edged in pale grey. Something about it clicked in his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. Who would send him a flower? After a long period of silent examination passed Noah thought it was time for her to speak again.

"It's easy. Since he is a Pillar, he has an intimate bond with his element. So using that connection in combination with normal magic, we can at least find him."

Roy's annoyance with his pervious failed flicker flame project sprang forth. It felt like years ago, even if the event was from early that day, deep in the bowels of his unfinished basement. He snapped verbally at the poor girl who looked slightly sick. She was over her wary glances at Ammy but only by a small amount.

"Well none of us can do magic, nor are we wizards, Miss Noah."

"I can do magic and wizards are from fairy tales. We prefer mage."

Havoc sprang forward and grabbed a mug before it slid off the coffee table. Fuery's leg tail almost brushed it off the table. Jean filled the mug with coffee for Riza and spoke his own opinion on the matter.

"And I prefer sleeping in my bed so let's get this going. What do you need?"

Noah looked surprised and said in a stronger voice than before.

"A basin of water is all I need."

Roy blinked as his subordinate left to retrieve the request item.

"That is it? You don't need a lock of his hair or any kind of Ed-object?"

"No, those are for amateurs. When you reach my level you don't need objects like that. Well that's not entirely true. I need skin contact for most of what I can do but, with Edward, I can reach him without those things."

General Mustang ran his hands through his hair and asked another question.

"What is your magic? I never thought to ask."

"That's because I won't tell you. You cannot see my magic working either so it is easy to hide, unlike Edward's. His and Roy's magic always manifested in spectacular shows of whatever it was they were trying to do. I don't think they could hide their skills even if they wanted to. Good thing they were both show-offs. Thank you Mr Havoc."

Jean set the crock pot in front of her on the coffee table which ironically enough, no longer had any coffee on it. Everyone was inhaling the substance except Riza, who just stared into her '_World's Goodest Dad'_ mug. Roy felt himself frown sadly. He didn't like seeing her in such a bad place. She would blame herself because Riza always thinks she has the power to protect everyone. She was like another certain blonde in that way. Roy peered sceptically at the cooking dish but he wasn't the one who reacted. Fuery snickered and Havoc responded in a harsh whisper.

"She didn't say what kind! How was I supposed to know? People don't have _basins_ in their homes anymore."

Noah put her hands into the water as she stared blankly at Armstrong's massive chest across the way from her. Nothing happened for a long time. She blinked like her eyelashes were brown butterflies and frowned.

"He isn't responding."

"He can't."

Ammy grumbled from the floor.

"He had a more efficient restrictor put on him after Wrath died. He refuses to break free of it even to save his own life. And now that Mia is dead it will probably never come off."

The man didn't even lift his head. Noah looked nervous but took his words into a silent consideration. Long moments past and Roy mourned the loss of his last drop of caffeine. He wondered if he would be able to do whatever it was she was trying to figure out. Most likely not, he couldn't even get the flame to take shape, all it did was piss him off.

"I'll have to do this the hard way. I hope he doesn't get mad at me like last time."

She said it more to herself than anyone else. Al asked the question he was burning to enquire. Roy wanted to know all he could but restrained to just listening.

"Why did he get mad?"

"Because I broke into his mind once… And saw things I knew I shouldn't. But it was only for a fraction of a second. I just had to know."

Al again asked.

"Know what?'

"If he was my Edward… but he isn't. Now that's enough of this. I have a plan that has no chance of failing."

* * *

Pride gasped for breath. The room was getting smaller, he could feel it. With a wall on every side of him, he cringed as his shoulder was touching two different walls. At least there was enough room to stand and lie down. The cuts on his back bleed sluggishly, smearing on the very walls he was thinking about. The blonde was so tired. If he slept, then tomorrow would come faster. He couldn't have that. He would rather stay up all night if it meant prolonging his next Servia Bracus encounter. 

He looked at the claw marks on his arms. It was pitch black but in his mind he could see their depths. She loved those ornamental fingers, and loved them even more when she was digging them into his flesh, raking his back like a pleased cat. Even with all his years being a gladiator and an assassin, nothing scarred his flesh like one of her sections of "needing his skin". He felt broken. After he was free of the Narrows, Pride thought he would be free of her too. Apparently nothing lasts forever.

His body was sore all over and it hurt to sit, to stand, to lean, to lay down, to breathe and to continue living. Pride hated his body even more now. It was easy to forget what it felt like to be her pet when he spent all that time with friends and random women but now he was once again in his small corner of hell, shivering from the aftermath. He was disgustingly well trained, like a domesticated animal. He couldn't even fight his body's reactions. The submission killed every little bit of fire he had gather within his soul by being friends with Ammy and Wrath, fighting for a purpose. Now he was just another pet who was locked in a closet for being bad.

_Bad, bad kitty._

Her lust saturated words licked his mind as he remembered those horrible fingers exploring his body. The rope burn on his wrists and ankles was nothing in comparison. Blood and other bodily fluids were caked on his skin. It was all his, every crusty drop. His cheek throbbed and he thought about the dream.

The cut on his face match the one from the dragonfly. How many days since the dream? How many days has he been in this hell? He didn't even know anymore, Pride never saw the outside. His home was the closet in the hall in his master's home. She let him out every so often to use the facilities and to eat. But the rest of the time he sat leaned against the wall and waited until the next time she carved the taste of his blood streaked skin.

Pride shivered.

He could feel himself sliding in and out of consciousness, the metal collar digging into his tender, bruised and bitten neck. It has only been three days he decided at last and already he wanted to die. This time there was nothing stopping him. Al was safe, alive and the ten year contract was over. Hughes was looking out for his baby brother along with that Colonel Bastard.

The man got on his nerves but his brother looked so healthy it was hard to be mad at Colonel now General. Pride traced the engraved spiral on his shoulder, at lest these new wounds were artistic. The slave wanted to cry but his eyes wouldn't water, he couldn't even grieve for his pathetic fate. All he could do was sit and wait… and wait… and wait. Broken and broken down, without the spirit to even fight back. He used every ounce of spite and malice he possessed the first time. His brief taste of freedom and home only caused him more pain now.

It would have been better if Ammy had never set him free of his dark damp cell. Then things wouldn't have, even for just a fleeting moment, been in his control. That sample of will and purpose dragged at him, telling him to fight back. But it was too late. Pride curled into a ball and fingered the hem of his uniform. The white couldn't even be seen, it was so dark.

Suddenly thoughts of Noah brushed against his mind like an affectionate cat. He could almost smell her floral scented hair mixed with the wax candles she loved to make. He was finally loosing it, seeing people who weren't there. Who would be next? Envy? Roy? His mother?

It was too much. Pride clutched his knees and thought about the day it all started. Roy died to save him, to set him free… but he died in vain. But that wasn't right, it must have started before that.

Maes Hughes was his greatest creation but Pride never thought of him that way. He was a father, a husband, a friend and a man who should be home.

Who was he? Who was Pride? A slave, a slave, a slave and a small little slave in a closet. It started before that too.

"_Fine! Let's do this!"_

When he decided to give it all in hopes that his everything would count for what he wished for.

No… it was before that still. Pride closed his eyes and remembered.

_Edward stood outside the house of Mustang. He was still debating whether or not to go in. It was late and the bastard was probably asleep. He paced the sidewalk in front of the semi-mansion. Why was he even there? _

_Al…_

_He was there for Al, that's right. Someone needed to look after his baby brother. Edward swallowed hard in thinking he would never see that smiling face again but Al would be whole and therefore happy. He just wanted to fix his mistake. Edward sat on the cold cement and looked at the brick and wooden monster before him. A light on the second floor glowed in silent encouragement. _

_It wasn't that late. The man should still be up. Besides, Edward didn't care if he was waking the Colonel up. This was important, more important than anything else in the world. His nerves vibrated as he got up and walked towards the large front door. He didn't even touch it before pacing away again, back to the end of the walkway._

_He pulled at his hair in frustration at his own cowardice. Something about touching the finished wood made all of it definite, written in stone. He was afraid of what may happen to him after he open the Gate. What if there really was a hell waiting for him?_

_A fat snowflake fell on his nose, the first of the season._

_It felt cool to his nervous, anxious face. Most importantly it FELT. A bell rang in the blonde's ears. Edward squared his shoulder and ran up to the door with a newfound resolve. Al would never feel this or anything, if he, Edward Elric, didn't do something about it. The blonde tore open the door and prepared to storm into the house. Another snowflake passed in front of his tear blurred vision. For Al… always, always for Al._

Pride shivered in the sudden change in temperature. Installation in closets was an obvious bottom on anyone's priority list. It was almost like he was there on Roy Mustangs cold cement walkway again. He drifted to sleep and barely noticed the snowflake that graced his nose. He passed into that land of nightmares that was always waiting, a welcome change to his daymares. At least in the dark, he could see his mother.

* * *

Chapter Five End

* * *


	14. Prologue Sight

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some that comes from no where but my insane imagination.

**Summary:** Ed is given the ability to put Al back in his body but at a price that takes him from everything he has ever known. Forced to live in another world without alchemy he resigns to the fact that his previous life was a dream to test him for his real future. Edward does well in his new life until one fateful day the worlds overlap but how can he save people he spent years telling himself did not exist?

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics

* * *

Is What Is Real Really Real?

Prologue Sight

* * *

_Lost in the darkness…_

The world was white to a frightening extent. It blinded a blonde curled on a surface that did not exist. Pride hurt all over. He didn't have the will to sit up or even look around. He picked a spot vaguely in front of him and attempted to shut off his sight. It only worked to an extent. A pair of blurred peach feet blocked his blissful oblivion. He didn't want to feel or think, or even see. The world was dead and so was he.

"_Get up Icarus. Your place isn't in such a position."_

_Hoping for a sign…_

Pride didn't acknowledge the other. His soul intent was to be dead or at least something that looked similar. True death escaped his reach every time. He though if he held his eyes open long enough than he would look the part. Each breath was an effort for his bruised ribs. Why did living always have to hurt so much?

_Instead there is only silence…_

The blonde couldn't help but blink when golden eyes came down on his level. Persephone was in his body once again and lying beside him. Pride decided to use his _failing_ sight to look at her. She came into sharp focus. Even in his very male body, his mind automatically saw the gatekeeper as female. An eternity passed with the two of them just watching each other, only two feet apart. It may have well been the world between them for all it mattered.

"_What are you doing little Icarus? Have you finally given up? Is your epic adventure coming to an end?"_

Pride just watched her in silence. He let his eyes travel over the body that was once his. It was still sixteen and complete. There were no scars on his chest or back. The only one he could see was from when that fox bit his right arm. Other than that it was perfect, short but perfect. Pride thought how odd it was to appraise his own body, but it wasn't his anymore. Nothing was his… slaves own nothing.

_Can't you hear my screams…?_

"What do I do now?"

He felt the whisper pass from between his lips, unbidden. He had wanted to stay silent but his own voice betrayed him. He could feel his wounds pulling as he drew a small invisible transmutation circle on the floor. It was a complex one he designed himself, all those lonely nights in his cell. Pride sighed and thought how he would never be able to use it. It was for long distance communications between alchemists. It was perfect now that even a bum could use it if someone activated it first. He longed for conversation but didn't want to talk. He thought it was an odd compromise but one his mind appreciated, needing an outlet for thought besides misery.

"_You could, you know."_

"Could what?"

"_Use alchemy, our bet is done, you are home. I already know about Izumi Curtis. How could I not? You used alchemy to extend her life by twenty years. I am not going to call for payment. You took the time off your own life. That is enough for the transmutation. What's stopping you from doing more?"_

Pride sat up with a grown and looked at his glowing companion.

"What about equivalent exchange in regards to human transmutation?"

_Never stop hoping…_

The younger blonde rolled onto her back and stretched out. Pride would have guessed she was about to make snow angles but she didn't. Persephone continued to look at something that was not there. A scab on Pride's elbow split in dull pain. He wondered why his was in such bad condition if he was at the Gate of Truth.

"_You're not really here. Define here, in fact, define anything with absolute certainty. No such term exists that it can be described to its full extent. It is like life. You cannot define actions by a set of rules. Equivalent Exchange is a lie. It never existed in the sense you think it does."_

"Then how?"

She smiled at him in a soft way.

"_When you understand that, you'll be on the verge of taking my place, or casting your soul into the void like all the other humans. So what to do now, little Icarus, don't tell me you have no ambitions left. No brother to fix and no young ones to depend on you. You are free to have a goal for you."_

Pride snorted and fingered a gash on his thigh with one hand and his collar with another. He was the farthest from free as a person could get, short of being confined to his own mind. The smaller of the two started to laugh. It was a surreal experience to see his body laugh in a way he didn't think possible. Giggling was always a disturbing thing to witness in a man.

"_Why don't you set yourself free? You are powerful enough to overpower that mediocre spell. And with alchemy there should be a way. You just have to get creative. I could if I cared, but I don't."_

Ride looked at her and then at his hands. They were covered in so many scars he wondered what it was like to have smooth skin. He couldn't remember. There were the small Xs on the back webbing between his finger and thumb of each hand, meaning he was a captured slave, not a born one. There was also the collar around his neck. It was a well crafted with gold and silver plating, meaning that he was a rich and powerful person's pet, not to be harmed. Then his lion tattoo that was right next to his left hand X, meaning he was a gladiator. All of these things meant something to someone, but nothing to him. The bands around his wrists were gone with Mia's death but their spell remained, reactivated by his new master. No magic…

Pride almost missed the bands; they covered the faint scars on his inner arm. Now the blonde's own depression and self hate was evident. He wasn't able to kill himself, because I slave doesn't own their body. Pride remembered cutting down as far as he could, to the bone but it would just heal back up. That was a part of the magic of the collar, to keep unhappy pets alive despite starvation and neglect. Only someone else could kill him, Pride couldn't do it himself. Maybe that's why he was such an excellent gladiator, deep down Pride knew he was looking for someone worthy of killing him. It wasn't in the blonde's nature to just let anyone beat him.

"_You don't want to be free of slavery. You want to free of life… but why? There is so much ahead of you."_

Pride blinked and looked at his younger self. He forgot she was still there.

"Like what? Al is back… and I am _whole, _an entire shell of a person. Is the part where you tell me to fill the hole with family and friends? If it is you can shove it."

His voice oozed sarcasm and bile.

"_What of your lover?"_

_Need to know where you are…_

Pride glared at her. His indifference was fading away with the coming fury.

"Is that some sick joke? I don't care about that hag. If anything I want her dead, but I can't kill her myself."

He was on his back again, glaring up at nothing. The younger one shifted her sitting position and looked down over him from behind his head. A curtain of golden silk surrounded Pride's face, tickling his cheeks and chin. She was so close, all he could see were her golden eyes, and her breath warmed his forehead.

"_Do you really think I am talking about Servia Bracus? Free your mind, feel. And you will know exactly what I'm talking about, Icarus. It may not be time to fly, but it is for you to get up."_

_But one thing is for sure…_

Pride wanted to roll away but found he couldn't. His body didn't want to move. It still ached. He never felt pain when they had their conversations before, why now.

"_Icarus, you value your life on how you feel. Your worth is proportional to how much you regret, how much you love and how much you hate. I don't know why but for some reason you think that if you are not in enough pain or grief, everything around you is not real. It is how you identify yourself. Do you need that kind of confirmation, constantly? Are you that lost?"_

He blinked as she reached across him to touch his hand. Persephone took his left pointer finger and touched the small, faint scar in the tip. She titled her Edward face away from his and brought the finger up for close examination. Pride closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He remembered that one. He was cutting up vegetables in the other world's Izumi's house. Well it wasn't her actual house, it was her spare cabin. He and Envy shared it. It was their home for almost a year, a year spent in unspoken love, physical closeness and companionship. He was making dinner with the other when Envy threw a potato at the back of his head to break the comfortable silence.

Pride almost smiled. They had so much fun together. It was after their mock war, while the two picked up all their ammunition that Envy laughed and said those simple but powerful words.

_You know I really love you._

The knife he picked up slipped and cut his finger.

Pride didn't' have the courage then to answer back. He still didn't have the courage to chase Envy later when he left for good not a month later in Ling's little home. Pride was too busy convincing himself that another life waited for him on the other side of the gate to see that he was in love right then in that moment. Now it was too late.

_You're always in my heart…_

"_I have a secret for you, Icarus. Normally I wouldn't interfere but my lack of control bothers me some days. I will tell you this one thing but you must promise me something."_

Pride opened his eyes but remain turned to the side. He was only half listening. A brush of air on his ear brought him out of his sorrow. He still didn't turn his head, even as lips kneaded the skin bellow his ear. A warm, soft tongue dragged a moist trail from the base of his neck to right behind his earlobe.

"_I want you to promise me that you will wake up from this Dream."_

It was that next moment that Pride felt more alive than he had in years, all because of five simple words.

"_He is alive in Central." _

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul_

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the chapter mix up! It should be fixed now... 


	15. Real Noah

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** don't care anymore :P  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some bits that come from no where but my insane imagination.

**REAL Summary because it's Been a While** So I'm going to make this brief. Ed was in Rome for ten years, most of those being a slave. Near the end he rounded up a crew and joined a rebellion to overthrow the empire. Al and Roy worked together to bring Ed back but the array brought back not only Ed but his crew also. Ed is now distant and different, not really wanting to get involved with Amestrisian affairs, but people from his previous life are making that impossible. Now read the rest on your own you lazy person. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics

* * *

Is What Is Real Really Real?

Chapter One

Noah

* * *

Pride awoke with a start.

_Alive…_

The darkness of his closet was suddenly not as bad. 

…_in central…_

He ran his shaking hand through grimy loose hair.

_HE'S ALIVE!_

There was no time to lose. Pride closed his eyes and felt around for his magic. If Envy was alive, he would be able to feel the tracer. His mental awareness brushed against what felt like a glass sphere around him, preventing him from reaching out. That was right, he was still restricted. Pride grunted and stood up with a little trouble. He needed to pace, no matter how much his body hated him for it. The blond had been treated worse; he guessed he was lucky his _mistress_ had missed him. He shivered and walking back and forth in his 6ft by 2 ft living space. 

Another thought of Noah came to mind. This time he didn't shove it aside. It felt just like her, like touching her hand through a window. Pride stopped his fruitless walking and concentrated. It was hard because the collar's magic scrambled his thoughts, preventing his magic. He pushed but it was no use. The only thing he managed to do was reopen a cut on his thigh. It trickled down his leg sluggishly. He was about to give up and try a more direct approach when a thought occurred to him. 

Blood makes magic stronger, like the array in the bottom of the Canary. 

He cupped the red trickle into one hand against his leg. Using the other like a quill he began his array. He normally didn't need to draw arrays but he was using a magical connection to activate it. The combination of both would surely drain his reserves of energy but he didn't care. He needed to know. He needed proof. Pride could not allow himself to hope on faith alone. He needed the security of evidence.

It was complex circle within a triangle within a square within a pentagon encased star. Pride smirked at it on the ground, only barely able to see it. All of that was inside a massive triple bordered circled and it was big enough for him to sit in. There were lines that connected the shapes in curves and spirals. It was a beautiful array. Pride hated how it was too dark to see it normally but knew his array was perfect in every respect. Since it was made in his own blood, he could feel it. It was the array he made idly in the gate, for long distance communications. Now was as good a time as any to see if he really was the prodigy everyone claimed. 

Pride clapped his hands together, ignoring the jarring pain and placed them with precision. The array glowed blue and crackled with alchemic energy. It worked! Now to use what he could of his magic, the array would only work properly with the application of both.

* * *

Roy sat and watched Noah cut her finger with distain. He was curious why she deemed it necessary to draw blood but was reluctant to ask. Noah looked too focused to be disturbed. The crock pot sat before her in a funny but still serious way. The room was silent as she placed her small cut into the water and Roy frowned when the water changed colour into a pure red. It was a small cut; there was no way the liquid could be that red.

Noah blinked for a moment before looking at Alphonse. She was about to ask him something when the pot made a sloshing noise. She whipped her head back too the pot. Roy could tell she was confused at what she was seeing. He stood up and walked over to where she sat. Noah flinched but he was used to that. She always did it when he looked at her or talked. He guessed it was hard for her to see him when he looked like the other Roy who was dead.

The red water was spinning like a whirlpool in the pot. Roy reached out to touch it but Noah grabbed his hand urgently. It was the first time she ever touched him. Roy blinked and looked at her glazed expression. Why didn't she let go? As if waking up, she blinked and looked at him, hurriedly dropping her hand.

What was that?

"Yo, I think it wants out," Havoc called from over by the table. He was about to poke his finger in the crock pot when it fell over on its own. The water didn't gush or splash out but instead it traveled around the coffee table as if in grooves or in pipes. They all watched the shape being formed and waited expectantly. There was a massively elaborate array on the table. It made itself.

Breda was the first to speak. "Should we start that thing up? What if it's a trap?"

Breda's opinion was lost in Roy's own curiosity. He touched a hand to the edge of the table and could feel a warm presence, like his fingers were bathed in sunlight. It relaxed the muscles in his body and unwound the knots in his back. Throwing caution to the wind he activated the array. Nothing so familiar could be bad he rationalised. Flashes from the transmutation made the room glow but there was also something else. The water steamed and turned into a shimmering mist in a cylinder column above the circle on the table.

A rainbow of colours flickered and took shape inside. Roy looked down at the array and say the red was stained into the table. He looked back up and saw the reflecting light in the mist was making a rainbow, but not the right shape. It shifted and bulged, as if trying to sort out how to group colours and where. After a moment, Roy realised that it was forming a miniature person about a foot tall and slim.

"Edward!" Noah shouted. 

The small shape, now looking just like a person, blinked and looked around. He was sitting in the center of the table with one leg on its side and the other up supporting his elbow and indirectly his chin. Was he a illusion? 

Roy took his hands off the array but the moment he did the small figured looked at him. By the way the small Edward kept focusing his eyes Roy was willing to bet he couldn't see him. That assumption made Roy bolder, he walked around the table looking over what was clearly not the Edward Pride person he saw a month or more ago. 

This miniature was wearing a very loose yellow shirt that barely stayed on his shoulders, exposing a long neck and some of the top of his chest. A red sash collected the massive shirt at his neat hips and the knot hung to the side with two knee long tails. Under that he had on a pair of tan pants rolled up to his knees without shoes. His golden hair was half down long while the top half was in a loose braid. His bangs swayed in wind that wasn't there. Maybe it really was an illusion.

Roy watched the small figure examine himself. He held his fingerless gloved hands before his face before looking at Noah with a smile.

The figure spoke and startled Roy. "Hey Noah. I'm glad this worked. How have you been?"

The small Edward was oblivious to everyone else in the room although he kept looking around as if expecting to see something. His eyes would always linger in Roy's direction no matter where he moved the longest but no comment was made nor realization in his small eyes.

"How have I been," Noah said with a razor sharp edge. "HOW HAVE I BEEN? The last time I saw you I thought was going to be the last and now the first thing you say to me is '_How have I been?'_!"

Noah had her hands crossed over her chest and was glaring forcefully enough to kill a pigeon in mid air. She pulled her cardigan closer around her chest and looked away to stair that the wall to her left. The small blond on the table sighed and stood up. He walked around the table and examined his small prison of mist and red lines. He didn't look at her but continued to look busy with his study. "Listen Noah, it was the only way. You and Brie were in danger. That's what mattered. Did you really want to stay in that burning building?"

She snapped her head back to glare at him. "That _building_was our home! That building is what we worked so hard for all that time. We should have stayed! We could have fought them off! You had NO right to send me away!"

"What about Brie?" The little Edward finally looked at her again. "Who would have looked after her once you had died? What could you have done? They were blood thirsty Roman soldiers for fuck's sake."

Noah lost some of her steam and settled down. Roy sat on the armrest with a sigh. Noah started putting things into motion after her venting. Roy could tell she already agreed with Ed but needed to tell him what she thought. Now that it was resolved she began explaining the situation. "A lot has happened here, and we need to know where you are. But first I want to know how you did this." She gestured to the table.

"Oh it's simple. I am on an array just like this one where I am. Think of what you see as a mental projection of how you see me. Like I'm not dressed like this right now, but in your head, you remember me this way. I could redo the array so that you see me exactly as I am but I don't have the energy for that kind of detail at this distance. Now the array is only to connect these two locations and to transmit recorded messages." He sat down in the center again. "I am using a little bit of water magic combined with some light tricks to make this better. Now I can see you Noah, and you can see me. It's almost like I'm there… but not really."

Winry got up and circled the table. Without warning she poked her finger at the small Edward. He jumped and moved aside. "Whoa! Well now I can see Winry. Get everyone to put there hands in the mist. I think that will make this work. Can they here me?"

Noah replied, "Yes, Edward."

The small blond frowned and turned his head to the side to observe Riza and Jean inserting their hands first. "I am not… I am… Call me Pride. A lot has changed but there is no time to catch up. I have something I need from you but first did Brie make it alright?"

Noah proceeded to tell him about the little girl while everyone in the room let the wet mist touch their skin. Once they were all back in place Pride stood up and did a full circle, looking at them all. Ammy didn't bothering getting up to put his hand in so remained invisible to Pride. The small man didn't meet Roy or Riza's eyes just like before. In fact he just went back to the center of the circle and looked at Noah. "Ok so lets get this started before I pass out. I need you to do something for me."

"Get off your high horse Ed! It is hell here and we need your help! You are as selfish as ever!" Winry slammed her hand on the table and bent down to be on eye level with Pride. "I have half a mind to tell you EXACTLY what I think of your little heroism back three and a half years ago! W-"

"Winry, save it for later!" Pride snapped. "I have limited time here before I get discovered and I think I can only do this once, twice if I'm lucky. I'm never fucking lucky so shut your trap and let me talk to Noah."

Roy watched the exchange while Maes passed him a cup of coffee. Maes continued his way around the room handing out the refilled assorted mugs. Roy noted that the man remembered who went with what mug. Gracia had him well trained in the field of hosting a gathering. The coffee has just enough of kick to snap his fluffy webbed mind into awareness. 

The two blondes were in a heated argument so Roy knew he had time to think. In-between shouts of _abandonment_ and _secrets_ he thought about that warm relaxing presence. Was that from Pride? Roy wondered how on earth he could think of those raging rapids of a person as calm. 

He was interrupted by Pride's yell. "I had no god-dammed fucking choice! I know it was rash but at the time RASH EQUALLED NOW and now was all I had time for."

The array crackled in static. Roy watched the picture shift to a curled in a ball figure before it switched back. He could tell no one else saw and that made him question as to whether or not it happened. Al grabbed Winry's wrist and dragged her back to sit down between him and Noah. Roy wanted to say something to Pride was cut off.

Noah leaned forward and looked deeply at the small Elric. "What happened to Blackboot?"

Pride looked at here blankly. "What?"

Noah leaned back into the couch and looked darkly at the image that had all of their attention. Winry seemed content to try and yell at him with her mind. Everyone else in the room was still on some stage of shock. "I want to know what happened the night the three of us had dinner with Blackboot."

Al leaned forward and looked at Noah. "Who is Blackboot?"

Before she could get a chance to answer Pride sighed and sat back down on his array. "His name was Blueboot Noah and you know damn well what happened. His pervert bird got on my nerves, blah, blah, blah, Roy burned his ship down."

Noah glared and stated annoyingly, "And if I rememeber correctly it was you who said _'You know, boats are so much prettier when in flames, wouldn't you agree?' _I still can't believe you talked him into it! We had to leave town and cancel a weeks worth of performances!"

The blond simply smiled at her and leaned back on his elbows, letting one knee bend upwards. "After all this time that's all you have to say to me? That you are mad about us blowing up that smugglers boat? It's not my fault he had more barrels of compressed flour in his hull than all the bakeries in Greece. That's where we were right? I can't tell the difference sometimes. Besides, I never _talked_ him into doing anything. He did what he wanted at all times, right up until the end."

The end was said in a bitter tone as Pride looked at his palms. Roy curiously watched something flicker across Pride's face. He jumped suddenly up in a whirl of yellow and red cloth, a look of burning determination in his small eyes. 

"Noah I came here for your help. I hate to admit this, but I need you. I can't do this on my own and only you can help me. It's dangerous but I swear nothing will happen to you if you trust me. Can you trust me?"

Roy didn't like what he was hearing but held his tongue. He could hear in Pride's tone that savage edge of desperation and it was radiating through the room.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

The man came out from the shadows and looked at her. Lust took in the familiar form and memorised every difference. His hair caught some of the light from the night glowing outside. It wasn't black as she had originally thought but a deep shade of purple. The long spiky tresses were in a high pony pointing viciously in every direction with only two pieces left to curve around his face. His graceful movements were as hypnotic as before but there was something different in each step. There was no longer arrogance and carelessness in his every motion. Now Lust could see the determination and life flowing through each limb. 

He picked up a small bag of foreign origins and checked the contents. Confirming something Lust couldn't see, he nodded and threw the bag over his back, running his arms through the straps in one practised motion. The bag hugged his back almost seamlessly, lying flat and being made out of the same loose fitting material as everything else he wore. The man walked noiselessly by her to the open window. He was silent and calm. He dug a black gloved hand into his pack and withdrew yet another piece of dark material. The vision in black wrapped a scarf around his head so that on his two burning purple eyes were visible. She thought about how his eyes now matched his hair in an oddly complimenting combination of amethyst shades. Envy looked more like one of the homunculi now than he ever did. It was ironic, now that he was human.

"Listen," Lust said softly to the closest thing she'd ever had as a family member, "I don't know much about humanity. Regardless of what you thought of me all those years, I don't remember my life before being a homunculus. It was like I woke up from a dream I don't even know for certain happened."

Envy keep looking out the window, his eyes focused on the Military strong hold in the distance. Lust longed to know what he was thinking to sate her overwhelming curiosity. He looked so engrossed, pained but fierce. He still remained quiet as a very cold breeze fill the room a swirled in a torrent. 

She held onto her elbows and filled the silence with his silky voice. "I don't know what to say to you… but this isn't right on any standards. What life could you possibly have, if you do this? It won't end tonight and you know it. This is a wrong choice one your part."

He fixed two hilts that stood out from the shoulder harnesses he wore and didn't look at her. Envy made certain the knot that held his complete head wrap in place was secure before turning to his once accomplice. Lust felt he was memorising her and wondered what he expected to happen once he left.

"There is not longer any _Right_ or_ Wrong_. There is only what I want, need and will not lose again." He whispered more to himself than anyone as he turned his head back to focus on the Blue Dragon Flag. He paused and then winked at her. An action completely ruining the tense and serious mood of the room, but this was what Envy did best. "Besides, since when did you care? I think the real question is, are _you _ready?"

Lust smirked and opened the window further. Envy climbed onto sill in a poised crouch. Lust wondered what he was waiting for but then realized he was waiting for a verbal response. She spoke in her usual silky tone. "I'm always ready to play."

The air changed to a freezing temperature that radiated off Envy. His completely black covered body twitched. Lust watched him roll out of the window in a controlled fall and flipping on the ground two floors down, landing softly, like a large cat. The wind wiped around him in a gush of what looked like small snowflakes as he ran towards his destination. She closed her window, choosing the stairs like any sane person. Not that she was sane, only that she needed to grab something from her end table, a single red flower.

* * *

Pride felt the power surging out of him and clamped his jaw shut. Grinding his molars he struggle not to pass out. He could feel the hazy darkness quivering around him. Although his real eyes were closed he could see the room with Noah shimmering as if made of steam. He had a strange sense of body but not of his own. It was the small faux form of his previous self. When Pride lifted his dream hand it felt almost real. He turned his attention completely on Noah. 

Normally he wouldn't want to do this with so many watching but he couldn't help but feel like time was running out. The blond trusted his instincts even if not anyone else. "Ok, this is how we are going to do this. I need to channel my magic through you and have you use it. All you would have to do is concentrate on me and don't let your mind even think about thinking of something else. This is going to be very dangerous but I swear, you keep your eyes closed and nothing will happen to you. Got it?"

Noah looked uncomfortable only briefly and then she gave him a penetrating stare. "I'm not stupid Edward. You are going to push through those restrictors. That could kill you."

Pride crossed his arms. "PRIDE and It won't, trust me."

"But," Noah interjected.

"We are running out of time. Noah, please, I need you." The last part was transmitted to only her. It took too much effort but he only needed Noah to understand. He could feel her resolve crumbling. She closed her eyes with a sigh and looked to her side. At first Pride thought she was looking at a very confused Winry but she was looking past her to Mustang. He was standing behind the couch and looking at him with the oddest expression on his face. What was he thinking? Pride tore his eyes away. He didn't care.

Noah leaned forward and touched the array. He could feel her now in a mental sense. She respected him enough to not try and enter deep into his mind, she just stay on the edge, waiting. She spoke only to him now. "Alright but I want to do this my way. Sing for me and I will focus on the words. Then you can use the lyrics like a spell through me to do whatever it is you need. But on one condition."

"Name it." Pride replied urgently without hesitation. Why did he feel like time was running out?

Noah was stern but oddly quiet. "The body of a woman named Jilly was found today with this symbol cut into her thigh. I want to know everything." He could see the sliced circle projected into his mind and shivered. 

He knew that symbol all to well. It was the same Wrath had had… He felt a new wave of resolve course through him. He looked at Noah and simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. She nodded to and opened her mind to him. It was starting. 

* * *

Roy watched in fascination at the display before him. Once Jilly's name was mentioned the conversation turned silent. Pride was watching Noah with a fierce intensity that made his skin crawl. Maes came over beside him to get a better look. Roy could tell their conversation had a quiet art about it. He wanted to know just what exactly was going on when Pride said something odd. "Trust me and don't open your eyes."

Then array flared blue and bright. The room was thick with untamed energy clinging to his skin. Roy couldn't look away from the spinning light in front of him. He could feel a strange wetness from it a magical moisture. Roy began to pant with the draining sensation pulling at his soul but doing no damage. He wasn't a part of whatever was taking place, just affected by it.

"What are you looking at? Are you ok?" Maes touched his arm, looking worried.

He pushed his damp hair off his forehead. Roy was covered in a film of water; he turned to look at a dry Hughes in confusion. In fact, everyone else in the room was looking in curiosity as if they were still waiting for something to happen. He blinked but it was hard to focus on what was happening beside the tornado of brilliant colors before him. He almost felt sick. He clutched at the back of the couch with white knuckles before prying himself away to go into the Kitchen. Maes followed him with a concern look and fetched him a glass of water.

The water was cool and he downed the whole glass in on gulp. Maes was quick to take it and replace the glass back in his hand, refilled. Roy felt drained and slid onto the floor, sitting back against the lower cupboards. 

Maes kneeled down quickly in front of him. "Roy? What's the matter? You look like you're about to throw up."

"I think I may take you up on that offer," Roy croaked out and tipped to the side. Maes caught him by the shoulders.

Then something happened.

Roy couldn't even see him anymore. He was surrounded by a dark blue like blackness. He could hear a weird humming, singing sound but didn't know what it was. It couldn't be people. No human could make such an eerie noise. The ghost like moans made him feel very small.

"It makes you want to curl up, humbled, doesn't it Roy?" Roger was standing in front of him, clad in his usual loose red shirt and brown pants. 

Now that he thought about it… "Those look like the clothing Pride had on."

"Most likely it was. When Edward came, he had nothing on him but that key. I halved up my things for him to use temporarily until we could find him stuff that fit, but he never took me up on that. He just wore my old things around, making overly large clothing very stylish too." The man tapped his chin, as if lost in a memory. 

Roy, feeling perfectly fine now that the nausea passed, stood up in the odd blue plane. "Where are we?"

Roger smirked. "This is where magic is born and works. It is a place in your mind, or in the mind of the spell caster. When you used the key, you were in my 'place' and now you are in someone else's."

"Whose?" Roy asked stupidly, he knew he should know but didn't. 

"Why, Ed's of course, can't you feel the pressure and dampness of the water?" Roger held out his hands as if he was making a T out of his body. 

Roy suddenly realised he was no longer standing, but suspended like he was in water… but he could breath and see fine. His pant skirt flared out around him dramatically as he turned to look around. The water was cool and made him feel oddly refreshed.

"Isn't it beautiful? It was this, feeling this while Ed did his magic, which made me fall in love with him. It was that majestic, dark element hidden under his bright and shiny appearance. No matter how deep I let myself fall, he was bottomless, like the sea. I could never get close enough; never reach that finality of our relationship where we felt everything for one another. I loved him, but he couldn't love me, even though he tried dearly too." Roger was sinking downward, so Roy followed him. "I know Ed cared about me and liked me a lot, but I never kid myself in thinking he needed me like I needed him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Roy asked despite himself. He always considered himself a good listener but right now he wanted to know specific things, like why was he here? Talking about Pride made him uncomfortable.

Roger stopped his descent. "You should know the truth Roy. Once you accept it, you will be able to do great things, like this." Roger whirled around like a dancer, pointing at the deep sea.

Roy felt sceptical of this more joyous version of himself. "Fine, what is this truth?"

"Edward loves you as much as you do him. You two are destined to be together, at the end." Roger descended again; it was as if a rope was dragging him down by his foot.

"What? That's absurd." Roy felt a panic well up inside his heart. He wanted to keep that little secret of his forbidden love safe in some dark corner of his soul, away from everyone else. 

Roger merely winked at him soberly from far below. "Lie to yourself all you like Roy, but when the end comes, he will pick you and you have to be prepared for that." 

"The end?" Roy would not let this man leave him without his answers so he quickly caught up. It was getting darker and darker.

"Yes, you know its coming. You can feel it. The world is changing. People are crossing through the Gate from one plane to another. Equivalence is no longer an issue as the dead walk among you. Can't you see it Roy? You are living in the final days of existence as we know it. There's nothing you can do to change it, so don't trouble yourself. Just remember, Ed will choose you when it matters so don't let what happens next darker your heart."

Feeling like an interrogator, Roy asked yet another question. "What's next?"

"Why don't you pay attention instead of following a ghost like me?" Rogers closed his eyes and faded into nothing. Regardless of everything he had just heard, one bit stayed with Roy and he repeated it over and over like his own personal mantra. Shadowy black hands reached up around him, drawing him in. They were looking for Pride, for Edward.

_Edward loves you. Edward loves you. Edward loves ME._

* * *

The whales were singing around him in a beautiful ghost like harmony. Edward smiled at the familiar thrill of his own dark and glorious magic. It made him feel so alive. The restrictors had taken this piece of his soul away and he didn't realise how much he needed it until now.

"I've been living like a beast… but now, once I find him, everything will be fine." Edward concentrated on Noah and began.

Using her magic he sifted through his thought and memories, trying to find on suitable enough to use as a bond with Envy. It had to be a strong moment, one that altered their lives and would be significant to both. 

He found the memory of the first time they slept together but it wasn't what he needed. That had been a night of pure depression and the need to feel wanted. 

Being passed around like a toy was hard for any slave, but especially for Edward and Envy. They were two men so used to doing what they wanted whenever they pleased, to be coy and submissive was like not breathing for them, impossible. After several months of being an object, Edward had crawled into Envy's bed and merely slept there.

One night led to two and two nights lead to two weeks. With that came spooning, hugging kissing closeness until one night they both gave in. They were not allowed to fight off or object anything else, why not this? Edward had regretted it at first. It had felt like he was finally given up, a broken in slave who accepted his fate, but Envy wouldn't allow him to think that way. Their relationship changed drastically to one of secret passion.

But still, that wasn't the memory he needed.

Noah left out a mental shock of pain. She wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. Edward let the memories whirl around him and he did the fastest thing he could think of, he sang. The first time either of them decided they meant more to one another than a good lay was Edward sang.

"_Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Rememeber me  
once in a while –  
please promise me  
you'll try."_

Vivid memories of soft green hair between his fingers and the small of the desert in Israel filled his senses. They had run away there together. 

"_When you find__  
__that, once again, you long__  
__to take your heart back__  
__and be free -__  
__if you ever find a moment,__  
__spare a thought__  
__for me,"_

Then images of simple things came to mind. Herding the sheep, cooking dinner, training with Izumi, sleeping under that starry sky; all these things were important to them. When living a life of utter chaos and every moment could be the last, it was the normality that meant the most. Pride focused in on one specifically. 

_Pride was watched the sheep out of the corner of his eye. It was dark and the stars twinkled brightly above him. He was nice and warm under the large rough blanket he took from the hut. It was made especially for these occasions. _

_One sheep came over and nipped at his sandal and Pride shooed her away. It wasn't every night the sheep were outside like this, but the sheep shelters they had were full of rats. So now, until they could be certain all the little bastards were dead, Envy and he were taking turns watching the sheep. Pride lost the rock, paper, scissors so he had first watch._

"_Hey," Envy said sleepily from above him._

_Pride rolled onto his back to see Envy. He was wrapped up in their comforter with a severe case of bed head. Pride sat up. "Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah," Envy replied simply and knelt down and threw Pride's blanket off his. The cold air bit at his robes and Pride shuddered. About to complain he was cut off by a warm body collapsing on top of him. Envy wrapped the comforter around him and tucked his head into Pride's neck. Envy sighed and yawned, "I can't sleep."_

_Pride never questioned it. He just wrapped his arms around his lover and sang him the last song he had heard that mattered to him, Roy's farewell song._

That was the one. Pride held it like a glass ball in front on his chest let everything else slide away.

"_Think of me,__  
__think of me waking,__  
__silent and__  
__resigned."_

Noah's magic was running out. Pride knew she would pass out shortly.

"_Imagine me,__  
__trying too hard__  
__to put you__  
__from my mind."_

Their connection was wavering and Pride could feel panic rising in him. She wasn't enough and if he drained her further she may die.

"_Recall those days__  
__look back__  
__on all those times,__  
__think of the things__  
__we'll never do -__  
__there will__  
__never be__  
__a day, when__  
__I won't think__  
__of you . ."_

He was going to have to let her go. Pride severed the connection with her and took the full blast onto himself as the oceanic world collapsed around him. He ground his actual teeth and curled into a ball as he found himself back in his closet. 

_No!_

The magic was crackling like electricity around him. He forced his shaking body to stand. Pride glared that the dark space around him and clenched his fist at his sides with his arms bent. He didn't need Noah. He dug deep down himself, blasting through the curses placed on him. His body screamed with the burn of raw wild magic detonating all through out him. The slashes and cuts on his body burst open from their semi healed state and were joined by new lines. The elegant patterns curled and snaked around all his limbs in a display of red calligraphy. 

Pride closed his eyes and he saw it! A bright line was projected in his mind right in front of him, a line from him to Envy. Pride touched it in disbelief, but it back lashed. The restraining curses recovered and bound him down. Pride fell to the floor, coughing as his blood slowly seeped out. He finally had a reason to live again and he wasn't going to survive coming out of the closet.

* * *

Noah slumped into the couch shivering. Edward had actually shoved her out of the magical plane just before it collapsed on itself. She could feel the intense heat from the mist pillar before it turned to steam and evaporated. The array on the table was permanently engraved in. Not that that was a bad thing. Noah thought it looked quite pretty. 

"Are you alright?" Winry looked at her sleepily. She had been curled up on the couch. Noah looked around and saw that everyone else was gone. She could hear the two Generals talking in the kitchen, but Mustang's crew wasn't there any longer. Edward's… friends were not around either. Winry put her head back down and Noah noticed with a blush that it was in her lap. She spoke with half a yawn. "You've been at that for hours, it's almost dawn now."

Noah looked at the false down out the window. It was an oddly grey light that calmed her racing heart. Before she knew it, she had her hand in Winry's hair, brushing it out of her face. The girl was fast asleep so Noah took advantage and examined the colour and noted it wasn't as pale as her Edward's and lighter than the Edward she lost contact with tonight. She wondered if he would be alright, of course he would be. He was Edward Elric and from what all the stories said, he was an unstoppable force.

Noah curled up and prayed for him, and not for the first time.

* * *

Maes shook Roy over and over but the man had slipped into some form of trance. What was wrong with all these people? Noah hadn't moved in hours and neither had Roy. "Wake up! Dammit Roy. I let you sit there for half the night but you really need to get up now. You're scaring me!"

Maes was beside himself. Roy was breathing but it was shallow and tentative. Maes looked at the glass of water on the counter then back at Roy, in indecision. He new that was drastic but Roy looked like he was in pain. His eyes were glassy and every so often he would whisper something. Maes leaned in close and managed to hear, "Edward… loves… me…"

"Roy, you really need to stop this!" Maes picked up the water and splashed his friend without reservations.

Roy snapped too and grabbed Maes's shoulders roughly. He panted and gasped, looking around desperately. "Where's Ed?"

"We don't know… remember?" Maes was even more worried than before. He wrapped his fingers around Roy's wrists and pried the man's death grip off his shoulders.

"We have to find him," Roy pleaded earnestly, "right now. I was there! I was there and I saw the shadows. They are reaching for him. Maes we have to hurry!"

Roy stood up but Maes was faster. He latched onto Roy's legs like a spoiled child and toppled the man to the kitchen floor. "Roy, wait! You don't even know where you are going. It sounds like you're chasing a nightmare."

The two generals flailed like school boys on the floor, one trying desperately to crawl away while the other was using kitchen cabinets as an anchor. 

Roy gave one final wiggle and slumped into a general pile of goo. "Maes, you're relentless, an insufferable mouse of a man."

Maes laughed but didn't release his iron grip on the man's legs, just in case it was a trick. "I know… wait, why am I a mouse?"

"No real man would pull a stunt like this," Roy smiled even if his tone was annoyed. 

He was relieved to see Roy calm down with the joke. Maes snickered and rested his head on the back of Roy's calve. "Luckily there are no real men in the military."

"Ha! That's true. Oh Maes, what would I do without you?" Roy's voice turned sombre at the end. "I really missed you all that time. I thought about how useless I was without you. Then he left too. I wonder what was worse…"

Maes sat up and poked Roy's leg really hard. "Ouch! What the—" Roy started but Maes cut him off. "Listen, pull yourself together and help me bring tea out to those three kids. They are the only ones left."

"Al, Winry and Noah are still up?" Roy inquired.

Maes stood up. "Yeah, Noah is still in a trance too. This whole magic thing is really starting to make my skin crawl."

Roy shivered at the thoughts of those hands crawling over his body like in the dream. He should go check on Noah to see if she had more success than he did. He turned to tell Maes when there was an excessive pounding at the door.

* * *

Al was pacing in the hall. He turned to check in on the girls and paused. Holy Flamel Noah was touching Winry! Things like this never happened and when they did, they never happened around him. That didn't make sense but it also didn't stop Al from enjoying this unicorn of a moment. Al looked around guilty then, after determining no one was watching, stared openly. Noah played with Winry's hair, just like in those books he found in Havoc's desk and he felt his face flush. This had to be a dream… there was no way Winry liked Noah. She loved brother!

In his shock, he couldn't hear the excessive banging on the door until Hughes poked him hard in the side and rushed to answer it.

"Hurry! He's lost a lot of blood." Al blinked stupidly as a black haired girl came into view. She was fierce with golden ornaments everywhere and a white silk gown Al could see through. It wasn't until he saw the large red stain smudged around one of her breast and down to her stomach that he realized it was a hand streak of blood. That registered immediately. Al ran over and helped the exotic girl with her burden. Blond hair spilled over her arms as she dragged a body through the doorway. She looked at Al and ordered, "You there, boy, get some boiling water."

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Al retaliated without thinking. He was damn tired of people ordering him around. He was nineteen god-dammit, that was an adult!

She turned and flared a pair of the most unusual purple blue eyes he'd ever seen. "I'm Queen Fucking Cleopatra, and if you don't do as I say, this good man will die."

Al looked at her burden and saw his brother's face.

* * *

Chapter One End

* * *

**a/n: **I had this big wonderful note planned with metaphors about photoshopping baby pictures to look prettier and being more like Ed, "Walk Forward" and all that jazz. But, I'm sleep and sooky now. I want my whale (doesn't have a teddy bear) and my three comforters.

Now that I've finally updated this, you should all be ecstatic. I'm too tired to join you in the circle dancing and demon worship, but I'll just say, I'm glad you all stuck with me and hope you continue to do so.

Special Thanks to Marylover and Silkendreammaid, who are my constant companions through the sleepless nights. I also want to thank the tech gods for not killing all my files when my jump drive got sat on ans snapped in half.

Oh and (shameless plug) read Four Suits. That fic is lonely.

-rix the demon


	16. Real Cleo

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** don't care anymore :P  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some bits that come from no where but my insane imagination.

**REAL Summary because it's Been a While** So I'm going to make this brief. Ed was in Rome for ten years, most of those being a slave. Near the end he rounded up a crew and joined a rebellion to overthrow the empire. Al and Roy worked together to bring Ed back but the array brought back not only Ed but his crew also. Ed is now distant and different, not really wanting to get involved with Amestrisian affairs, but people from his previous life are making that impossible. Now read the rest on your own you lazy person. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics

* * *

Is What Is Real Really Real?

Chapter Two

Cleo

* * *

Pride awoke with a start only to have someone slap the back of his head abruptly.

"Good, you're up. Do you have any idea what I just had to go through to save your sorry ass?" The angry hand slapped him again.

"Hey, don't touch him like that," said a second voice Pride knew he should know but couldn't place.

The first voice, which was directly beside him, spoke again. "Did I say you could speak boy? No! I can touch him all the hell I want, it's not like there's an inch of him I haven't already."

Pride sat up and looked around the blurry room. It slowly came into focus as a big red stain directly in front of his face. He followed it up what look like white silk until he saw two small breasts and one massive golden neckpiece that covered the top half. It was an elaborate design consisting of scarabs and eagles in beautiful colours but Pride wasn't stopping there to admire the finery off it. He kept his eyes there because if he raised them higher he knew he'd get slapped again. That's just what Cleo did.

"What, you aren't going to say anything? Well if you're not going to talk then _I am._ WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? I'M SHOCKED YOU ARE EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW TO PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!" Cleo smacked the side of his head again and stormed away to pace the room, giving him a chance to look around.

He was back at the Hughes's second house, the ranch one on the outskirts of Central. Pride also saw he was still in his little white outfit but the blood on it was dry. All his would were closed now, but left red line like scars in swirls all over his body like a tattoo. Great, that's just what he needed, more tattoos. He forearms still remained bare, signifying he was a slave that needed an owner. He looked away from that and peered around the room. The second couch had an angry looking Al, a confused Winry and a worried Noah. Those three, Cleo and he were the only ones in the large room.

A wave of nausea crashed over him and he lay back down slowly to fight of the need to empty his already unoccupied stomach. He coughed a bit and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "Cleo, what are you doing here?"

But before she could answer, Hughes came in with a crock-pot and wash cloth. Pride assumed it was for the caked blood covering him. He sat up again, this time slowly and swung his legs over the side of the couch. The pot was placed on the table in front of him and Pride looked over the array that was burned into it. It was perfect and still useable for numerous more occasions.

"Here Pride, or do you need help," asked Hughes while hold forth the washcloth.

"I'll do it—" Al volunteered but Cleo cut him off.

"Sit your ass back down. I'll do it; after all, I pulled you out of the godforsaken place." She snatched the cloth and stared down at Hughes until he backed away in surrender. Pride smirked at this, the only other person he knew with eyes as unnerving as his own was Cleo. They were a soft amethyst colour but with jet black lashes. The contrast was sharp and intimidating when she wanted it to be. Pride knew he was the only one who would ever and could ever see her coy, soft side. Being a female ruler in a man's world meant giving up being able to be seen as weak or gentle. She was hard, just like the world around her.

She kneeled on the floor in front of him, not meeting his gaze, and began sponging his shin. Pride didn't try to resist or help, he just watched as if hypnotized as the red lines became more prominent with the grime washed away. With one leg completed Pride found his voice.

He whispered, "You shouldn't be doing that."

Cleo paused and looked up at him. Violet eyes met Golden ones as her breath caught. "I want to."

Pride pulled his legs away and crossed them on the couch. "I don't want you to."

"You hear that? He doesn't want a harpy like you touching him, now back off lady." Al cut in and grabbed the cloth from her hands.

The quiet mood was instantly destroyed as she rose to her feet in a flare of white silk and fierce eyes, reclaiming the cloth and digging her nails into Al's arm. "Listen _boy,_ this has nothing to do with you!"

Winry was the next to speak. "Hey leave Al alone!"

The room was in an uproar as Winry told Cleo off for berating Al while Al attempted to drag Winry away. Noah left the room and Hughes just sat back and watched the show. The irritating bickering only grew in volume as the seconds passed until Pride couldn't take it anymore. With a newfound strength and energy he stood up and walked casually over to Cleo. He was starting to feel nauseous again so kept his motions limited to necessity. He walked up behind Cleo and rested his chin on her shoulder, a marvel of well earned height he thoroughly enjoyed, and said simply in a rather weak voice, "Feed me?"

"An excellent idea," Hughes contributed, "and I think Roy is still in the kitchen. Let's all go out, get some coffee and talk like civil human beings. What do you say?"

"I will have a moment alone with Pride, so you all may leave for you hot beverages." Cleo never did take suggestions well. She always had to reword them so it sounded either like it was her idea to begin with or that she was loath to grant a request and to do so would be very generous on her part. Pride sighed and went back to the couch as the room cleared.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, waiting for the sudden vertigo of sitting to pass. He really felt like shit.

"I hate seeing you like this," Cleo said more too herself than to Pride.

Pride opened his eyes; the feeling now passed, and looked at her worried stance. "You would think you'd be used to it."

"That doesn't mean I like it. I've lost count of the times I've had to dig you out of deep dark places, cover in wounds and broken. You are so better than this. I can see it and so could many others. Why don't you take my offer, and free yourself from this life? You don't have to be a slave anymore." She sat down next to him, but not close enough to be invading his space.

Pride ignored her and asked, "How did you even get here?"

"I thought you brought me here..." She looked at him, searching his eyes for something that Pride couldn't fathom. "You didn't... did you?"

"No. I never meant to bring all of you here."

Cleo's eyes became overly bright as she cleared her throat. "So, this wasn't another misguided adventure... you really were going to leave without saying goodbye."

Pride looked out the window into the false dawn. It gave the yard an eerie red glow. "I didn't plan on coming back here. It was... unexpected."

* * *

"Unexpected!"

Roy nearly dropped the mug he had been nursing when the shrill yell erupted throughout the house. The kitchen occupants all sat perfectly still around the island shaped counter as if they were safer still.

Pride walked into the kitchen, looking surprising well for a man who was dying on the floor a few hours ago. That Cleo sure knew her stuff. He wasn't certain how she healed him, all he saw her do was make Pride drink something, but it did the trick. Now here he was, walking around the kitchen... and turning on the tap?

The lordly looking woman named Cleopatra from what he gathered stormed in not long after. "Don't you walk away from me!"

"Is that an order, Your Majesty," Pride replied casually.

"No, I refuse to fall into your little game."

"What game would that be Mistress?"

Cleo slammed her hands down on the table. "Stop acting like a fucking slave Pride! You're a man!"

Pride filled a glass and took a salt shaker off the counter. Now that Roy thought about it, Cleo had earlier demanded salt too, but why? The blond drank his salt water without flinching and then set the glass down. Some colour returned to his face as the man squared his shoulders and faced the frothing Cleo. "I am a slave Cleo. Did you happen to forget how we met? You bought me as a gift for you sister, Mia."

"I know that, but we never treated you like a slave. I bought you for her so she could set you free. You two were friends, yet you kept you captivity! Why?!"

"I had my reasons."

Al looked like he wanted to speak but Roy saw Maes put a hand on the boys shoulder. Being witness to this argument was revealing more about Pride than anything else since he returned to Amestris not long ago.

She snarled, "Your _reasons_?"

"Yes, slaves go unnoticed. I was able to attain a lot of information—"

"Don't give me that." Cleo walked briskly around the counter and grabbed handfuls of Pride's tatter robe. It tore even more than Roy thought possible. The thin fabric fell from Prides chest in all places but Cleo's white knuckled grasp. The only part that stayed up on its own accord was the white sash around his narrow hips. Roy found his eyes combing over the straight angled line of skin from Prides shoulder to his waist. With his chest exposed, Roy could see the red vine-lines completely covering him. They were strangely hypnotic and the more Roy looked into them, to more he felt like he was falling.

He snapped out of it with Al shoving Maes into him to dash to his brother's aid. Winry was far behind pulled Al away while shouting. Roy looked sidelong at Maes and they nodded in silent agreement. Roy poised his gloved fingers and snapped. A hot and bright blast exploded above them and evaporated as quickly as it came. Winry and Al jumped back in shock but Cleo didn't seem to notice.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"You stay a slave to run from life. While you remain a slave, you are not responsible for anything, including your own wants and needs. You can be completely dependent on other's mercy and charity without a second thought. Well I won't allow it anymore. No more 'because I was told to' and 'I have no say in the matter'. I love you the man, no you the slave and I morn each day that goes by and you sink lower and further from recalling. Wake up Pride."

Without hesitation she grabbed onto his metal collar with both hands and pulled him away from leaning against the counter. Pride stumbled forward and sank to his knees. Roy felt sick when he saw how submissive the blond was. He had never seen Ed just take something, but this wasn't Ed.

"I hereby do declare," Cleo spoke in an almost musical voice, for once looking young, but still regal. All other noises from the forest outside and the breathing of the room occupants became quiet as she continued with what Roy could only call a chant.

"I hereby do declare,  
by the sun and by the air  
that this _one's _service is at an end  
and he may now stand to call me friend.  
The bondage present will no longer be  
and with fresh eyes, a new world he may see.

I, Queen and Pharaoh of my nation,  
give you _this life_ without hesitation.  
So embark now, on a journey of your own desire,  
now that you have been through the fire.  
Awaken now and speak your name,  
for from this moment your life will never be the same."

The room was charged with static that tensed as if waiting for something. Roy then realized that Pride wasn't speaking. He simply kneeled, staring at something on the floor only he could see.

"Speak your name," Cleo stated simply in her normal voice but still Pride did not react.

Something inside of Roy shifted into place and sudden it all made sense. All those confusing nights where the warm body next to him was never even close to being satiating and even more confusing days where he felt the world was incredibly quiet; it was an abruptly simple explanation. It wasn't that he missed Ed or even that he loved Ed. Roy knew in the moment that he needed Edward Elric. Not this shell of a man named Pride, but the passionate, boisterous and fiercely loyal young man who once adorned his life.

Roy got up and kneeled on the floor in front of him, not certain what he was doing, but he felt as if guided by instinct. The room around him faded away as he raised his hands to either side of Pride's face and cupped his cheeks. Pride's head turned up and for the first time in years, Roy saw Edward looking back at him.

Roy found his voice and whispered, "Edward. Your name is Edward."

The calm moment disintegrated and Edward disappeared behind the feral and unstable Pride. It was like having his heart ripped in half when the blond pulled out of his touch and stood up.

_Can't you see me anymore, Ed?_

* * *

Pride tilted his head up and looked into dark blue eyes he honestly thought he'd never see again. They were familiar and yet still very strange, like a memory from childhood he could no longer reach. Feelings sprouted in Pride's heart he thought he had burned and dashed away like ashes on the wind. His pulse rate was rising instantaneously and suddenly he felt like his old self again.

And Roy... it wasn't like Pride had expected. The shreds of his love for _his_ Roy; the Roy who loved to sing and play the night away, who was forever grabbing his hand and leading him on new adventures and the one who made him see the world, not for the hateful place he grew up believing, but for the people who make it wondrous, that Roy was alive. He was alive in the Roy Pride had thought was gone forever. Pride was frozen in revelation that he didn't have to choose between his two great loves: love of a bard and love of a colonel, for each were halves of the same whole.

Euphoria quickly dissipated when that retched and taboo word was spoken aloud.

_Edward._

Pride shut his walls down and rose in defiance. That life was gone. He had made a new one, with a new love and a new destiny. He refused to abandon Envy when he needed him most.

"My name is Pride," He whispered fiercely to Roy, forgetting who was in the room, or why even needed to speak his name.

Heat seared his neck as if he were wearing white hot coals as a necklace and Pride fell back onto his knees. He didn't scream or even flinch; Pride merely closed his eyes and said his mantra in his head to distract from the smell of his skin melting and the sounds of the room.

_Think of me._

_Think of me waking._

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me._

_Trying too hard._

_To put you from my mind._

Then the pain stopped. Pride let out his breath and hazarded a look around. Cleo was smiling back at him, brandishing his metal collar like a platter fit for a king. "You are free."

Free... It was strange. Pride thought being free would feel physically different, but the only change was his neck's intense discomfort. There was no elation and no sudden need to dance and sing like he'd seen with other freed slaves. He smirked and stood up. Elation didn't suit him anyways. He had things to do.

"Yeah," he replied to Cleo, "I guess I am."

Cleo tilted her head to the side and stated, "I know you name isn't really Pride. Why did you declare it? Now you can't go back to your old life."

Pride put his hands on his hips and felt the torn fabric. A quick glance down confirmed he looked more naked than dressed, but he was used to that anyways, it was an occupational hazard after all.

He turned his head slowly while speaking, making certain to make eye contact with each person in the room and finally resting on Roy as he spoke. "My old life is done, this is my new and if anyone has a problem with that, well they can keep it to themselves. Now, who has my pants?"

* * *

"That was sure something," Maes commented offhandedly and leaned back in his wicker chair. He and Roy were on the back porch, waiting for the sunrise without even a second thought to the sleep they were missing.

"Yep," was all Roy could muster in response.

Maes continued on like he had not just witnessed something spectacular and didn't take pictures. Nope, he was not thinking about that at all. "And that Cleopatra, what a viper. No wonder Pride has a gal like her; I bet she's a beast in the sac."

Roy nearly choked on his ninth cup of coffee in the past twelve hours and looked at Maes horrifically. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Oh knock that off Roy, you know very well that they must be a couple. She's a fine catch, even if a tad vicious."

Roy gave him an incredulous look and picked up a bottle of whisky from the floor, adding more to his coffee. "A tad? With a tongue like that I'm surprised _Pride _even has skin left she hasn't licked off."

Maes sighed and held out his hand for the bottle which Roy gave him only after his near empty cup was now full. "You know Roy; you did the right thing before."

Roy downed his mug and glowered at the false dawn illuminated lawn and acreage beyond. Maes noted that Pride's horse had returned and was grazing in the distance. "The right thing? For fuck's sake Maes, I'm not a schoolboy who just confessed he cheated on a test. This is real life and it just crashed and burned."

"How fitting for the flame alchemist," Maes commented with a wink.

Roy grumbled to be left alone.

"I know it hurts, being rejected and all—"

"Maes, you married your first girlfriend."

Maes grinned and slapped his shoulder. "So I would be the perfect person to talk to about love. I found it on the first try and at such a young age too. I must be a love prodigy!"

Roy cringed and propped his chin on his palm. The wicker chair creaked in slight protest. "You know what, you make me sick."

"That's not me buddy, that's the poison coffee you're drinking, but back to what I was talking about. I'm glad you finally made peace with your feelings for Pride. I've been watching you tear yourself apart for years now and the denial wasn't helping anyone. Be true to thyself." Maes lifted his mug in toast to the just peeking sun with a warm smile.

Roy lifted his mug grudgingly. "As I said before, you make me sick."

"That's what best friends are for."

"I thought they were for helping you move bodies?"

"That's only in your twisted world Roy."

There was a long pause then Roy said, "Oh... so what happens next Mr. Prodigy?"

Maes stood up and stretched out the kinks in his spine. "We wait for Pride to reach the same realization that you did today; that he needs you as well as loves you. I can tell he does, but that's useless until he sees it himself."

"Oh great, because waiting patiently for things to work out is what I do best," Roy commented as he did the same.

Maes put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously. "If you even think about manipulating him to fit your will, you'll lose him. Got it Sparky?"

Roy groaned at the old academy nickname and nodded. "I know."

"Good," Maes smiled widely, "It's only taken you a haphazard thirty-four years to figure that out."

Roy glared and turned towards the door into the large house. "What nonsense are you spouting now? You know damn well I only just turned thirty. Stop making me age to make yourself feel better about being an old man."

Maes slapped him on the shoulder, hard and did a piss poor attempt of a stern Mustang mimic. "_I know damn well that you only just turned _thirty-four. Deal with it."

Roy was about to counter when a yelled burst through the house that was loud enough to hear through the walls. It sounded like Pride.

* * *

A hurried hour later found Roy just as perplexed as he was when Pride first yelled. Now he was standing in Maes's 'craft room' which looked as if it were converted into a rebel group headquarters. All the walls were covered in pictures, papers and newspaper clippings. Strings of different colours and widths, obviously stolen from Gracia's knitting box, were connecting some pictures to news clippings and so on. Roy had to duck a few times before spotting Maes near the front and sitting next to him. No one else was on the room just yet.

"So what's all of this?" He asked as he saw a picture of himself from back in Ishbal. It was a sepia photo of his back as he demolished a building with a single snap. He recognized it as the photo that went with his permanent file. "And why is this here?"

"Damned if I know, there are some of me too, but over there on that wall with the least amount of strings. From what I can gather, everyone on the wall you are on is a ranking official... but that's the only thing I can put my finger on." Maes straighten his glasses and crossed his arms to silently study to room.

Soon enough they were joined by Slim, Fish, Noah, Winry, Al, Cleo and the man of the hour, Pride himself. There were enough places in the room to sit considering the craft room was the entire width of Maes's home; it was the basement after all. Everyone aside from Cleo and Pride found a place to settle comfortably.

Pride started the meeting, or at least Roy was calling it that in his head, by clearing his throat. "You are all here because this concerns you one way or another. I will start this off by saying; shut the hell up until I get through the big parts and then we can hash and gripe about who thinks what. Got me? Good."

Pride walked over to the wall where Roy's picture was.

"This wall," he said determinedly, "is ever man woman and child standing between me and the Fuhrer in any way. As you can see Mustang, your picture is there. The adjacent walls are the pushers and supporters of these select people. One wall is for people protecting the Fuhrer while the other is for people seeking to take him down. You can clearly see the yarn strings connecting Hughes, Hawkeye and the rest of your staff to you on that wall. The remaining wall is me and my connections with it all on a large scheme. Cleo has brought it to my attention that for the time being, our two goals are the same."

Roy cut in, "And what goal would that be?"

Pride pointed to his picture, "This man wishes to be the next fuhrer. I assumed that was you."

"It is," Roy said cautiously. He didn't know what he was agreeing into.

"Then I'm going to help you take the thrown," Pride said with a wolfish smile.

"How?"

"Easily, I'm going to kill him but before that I plan to take back what is mine."

"Which is?"

"He has someone important to me held prisoner, a person I thought was dead. I plan to take him back." Pride pointed at a picture next to Roy's. It was in the same sepia tone and as far as Roy could tell, it looked like the pictures could be put together to make one big scene. Pride voiced the second person's name before his mind could me the connection. "This man is our target and his name is Kimblee."

* * *

The explanation of how taking down Kimblee would open a path for all of them to achieve their goals was through but made a lot of sense. Roy marvelled at the blond's extensive knowledge of the inner workings of the military's corruption. Between him and Maes, Roy was certain the two of them had all the holes but a handful covered. He couldn't help but grin as he ate his lunch, taking over the fuhrership was closer today than it was a few hours prior. There was finally a light at the end of his life's deep dark tunnel. It almost made him forget the rejection.

That was a pain that ran deep. Luckily, Roy now had many strategies to plan out, the perfect distraction for an ambitious man.

"You seem be in deep thought about something."

Roy turned his head to the side to talk over his shoulder. "Many deep things have happened since this time yesterday, wouldn't you agree Miss Noah?"

She walked around him and sat across the table in an empty chair. "I don't really have another choice now do I? Of course things are getting more complicated; sometimes I think Ed breathes big elaborate plans. He's always been like that. I still remember this thing he once told me... '_If it's simple, you're not working hard enough. Only lazy people have simple plans.'_ You know something; I think you are of the same mind."

"That's where you're wrong. I prefer simple on most occasions; less things to go wrong." Roy winked at Noah and folded his hands in his lap. "So what can I help you with? Normally you keep your distance from me, so you must want something."

She smiled coyly and shook her head. "Don't you start with me; I'm well immune to 'Mustang Advances'. Besides, anything you said to me would be a lie."

Roy's smirk fell and he looked at Noah seriously. "I don't make a habit of lying to pretty girls, omissions: yes, but never lies."

"Then what kind of sweet nothings would you spout if not lies? It's very obvious who you love, and it isn't me."

He opened and closed his mouth several times but decided it was best not to say the garbled nonsense passing through his mind.

Noah looked him over and sighed, "See? People in love are useless."

"I am not," Roy countered abruptly.

"Useless, or in love?"

"Both."

"Then," she said to the side, "I guess you also aren't a mage either." There was a long silence before Noah broke it again. "My magic is to see the soul. Yours is just like _his. _I wouldn't be surprised if you had the same soul."

"Do you have a point?" Roy felt unreasonably irritated that this woman made such assumptions about him. What did she know?

_She knows me._

Roger's voice, or was it his own? It was paradoxes like this that made Roy despise the man who shared his face. He was never certain if his thoughts were even his own.

"Good afternoon," Hawkeye said as she handed Roy a cup of coffee. He knew he should really stop now that he was in double digits, but he was a weak man in this one sense. Roy could never say no to a delightfully warm and full mug. He took is with a nod and sipped the contents to escape the confusing conversation that was now dead.

Noah gestured to the chair next to her, "Hello Riza, why don't you have a seat? I was just about to make lunch for Gabriel and the rest of the house. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, but I can offer assistance—"

Noah smiled. "Don't worry about it. You'll have your hands full enough once Mr. Hughes emerges from the dungeon."

"What dungeon?" Hughes commented well naturedly and sat at the table.

Before the conversation got out of hand, Roy addressed Hawkeye. "You missed a hell of a meeting. Between four eyes here and the immortal blond, they have come up with several plans to put our goal in motion as soon as today if possible. I'll brief you."

The day grew to night as the small shadows over took the house. Roy spent most of his time making certain his missing team members were up to speed on the details and getting frustrated when he had to explain it more than once. By dinner time Roy found himself in the craft/mission room, pointing to pictures and giving them the same speech Pride had earlier.

He kept stray thoughts of that small glimpse of Edward aside as best he could, but when he saw Pride dressed in black dress pants and a starched shirt of the same colour, it was like being thrown into the past. He reprimanded his lingering eyes and wayward feelings in favour of diving into this elaborate scheme.

Fish and Slim were already working, but he didn't know what or where, only that it would aid them. Things were falling into place a little too fast and it was making Roy nervous; so nervous in fact that when someone came pounding on the front door, he nearly swallowed his tongue.

This was foolish and Roy knew he was acting like a teen before a big test. He made sure his tongue was free of his tonsils and walked into the main hallway to greet their newest guest.

"Excellent! Lenard, I knew I could count on you!" Pride was saying while he back slapped the creepy man Roy had nearly forgotten. Lenard's slimy exterior was only rivalled in its intensity by snails and slugs and those animals were at least respectable.

Pride hungrily flipped through a string bond booklet until he found whatever it was he was looking for. He grinned and pointed to two words on the page he was brandishing to them all. "This is the place! Now let's get to work, we have a government to infiltrate!"

The page whizzed by too quickly to read most of it, but fortunately Roy was only interesting in the title. It was written in bold, a font ironically fitting the plan that went with it.

The two words were: **Gilded Thirst**.

* * *

_"I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate."_

"I gotta admit, I think I got the best end of this bargain," Barky was saying as he cleaned a dirty glass.

Pride blew his bangs out of his eyes and leaned against the bar. "It's all a matter of perception my friend. I guess it depends on what you want out of this. You get her talent and I get, well what I get is a secret."

_"You show no regrets."_

Barky lean close to whisper in Pride's ear, "It's not much a secret ya know."

"Oh really," Pride replied and turned to face his employer. The conversation was light and casual. "You think you have me all figured out Barky? Let's hear it."

_"I have failed you, but believe me you failed me too."_

Barky grinned his hard and feral smile. He had his nickname for a reason. The man resembled a wolf in many ways, from his salt and pepper hair to his golden eyes. Pride had to admit, he would have a run for his money if this man ever decided Pride was more useful dead. Barky put the glass away and tossed the rag in his sink, eyeing Pride who was sitting comfortable on a pivoting stool. "Why don't we wait for Miss Gray to finish her song? I like it too much to spoil it with your chitter-chatter."

"Fine fine."

The Gilded Thirst was a shady night club in a bad part of town. Freaks of Central gathered here to unleash their inner demons on the dance floor and drink the night away. Pride thought it was funny how these people dressed up like vampires and witches when they were here, but come morning they would strap on their linen shackles and head to their boring desk jobs, just like normal people. A woman walked by him wearing nothing but a leather bra and panties with an elaborate full body tattoo and he smirked. Somehow the outrageous exteriors of those around him made him feel more at home than he had anywhere else.

_"It's so easy to destroy and condemn the ones you do not understand."_

Pride fixed the black cuffs of yet another black dress shirt and watched the far stage. Noah, otherwise known as Miss Gray, leaned forward and sang the last line of her song.

_"Do you ever wonder if it's justified."_

The crowd roared and cheered as she held on to the last note and nearly bent in half. She was getting much better at putting her emotions into the songs. Pride had to smile to himself. He knew she would do well here even if this wasn't her kind of place. The pain and revelation atmospheric partnership made for an interesting feeling that she was excelling in. Noah announced she would be back in ten minutes for the final song of the evening and the music switched over to the pre-recorded tracks instead of having it live.

Pride turned back to the barkeep and said, "So Barky lets here this conspiracy theory you have."

"Well I ain't no fool—"

"You aren't?" Pride interjected with mock surprise.

"You keep that red head of yours shut while I'm talkin."

Red head..? Pride snickered and brought a lock of his blood red hair to inspect. For this club he felt like he should try to fit in more, since he was working here after all. His red hair was in a low pony in the middle of his back and matched his favourite silk scarf. It was tied around his waist with the knot at his hip.

"That's what I thought. Shut yer yap and listen to your elders."

Pride smiled and replied, "Yes Mr. Barky Sir!"

Barkly sighed tiredly and picked his rag back up to wipe the counter. "You are the most annoying little shit I've ever hired. If you weren't so fucking popular I would send your sorry ass to the curb, but that's another matter. Personally, I think you're here to see what you can't see out there."

Pride smiled broadly at this and flicked his eyes over his shoulder to the dancers and partiers all around. His face was light and mischievous. "They are here for that too. I mean, where else can I find myself a fine woman who would sooner suck my blood than anything else."

"Yer young and foolish to take things like this so easily."

"Why Barky, how young do you think I am? Please don't tell my boss, he may ground me and tell me its bedtime." Pride opened his eyes wide in mocking fear.

Barky grunted and made his way to the other end of the bar. He fetched a man a drink and returned to point and Pride with a thick calloused finger. "Quit that. I know damn well you're a man and a damn scary one at that because you look nothing like what yer capable of. Don't think I'd hire some school dropout snot who didn't know the barrel of a gun from the hole in his ass. Would you shut yer trap long enough for me to tell you what I think."

Pride opened his mouth to say something else, but the murderous glow in Barky's eyes was enough for him to close it again with a smirk.

"Good. So, to be frank, you are here because you know this is where all that bad shit that happens in Central is planned out. You probably some silly military member trying to get a promotion by bringing in a thug or something." Barky looked at him long before shaking his head. "No, you ain't military, but you have dealings with them, don't you?"

Pride rested his chin on his hand and tilted his head to the side with a sly smile. "I have dealings with everyone. I am a hired man after all. Did you expect me to be exclusive?"

"Nah, just to have more sense. Yer going to end up dead, you know that right?"

"Oh probably, but aren't we all just waiting around for death? At least I am not stupid enough to think I can hide from it." Pride looked back at the stage where Noah and her band members were fooling around with their instruments and equipment. She laughed at something he could not hear and shoved a shirtless blond teen in leather pants playfully. Pride turned away and faced Barky solemnly. "I'll tell you my secret. You're a hard but decent man. I would never cross you unless I had no other choice and have come to enjoy our friendship."

"So, why did you come to me for work a month ago?"

Pride leaned in close so only Barky could hear him. "I want Kimblee."

Barky leaned back against the mirror bar back drop and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. Pride waited patiently. He knew this man well enough to know it wasn't a mistake. A month ago, Cleo had told him of Kimblee and Servia Bracus's joint inner workings in the Fuhrer's secret workings. Pride had taken it upon himself to go deep undercover at this hub where known dark deeds where made. He changed his name and appearance enough that he could walk and talk freely. He severed contact with the Hughes household until last week, when he went to convince Noah to take a job there. He didn't know what compelled him, but Pride knew he needed her music in some way to get Kimblee.

The world was changing; he could feel it with every morning he woke up in his small flat across the street from the club. Pride wondered how Mustang's counter plans were doing. They were all working hard to map out the entire reach of the Fuhrer's power, but one piece of it all was missing. That piece was why Pride was living this double life as a red head, green eyed club host cleverly or unoriginally named 'Dripe'.

He tapped the countertop with a sunflower seed shell. They were in dishes all along the bar for munching. "Well old man? I knew you were pushing in years but this is ridiculous."

Barky reached into his leather hunting vest and pulled out a crystal dagger on a long string. Pride had always wondered what was on the end of the long string Barky always wore. He used the quartz half a finger length blade to clean his nails as if he didn't care. His stubbly face relaxed but if Pride didn't know any better, he would say the weather man was pouting.

"Okay," Pride pleaded and flopped his head onto the bar surface to hide his embarrassment, "I'm sorry, you're not old."

Barky continued to clean his nails as if nothing had happened. "I didn't hear ya."

"I'm sorry!" Pride said this one loud enough for half the club to hear to get it over with.

The microphone was turned on and Noah spoke jokingly, "That's alright Dripe! We forgive you."

Pride sighed at the many pleads of forgiveness he got from the dancers around him. Everyone was just too silly to even talk to at this hour.

"I've got a question for you. What makes you think I even know who Kimblee even is? As you know, he doesn't come in here." Barky tapped his hand with the stone blade to get his attention.

"You know everyone. Even if you don't, you always know someone who at least knows the someone I'm looking for." Pride yawned a rolled his head to the side to look at a sunflower seed bowl.

"Yer right there. I've been running this place since I was younger than you. It's hard not to know people. For example: Clara over there is a favourite of the old men who come in here. She cleans up nice and gets nasty down. I know a lot of men who pay her a pretty penny just for one night and know even more who buy her for longer. I bet she even knows the woman you Kimblee pays, if you catch my meaning."

Pride stood up and stretched like a cat. "Yeah Barky, I think even a child would catch your meaning. Way to be subtle."

Barky walked back down the other end of the bar and waved for Pride to go. "Whatever Dripe, just go find out whatcha want and remember, if this gets back to me, you don't exist."

"How comforting."

_"In my hands, a legacy of memories."_

Pride weaved his way in and out of people who began to pair up for the final song of the evening. Noah held her hands out slightly to her sides in while leaning forward. It was slow song be Pride knew it would pick up. He wrote it after all. He watched her for a moment in how she sang the sad lyrics with her eyes closed. The dark eyeliner she wore stood out compared to her powered white skin.

_"I can hear you say my name. I can almost see your smile."_

She looked like a vampire queen in a grey corsets dress with a high stiff collar of black lace and a low square of skin with just the tops of her breast showing. It was entrancing to see her pain reflect in the song

_"Feel the warmth of your embrace, but there is nothing but silence now around the one I loved."_

Pride could almost feel the pain himself.

_"Is this our farewell?"_

He listened to the piano's soft melody for a moment and then blocked it out. He needed to focus on what was important. He needed to focus on the night he did the spell that nearly killed him, for it did not fail as he thought. Instead of showing him where Envy was, it showed him who could lead him to Envy's whereabouts. Kimblee.

* * *

Al looked at the napkin in his hand and then nervously at the door with the matching room number. Noah said this was the place, but Al knew he shouldn't be here. He could jeopardise everything just by being seen with Pride. It was his apartment after all.

It was difficult to think of Pride as his brother. The two were so different. When Ed came back, Al had thought things would go back to the way they were. That they would be the dynamic two brother team against the world and work together to help up Mustang. What he got was something completely different. Not only did he feel he was a constant disappointment to 'Pride' but the man never talk to him. Sure they chatted, but they never _talked _like they used to as boys.

It wasn't just an age difference between them now. There was a gap Al wasn't certain he could fill or close. Pride had lived in ancient times where the word of the sword was the word of law. A place where people were bought and traded like collectables and a place where only one person really knew him. The past month had been educational for Al. Cleo had figured out they were brothers and decided Al needed to know who his brother was now.

The queen knew everything from his eating habits to his hobbies, which were shockingly few. From the sounds of it, all Pride did was plot war and serve his mistresses. Cleo said that only idiots had time for hobbies when the world was falling apart. The more Cleo talked, the more Al thought she reminded him of someone.

He didn't have much time to ponder that though. Winry was constantly on his case about spending time with 'that bitch'. Al and Winry's part in the master plans was very small. They basically kept their headquarters, Hughes's House, in working order at all times. They also looked after Noah's daughter while she worked under cover with Pride. Winry took to the task like a fish to water. She joked about how it was like they were married, with their big house and child. Al felt his throat closing up at the thought of it.

All of Mustang's men kept to the office and never dropped by the house unless it was to get something like a file. Even Hughes was never around anymore. There was no need for them to be since they were busy with their own tasks elsewhere.

Ammy was still out in the forest beyond Hughes's acreage. He left after Pride showed up bloody and broken that fateful night it all started to happen. He had said very little but Al could see the extreme guilt on his face. Al wondered when he would come back. Lenard disappeared again, doing only Pride knows what.

The only people who visited regularly were Fish and Slim, usually bearing strange gifts from their missions. Pride gave them a long list of names before leaving so they were kept occupied charting all those people's habits and homes. Al thought they didn't look like much of anything, but after the first week they had complete profiles on half the list's families. AL could only guess the gifts, like more dishes for the house and records for the phonograph were taken from the houses they constantly broke into. He would protest, but he was so bored that any entertainment would be welcome.

Al was at his last straw. Winry was driving him mad, evening calling him 'Daddy' so much that little Gabriel followed suit. All he did was clean, cook and sit around. He felt like his mind would snap. He could only check the foundations of the house with alchemy so many times. He could only feed Roy the mustang so many apples. He could only, he could only, and he could only do nothing while everyone else did something for so long. Did they think he was useless? Maybe now that his big brother was back they didn't need Al. Al was just a replacement after all.

That's what brought him to this off-limits location. The ominous doorway loomed before him in a silent promise answers he didn't want to hear. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened abruptly, making him squeak in shock.

A white haired girl giggled and fixed her crooked white dress. "Hey Dripe, there's a kid outside your door!"

She walked back into the apartment as all stared at her retreating back. She had on a very short and tight dress with so many slashes through it he could see her underwear... or her lack of. She bent over and picked up a pair of purple boots that matched her lipstick. She waved him in and walked past to the door. "I hope I was able to help, I'll see you in a few nights."

"Bye Clara! I have fun," said a voice that Al knew could only be one person. He looked around the narrow hallway as he walked into the living room. It was small and simple with a couch and a lamp. It had a large window it the kitchenette and two stools. Al felts his nervousness intensify when he saw Pride looking at him in confusion through that window.

"Al? Is something wrong?" he asked and put down the plate he was holding.

"I uh," Al stuttered out, feeling like an idiot. He should be able to talk to his big brother about anything. Being nervous was stupid. "I wanted to see you."

"Well here I am. Was there something you needed?"

Al took off his red coat and tossed it on the couch. He still dressed in his black outfit. Al didn't see the need to stop just because Ed was back. None of it was his anyways; they were all made by Al to be similar to Ed's since Ed's were all long lost. Al mourned the loss of the red coat but that was life. They knew the importance of living in the present for the future.

With that conviction Al drew himself up to his full and taller than Pride height. "I want to be more involved."

Pride blinked and ran a hand through his wet red hair. He was wearing a hunter green thick robe with navy trim. He must have just come out of the shower.

Pride looked at him for a long awkward pause and said, much to Al's surprise, "Sure. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Wha-What?" Al swallowed and played with the edge of his black jacket.

Pride ignored him and went into a room across the hall. He came out a fraction of a minute later in black jeans, still pulling a shirt over his head. It was a purple brown long sleeve t-shirt with no design and a v-neck. Al couldn't find words for the whole twenty minutes he watched his brother tie up his ever present roman sandals and pull all of his hair into a high, spiky pony tail. That combined with the weathered brown leather biker jacket made this man look like a completely different person. Al figured that was a part of being undercover, but it was scary.

Pride pulled on a pair of black finger and knuckle-less gloves and walked towards the door, grabbing a set of keys on the way out.

"Wait! That's it?" Al couldn't help but yell out after him.

Pride looked over his shoulder, "Did you expect me to turn down the best alchemist in Amestris when he comes knocking on my door? Really, Al, I'm disappointed you didn't come sooner. I figured Winry would be teaching you how to knit baby booties by now, having you so corrupted." Al paled, only making Pride laughed and opened the door, saying, "Noah was telling me about it. Listen, I'm going to a place I don't know with dangers that could be anything. I'm glad you came, I could use some backup. Besides, you coming on your own? That's a big step for us being brothers again. I can't always be coming after you."

And with that, Pride walked out the door, expecting Al to follow just like Ed always did.

* * *

Hughes cocked his gun and double checked his blades were in place. Hawkeye, Havoc and even Roy were all in this abandoned warehouse in different areas, ready for anything. He carefully avoided a puddle and put his hand on the door knob. Beyond it was one of the map rooms of the old construction company. Maes knew the layout before he organised this exploration mission. After intercepting several encrypted messages, Maes was certain it was this facility they were hiding... whatever it was they needed to hide.

It was made reference to as an 'anomaly that could tip the scale if found' but that was all Maes knew. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Sitting on the desk was not what he expected and clearly the feeling was mutual.

"You're not Kimblee," the person said.

Maes thought 'person' because at a glance, it wasn't a man or a woman sitting on the desk but a combination of both. He looked the person over more thoroughly and noted that he was indeed a man. A man was a large smile and long purple hair. Bells and whistles went off in Maes's head but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

"Who are you?" Maes asked with his gun raised. He didn't think he was in danger but he wasn't safe either.

The man crossed his leg over the other and leaned back on the desk. "Whoever you want me to be. Or at least, that's what I would have said in the past. Too bad I can't do that anymore."

"Do what?" Maes couldn't hold in his curiosity.

He was ignored in favour of the strange man to continue his internal dialogue externally. "And it got tiring, being so many all the time. I'm quite content with what I have now, ability wise."

Maes sighed. "Do you always do this?"

"Do what?" The man said with a smirk.

"Talk like no one is around pointing a gun at your head. I could kill you right now, you know that right?"

Maes watched him think about it. "You're right! I can die in this world now. That's depressing. Being careful takes too much work. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Military Man?"

"I have a name."

"Did I say I cared?"

"Why are you even here? Are you the weapon the government is hiding?" Maes slapped his face. That was so stupid. He really needed more sleep. Being in his empty Central house was just as bad as being at the acreage with Al and Gabriel, who was the same age as Elysia. It was still too dangerous for her and her mother to return but he was tired of the sleepless nights missing them both. He missed Gracia so much.

"Hey, I know you. Your quick wits got you into a lot of trouble last time we met, didn't it Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" The man grinned at him and Maes's blood went cold.

_"Your quick wits have gotten you into a lot of trouble this time, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."_

_"You wouldn't stab **your own wife**, would you?"_

_"Pretty good acting huh... Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"_

His gun shook in his hand and he fell to his knees. This is the shape shifter who killed him... The wording and tone, they were the same. Maes knew it was him like he knew he wanted to kill Envy for leaving his wife a widow then. That's right; Maes knew the name of his killer. Al had told him about all the different homunculi and there was no question as to which one dare shot him with his wife's face.

Maes raised his gun with murder in his eyes. "You're Envy."

"Yeah, I am and before you take your revenge, I have a proposition for you."

"I don't care about what you have to say," Maes hissed and took aim.

Envy swung his legs back and forth as if no one's life was at stake. "Here I thought you were a bigger man than this. I guess you not the kind of person who would throw away rage and hate for a chance to know a secret."

"I don't care for secrets."

"Not even national ones?"

* * *

Pride heard a gunshot go off from outside the large warehouse Clara had told him about. He didn't know why, but it pulled at his gut in an 'end of the world' kind of way. Without hesitation, he ran through the side door into the dark. He didn't wait for Al but maybe he should have, for the second the inner shadows fell on him, so did something hard to back of his head. Pride saw stars and promptly fell unconscious onto the hard cool concrete. Maybe the sky was falling instead?

* * *

Chapter Two End

* * *

**a/n: **OMG... I actually finished this tonight! I'm so happy and I have an omelet to reward myself. It has cheese and chives. Oh and wonderful, glorious mushrooms.

Special Thanks to Bell (marylover) and my Gnomie (silkendreammaid) for reasons they already know. I feel like I should say something important but my mouth is too busy chewing my food.

Now I remember, Roy's age is 100 accurate given my time-line and how it corresponds to the manga. I did a map of events in the manga and anime for when writing fanfics so my ages are consistent. Days of Innocence even has the years.

Oh and the last scene with Envy and Maes, the parts in italics are some of the last things Envy said to Maes before shooting him according to the **manga**.

Now... who loves me? Don't be shy. (Runs from mob who didn't like the last paragraph.)

-rix the demon


	17. Real Envy

**Title:** Free Fall  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** don't care anymore :P  
**Pairing:** Edward/Alter!Roy, Edvy, Ed/Roy

**Spoilers:** A lot… This story is AU because it has both parts from the anime, the manga and even some bits that come from no where but my insane imagination.

**REAL Summary because it's Been a While** So I'm going to make this brief. Ed was in Rome for ten years, most of those being a slave. Near the end he rounded up a crew and joined a rebellion to overthrow the empire. Al and Roy worked together to bring Ed back but the array brought back not only Ed but his crew also. Ed is now distant and different, not really wanting to get involved with Amestrisian affairs, but people from his previous life are making that impossible. Now read the rest on your own you lazy person. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**Dedication:** To everyone who loved my Bleach fanfics

* * *

Is What Is Real Really Real?

Chapter Three

Envy

* * *

Pride awoke with a start and felt someone slam his shoulders back down.

Al whispered to him, "Don't move Brother, I think you have a concussion."

Pride looked at him blurrily and noticed two things: One was that he could barely focus and the second was that there wasn't enough light in the room for that to matter anyways. His head pounded and pulsed in disapproval as he tried to sit up again but slowly. Al helped him by supporting his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"Hey Boss, sorry about that," Havoc said from somewhere above him, "but hell, you have red hair, how was I to know?"

He smirked and ran a hand through his red locks, "Yeah, it's a bit of a change. I didn't have much of a choice since being blond is one of my more noticeable qualities. That and... other things."

Fuery chose that destined moment to speak up and say, "What, like how tiny you are?"

"Who are you calling so short—Ouch! Fuck my head, never mind." Pride covered his face with his hands and tilted his head back against the cold wall.

This earned him a snicker from Al who he peeked at between his fingers. "What's so funny?"

"You just being _you. _It's nice, like back before." Al sat next to him with a groan. "Anyways, this is the situation: the whole gang is here based on intercepted info saying there was some big life altering weapon here. So they came to look for it."

"Naturally," Havoc added around his cigarette.

"We were told to stop anyone from coming in," Fuery said and sat across from Pride and next to Havoc.

Pride grabbed his head as evidence and said sourly, "Good work."

BANG!

Another shot went off upstairs followed by a barely audible yell. It sounded like Mustang! Pride felt his blood run cold and the sudden urge to run. Not one to fight his instincts he stood up and pushed the pain away to allow his adrenaline to kick in. With the kind of lifestyle Pride had, it wasn't hard to turn it on like a switch. He knew he was probably taking years off his life, but frankly, he really didn't care. A feral need to protecl surged through him like electricity and Pride knew lightening was building up within him.

It may be another man, one with the same face but a different life but Pride would slaughter and maim before he let any harm come to Roy again.

Dashing free of the hallway powwow, Pride made his way to the stairs. Using his arms on the rails he propelled himself up through the air and to the middle of the stairs. He dash up enough so that the next time he hoisted himself forward he would kick in and land on the door. It seemed flashy theatrics were instinctive to him in the heat of battle.

Pride slammed into the door and surfed it inside the dark office room. He paused for a moment to assess the situation. Maes Hughes was being dragged to the side by Roy Mustang and putting up a savage fight at that. A person with purple hair lay limply on the floor, the seeming victim of Hughes's brutality. Seeing Mustang safe cooled his head slightly.

Hughes broke free of his capture and launched himself at the purple figure again only to be recaptured.

Before Pride could do anything other than look, Hawkeye stood before him.

"I think it best you leave Pride. Hughes is not shining in his best light and there is nothing you can do here. Why don't you go see Havoc downstairs?" She said in a careful yet authoritative air, but the despair and confusion in her eyes astounded him. It was almost as if Wrath was looking back at him and his heart stopped beating.

_Save my baby! I know you can, I know it. Let me die Pride and just make sure the baby lives. Please! You__'re the only one who can show it love. Please Pride, please..._

It was that same look, pleading for help, only Riza Hawkeye didn't know how to ask for it like Wrath had. Pride swallowed and turned away from her. If she wanted him to leave, he would. Pride had always done what _Riza _had asked.

He was standing in the doorway and made the mistake of turning back, or maybe it was his good fortune, that he saw the man lying on the floor. He had narrow hips and shoulders, looking very thin, even when curled on the floor. His black hair was almost purple and fanned out around him dramatically.

Then their eyes met.

Blue irises filled of pain and utter joy clashed in a swirl of familiarity. They were purple when they were of his enemies but humanity made them this blue that belonged to his lover.

_Envy!_

Pride evaluated the situation with a warrior's hard experience. He saw the potential dangers and decided on the quickest series of events to get out of there with Envy in tow and without killing anyone. Before any of them even noticed him, Pride had an abandoned pistol from the floor behind a chair in his hand and the barrel pressed firmly to Maes Hughes's temple.

"Calm down before I do it for you, _permanently_," was all Pride said coolly as he cocked the gun.

Hughes didn't seem to take him seriously for he drove out of Mustang's arms and kicked Envy firmly in the side. Without hesitation, Pride grabbed Hughes's hand and shot him in the bicep. The man howled and clutched it. The pain finally woke him up to his blind rage and he stared at Pride in disbelief.

His voice trembled as he said, "Ed? How could you?"

Pride could see the dangerous qualities in the enraged Maes Hughes slipping away, so he tossed the gun aside.

"Easily, you would not listen. Pain is the best way to gain someone's attention." His voice was colder than he meant it to be. He didn't hate Hughes, but then, he didn't hate all the people he was paid to kill in the past. No, he didn't need hate to carry out the vile and hideous things he had to do, just resolve; the resolve to live another day and the resolve to complete his checklists of people to protect... or seek revenge on.

Right now, his main priority was protection. He pushed past Hughes and then Mustang to the fallen body on the floor.

"Is that really you?" Pride whispered as he knelt down. To speak his name would bring an unbridled and world-shaking reality to the situation that Pride wasn't certain he could handle just yet. Envy was dead to him for so long that Pride didn't know what to do with this new circumstance of a very living person before him.

Envy's weak voice cleared his mind of doubts and fears with a few simple raspy words, "I knew you'd find me. You always do."

Pride couldn't even fight the smile on his lips, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

_Envy sighed and stood up with his hands on his hips._

_"You know Pride, you really suck the fun out of this game," he commented in a drone voice while stepping over a line of bushes._

_Pride shrugged and handed Envy their bag of roots and leaves the needed to dye their wool supply. It was a meagre living but they didn't need much. Pride was quite content with their small herd as long as he had Envy by his side._

_Envy hoisted the bag over his shoulder and said, "I__'m serious! Do you always have to find me within like… thirty seconds of me hiding? Where__'s the hunt and the chase? You just skip it all the interesting bits and go straight to results."_

_Pride stopped short and crossed his arms. "The goal is to find you. Don't tell me that I found so quick that you__'re bitching about it. Next time why don't you _actually_ try to hide and I might _actually _get a chance to seek."_

_The argument was resolved when Envy pushed Pride over and ran for all he was worth to their small hut, laughing the whole way._

_

* * *

_

Pride wiped the blood off his hand and leaned against the kitchen doorway heavily. He had used everything he had to heal the gunshot wounds in Envy's shoulder and arm. Since they were both clean through shots, Pride knew it was safe to assume he was shot and point blank range. That was a small mercy considering how much blood Envy had lost. Pride tossed the rag into the sink and opened the icebox. He greedily poured a picture of water down his throat.

"Brother, is he going to be okay?" Al asked hesitantly and pulled up a stool to the island countertop.

Pride pretended not to hear him as he savoured the fresh cool liquid. It was downright sinful how much he was enjoying the water, but wholly appropriate considering his sinful name. When the jug was empty, he sighed in disappointment and placed it on the counter. Without the water as a plausible excuse, Pride turned to face his younger brother.

"I don't know Al. I did all I could for him but in the end it is up to him. He lost a lot of blood and it's not like any of us can replace it." Pride turned away again and looked distantly out Hughes's kitchen window.

He could see his horse, Roy, grazing with the other horses of his men in the field. It was the false dawn now, the world alight with an odd grey glow.

Al made a weird noncommittal sound and stated, "Who is he?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard what I asked Brother," Al said.

Pride sat up on the countertop and listened to the morning sounds outside. Being so far away from the city, there were many things to listen too. Birds, bugs and just the rustling wind were at the top of the long list of nature noises Pride could identify. The crisp smell of the damp grass reminded him so much of his and Envy's home in Israel, where they hid from the Roman Empire before leaving to join up with Ling's rebel forces, before Pride was recaptured into slavery, before everything. Pride missed the simplicity.

"Brother!"

Pride turned back dully to stare blankly at Al. He felt divided between lives and the greying between the two was unnerving. On one hand he was Pride: tormented, physically skilled to bodily perfection, with no future and a past he didn't look at. On the other hand, he was once Edward: still tormented, very minimally skilled in anything besides alchemy, with no future and also a past he didn't want to look at. It was all shades of grey, the differences. Having Al call him 'brother' and healing Envy with his magic was just one of many overlapping examples that bothered him deeply. It was like his two halves should never come in contact.

Pride muttered aloud without realizing it, "I wonder if this is what reincarnation feels like?"

Al sagged against the counter in frustration. Pride took little note of this and made his way into the hall. He walked soundlessly passed the living room and other vacant rooms of the house; no doubt everyone was still at the hospital with Hughes.

Pride knew he should feel some measure of guilt for shooting him but that feral protective edge he had wasn't allowing it. Hughes crossed the line when he got between Pride and what belonged to him. That brought Pride's thoughts back to his sleeping patient on the other side of the door he found himself outside of. Subconsciously, his body brought him to where his thoughts kept wandering too. Envy was alive and just a doorknob turn away but something felt wrong.

Where had he been all those years of searching?

* * *

"Home is an empty word," Roy read to no one.

He tossed the newspaper back onto the waiting room table with an agitated air. It was a stupid article about furniture sales across the city but that one statement rang like a gong of truth in his mind.

What was home? Did everyone have one? Did it even exist?

Roy thought about Pride, an occurrence happening more and more frequently, and how he handled Maes the previous night. It had been so cold and rhythmic that Roy had no doubt that Pride had 'calmed' many others in his time. But Roy didn't want to think about that detail. He was more concerned with what happened afterwards. Who was that man on the floor?

A purple cascade of hair covered the slumped form of a man that tied all of Pride's mysteries together. The scene played out in Roy's mind; their eyes met and every wall and barrier Pride had put between himself and everyone else had fallen. That soft smile haunted Roy in a way that made him want to drop everything in search of a way to bring it back. It was a small gesture but one that spoke of a bond deeper than any one Roy might hope to have with Pride.

Who was that man and what did he mean to Pride?

Jealously threaded through Roy as he thought of that simple smile. It was the kind you gave to something familiar, like one's pet or child... like one's home. It wasn't until Roy read those five words did he recognize what that smile was.

Pride had found his _home _with this person. Roy had to know who he was.

"Sir," Hawkeye interrupted his thoughts and handed him a paper cup of coffee. He took it without a word but Hawkeye understood. It had been a trying night for all of them. "Hughes is going to be fine. As long as we believe that, it will be true."

Roy blew over the surface of the coffee, watching it ripple through the faint steam. The cream, not completely mixed just yet, spiralled lazily around the center of the cup. Not looking up, Roy said, "I never knew you to be a woman of faith Hawkeye."

She took the seat across from him and replied, "I have to have faith Sir, to follow you this far. Faith is not always associated with a god or deities as you well know."

Roy chose not to comment further thought to this; instead he took a sip from his coffee and tried not to cringe at its apparent lack of quality. The hours ticked by in anxious silence and the rays of the false dawn began to peek through the hospital window before the doctor finally came to tell them Hughes was in fact fine. Roy was glad to hear this but his mind wasn't even paying attention, still too busy riddling over Pride and the purple man. Such divides in attention were not fair to his longest and oldest friend but Roy could not help it. It was like an obsession he could not break free of.

He wanted Pride, all in all. He wanted to know his secrets. He wanted his body. Roy wanted so much, so fiercely that he was afraid. It was not in his nature to be so single minded and... greedy. That was the only way to describe the carnal animal welling up inside of him.

And it didn't just stop at the blond either. He wanted the power of the fire and the knowledge of Roger. He wanted the secret war to be over and he wanted to come out on top.

Was this so bad? Was this really such a sin? Maybe greed was more of a necessity than a sin, at least that's how it was for Roy.

* * *

Envy rolled onto his side with a groan. When no sharp pain rippled through his body he opened his eyes wide in surprise. With careful probing, he explored his body to find it good as new.

A heavy quilt pooled around his bare body as he sat up. Envy first inspected the pink twin bed he was in then continued onward to the surrounding room. It was very obnoxiously a little girl's room with its lace, stuffed animals and massive doll house in the corner. The colour scheme made him squint under the absolute pink brilliance of the room. Arm held up as if to ward off the feminine sights, Envy put two bare feet on the thick rug. He sidestepped a discarded toy dog and made his way to the only exit from the room.

It was fairly obvious that whoever brought him here did not care about keeping him there against his will. Envy opened the door with ease and peeked down a deserted hallway. In his mind he half expected the girly room to be a trick, to lure him into a false sense of security and confidence but he was beginning to think he actually was in someone's home. The family portraits in the hallway had people he vaguely recognized but his head was still foggy. Try as he might, head could not recall the events that brought him into this house nor why he was injured.

Why did he know to check for his wounds if he remembered nothing else?

Envy closed the door and sat back inside the room with his back against it. All he recalled was a red waterfall flowing in front of him. It shimmered mysteriously as Envy was left to ponder the human anomaly of dreams for what felt like the one-thousandth time since he became human himself.

Dreams, dreams, all the dreams that haunted him night after night were driving him insane. Constant wisps of his past and regrets, no escape from the faces of his loved ones he left behind. Loved ones? No, there was only one. Pride.

Pride was that one person who was there for him, even when things were at their worst. He thought about that night back in Alexandria. He shouldn't have said the things he did.

True, Pride was drifting farther and farther away but Envy should have brought him back, not drove him into oblivion.

How?

"How could I let him go?" Envy put his face in his hands and dragged his fingers roughly through his purple hair. When he yanked his digits free, they flew haphazardly to his sides. His hand collided with toy car, causing it to squeak in protest. Envy threw it across the room, going back to his inner monologue externally projected. "He never left my side once. But I kept finding excuses to accuse him of wanting to leave me. I shouldn't have to dig for shit like that, I mean, who could really love me? I can't even love myself. I guess that makes 'Envy'… heh."

He tore at his scalp a second time, taking satisfaction at seeing the purple locks clutched fiercely. His black fingernails dug into his palms and Envy savoured the pain. "I need out."

Always one to replace fixing problems with actions of an unrelated matter, Envy left the room with an abruptness that only a tropical storm could manage. Envy soon found himself with a face full of red hair as he collided with a solid smaller body. Confused he pushed the red out of his face along with the person attached.

It was when their strange eyes met that the world turned upside down. Envy's light blue _human_ eyes looked into the pure golden ones he had been missing all along. The one those eyes belonged to didn't say a word but Envy could hear the volumes spoken with that look.

Pride's eyes were filled with wonder, confusion, longing and even a hint of mistrust, as if he wasn't certain who it was before him.

Envy broke the silence first, taking a step to close the gap them. "I... you... I'm sorry." The words came out too quickly and Envy felt himself blush in frustration.

"What?" Were the first words Envy heard Pride speak in what felt like years. Overwhelmed he slammed their bodies together in a desperate hug. He still didn't know where he was or how Pride had come to him again, but none of that matter. Envy had never felt joy like this. It was so hot and bright yet he didn't fear being burned. Envy welcomed the searing sensation of having his lover in his arms once again.

When arms finally reached around and enclosed Envy within them, he knew he was truly home; that place he often heard people talk about but didn't know. Envy found his home again.

* * *

Al watched the embrace with hate in his heart. This purple man no one knew just walked into his only just developing life, his and his brother's, and messed it all up. He was finally reaching the brother he once knew deep within Pride and now all those walls had returned, newly fortified with indifference and distance.

Al saw how "Pride" had dealt with Hughes. It was like watching some monster puppeteer his brother's body. Al didn't know what to do or what to think. So much was whirling around him it was like being trapped in a twister of mystery and loss.

The purple man caressed his brother's cheek and Al punched the wall. Or at least what he thought was the wall. The glass of a picture that was once hanging was now embedded in his clenched fist. The red of the blood spilling over his hand ran bright and only served to fuel his building rage.

Pride, still in the purple man's embrace, opened his eyes wide. Al was almost too furious to notice the molten gold tinge to them shift to a brilliant blue. He probably wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't of been his hand Pride was healing with his magic. The pain from his hand subsided but Al felt somehow betrayed.

'What are you doing with this man? Who is he?' is what Al wanted to ask but instead he barked out, "Every day you are getting farter and farther away! We are never going to be brothers again are we!"

Al surprised himself. He hadn't realized the turmoil boiling deep inside of him was this specific. Armed with this knowledge of himself, Al asked what his heart truly desired to know. "My brother, Edward, he's dead isn't he?"

Pride stepped away from the purple man and Al took in the sight of him for what felt like the first time. His savage flame like hair hung in a rushing red waterfall over one of his bare shoulders. They were the same colour of the strange vine like tattoos that covered his body. Nothing about this man said he was Edward Elric but his basic looks. His personality was different. His morals, motives and mannerisms were that of a much different person also. Al had held on to how this man and his brother had the same eyes but it was clear now.

The wild anger in him turned to ice. Feeling strangely calm, Al voiced his realization. "You're a homunculus… of my brother aren't you?"

For a moment Al swore he saw a flicker of purple in those familiar eyes but it was gone almost too fast to detect. Almost.

* * *

Pride reached out his hand to his little brother but Al turned and walked away, disowning him in a single gesture.

"It's time to go."

Pride had almost forgotten Envy was there. He turned to his long lost lover in confusion. "Go where?"

The world was sliding farther and farther away with each passing moment and Pride struggled with his humanity. His body was manufactured, yes, but his soul was just that, _his soul_. It was the only thing separating him from being the creature Envy once was but Pride had to wonder if it was really all there after all he had been through.

Envy turned him around as if reading his mind. "Don't look like that love. You are human enough for me and that's all that matters. I think being like this, half between human and something more makes it easier for us to do what we were meant for all along."

Pride inquired, "And what is that?"

Envy kissed his forehead simply. "To change the world of course. Don't you get it yet Pridie? We have these powers, this immortality so that we can outlast everyone and shape their world. We're like messengers of god, if a god existed."

Pride could see Al walking out in the field through the window at the end of the hall. He seemed so far away, his last connection to this world. Pride knew he could go after him but Envy's hand slipping into his own made him wonder. What if he really wasn't Edward Elric? What if he was now someone more?

Something more.

Something meant for more.

Pride gripped Envy's hand and watched Edward's brother walk out of sight. When he was gone, so was Edward.

"So," Pride inquired, "where do we start?"

Envy grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"What were you thinking," Roy chided his now conscious friend. The hospital room was white and bleak and in no way helping Roy shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He felt odd, strange and just plain weird. Unfortunately for Maes, Roy was too irritated to be sympathetic to the gunshot wound patient.

Maes whined and pulled the starch white sheet over his head. "I know, I know. I lost my head—"

"You did more than lose you head Maes! You almost lost your goddamned arm!" Roy grumbled into his stale coffee, glaring at it menacingly. No matter how hard he tried to force his thoughts to focus on Maes they rebelliously turned back to Pride. He owed Maes more than that but it was like on some (dare he say magical?) level, Roy and Pride were connected.

The magical key in his pocket pulsed warmly. Ah yes, that was the connection. Roger's beyond dying love for _Edward_. Roy wondered aimlessly and not for the first time if his frequent obsessions with Pride were a manifestation of his musical double, and not in fact his own obsession. Roy clutched his mug and was glad it wasn't a paper cup that held his hot beverage.

Roy hated the feeling that he that was being manipulated by someone else. This Roger person had another thing coming if he thought he could meddle with Roy Mustang.

As soon as he thought that, he dismissed it. His obsession was of his own creation and he should grow up and admit it. Roy was never one for blaming his ways on others so he didn't see the point in starting now.

There was no way something this strong could be anyone else's feelings than his own.

Roy looked at the wall. His unease was coming from that direction. Roy could almost feel the ripples of confusion washing over him, causing his own confusion to increase.

He gave his cup another lethal look. This mess of chaotic round about thoughts made him very unstable, much like active lava.

Maes's worried voice cut through his spiralling thoughts. "Hey, you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Putting the coffee down, Roy raised an eyebrow. "No? I think you are injured enough for now."

Maes let out a long sigh as he sank into his pillow. "Good. That murderous glint in your eye was scaring me. I'm fairly certain these sheets are highly flammable. I like my face un-melted, as does Gracia."

Roy hadn't realized he was displaying his inner self so externally. He was torn to throw his mask back on and the need to tell someone what was going through his head. He never liked talking about his problems but Maes had rarely given him a choice in the past. Why wasn't his old friend trying to beat information out of him now?

Roy plastered a smirked on his face and bantered back with effort, "I hate to break it to you but I doubt any change would make Gracia leave you, since it's clear it isn't your looks that she married you for."

Maes pouted and sank into his pillow to a surprising depth. Roy had to sit up a bit to see his descending friends face. It was now dark and serious. "Roy," those stern thin lips whispered out, "we've know each other for a long time. I need to know."

"Know what?" Roy asked hesitantly.

Maes sat up slowly, deliberately making the seen more dramatic with each rising inch. "I need to know; when the time comes you'll choose me."

"What are—"

"Every day," Maes interjected, "you get farther and farther away. Even right now, I see you sitting next to me but you're not there."

Roy tried to apologise, argue, or just say something but Maes cut him off again.

"That man with the purple hair is not a man Roy. He is the monster that killed me and I need to know you'll be with me when I go to return the favour… even if _Edward_ interferes."

* * *

"Hey Ammy?"

Slim and his mischievous brother Fish sat by the small campfire with their marshmallows. Today they both had a break in their usual routine of spying and tracking the many government paid informants Lenard had discovered and listed for them ages ago. Since they required a much desired break, they both decided to visit their favourite forest hermit Ammy, who was still brooding over Jilly's death.

He poked the fire roughly and examined the thief brothers. "Why are you two here?

Slim blew out his flaming marshmallow skilfully and grinned. "I have come to bring you motivation."

"Yeppers," added Fish through his full mouth. Ammy glared at his gleeful energy until Fish muttered "Fuzzy Bunny," and ducked behind his brother to dig through their bag.

Ammy extended his legs and still managed to look menacing in the fire light while completely relaxed... for his standards. He still had three knives attached to him with various leather straps and Slim didn't even want to have a gander at how many were hidden; though knowing Ammy, probably only one. He was a more obviously dangerous man, unlike Pride. Now Pride was really scary only because he looks so cute when head leads his pray into a dark secret place and then comes out covered in blood smiling.

Slim shuddered and put another white sweet on his stick. "Fish found something a few days ago and thinks it will help you get involved and out of this," he gestured to the forest around him, "nature...ful place."

"And what did he find?"

Fish brandished a black and white photo with a cheerful grin. "This," he exclaimed with glee.

Slim watch the expressions change rapidly from annoyed to curious to shock and now confused. Ammy opened and closed his mouth several times before just closing it and looking at them both with intense eyes.

Slim took his cue to explain. "Remember when Pride said this world had doubles of people in the old one? Well I never really believed him until I met that blonde girl, Winry. She is the spitting image of our dear favourite spitfire Cleo. Ever since I have kind of been keeping an eye open for look-a-likes, so when this one was chit chatting with one of our targets, I was slightly shocked."

Ammy touched the picture like it was precious and asked, "What does this mean?"

Slim looked at his brother for assurance, received a nod, and then said carefully, "It means Jilly's double is the enemy, or at least working with them. This is just a basic character profile based on her movements and doings but Fish thinks she may be able to be persuaded to switch sides; be an inside girl."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ammy grunted but the softness in his eyes said more than his lips.

Fish spoke this time. "She is already on the fence. She follows her orders but she has actually sent small hints to our people to lead them in the right direction without seeming so. What do you say Ammy? This is a chance to start again AND to be a part of the big plan to reform this government. That was what it was about all along. This is our home now. Will you fight for it?"

Ammy closed his eyes for a moment then looked decisively at the twins. "What is her name?"

"Lust."

* * *

"I need your help," Al asked Noah quietly. She was taking clothing off the line and folding them into a wicker basket. It was late evening and Al had spent the whole day wandering the forest, contemplating his most recent discovery. The one that involved his brother's homunculus thinking he was the person he was created after.

Noah put the final bed sheet into the basket quietly and touch Alphonse's wrist. Al watched in amazement of how she didn't even need to say or do anything. One simple touch and she just knew the whole story, the whole forefront of his mind, leaving the back, secret parts untouched.

She pulled away with a sad resigned look. "What if you're wrong and that really is your brother you just turned away?"

"If I really am wrong," Al said with a confident air, "than my real brother would forgive me."

"So you want me to teach you magic, I'm sorry Al but it's something you are born with an aptitude for, much like what I can understand for alchemy." She put the basket on her hip with a note of finality.

Al could see he was getting no help here and was lost as to what to do next.

Cleo put a hand on his shoulder from seemingly no where. Her big blue eyes lined with their ever present makeup were one of a few things Cleo decided to keep along with her modernized clothing. She always wore white loose blouses undone and tied with a black tube top she borrowed from Winry. She looked strangely familiar but Al couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was the black wig she insisted on wearing?

Her eyes twinkled. "I can help you in other ways."

"How?"

The mischievous glint in her eyes hardened to look razor sharp like diamonds. "I will teach you the way of the sword. Without that: you don't stand a chance."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the face, Al kept his mouth shut as to her motives. They would become clear in time… right?

* * *

Roy watched his candle with keen interest. The flame leaned toward him as if longing for his touch. Never able to resist the wanton need of another, Roy extended his bare hand and allowed the flame to lick his hand. It was cold to touch and mad his fingers tingle with excitement.

This was very good.

After hearing about Pride's sudden departure with the unknown man, Roy was livid, if only internally. Just when he thought things could hardly get any worse with Maes and Al branding together to take down the wrong man, the man in question was not even around to be questioned.

The bright and shining future that had been panning out before them with their elaborate plan to take down the government was loosing key players and Roy couldn't see how it could continue.

Without Pride, all his resources and informants were useless because they were loyal to Pride and Pride had changed sides. Roy wondered if he should be afraid of this fact but decided against it.

Pride, like the Fuhrer, was just one man. Did it make it harder that Pride was the only one man who meant everything to him? Well yes, but it also served to power Roy's need to take this country down. He felt alive, like white hot flames, ready to take on anything that got in his way.

How could Pride? How could he leave for that shape shifting homunculus?

Al and Maes's combined stories filled in a lot of the gaps as to who the stranger from the warehouse was. Envy. How ironic that a man named Envy took from him the only person he's ever wanted.

The flame was trying to sooth his wild thoughts but Roy refused to be pacified. He wanted the fuhrership. He wanted the country. Most of all, he wanted Edward.

Suddenly he was engulfed in flames of a different sort. They were strange and intense, not burning his skin but fuelling him with desire. Roy thought at first to fight it but something inside of him said to wait.

_"Wait until you hear what I have to say."_

"Who are you?" Roy demanded of his empty basement.

_"The desire in you. The want. The need for everything that is not yours. I can show you how to attain it all. But you first you'll have to accept me in."_

The voice was without gender or accent. It was purely just a voice. Roy looked at his flaming hands, then, through his fingers he saw his forsaken candle. The small flamed called out to him but Roy didn't have a strong enough connection to his own magic to feel it strongly.

Roy needed more power and the very power was being offered to him.

"What's the catch?"

The voice sounded like it was smiling when it replied, _"Only your soul."_

Now that was interesting. The voice was asking for something Roy wasn't even certain if it existed. Should he give up something that was nor even there to attain the power he needed to have everything he ever wanted?

The key in his pocket suddenly felt heavy, like he could no longer carry it while he welcomed the power. Roy was torn in two. The key felt like it was trying to pull him away but the false flames were drawing him closer. Roy needed the flames. He knew he couldn't conquer alone and he had lost his greatest supports. Al and Maes were too busy plotting the saving of Pride from Envy to notice that there are other schemes they should be attending and his ace, Pride the puppeteer with the plan, was lost to him forever.

Was Pride ever really his?

Was Edward even still in there to be his?

Roy heard a clank on the floor. The key had burned through his pocket and fell symbolically. Even the key was abandoning him.

_"I won't. I'm already a part of you, if only you would accept and let me in further."_

Roy tilted his head towards his ceiling. "What part?"

_"I'm the greed in your heart. Give in and together we will rule it all."_

With nothing else to hold him back, Roy smirked and said, "I surrender."

"_Good."_

_

* * *

_

"Good."

Ling smiled at his handy-work. It had been too easy to divide them. Their bonds were weak and without any real connection. He stood up and dusted off his knees. Yes it had been almost too easy.

Ling wondered if it was a trap but there was no way any of them could know. He watched the Flame Alchemist curl into a ball on his floor and waited. The concrete floor cracked and groaned with the earth's shifting. Ling urged it forwards, using his own magic forward to cocoon around the withering man. Conquering him was too easy. Why did he abandon his magic? Was it because he was an alchemist first and hadn't really accepted the part of him that had only recently surfaced?

"What are you doing?"

Ling groaned and turn his head to look annoyed at Lust and her ever present shadow, Gluttony.

He pointed through the basement window at the mound of earth he was using to suffocate the _flame. _"I'm killing one of our obstacles, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are breaking the deal you made with Envy. He is not to be harmed Greed!" Lust extended her fingers menacingly.

Ling merely sighed and turned back to his task. It was taking longer than he had thought it would. How long can a man live without air? "Put those away babe, I don't have time to play with you."

"You will when I dice you. Last time I checked you weren't a real homunculus, just like those other two, you can die also." She slashed forward and grazed his smooth cheek. "Just a warning."

"Alright," Ling raised his hands, "I give. Keep your _Flame Dog _for all I care. He won't be able to prevent what's going to happen next regardless."

* * *

Lust watched him leave casually as if he wasn't just trying to kill a man moments prior. She slipped down into the house and slashed open the earth smoothly. She noticed reluctantly that she was losing her edge when the alchemist's sleeve became stained with small quantities of blood. She hadn't meant to slice his arm also.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked from the small window, too large to fit through and ordered to remain outside regardless.

Lust checked his pulse and found it slow and steady. It was like the man was sleeping...

She stood up and searched the room. She found what she was looking for instantly and brought the corner stool over to sit upon. Comfortably place with her dress in order she replied, "No, he is too important. Edward Elric has a lot of work to do and we don't want him being distracted. We need the alchemist alive to... motivate Elric when time comes. I wonder though..." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and rested her chin on her palm. "Do you think he can do it?"

Gluttony sat on the dirt with a thump and sucked his thumb. "The Gate said he could."

"I suppose... The real question is, will he really destroy the Gate? I don't see that is even possible. We can only pray it is if our own wishes are to be granted huh?" Lust groaned and leaned against the wall. She had a long vigil ahead of her. Who knew keeping someone alive would be so much work. It was worth it though, if she were to gain her humanity out of it, any price would be worth it.

* * *

Envy stroke the amusingly red hair away from his lover's sleeping face. It would surely be an interesting story to find out why he had decided to change his looks so dramatically, and his tattoos were something of an oddity as well. Envy traced a red line across Pride's nose and along his cheek.

Yes, they were very strange and certainly not inked. No they were from some higher being, without a doubt. After all, Envy was beginning to think himself an expert on homunculi since he was the first and there was no doubt in him that these lines came from the same source as the ouroborus. They were even the same colour.

Did these markings really identify his small lover as the one?

Envy had almost forgotten in years long past, when he was created that one day he would have to seek out this individual and teach them what the Gate needed them to know for what happens nest. Who would have thought the bratty, short, Fullmetal Alchemist was preordained to be the end of them all.

* * *

Chapter Three End

* * *

**a/n: **

It's felt like years which I regret to say isn't too far from the mark. This chapter was murder to write because it contains so many details I had to cross reference. I literally spent a week checking to make sure I was consistent so I screwed up somewhere, please tell me before I go crazy.

This chapter is dedicated to Marylover because without her I would have probably moved on to the different anime genre by now. She keeps me motivated and hopefully this will stay true until the near end of Free Fall; my monster, my baby, my burden and blessing.

A friend today told me every one of my chapters was a quarter of a standard novel. I choked on my tea quite comically. I think I should never take on a project like this. Next time there will be just more small chapters, I promise.

Well enjoy anyone who is left reading this. If nothing dramatic happens to me in the next few weeks this fic should be done before the fall. I hope...

-rix the demon

PS  
I drew a picture for Mary and decided to share it. It's on my livejournal. If you have problems seeing it just PM me.


End file.
